Deathstroke : Always Strike Twice
by TheAsylumNetwork
Summary: Le livre 2 de la fanfiction basée sur The 100 avec un soupçon de Arrow et de DC Comics
1. Time to Come Home

**Time to Come Home**

 **Echo** savourait un instant de répit, assise sur un rocher elle contemplait la vue incroyable que lui offrait son poste au sommet de la montagne. Clarke avait menée l'unité de la mort jusqu'à un lieu nommé Mile-High car son altitude officielle exacte est d'un mile au-dessus du niveau de la mer. La montagne était située dans le centre-ouest du continent, dans la vallée de la rivière South Platte sur le flanc ouest des Grandes Plaines, à moins d'une trentaine de kilomètres à l'est du Front Range, la chaîne de montagnes orientale des montagnes Rocheuses. Tout ce qu'Echo savait de cet endroit, elle le tenait de Seth qui lui-même tenait tout cela de son grand-père, un puit de connaissance et de sagesse apparemment sans fond.

De sa position exacte, Echo se perdait dans l'admiration des reflets du soleil sur le dôme d'or d'un immense bâtiment blanc majestueux qui s'avérait être l'une des rares constructions de l'endroit encore en assez bon état. Un nuage passa devant le l'astre du jour, le ciel s'assombrit et l'or rutilant devint un vulgaire dôme jaune sombre sans attrait. Echo ferma les yeux, elle avait, non… ils avaient, une mission. Celle qui avait poussé Clarke jusqu'ici. Echo, fit jouer ses muscles endoloris sous son armure légère aux couleurs à la fois sombre et criarde elle prit son masque entre ses mains, le regarda intensément dans les "yeux". Seuls Elyas, Hilary et Clarke portait encore le rouge sang comme un signe manifeste de nostalgie quand les autres avaient unanimement décidé d'adopter le orange.

Issue des contrées froides, la jeune femme ne frissonna même pas en descendant au coucher du soleil, elle alla sans se presser rejoindre ses frères et sœurs d'armes à leur petit campement de fortune. Elle les trouva tous les six autour des cendres d'un feu de camp. Seth la remarqua en premier, il lui adressa un sourire timide, rien en comparaison du sourire radieux de Robbie qui se leva et l'accueillit en plaisantant comme à son habitude. Le beau jeune homme jovial lui passa le bras autour des épaules. Echo n'appréciait pas tellement qu'il fasse ça. Non pas que ce fut désagréable, bien au contraire elle aimait particulièrement ce grand ami fidèle, mais à chaque fois lors de ce genre d'effusion Echo percevait les regards noirs et réprobateurs de Roan et de Clarke. Ce n'étaient que des suppositions, des déductions, mais la jeune femme était persuadée – et ce depuis plusieurs semaines- que la blonde aimait Robbie et que Roan l'aimait elle.

Echo se libéra de l'étreinte – fraternelle assurément – et se tint droite face à sa chef, tâchant de ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur l'œil droit de la blonde. Mais en dépit des efforts qu'elle faisait, son regard était attiré par les cicatrices ocre, la peau brûlée et fripée autour de ses yeux contrastant de manière significative avec la douceur de sa peau claire. Roan se racla la gorge, elle secoua la tête et une fois les idées remises en place elle fit son rapport à Clarke.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé qui ressemble à ce que tu nous as décrit. Soit il ne reste que le grand bâtiment blanc au dôme doré, soit ce que nous cherchons se trouve quelque part sous terre.

_ Ça se tient, enchaîna Hilary. Avant l'holocauste nucléaire beaucoup ont ordonnés la fabrication de bunker sous-terrain pour se mettre à l'abri. Ils étaient effrayés par les menaces régulières des deux super puissances mondiales.

_ Merci pour le cours d'histoire, madame !

_ Je t'en prie, Robbie, répliqua Hilary avec acidité.

_ Pourrions-nous avoir votre avis sur la question, les interrompit Seth. Que prévoyez-vous, Wanheda ?

_ Ce bâtiment, répondit l'intéressée en s'adressant à Echo, t'a-t-il semblé important ?

_ Oui, confirma-t-elle. On aurait dit un monument qui servait de centre à la vie politique et à tous les évènements marquants de l'histoire du continent.

_ Alors, ce n'est pas là qu'on le trouvera, conclut Clarke.

_ Dans ce cas, embraya Roan, par où nous faut-il commencer les recherches ?

_ Par ce monument, bien évidemment.

_ Tu viens de dire… s'étonna Robbie en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'ai dit que nous ne trouverons pas ce que nous cherchons là-bas, pas que rien de vital n'y a été placé.

_ À ce propos, s'interposa Elyas, je sais que Clarke nous l'a expliqué une dizaine de fois mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir saisi l'intérêt de trouver ce truc.

_ Plutôt comme une centaine de fois selon moi, affirma la commandante blonde.

_ Exact, railla l'autre, excuse mon imprécision chronique. Et pour le machin ? Tu comptes répondre un jour ?

_ Non, j'en ai marre.

_ Ce _machin_ , la coupa Roan, est le legs précieux d'un génie du passé qui nous permettra de neutraliser toutes les armes que ceux de la cité de lumière envisageront d'employer contre nous.

_ C'est bien joli tout cela, mais il reste toujours une interrogation. De quoi s'agit-il ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le sait-il seulement ?

_ Clarke, proposa Robbie.

_ Navré de te décevoir, dit cette dernière, mais je ne sais que son utilité et son apparence, j'ignore tout de son fonctionnement. Par contre, je me souviens que Sebastian l'a appelé un accélérateur de particule à champ quantique.

_ J'ai compris, plaisanta Elyas, j'arrête de poser des questions. »

* * *

 **Jasper** était nerveux, il tripotait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute le badge de chancelier épinglé à sa veste. Phoebe lui donna une tape sur la main pour qu'il arrête, en levant les yeux vers elle, Jasper vit qu'elle lui souriait. Cependant ses yeux révélaient son inquiétude, la décision d'unir officiellement les cent survivants sous un unique drapeau, un unique peuple avait été prise trois jours plutôt. Jusqu'à ce moment Jasper s'était attelé à la rédaction d'un manifeste que chacun devrait signer, marquant ainsi son appartenance au peuple et assurant qu'il suivrait les quelques règles principales dictées. Ce n'est pas peu dire que d'affirmer qu'il avait connu des incertitudes et commis des erreurs, fort heureusement il avait pu compter sur le soutient et les conseils d'Abigail, de Phoebe, et de Wick – qui semblait s'impliquer de plus en plus à mesure que Bellamy s'éloignait des postes importants.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour, le jour J. La proposition finie allait être présentée aux survivants de la guerre. La question était de savoir s'ils accepteraient de prendre le virage que leur offraient leurs leaders. Le virage consistait à instaurer un régime dans lequel des représentants sont tirés au sort ou élus par les citoyens, pour un mandat non-impératif à durée limitée, durant lesquels ils ne sont généralement pas révocables par les citoyens. Selon Abby on avait coutume d'appeler ce genre de situation politique une démocratie représentative.

Il était temps à présent pour Jasper d'exposer sa proposition au grand public. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air et marcha d'un pas aussi rapide que les battements de son cœur. Il sauta sur l'estrade de métal et s'adressa à tous en forçant sur sa voix.

« Compagnons, commença-t-il. Si je me tiens ici devant vous, sous ce temps clément ce n'est pas pour vous entretenir de la survie ou de la meilleure façon de gérer son deuil. J'ai personnellement assez mal digéré la perte d'une personne qui m'était chère, par conséquent je ne suis loin d'être un modèle convenable à ce sujet. Mais je m'égare. Si je prends la parole en cet instant c'est pour vous exposer un projet qui m'ait venu. Certains diront que c'est de la folie, pure utopie ou naïveté. Auront-ils raison ? Auront-ils torts ? Je l'ignore et à dire vrai cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Ses paroles furent accueillit par des applaudissements et des sourires amusés.

« Je rêve de droits et de devoirs qui seront les mêmes pour tous, des règles simples et évidentes pour que nous puissions tous vivre en harmonie. Comme un seul clan, un seul peuple. Quels qu'est pu être nos différents par le passé, nous ne sommes aujourd'hui pas plus d'une centaine sur le continent. Il est vital que nous nous entraidions, que nous apprenions à nous apprécier, à nous aimer les uns les autres, il nous faut vivre en communauté si nous voulons faire perdurer l'espèce humaine. La division ne mènera qu'à l'extension de clans, de peuples et à la perte terrible que serait la disparition d'une culture dans son entièreté. L'unité est nécessaire, c'est à la fois un droit et un devoir. »

Une nouvelle fois, les paroles de Jasper provoquèrent un mouvement qui se propagea dans toute l'assistance. Les mots d'unité furent étouffés par les cris d'approbations de la foule. Ce qu'il entendit et vit plus à Jasper, il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour exposer les points fondamentaux de sa démocratie.

« Droits des habitants du Camp Jaha, reprit-il. Tous les habitants seront à leur naissance des êtres libres et égaux. Tous les habitants ont les mêmes droits et les mêmes libertés, il n'y aura aucune distinction fondée sur le clan d'origine, la couleur, la physionomie et les croyances d'un ou de plusieurs habitants. Tout résident du Camp Jaha a droit à la liberté et à la sûreté de sa personne. L'esclavage et la torture sont formellement interdits. »

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, les yeux de Jasper tombèrent sur un groupe de survivants du clan des Steppes connus pour pratiquer avidement les deux crimes dont il venait d'être question.

« Aucun habitant ne peut être arbitrairement arrêté, détenu ou exilé. Le gouvernement de l'arche a fait trop de fois cette erreur par le passé, et nous ne voulons pas que cela se reproduise. Un habitant du camp est présumé innocent tant que sa culpabilité n'a pas été juridiquement établie au cours d'un procès juste.

» Devoirs du gouvernement du Camp Jaha : il y aura des élections libres et équitables qui devront être fixées dans le temps. Le gouvernement devra s'assurer que les droits des citoyens soient respectés. Un système de justice impartial et égal devra être mis en fonction, de même, le gouvernement devra œuvrer pour le bien de ses citoyens sans jamais faire passer ses propres intérêts avant ceux des habitants qu'il représente. Et enfin, dernier point pour l'instant, promis après j'arrête de vous embêter, le gouvernement du Camp Jaha fournira à tous ses citoyens les moyens de s'éduquer et de travailler afin de faciliter l'épanouissement de tous. »

Les applaudissements qui retentirent alors, répondirent unanimement oui au referendum implicite que Jasper Jordan, leader du Camp Jaha venait de leur exposer. La main sur le cœur, s'inclinant, il les remercia tous avec fougue pour la confiance qu'ils lui portaient et pour le bon sens dont ils venaient de faire preuve en acceptant d'emprunter la voie de la paix et de l'égalité.

« Une dernière chose, interpella quelqu'un dans la foule.

_ Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Charles Pike, j'enseignais sur l'arche dans le temps.

_ Je me souviens de toi, Pike. Que souhaites-tu nous dire ?

_ Ce camp – notre maison – a été nommé d'après notre ancien chancelier. Un homme qui nous a quitté, abandonné et qui appartient plus au passé qu'au présent. Il n'a pas à avoir une si haute place dans les fondations de notre avenir.

_ Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis, reconnu Phoebe en sauvant Jasper. Que proposes-tu donc que nous fassions ?

_ Changer le nom du camp, qui est devenu d'avantage un village voire une petite ville qu'un camp. Il fut réduit en cendre par la guerre du Comte, et maintenant des restes de cet ancien camp Jaha nous allons bâtir un nouveau foyer, un endroit que nous pourrons appeler avec fierté notre "chez nous". Avec un nom qui incarnera cette fierté. Nous avons trop longtemps erré sur cette planète hostile. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

* * *

 **Robbie** arriva le premier aux pieds des escaliers du capitole de marbre blanc, à mi-chemin les escaliers laissaient place à un palier au milieu du quel trônait une statue de soldat. Robbie monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à ce palier. Sur le socle de pierre, il lut les mots "Érigée par l'état du Colorado" gravés. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était l'état du Colorado, hormis la certitude qu'il s'y trouvait actuellement. Un coup par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que Clarke et les autres étaient juste derrière. La blonde s'avançait vers lui pour observer à son tour les inscriptions sur le socle.

« Déjà entendu parler de l'état du Colorado ? s'enquit Robbie.

_ Non. On continue.

_ Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre et entreprit de gagner la porte. Robbie trottina derrière elle pour la rattraper, il saisit son bras juste avant qu'elle ait pu pousser le battant écaillé.

« Hé !

_ Quoi ? s'écria Clarke.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Depuis le peuple Kaw tu ne dis presque rien.

_ Tu as toujours été celui qui parlait le plus de nous deux.

_ Ne change pas de sujet, Clarke. C'est à propos de ce qu'a dit le chef, c'est ça ?

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, voulu savoir Echo, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avancez plus ?

_ Rien, répondit Clarke. On continue.

_ Nous vous attendions, tenta Robbie.

_ Mais bien sûr, plaisanta Elyas, ça ne peut être que ça. »

Clarke poussa la porte et entra, Robbie sur ses talons. L'intérieur du bâtiment était constitué de beaucoup de marbre rose. Du marbre blanc semblable à celui de l'extérieur était également utilisé pour de plus petits éléments. Robbie apprécia toute particulièrement les fenêtres faites de vitraux qui dépeignaient ce qui devaient être des personnalités ou des évènements de l'histoire de cet "état du Colorado". Robbie remarqua également une importante quantité de dorure et de feuille d'or un peu partout dans le bâtiment : les fenêtres, les rampes des escaliers, les coins des dalles au sol, les lustres, chaque meuble en état, même la corde des rideaux.

« Les documents importants doivent être dans les bureaux à l'étages, assura Clarke.

_ Que cherchons-nous ? demanda Roan.

_ Plan, informations, codes, tout ce qui peut nous mener au bidouilleur de particules. »

Robbie lança un regard fugace à Clarke en espérant que la blonde trouve sa plaisanterie amusante. Il eut beau guetter, il ne vit pas l'ombre d'un demi-sourire sur son jolie visage. Leur chef se concentrait sur ce qui pouvait l'amener près de ce qu'elle cherchait. Arrivé à l'étage, ils furent obligés de constater qu'il y avait bien trop de bureaux. Ils durent se séparer pour les fouiller tous le plus rapidement possible, ce qui n'incluait pas la précipitation. Robbie n'hésita pas une seconde avant de suivre Clarke dans des multiples bureaux. Si la blonde y prit garde, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Robbie et elle entreprirent de vider chaque tiroir, de lire chaque feuille recto-verso, de soulever chaque cendrier, chaque lampe aux ampoules brisées, vérifier chaque murs, chaque fond à la recherche d'une cache dissimulée quelque part. En entrant plusieurs dizaines de minutes plutôt, ils avaient trouvés un office bien rangé et entretenu quoi que recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de plâtre tombé du plafond. Mais à présent, la pièce ressemblait d'avantage à un chantier, si d'aventure quelqu'un venait à entrer de le bureau à cet instant il aurait pu croire au passage d'une bête qui aurait tout ravagé de ses coups de pattes impatients et de sa queue battant avec l'excitation.

En fouillant la bibliothèque, Robbie tomba sur un ouvrage – ou plutôt, un ouvrage lui tomba dessus. Il se baissa pour le ramasser d'une main tout en se massant le crâne de l'autre. La couverture indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un dictionnaire de l'année 2014. Robbie l'ouvrit au hasard, il parcourut les deux pages du regard et s'arrêta sur le mot _chercher_. Il lut ce qui suivait :

« Se déplacer, parcourir un lieu, faire des efforts pour trouver ou retrouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouve à un endroit inconnu ou oublié : Chercher une facture égarée. Fouiller un lieu : Cherche dans tes poches. Faire des efforts pour obtenir un renseignement : Chercher le sens d'un mot dans un dictionnaire. Essayer de découvrir, de trouver la chose ou la personne dont on a besoin et qui conviendrait : Chercher une secrétaire, chercher du travail. Faire des efforts intellectuels pour se souvenir de quelque chose : Chercher le nom d'un vieil ami. Réfléchir pour essayer de découvrir quelque chose par l'esprit, d'en avoir l'idée, la connaissance : Chercher la solution d'un problème. Réfléchir, faire appel à sa mémoire : Cherche encore, tu trouveras. Mettre tout en œuvre pour se trouver dans telle ou telle situation : Il ne cherche que son avantage dans cette affaire. Chercher la bagarre. »

« Exactement ce que tu t'abstiens de faire »

Robbie sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué que Clarke lisait par-dessus son épaule, il eut peur de l'avoir agacé. Aussi referma-t-il l'ouvrage en lui adressant un sourire d'excuses peu sincères.

« La guérisseuse.

_ Pardon ? s'exclama Robbie, de quoi tu parles ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit le chef qui me perturbe mais ce qu'a dit la guérisseuse.

_ Tu es toujours malade, c'est ça, devina-t-il.

_ Jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs, oui. Et ça ne va pas tarder.

_ Navré de te décevoir, mais je n'avais pas prévu de te laisser crever tout de suite.

_ Ne fais pas le malin, Robbie. Ni toi ni moi n'avons voix au chapitre.

_ Vraiment ? Comme si j'aillais laisser mourir la femme que j'aime sans protester !

_ Rob…

_ Je suis amoureux de toi, Clarke et rien de ce que tu diras ne m'empêchera de tenter de te sauver. Mais si c'est de toi-même. »

Robbie se tut aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de révéler ses sentiments sans prendre de gants. Il avait tout déballé juste comme ça et de la manière la plus ridicule et cliché qui soit. "La sauver d'elle-même", non mais. Il avait vu jouer ça où, bon sang ! Il l'avait dit, il s'était dévoiler. Maintenant, il restait muet, attendant la réaction de Clarke. Robbie aurait pu dire quelque chose pour dissiper la gêne, affirmer que les mots lui avaient échappés sans qu'il ne les penses ou changer de sujet comme de rien ne s'était passé en priant pour que la blonde fasse de même. A cet instant, il était juste incapable de trouver quoi dire. La réponse de Clarke le scotcha encore d'avantage.

« Tu ne devrais pas, l'amour est une faiblesse. »

* * *

 **Raven** rêvait qu'elle marchait paisiblement en forêt en tenant Finn par la main, elle imagina qu'ils faisaient la course. Et elle courait en y mettant toute son énergie et tout son cœur. Un frisson d'excitation parcouru son corps, une décharge électrique qui la poussa à accélérer l'allure. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Raven prit de la vitesse, tout lui vint naturellement, ses pieds se posèrent d'eux même entre les racines, évitant les obstacles et les crocs-en jambes tendu par les arbres. A présent, elle bondissait presque, tant ses foulées s'allongèrent, sous ses pieds le sol défilait à toute vitesse, le décor bougeait si vite que ses yeux ne suivaient pas tout. Courir était devenu comme un besoin vital chez elle.

Raven jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Finn ne courait plus. En fait il ne marchait même plus, il s'était arrêté, le sang coulait d'une plaie béante sur son ventre. Elle croisa son regard vide, une montée de panique la paralysa, elle ressenti la présence d'un homme dans son dos. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru la nuque, ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent sur la crosse d'une arme apparut soudainement. La gorge nouée, elle fit volte-face et tira à bout portant.

« Pourquoi ? Raven…

_ Kyle… Oh mon dieu, Kyle !

_ Pourquoi me repousses-tu comme ça, Raven ?

_ Je suis désolé, je…

_ Je ne cherchais qu'à t'aider, tu sais.

_ Kyle, j'avais mal ! s'écria Raven en larme. Tellement mal, tu n'as pas idée.

_ Alors tu rejettes les seules personnes qui peuvent te faire aller mieux ? »

Raven se réveilla en sursaut, ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur et ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Assise sur sa couche, elle dissimula son visage du mieux qu'elle put dans sa main et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Les épaules secouées de violents sanglots, Raven mit plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir, elle lâcha un soupir profondément triste et tendit le bras. Elle attrapa le bras de son fauteuil roulant et le tira à elle. En prenant appui sur ses coudes, elle souleva le tas de chair qui lui servait de corps et s'affala sur le fauteuil. La douleur n'était presque plus présente grâce à la quantité de morphine et de calmants que Raven prenait quotidiennement, pourtant la souffrance lui donnait le tournis et la nausée à chaque fois qu'il fallait passer du lit à son fauteuil et inversement.

On lui avait répété à de multiples occasions que ce qui restait de douleur était psychologique et qu'il était inutile de continuer à s'abrutir et endormir ses sens. Raven ne voulait rien entendre. Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait être que physique. Une mécanicienne terre à terre telle qu'elle ne pouvait pas souffrir juste dans sa tête, si elle ressentait quelque chose c'est que cette chose était réelle.

Le regard de Raven tomba sur les plans posés religieusement sur la petite table métallique qui lui servait de bureau personnel. La mécanicienne observa avec mélancolie, les schémas des prothèses qui devaient remplacer les membres qui lui manquaient. Mais suite à sa dispute avec Kyle, le projet avait été enterré et plus aucun des deux ne s'était remis au travail. En dépit de la douleur fantôme et du fait que Raven ressentait durement chaque jour la perte d'une jambe et d'un bras, elle se refusait à y plancher. Et ce parce qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'ainsi elle serait de nouveau opérationnelle et utile. La mécanicienne ne voulait plus être utile, elle ne voulait pas aider, plus maintenant. La seule chose que Raven désirait plus que tout - même plus que de retrouver ses membres perdus ou revenir en arrière, sur l'arche – c'était qu'on la laisse en paix. Qu'on la laisse s'allonger sur un couffin, fermer les yeux et ne se réveiller que dans le futur.

Raven fit rouler son fauteuil dans les couloirs du fantôme de l'Arche, le fantôme de son passé auquel elle ne pouvait pas échapper. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun endroit ici où son expertise était requise, elle préféra sortir prendre l'air. Sentir le vent souffler dans ses cheveux, le soleil réchauffer les larmes invisibles et glaciales coulant sur ses joues. Elle alla poser ses roues près la grille délimitant le Camp Jaha. Enfin, juste le camp puisque apparemment on ne l'appelait plus comme ça. Elle appuya sur front sur le grillage et contempla la nature qui se reconstruisait lentement mais sûrement, elle allait sans doute être encore plus belle qu'avant. Dommage que Raven ne soit un peu semblable à la nature.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ?

_ À quoi tu veux te joindre, Monty ? Je ne fais rien.

_ Ça tombe bien je mourrais d'envie de ne rien faire. »

Chaque jour depuis la fin de la guerre, Raven n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rire et ce jour était comme tous les autres. Pourtant, Monty parvint presque à lui arracher un demi-sourire – presque étant le mot clé. Son ami s'adossa contre le grillage à un mètre d'elle, Raven apprécia ce respect de son espace personnel. Monty et la mécanicienne étaient dans le même camp, ils ne se détestaient pas mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'ils étaient amis.

« Tu sais, reprit Monty avec légèreté, je penses que Clarke a fait le bon choix.

_ Une fois n'est pas coutume, siffla Raven.

_ Je veux dire, partir. C'était peut-être mieux pour nous qui sommes là depuis le tout début. Juste partir, changer d'air et découvrir d'autres personnes. Le premier pas qu'elle a fait c'était vers la paix avec les Terriens. Et elle a trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Après Mount Weather, elle est partie fragile et souffrante et elle nous ait revenue forte et déterminée.

_ Je ne te suis pas, répondit Raven avec intérêt cette fois.

_ Je repense à un poème qu'on nous avait appris en classe, sur l'arche. The road not Taken, de Robert Frost.

Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois jaune

Et désolé de ne pas pouvoir prendre les deux

Et n'étant qu'un seul voyageur, je suis resté longtemps

À regarder l'une des deux aussi loin que je le pouvais

Jusqu'au point où son virage se perdait dans les broussailles

Alors j'ai pris l'autre, tout aussi séduisante

Et peut-être encore plus justifiée

Parce qu'herbeuse et manquant quelque peu d'usure

Bien que franchement, les passages,

Les aient usées à peu près de façon identique

Et toutes les deux se reposaient, ce matin-là,

Sous des feuilles qu'aucun pied n'avait noircies

Ah ! J'ai gardé la première pour un autre jour !

Sachant pourtant comment un chemin nous mène à l'autre

Je doutais que jamais j'y revienne à nouveau

Un jour je me retrouverai à raconter avec un soupir

Quelque part dans un lointain avenir que

Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois, et moi,

J'ai pris celle par laquelle on voyage le moins souvent,

Et c'est cela qui a tout changé.

_ Magnifique…

_ N'est-ce pas ? Je vais emprunter la route inexplorée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que l'avenir est entre nos mains, et qu'il est à réinventer. Tu sais, il suffit de regarder une personne pendant à peine cinq minutes par jour et déjà on peut déceler trois ou quatre habitudes quotidiennes. Nous refaisons les même choses de jour en jour, mois après mois, année après année parce que quelqu'un avait fait ce choix une fois et déclaré que c'était un bon choix. Nous avons besoin de voir plus loin, plus grand, il faut changer de point vue dès que le nôtre devient trop usé, trop ancien. Parfois il faut savoir marcher en dehors des sentiers battus et tant pis si le chemin ne mène nulle part. Il faut accepter de se perdre, d'errer à des années-lumière de leur objectif premier, de s'aventurer et toujours ils sont sorti de l'autre côté du bois, grandis en sagesse et en idées. Le progrès et l'avancement vont de pair avec l'exploration.

_ Combien de temps faudrait-il partir ? Jusqu'où devrions-nous nous perdre ?

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix un beau matin nous fasse comprendre qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Peu importe si nous sommes partis trois mois ou cinq ans. »

* * *

 **Clarke** reposa la feuille qu'elle tenait, elle dissimula les tremblements qui agitèrent quelque peu sa main. En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Robbie. La blonde soupira et lui dit simplement :

« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »


	2. I Don't Blame You

I Don't Blame You

 **Clarke** sentait l'impatience d'Hilary à ses côtés ainsi que l'agacement de Roan chevauchant derrière elles sur son alezan. Elle chevauchait en tête de la toute nouvelle unité Deathstroke direction plein Est. Après avoir quitté Mile-High, ils durent retraverser les terres au climat humide et très chaud, voire torride, du peuple Kaw. L'air était instable, ce qui – mêlé à l'humidité ambiante – causa de manière attendue un orage d'une intensité telle qu'il força la petite troupe à s'arrêter et à se chercher un abri. Le sens de l'orientation et l'excellente mémoire visuelle de Roan leur permirent de retrouver les cavités qu'ils avaient repérées le jour précédent.

Clarke sépara les effectifs en trois groupes : Echo, Seth et Elyas surveilleraient les chevaux dans la plus grande des grottes, Roan et Robbie dans la seconde et Hilary et elle-même dans la première. Elles seraient en charge d'observer l'évolution de l'orage.

Mais l'intempérie ne se calma pas, bien au contraire, le temps s'aggrava, l'orage de chaleur devint une tempête. Le vent souffla de plus en plus, soulevant des nuages de sable et de poussières, créant des tourbillons s'élargissant. Puis, le vent cessa de souffler et se mit à aspirer, les tornades s'élevèrent vers le ciel, une montagne de sable se construisit sous l'oeil de la jeune femme blonde. Une sculpture miraculeuse d'or et de grain, de gris et de poussière se dressa à mesure qu'un nuage de sable s'épaississait et obstruait la vue de Clarke et d'Hilary. Des grains furent projeté dans la cavité par le vent, ils menacèrent d'envahir l'espace avant de s'attaquer à leur visage, de s'incruster dans leur bouche, leurs narines et sous leurs vêtements. Clarke enfila son masque pour plus de protection comme le dernier acte de cette tempête de sable s'apprêtait à se jouer. Le troisième et le plus long, le plus dangereux, le plus éprouvant. Le vent s'écrasa au sol et se répandit sur toute la plaine, générant au passage de fort courant à bas niveau baladant des nuages de poussière et envoyant des vagues entièrement composées de grains de sable s'écraser au sol et infester le moindre recoin encore vierge de la présence du sable.

Hilary ôta sa cape de voyage et l'entendit du mieux qu'elle put à l'entrée de la grotte afin de bloquer au maximum l'afflux de vent et de sable. Clarke se précipita pour l'aider à maintenir le voile épais contre les assauts du climat, elles durent lutter une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que cela tienne comme il fallait. Elles se reculèrent et s'adossèrent chacune à une paroi opposée, assises de façon à ne pas être en face l'une de l'autre. Les deux femmes affectaient ce genre de comportement quand il leur fallait parler de sujets aussi importants qu'intimes et qu'elles préféraient ne pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux. On peut voire tellement dans les yeux des gens, et parfois… non, souvent, ce n'est pas le message qu'on espère trouver qui s'y niche. Non, souvent il s'agit de ce que les gens pensent vraiment, leur profond ressentit. Parfois, il est préférable de se contenter des mots, du rationnel, et faire abstraction des sentiments.

* * *

 _Clarke se réveilla sans savoir laquelle des deux, - d'elle ou d'Ariha- avait le dessus à ce moment précis. Le sol pencha, elle glissa sur les fesses de plusieurs centimètres avant de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait sur un bateau. La blonde se releva bon an mal an, les bras légèrement écartés à la recherche d'un équilibre, elle marche de son hamac à l'échelle vers le pont supérieur. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, ses pas prenaient de l'assurance et ce fut à une allure plutôt correcte que la jeune femme atteignit la proue pour retrouver la compagnie de Charon et Costia._

 _« Clarke Griffin, la salua celle-ci._

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée et désormais, seule Ariha reste._

 __ Comme tu veux. »_

 _Et ce fut tout pour leur discussion matinale. De son côté, Charon contemplait la mer à l'aide d'une longue vue, il baissait régulièrement les yeux sur une carte et un compas. Ce qui surprit la jeune femme blonde puisqu'elle croyait que le Passeur connaissait la route sur le bout de doigts. Quand elle lui en fit la remarque il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire factice et de lui marmonner qu'elle finirait par comprendre et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Finalement, Costia reprit la parole lorsqu'un matelot au visage déformé leur apporta de quoi se sustenter._

 _« Je ne te reproches pas ce que tu as fait._

 __ Très bien._

 __ Tu as tes raisons d'avoir tué Anya. Ça m'a fait un choc, c'est tout. C'était il y a tellement longtemps. Je voulais juste que tu sache que je ne te reprochais rien._

 __ Tant mieux. J'aurais eu du mal à justifier que je t'ai tué pendant que tu essayais de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil. »_

* * *

Clarke pris un soin particulier à fixer son regard sur un point en face d'elle, une toute petite et inintéressantes irrégularité dans la paroi de roche taillée par la main de l'homme. Elle inspira par le nez, expira par la bouche, ses épaules se détendirent et elle se lança :

« Nous devons rentrer au camp Jaha.

_ C'est bien que j'avais compris par " rentrer à la maison ".

_ Tu ne comprends pas…

_ Clarke, tu ne peux pas nous ordonner telle ou telle chose sans donner d'explications pour ensuite nous reprocher de ne pas comprendre.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, grimaça la blonde. Quand le conseil de l'Arche a envoyé cent prisonniers mineurs sur la Terre, tout le monde la croyait inhabitée. Puis nous avons fait la connaissance des Terriens et toutes nos croyances ont été chamboulées. La nouvelle hypothèse était qu'il s'agissait des héritiers de survivants de l'holocauste nucléaire.

_ J'imagine le choc que ça a dû être pour les tiens.

_ Je ne fais pas d'avantage partit de leur peuple que toi, plus maintenant en tout cas. La quasi-totalité des êtres vivants est morte à ce moment-là, de nombreuses espèces ce sont éteintes. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire seul un demi-millier de personnes ont eu la chance de survivre. Et ce parce qu'elles se cachaient sur des îles ou dans des villages perchées dans les montagnes où l'oxygène et plus rare ou à flanc de volcan.

_ Ils ont dû revenir sur le continent par la suite.

_ Non. Je ne crois pas.

_ Alors, les clans de la forêt ? Le peuple sans nom ? D'où viennent-ils tous alors, génération spontanée ?

_ C'est là le problème. Je pense qu'ils ont suivi le même chemin que moi avec quatre-vingt-dix ans d'avance.

_ Tu veux dire que …

_ Oui.

_ Oh, bon sang ! »

Clarke jugea qu'elle devait laisser Hilary assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de lui transmettre. Sa sœur d'arme était intelligente et il était fort probable qu'elle ait compris tout ce qu'impliquait es révélations de la jeune femme blonde. Clarke soupira mentalement à l'idée qu'elle venait de redéfinir les origines de sa camarade.

* * *

 **Raven** fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à l'atelier de mécano-chimie dans lequel Wick et Jasper aimait à passer du temps dès qu'ils le pouvaient. La métisse trouvait leur amitié incompréhensible et pourtant tellement évidente. En dépit des nouvelles responsabilités qui accaparaient les deux hommes et de la raréfaction de leur temps libre, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils ne loupaient pas une occasion d'y retourner souvent en même temps parfois l'un ou l'autre. Juste comme s'ils cherchaient un refuge, un toit ou une maison en quelque sorte. Peut-être, se dit Raven, Kyle se sentait-il chez lui dans cet atelier.

La mécanicienne s'aida du dossier de son fauteuil roulant pour forcer la porte du local. A l'intérieur tout était sombre, l'air était frais, de toute évidence l'atelier était non seulement vide mais on l'avait déserté depuis plusieurs jours. Raven soupira, elle n'avait pas imaginés qu'ils auraient été si occupé. Elle posa la main sur une roue, fit mine de pivoter pour ressortir quand une voix surgit de l'ombre.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fabrique ici ?

_ Kyle ? demanda Raven.

_ Qui d'autre, lui répondit son ex-copain avec aigreur. Qu'est-ce que fait ici, deuxième fois ?

_ Je te cherchais, avoua-t-elle honteusement.

_ Moi, vraiment ?

_ Qui d'autre, lui rétorqua-t-elle en employant le même ton. Je t'en veux toujours.

_ Intéressant, vu que c'est moi qui devrais être en colère contre toi.

_ J'ai mal géré ce qui m'arrivait, toute cette douleur. Trop de souffrance … je suis désolée, j'ai commis une erreur.

_ Sacrée erreur.

_ J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

_ Écoute, en tant que petit-ami j'ai essayé de t'aider. Quand bien même tu étais persuadée que tu n'en avais pas besoin. Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce qui t'a déplut, je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je tiens à toi. Je ne regrette rien.

_ C'est pour ça que je t'en veux toujours.

_ Attends, es-tu vraiment venu me chercher pour me dire ça ?

_ Non. En fait, j'avais décidé de venir te dire que je ne te blâmais pas pour ce qui s'est passé.

_ Alors pourquoi cette conversation ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que ça faisait trop longtemps. J'avais envie de retrouver nos querelles. »

Raven entendit une chaise grincer de soulagement comme on la libérait d'un poids, Kyle approcha, elle le sentit. Il avança jusqu'à la lumière du jour, le soleil doux et bleuté colora délicatement son visage blanchâtre, souligna ses cernes et entoura ses épis à l'arrière du crâne d'un halo violet. Raven frissonna, quand le dos de sa main effleura ce qu'il restait de peau de son bras mutilé, les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui risquait très certainement de ruiner l'ambiance.

« Tu n'as pas continué le travail. »

Raven ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait répondre, il n'y a avais rien à répondre. Wick n'avait posé aucune question, juste fait une observation. Il savait dire ce genre de vérité, toute crue, de celle qu'on évite non pas qu'on ignore la raison de cette vérité mais parce qu'on en a honte. Et Raven avait honte de ce qui l'avait réellement poussée à abandonner le travail sur les prothèses technologiques avancées.

« J'arrête pas de te répéter que mes prothèses sont les plus sexy, Raven.

_ Tais-toi ! S'il te plait.

_ Ouais, on en revient toujours là. Je plaisante, tu t'en plains, on se dispute et on couche ensemble.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, Kyle.

_ Ouch.

_ Ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de remarcher. De me servir de mes deux mains. De pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile.

_ Et tu veux que je t'aide ?

_ Tu le peux ?

_ Oui, répondit Wick après un temps de réflexion raisonnable. Il me faudrait les plans que nous avions dessinés.

_ Tu n'es pas capable de reprendre depuis le debout ?

_ Ce sera bien plus laborieux, tu peux me croire. Dis-moi où ils sont. Je sais que tu les as conservés. Je te connais. »

* * *

 **Jasper** ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce qu'Abby s'assoit à la table sur sa droite, là encore il attendit qu'elle soupire la première, prenne la parole la première. Il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait, mais l'ancienne chancelière ne dit rien. Jasper commença à être agité de tics nerveux, il se frottait les mains sur ses cuisses, tapotait le banc de ses ongles, déglutissait, jetait des regards furtifs en direction d'Abby avant de détourner vivement la tête. Il tint bon. Dix secondes. Puis il céda.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que j'ai oublié d'évoquer une loi concernant les privilèges des anciens Chanceliers ?

_ Jasper, souffla-t-elle, ne commence pas.

_ Non, pas parce que là je vais paniquer. Si j'ai fait une erreur, ou quelque chose que vous auriez préféré que je ne fasse pas, déballer. Là tout de suite, je refuse de trimballer des non-dits et des mensonges. Votre fille a essayé de nous mener de cette manière, et vous voyez le résultat.

_ Tu ne peux pas mettre tout ça sur le dos de Clarke.

_ Plutôt Wanheda à vrai dire. Commandante de la mort, hein ? C'est vrai que tout le monde à tendance à mourir quand elle se met en tête qu'elle est capable de prendre des décisions.

_ Je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné, s'étonna Abby. Que vous aviez fait la paix.

_ Oh ! Je lui ai pardonné. Parce que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas sa faute. En réalité, c'est la nôtre. Nous l'avons dans une position de chef, lui faisant croire qu'elle avait les capacités émotionnelles et intellectuelles pour le poste. C'était faux. Une mascarade, une énorme plaisanterie. Enorme et cruelle, qui a coûté la vie à beaucoup trop d'innocents.

_ Ecoute, Jasper. Je sais que tout ce que tu veux c'est faire les choses biens. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que ça veut également dire ne pas se laisser aveugler par ses émotions et savoir faire les choix les plus durs pour que les autres n'aient pas à le faire. Quelles que soient ses erreurs, rappelles-toi que Clarke faisait ça pour nous.

_ Je m'en souviens. Je me rappelle aussi que son cœur lui dictait sa conduite et que vous vous opposiez à ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ?

_ Rien de ce que votre fille a pu faire. Abby, vous devez croire que je sais ce qui est bon pour nous.

_ Tu as raison, admit-elle à contre cœur. Je suis désolé.

_ Je ne vous en veux pas. Je comprends votre inquiétude, et j'ai sollicité votre aide à plusieurs reprises. Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas, faire tout ça seul. J'ai besoin de votre soutient, j'ai besoin que personne n'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé. Que nous puissions nous remémorer les bons moments quand les choses vont mal, ça aidera à surmonter ce par quoi nous devons encore passer. Et quand les nôtres regarderont en arrière, tout ce qu'ils verront ce sont des épreuves auxquelles ils ont survécus.

_ Les nôtres ? Est-ce que cela inclut les Terriens ?

_ Evidemment, ces hommes n'ont pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont. On leur a fait croire que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Du moins, c'est ce que me disait Maya.

_ C'est ce que Clarke aurait voulu, je pense…

_ Ouais, peut-être, s'exclama Jasper. Mais on s'en moque, hein ? De ce que Clarke, veut ou voulait ! Elle n'est plus là, vous avez remarqué ? Et pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'elle est partie, elle en a préféré d'autre à nous. Son propre peuple, ses amis, sa famille. Croyez-moi, je ne ferais jamais rien comme Clarke. »

* * *

 **Clarke** – en dépit des règles implicites de ce genre d'échanges- chercha à capter le regard de sa partenaire. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, Hilary s'obstinait à admirer les effets du vent et des grains de sable percutants la toile tendue à l'entrée de la grotte. Finalement, et ce presque en désespoir de cause, la blonde se décida à se joindre à elle dans la contemplation de cette œuvre physique qu'était l'affrontement entre ce morceau de tissus et les exacerbations des cieux et de la terre.

Clarke se perdit dans le camaïeu de jaune et les nuances plus sombres de bruns lorsque le vent dessina un serpent et le laissa dérouler ses anneaux tortueux jusqu'à l'autre bout du tissus. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres, décrocha la toile, et une vague de sable vint la percuter, l'envoyant se cogner le crâne contre la paroi du fond de la grotte.


	3. A Different Way

A Different Way

 _Ariha et Costia se disputaient sur le pont. En réalité, Costia venait de proposer à la blonde de se joindre à elle dans sa quête de justice. Ce à quoi Ariha lui avait répondu que quelque chose d'aussi émotionnellement personnel que la vengeance ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde et donc, par conséquent, qu'elle refusait l'offre. Une réaction qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Costia qui répliqua avec acidité, déclenchant par la même un cycle de surenchère de phrases cinglantes et mena à la dispute qui se déroulaient sous les regards surpris, curieux ou encore offensés des passagers du bateau. Seul Charon resta de marbre, surveillant le cap depuis la proue comme à son habitude._

 _« Tu n'es que mensonge, manipulations, violence, éclata Costia._ P _rête à tout pour que chaque chose convienne à tes envies. Ça doit être parce que la Commandante de la mort a semée tellement la mort autour d'elle que cela l'a rendu instable et incapable de faire face à la réalité. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'obstines à chercher comment sauver tout le monde ! La mort t'a rendue malade, à un point que tu ne peux même plus te regarder sans porter un masque noir et rouge. Malade à un point où la seule façon pour toi d'échapper à la mort et la causer partout où tu passes ! Mais devine quoi ? Tu ne peux pas fuir la réalité, tu es la mort en personne et tu es dans le déni !_

 __ Il n'est pas question de déni ou de fuite de la réalité. Tandis que tu cherches juste à la modifier pour qu'elle soit conforme à l'idée que tu te fais. Si quelqu'un agit différemment, tu feras tout pour le détruire. Et si tu fais du mal c'est uniquement parce que les autres l'ont bien cherché. Ce n'est jamais de ta faute à t'entendre._

 __ Jamais de ma faute ? On croirait rêver ! Tu as éliminé directement ou indirectement plus de six-cent-cinquante guerriers. Pourtant, pas une fois Clarke Griffin n'avoue sa culpabilité._

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé…_

 __ La ferme !_

 __ Non, toi tu la fermes ! Tu cherches à trouver n'importe quoi pour te justifier ou tu tentes de manipuler l'autre – moi dans cette conversation- pour lui faire croire que tout est de sa faute. Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ?_

 __ Très certainement pour satisfaire ma personnalité narcissique, railla Costia. Parce que jamais je ne dois baisser dans l'estime des autres. Je n'ai aucune préoccupation pour le sort de la victime, aucune expression d'amour et de remords. »_

* * *

 **Clarke** se massa le crâne en jurant à voix basse, à ses côtés elle entendit Hilary recracher du sable en quantité astronomique. La jeune femme blonde s'apprêtait à prendre de ses nouvelles quand une nouvelle rafales de vent lui saisit le nez et lui coupa le souffle. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se releva en prenant appui contre la paroi et alla tendre la main à Hilary pour l'aider à se relever. Dès que ce fut fait, Clarke pivota sur elle-même en cherchant la cape du regard mais le morceau de tissus s'était fait happé par la tempête de sable et flottait à présent dans l'œil du cyclone en se faufilant entre les grains.

« J'imagine qu'il va falloir trouver un autre moyen de s'abriter, soupira Hilary en suivant son regard.

_ T'as raison, essayons de trouver un trou ou une ouverture quelconque pour rejoindre les autres cavités. Celles où sont les autres.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y en a ?

_ A l'entrée de la grotte, les parois sont polies. Tu le vois les stries qui sont dessinées dans la roche ?

_ Oui… répondit Hilary sceptique.

_ C'est un effet de l'érosion éolienne. Mais par ici, les murs sont lisses et granuleux comme à cause de l'usure par frottement. Le vent ne fait pas ce genre de chose.

_ Les humains en revanche, devina Hilary.

_ C'est ça. Espérons-le en tout cas. »

La jeune femme blonde passa sa main sur la pierre lisse et chaude, glissant sur la droite puis vers la gauche, Clarke continua d'explorer la roche à la recherche de secrets en descendant jusqu'au ras du sol. Alors qu'elle allait s'attaquer à la couche de sable et de débris rocheux sous ses pieds, la blonde entendit un bruit sourd presque immédiatement suivi d'un écho.

« Est-ce que ça ressemble à ce que tu cherchais ? s'enquit Hilary en ôtant son pied d'un trou dans le mur.

_ Probablement.

_ Ce n'est certainement pas la pire idée que tu ais eu alors allons-y ! »

Elles continuèrent à frapper, firent tomber plus de roche et agrandirent le trou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour que les deux femmes puissent s'y glisser. L'ouverture qu'elle venait de dévoiler donnait sur un puits où la pierre orangée, éclairée par une lumière verte étonnante, offrait des reflets tantôt sombres et tantôt blancs comme du sable fin. En dépit de la distance manifeste qui les séparait du fond de ce puits, Clarke senti un courant d'air rafraîchissant lui caresser le bout du nez et humidifier sa lèvre inférieur.

* * *

 **Raven** se retint pour ne pas frapper Wick. Comment osait-il lui demander une chose pareille, après tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer il lui faudrait tout refaire en sens inverse ? Kyle lui refusait purement et simplement le droit de tourner la page et d'avancer en laissant derrière les poids morts qu'elle tirait tels des boulets.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, Kyle ! Les erreurs n'appartiennent qu'au passé. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les regrets.

_ Si nous voulons avancer dans notre relation c'est ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. C'est le seul pour que nous puissions avoir une histoire saine.

_ Je ne suis pas venu pour nous donner une autre chance. Je suis là pour les prothèses.

_ Très bien… je le ferais.

_ Merci, soupira Raven.

_ A une condition, reprit Wick. Tu dois faire cet effort. Pour nous, pour moi.

_ Non.

_ Pour toi.

_ Non ! »

Cette fois-ci Raven ne retint pas son bras, le coup parti tout seul et sa seule main valide frappa brutalement la joue de Wick. La tête de l'ingénieur se tourna sous le choc, il fit un pas en arrière en titubant. En voyant son partenaire la regarder d'un air ahuris, la métisse comprit que tant qu'elle serait dans cet état les gens la percevraient comme une personne faible et insignifiante. Et que tous serait aussi surpris que Wick de découvrir qu'elle pouvait toujours se mettre en colère, hausser la voix et distribuer des gifles.

« Je suis désolé, déclara-t-elle finalement.

_ Pas autant que moi, tu peux me croire.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu me serais d'une quelconque aide. Il doit y avoir une autre façon. »

Et sans rien ajouter, Raven fit pivoter son fauteuil et quitta l'atelier.

* * *

 **Jasper** étendit les bras, ouvrit les mains paumes vers le ciel, il admira la vue des arbres cinquante étages plus bas et sauta. Il sentit le vent s'engouffrer sous sa chemise et faire gonfler le tissu, le souffle s'intensifia encore et encore, lacérant le visage de Jasper de ses lames glacées. La chute fut plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce ne fut pas les deux interminables secondes qu'on décrit habituellement mais bien une minute entière où la vitesse et le temps semblèrent ralentirent juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Dès qu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds et les brins d'herbes lui chatouiller les chevilles, Jasper se mit en route. Il marcha jusqu'à un village dans un style typiquement Terriens. Prudemment, il s'avança, se glissa entre les habitations en jetant des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions. Un frisson lui parcouru la nuque, il fit volte-face. Rien. Naturellement, il était tout simplement nerveux. Il soupira, s'étira et bomba le torse pour se donner d'avantage de constance. Il se retourna. La surprise et la peur lui agrippèrent les tripes et il bondit.

Octavia était là, le visage blanc presque gris, les yeux cernés de noir et le regard vide. Jasper se dit que la mort devait être le meilleur des régimes vu comme elle semblait avoir maigri – non pas qu'elle en ait jamais eu besoin. Jasper fit un pas en avant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Mais la jeune femme brune ne sembla l'entendre de cette façon et lui expédia un crochet du droit qui permit au coccyx de Jasper de faire la connaissance d'un caillou au sol. Il se remit sur pied tant bien que mal, recula, les mains levées mais cette fois-ci pour protéger son visage. Un choix judicieux puisqu' Octavia revint aussitôt à l'assaut : un crochet du gauche qui passa outre sa garde. Jasper tituba, recracha du sang et une incisive. La brune s'acharna, frappant au visage puis l'estomac, les côtes et le bas du dos quand Jasper tenta de fuir.

De la terre mouillée de son propre sang dans la bouche, allongé sur le flanc, Jasper contemplait sur le sol l'ombre menaçante de celle qui fut un temps son amie. Il attendit qu'elle l'achève mais une chaussure de sport pénétra dans son champ de vision, il retint son souffle. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent lorsque le coup de feu retentit, après avoir entendu le bruit sourd du corps s'effondrant, il attendit dix secondes pour se décider à relever la tête.

« Tu comptes rester allongé là toute la journée ou te relèveras-tu, Jordan ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ J'aide un ami dans le besoin. Dépêches-toi, d'autres arrivent.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Une guerrière à la peau noire, un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et au teint mat ainsi qu'une enfant.

_ Une enfant ?

_ Ouais, avec un putain de couteau dans la main. Un couteau à la garde jaune. »

Jasper se redressa et suivit l'autre homme, ils fuirent jusqu'à arriver dans une salle souterraine. L'air y était frais, la lumière presque absente. Dans l'ombre quasiment omniprésente, Jasper cru reconnaître le bruit d'un rongeur qui déguerpissait. Un bras lui attrapa la gorge, faisant pression sur sa trachée, et la voix d' Indra lui chuchota à l'oreille de soigneusement choisir ses derniers mots. Jasper voulu appeler à l'aide mais l'autre homme n'était plus là. En revanche, l'enfant y était.

« J'essaye juste de chasser mes démons… »

Et elle le poignarda, en plein dans le ventre. Presque immédiatement, la vision de Jasper se couvrit de rouge et les deux assaillants disparurent. En reprenant ses esprits il vit l'autre homme agenouillé au-dessus de lui.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper.

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Oh, j'imagine que tu parles de ce qui vient de se passer… Réfléchis, Jordan. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais pousser ton esprit à divaguer sur d'anciens compagnons morts revenant pour te tuer ?

_ Culpabilité ?

_ Non, trop évident. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du travail onirique ?

_ Accouche bon dieu ou aide-moi ! Je vais me vider de mon sang.

_ Tu as peur, Jordan. Peur que tu ne sois incapable de faire différent de tes prédécesseurs, peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs et d'être pris dans un cercle vicieux infini où la mort des siens est l'unique issue. Tu as peur que malgré tout tes efforts tu ne puisses emprunter un chemin différent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

_ Tu as raison, je n'en sais rien. Qui irait écouter les conseils de Murphy. Mais Murphy est au-moins sûr d'une chose : si tu meurs dans ton rêve tu meurs pour de vrai. Alors debout ! »

Sur ces mots, Murphy enfonça son doigt dans la plaie béante sur le ventre de Jasper qui se réveilla en grognant de douleur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'être entièrement convaincu que la blessure et le sang n'étaient que dans son esprit tourmentés. Mais l'image de Charlotte le poignardant resta plantée là devant ses yeux comme une ombre maligne.

* * *

 **Wick** tambourina à la porte de Jasper, au bout de la septième fois, le sifflement caractéristique du mécanisme d'ouverture se fit entendre. Wick ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres quand il aperçut la tête de Jasper au saut du lit le fusillant mollement du regard. Finalement il fut invité à entrer. Wick aurait naturellement souhaité interroger son ami sur les troubles du sommeil qui semblaient le préoccuper. Cependant, il s'abstint de le faire. D'abord par égard pour son ami qui choisirait lui-même de lui en parler quand il se sentirait prêt pour s'ouvrir sur quelque chose d'aussi personnel que les rêves. Et deuxièmement, si Wick malmenait plus tôt sa porte c'était pour une raison on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Tu ne comptes pas suivre les idées de Pike ?

_ Pike ?

_ L'homme qui a suggéré que nous rebaptisions le Camp Jaha différemment. Tu te souviens ?

_ Oh, lui… je me souviens. C'est non, il propose de suivre une politique de transparence martiale, il veut encore que notre peuple se batte et reconquisse le sol qui fut le sien. Tandis que je cherche à instaurer une entente cordiale et un sentiment de sécurité. J'ai un plan.

_ Ouais, je connais le plan. Tu veux leur mentir ?

_ Les gens seront unis dans la joie.

_ Et quand ils commenceront à mourir ?

_ Je leur dirais que nous avons commis une erreur. Une erreur fatale. Les gens seront unis dans le chagrin, puis ça leur passera et ils seront unis tout simplement.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrompis Phoebe. Jasper ?

_ Ce n'est rien d'important, rien que dont ne puisse te passer. Crois-moi tu trouverais les détails ennuyeux à mourir.

_ Tu aurais pu trouver plus original, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ou tout simplement me dire qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion privée. »

Wick la regarda tourner les talons et quitter la pièce de Jasper sans trouver les mots pour exprimer sa surprise et son incompréhension. Il se retourna vers son ami chimiste et craqua devant ses sourcils levés, sa bouche entrouverte et demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle peut aller et venir comme bon lui chante ?

_ Parce qu'elle a un plus beau derrière que toi.

_ Allons, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Tu approuves les idées de Pike ? interrogea Jasper comme si la parenthèse Phoebe n'avait jamais été ouverte.

_ En grande partie oui. Depuis l'époque où les conseillers de l'Arche ont envoyé cent prisonniers sur Terre, notre peuple a lutté. Vous vous êtes débattus, nous avons sués sang et eaux, finalement nous sommes presque parvenus à lier une relation pacifique avec ceux qui furent des ennemis. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, nous avons la possibilité de nous affirmer et d'établir notre domaine sur des fondations solides et correctement bâties.

_ C'est un beau rêve, Kyle. Mais il faut se réveiller, les idées de Pike ne marcheront jamais. Les peuples qui composent notre petit état nation à l'heure actuelle ne pourront pas dépasser le fossé culturel. Du moins pas aussi rapidement que Pike ne le souhaiterai. Et au final, il n'y aura que deux résultats possible à cette tentative : la guerre civile ou un régime totalitaire fondé sur la terreur dont ton héros sera la seule figure d'autorité.

_ Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi négatif, répondit Wick. Et ne me dit pas que tu te contentes d'être réaliste.

_ Entendu, je ne le dirais pas.

_ Je te remercie, railla l'ingénieur.

_ Je me dois d'être pessimiste, Kyle. Je suis aux commandes, je suis celui qui prend les décisions. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rêver.

_ On a tous un rêve impossible… mais on continue d'y croire. Parce que tout commence par un rêve. »

Ce fut tout ce que déclara fermement Wick avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser Jasper au calme avec ses réflexions confuses et étourdissantes sur les choix qui s'imposaient à lui et la ligne politique qu'il allait devoir emprunter à son nouveau poste.


	4. I'm Not A Hero

I'm Not A Hero

 **Clarke** interrogea Hilary du regard, sa partenaire haussa les sourcils et lui fit un sourire provocateur comme si elle la défiait de sauter. La blonde roula de l'oeil et releva le défi. Elle cessa de lutter contre les assauts du vent et du sable sur son dos et se laissa tomber. Si les deux guerrières n'avaient pas reçus le sérum miracle, elles se seraient très certainement brisés chevilles et tibia en se réceptionnant. Fort heureusement pour Clarke, le Mirakuru parcourait inlassablement ses veines, et elle s'en tira avec une entorse qui disparut presque aussitôt quand le ligament se régénéra.

L'air en bas était frais et à peine plus humide que le désert extérieur, mais Clarke perçut tout de même le changement comme agréable. Les parois semblaient avoir subie l'érosion de l'eau, celle-ci avait dessiné des crevasses et des pic rocheux menaçant sur l'ensemble de la voute rocheuse. Une œuvre d'art naturelle qui aurait pu faire de l'ombre à la création de Michelangelo sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine. Il y a plus de dix ans de cela, Clarke était tombée sur un livre traitant de l'art ancien et elle en était tombée amoureuse. Michelangelo était l'un de ses favoris. Clarke vit Hilary en train de regarder le sol, elle baissa les yeux à son tour et constata que sous leurs pieds se trouvait une couche de sable fin et blanc. La lumière verte jouait fébrilement et se reflétait sur chaque grain d'une manière différente et magnifique.

« Clarke ? Tu es sûre qu'on va pouvoir rejoindre les autres en passant par-là ?

_ Plus tellement, non.

_ Tant pis, on verra bien. Maintenant qu'on y est, ce serait vraiment dommage de partir sans prendre le temps de visiter.

_ De toute façon je ne vois pas comment tu comptais remonter.

_ Ton cynisme est usant.

_ Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui me considérait comme un héros.

_ Personne ne t'as jamais considéré de la sorte. C'était simplement l'image qu'ils avaient de Wanheda.

_ Merci, railla Clarke. Sans toi j'aurais tant de mal à garder la tête sur les épaules.

_ Disons que je t'en veux.

_ Pourquoi ? Pour t'avoir dit la vérité ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est complètement idiot !

_ Tu as réduit en morceau tout ce que je croyais connaître. Je pensais avoir compris ce qu'en réalité je ne parvins même à effleurer.

_ Je n'ai pas changé quoi que ce soit sur ce point. Je t'ai juste montré ce que tu ignorais.

_ L'ignorance c'est le bonheur. »

* * *

 _Ariha était allongée sur le dos, au beau milieu du pont, se moquant bien des désagréments que cela pouvait causer. Son regard se perdait dans les étoiles, bien malgré elle, la jeune femme blonde laissa les souvenirs de Clarke remonter à la surface. Elle se souvint alors du nom des étoiles et des constellations. Elle se remémora également ce que Lexa lui avait appris sur les croyances des Terriens au sujet des étoiles._

 _« Personnellement, je trouve ça difficile à croire. »_

 _Ariha tourna la tête si vite qu'elle se fit mal au cou, debout juste à côté de son épaule Charon avait les yeux rivés sur l'étoile polaire._

 _« Quoi donc ?_

 __ Que les étoile soient les âmes des guerriers morts au combat. Ni- même que notre histoire toute entière y soit inscrite._

 __ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

 __ Parce que, répondit Charon, bien que ce soit bien plus marrant de ce se dire que nous ne sommes pas responsable. Cela voudrait aussi dire que le concept même de libre arbitre est un énorme mensonge._

 __ Que savons- nous vraiment du libre arbitre ?_

 __ Qu'il est, et c'est plus que suffisant. »_

 _Ariha poussa sur ses coudes pour s'assoir puis se mettre debout, la jeune femme blonde regarda Charon droit dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir ce qu'elle devait dire. Les mots vinrent malgré elle, un peu comme si la volonté persistante de Clarke Griffin faisait vibrer ses propres cordes vocales à sa place._

 _« Qu'êtes-vous ?_

 __ Le dernier descendant direct des passagers de la station 13._

 __ Pardon ? La station 13 ?_

 __ Quelqu'un qui cherche à réparer les erreurs de ses ancêtres et qui va tenter le tout pour le tout pour faire de cette planète le foyer agréable qu'elle fut il y un siècle et qu'elle aurait dû rester à jamais._

 __ La station 13 ? répéta bêtement Ariha. Qui êtes-vous, Charon ?_

 __ Oh, tu peux m'appeler Sebastian. Sebastian Pramheda._

 __ Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à lui dire ! »_

 _Ce fut sans surprise que Sebastian et Ariha saluèrent l'arrivée soudaine de Costia. Ce qui saisit Ariha en revanche, ce furent les paroles que prononça Sebastian une fois que sa compagne de voyage ce fut joint à eux._

 _« Et toi, Costia ? Tu comptes lui dire._

 __ Non. C'est encore trop tôt, soupira l'intéressée. Clarke…_

 __ Clarke ne vie plus que …_

 __ On a compris, merci ! Coupa Costia. Si jamais tu cherchais à savoir qui je suis vraiment, il te faudra trouver mon père._

 __ Et comment ?_

 __ Des jours à l'ouest de Tondc se trouve un désert, dans ce désert mon père et ma fratrie avons creusé la roche pour aménager un local partiellement enterré qui nous protègerai contre les tempêtes de sable. Elles-mêmes nous protégeaient de nos poursuivants. Mon père et quatre de mes frères et sœurs sont resté quand le reste d'entre nous sommes partis._

 __ Tu me demandes de chercher une unique grotte dans une étendue immense de sable pour obtenir une information qui ne m'importe pas ? J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie._

 __ Tu feras comme tu le souhaite, répondit Costia en haussant les épaules. J'ai rempli ma part. »_

* * *

 **Hilary** menait la marche en s'assurant de temps à autres que Clarke était toujours derrière elle. Elle aurait refusé de le reconnaître mais à plusieurs reprises, le jugement de Clarke sur le chemin à prendre se révéla être d'une grande aide. Il lui vint la pensée folle que sa sœur d'armes connaissait l'endroit. Elle se persuada que son imagination et se colère jouaient avec ses perceptions et remisa cette impression dans un recoin de son esprit.

Hilary voulut prendre un passage lui ouvrant les bras, mais Clarke la rattrapa et lui indiqua une corniche au-dessus de leur tête. La jeune femme blonde affirma que par mesure de sécurité les personnes habituées au mode de vie troglodyte avaient d'avantage recours à des abris surélevés. Comme la corniche qui se trouvait à environ deux mètres cinquante du sol.

* * *

 **Clarke** était passablement agacée quand elles arrivèrent dans un vaste endroit qu'elle savait, d'après ce qu'avait pu lui dire Costia durant leurs conversations, être l'espace où son paternel passait la majeure partie de son temps. Clarke remarqua deux personnes en plus de l'homme visiblement âgé qui devait sans doute être le père. Le premier des enfants n'en était plus tellement un du haut de sa trentaine d'année apparente. Il portait les cheveux châtains coupés court et une barbe taillée à la Franz-Josef. Quand il les vit, elle et Hilary, il haussa les sourcils puis leur fit signe d'approcher.

« Lequel est-ce ?

_ Comment ça, lequel ? demanda Hilary.

_ Si vous êtes parvenu jusqu'à nous c'est que l'un de mes frères et sœurs dispersés à travers le monde vous en a parlé.

_ Clarke ?

_ Costia. »

En entendant ce nom, la sœur et le père réagirent et se tournèrent vers les nouvelles venues. La sœur ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'année, elle avait un écartement entre les incisives supérieures. Le père fronça ses sourcils épais et gris comme deux nuages d'orage sur le point d'éclater, l'enfant sembla heureuse d'entendre de nouveau le prénom de sa sœur, mais leur père préféra rester sur ses gardes et mener un interrogatoire avant de décider si Clarke et Hilary était digne de sa confiance.

« Comment connaissez-vous Costia ?

_ La première fois que j'en ai entendu parler c'était de la bouche de Lexa. Sa compagne. A ce moment-là, je la pensais morte. Il a fallu attendre un an et demi avant que je la rencontre pour la première fois. Et il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas elle, du moins pas tout à fait.

_ Ah ? répondit-il sans émotion, et qui était-elle ? Avez-vous prit la peine de l'apprendre ?

_ Je sais ce qu'elle était. »

Hilary haussa les sourcils, une expression de pure incompréhension inscrite sur son visage, tandis que les trois autres la dévisagèrent avec inquiétude. Clarke – sans prêter attention à ces manifestations – continua sur le ton de la menace.

« Je sais aussi ce que vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. Sans oublier la raison de vos actions et celles de son départ.

_ Pourquoi l'une d'entre nous se serait-elle autant livrée sur notre histoire ? Bougonna le vieil homme.

_ Elle m'a aussi dit que vous étiez un héros à ses yeux et…, commença Clarke

_ … et nous savons tous les deux que je n'en suis pas un, termina l'homme.

_ Loin de là, affirma la blonde. Vous n'avez fait que suivre vos protocoles. »

* * *

 _Ariha soupesa l'épée qu'on lui avait attribuée, pas si mal équilibrée bien qu'un peu trop légère. L'arme était de bonne facture et la jeune femme se dit que ce pouvait être pire compte tenu de la situation. Voilà neuf jours et huit nuits que le bateau était parti de la côte en direction d'on ne sait où le matin même, Sebastian avait annoncé qu'il restait un fleuve parcourant les terres et qu'il fallait l'emprunter pour arriver à destination. Lorsqu'il donna l'ordre que l'on distribue des armes, certains demandèrent pourquoi et il répondit que les probabilités que les autochtones se défendent en les voyants venir._

 _Comme Sebastian le disait, à peine le bateau ralenti-t-il l'allure pour s'engager proprement dans le col du fleuve, que des indigènes mirent le nez dehors et zyeutèrent avec appréhension le navire en approche. Certains sortirent de leur maison avec des armes à feu, Ariha en aperçut un particulièrement belliqueux. Il écarta une plaque de tôle ondulée de sa main gauche en tenant dans sa main droite une Winchester modèle 1912. Ariha eut l'impression que leurs regards se croisèrent, durant cet instant figé dans le temps, le belligérant pompa la poignée d'avant en arrière pour éjecter les munitions tirées et amener une nouvelle cartouche en chambre._

 _Un individu marqué au visage par les radiations surgit aux côté de la jeune femme blonde, celui-ci arma son bras et propulsa sa lance en pleine trachée de l'autochtone au fusil à pompe. Il fut projeté en arrière et mourut clouée aux planches métalliques de son abri de fortune. Ce geste déclencha des cris de protestations aussi depuis le navire que depuis les rives. Pas par colère ou pour rétablir une forme de justice, mais parce qu'elle savait cela indispensable pour finir la traversée en toute tranquillité et empêcher des pertes inutiles, Ariha attrapa le fouteur de trouble par le col et la ceinture et le jeta par-dessus bord. L'autre alla s'écraser sur la rive en poussant un cri lamentable presque aussitôt, les indigènes se jetèrent sur lui pour le frapper. En un rien de temps il fut massacré. Ariha vit même une enfant maigrichonne quitter le corps en mâchant un morceau de chair sanglante._

 _« Tu aurais dû me laisser ce devoir, lui dit simplement Costia._

 __ La jalousie est une idiotie._

 __ Réagir à ce genre de comportement mettant délibérément en danger la mission fait partie des tâches qui m'ont été assignées._

 __ Autant il t'arrive de parler comme n'importe qui, autant des fois j'ai le sentiment d'essayer de communiquer avec une machine._

 __ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire._

 __ Voire un caillou, parfois. »_

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les ennuis se firent plus précis et l'affrontement de plus en plus présent. Ariha se sentait prête, quelque part était-elle également impatiente, chaque fibre musculaire de son corps se tendit puis se détendit comme traversé par un choc électrique._

 _« Excitée ?_

 __ Ça se pourrait. Et toi, Sebastian ? Effrayée ?_

 __ Un peu inquiet. Le problème avec ces gens c'est qu'on sait que ça va mal tourner mais on ne sait jamais à quel point. »_

 _Armée d'un bouclier et d'une épée, Ariha fut l'une des premières à poser le pied au sol et à charger les autochtones. La blonde réceptionna une lance dans son écu, elle brisa la hampe et repartit à l'assaut. Faisant fi du mur de bouclier dressé devant elle, Ariha sauta, rebondit sur une tête et se jeta, arme au poing dans le ventre de la tortue. Elle prit soin de lacérer chaque recoin de ses entrailles, de taillader les intestins et de sectionner les nerfs. Ariha emprunta à un mort –ou peut-être juste assommé – une seconde épée pour se servir des deux comme d'une paire de ciseaux géante avec laquelle elle sépara bon nombre de membres ou de têtes de leur propriétaire original._

 _La dernière personne que la blonde tua fut une adolescente implorant sa pitié, pleurant à chaude larme en montrant ses bras coupé au niveau du coude._

 _« J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé d'être la gentille. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait dans cette histoire. »_

 _Ariha cala le tranchant de son arme sur la gorge de la suppliante, sans pitié elle exerça une légère pression. Juste assez fort pour faire couler les premiers sangs._

 _« Ou peut-être que je ne suis tout simplement pas l'héroïne de l'histoire. »_

 _Ariha trancha la gorge de l'adolescente, ses yeux furent comme happés par le sang giclant. Elle suivit la trajectoire des gouttes écarlates, elle admira la lumière du soleil se dispersé en la traversant. L'hémoglobine s'écrasa sur un rectangle métallique bleu marine au sol. La curiosité piquée, Ariha se pencha pour regarder de plus près sa trouvaille : le rectangle devait être un panneau, une flèche blanche avait été dessinée et dirigée vers le bas et juste au-dessus, la blonde déchiffra le mot : PARIS._

* * *

 **Raven** positionna avec précision et délicatesse une sixième roue dentée sur le cerveau moteur de l'articulation et un pignon sur l'axe pour augmenter le rapport de réduction et avoir ainsi une rotation plus grande que cent quatre-vingt degrés. Le rapport de réduction étant de deux, cela donnait à la prothèse de jambe une rotation horizontale de trois cent soixante degrés au niveau du genou. Autant éviter de se briser une rotule mécanique.

« Tu vas avoir un problème.

_ Kyle, répondit froidement Raven. Quelle joie d'entendre tes encouragements.

_ Le servomoteur que tu utilises ne pourra pas soulever la partie inférieure de la jambe.

_ Es-tu en train de dire qu'il manque de puissance ?

_ Non. Le problème est au niveau du pignon du servomoteur. Les dents qui sont situés sur le pignon et qui permettent la mise en rotation du palonnier sont détériorées. Par conséquent, le servo tournera correctement mais n'entrainera pas le palonnier donc le "tibia" dans sa rotation.

_ Par pitié, soupira Raven, ne me dit pas que tu m'imagines incapable de faire ça sans toi.

_ Loin de moi cette idée, se défendit Wick. Je dis juste que ce sera plus simple si on s'entendait sur un consensus. »


	5. Planning

Voici la première moitié du planning. Alors évidemment, pas de chapitre le 14 juillet ( ai-je besoin de préciser pourquoi ?)

Liste des chapitres

 **Chapitre 1 :** _ **Time to Come Home**_

 **Numéro**

30 (2-01)

 **Mise en ligne**

16 juin 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

La guerre est finis, les survivants se rassemblent et tentent tant bien que mal de se relever. Certains se décident à prendre le contrôle pour mener les 100 à un avenir meilleur et d'autres préfèrent fuir leur responsabilités et se renfermer sur eux-mêmes. De son côté, Clarke guide sa nouvelle escouade Deathstroke par monts et par vaut.

 **Chapitre 2 :** _ **I Don't Blame You**_

 **Numéro**

31 (2-02)

 **Mise en ligne**

23 juin 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Pris dans la tempête de sable Clarke prend le risque de s'ouvrir à Hilary tandis que Jasper doit faire face aux enjeux de la politique. C'est également l'heure de retrouvailles tendues entre Kyle et Raven.

 **Chapitre 3 :** _ **A Different Way**_

 **Numéro**

32 (2-03)

 **Mise en ligne**

30 juin 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Alors que la relation entre Raven et Kyle est de plus en plus tendue, Clarke et Hilary sont débordés face aux forces de la nature, elles cherchent une échappatoire. Jasper est tourmenté, il hésite sur la voix à emprunter.

 **Chapitre 4 :** _ **I'm Not A Hero**_

 **Numéro**

33 (2-04)

 **Mise en ligne**

7 juillet 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Alors que la relation de Clarke et Costia semble prendre de plus en plus d'importance dans le déroulement des évènements, la blonde révèle un de ses atouts sans trop y croire. Raven travaille sur un ancien projet abandonnée avec une conviction renouvelée.

 **Chapitre 5** **:** _ **Love is the Most Powerful Emotion**_

 **Numéro**

34 (2-05)

 **Mise en ligne**

21 juillet 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Bellamy se retrouve confronté à la perte de sa sœur et cherche tout son réconfort dans ce qu'il lui reste de famille, Octave. Raven et Kyle voient leurs rapports exploser de nouveau et Clarke encaisse tant bien que mal les conséquences de sa décision.

 **Chapitre 6 :** _ **Off of the island**_

 **Numéro**

35 (2-06)

 **Mise en ligne**

28 juillet 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

De petits groupes se forment, Harper et Monty s'inquiètent de la politique que mène Jasper. Du côté des flashbacks, les assauts se préparent sur la ville lumière, les hommes de Sebastian sont parés au combat.

 **Chapitre 7 :** _ **Building a Team**_

 **Numéro**

36 (2-07)

 **Mise en ligne**

4 août 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Quand Jasper concrétise ses plans pour l'avenir du camp Jaha et des cents survivants et que Clarke se décide à faire certaines révélations aux membres de son unité Deathstroke.

 **Chapitre 8 :** _ **Blind spot**_

 **Numéro**

37 (2-08)

 **Mise en ligne**

11 août 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Les projets de Raven se précisent et ses proches tentent de la dissuader de pousser plus loin. Monty est contraint de choisir à quel camp il se range et pour faire ce choix, il peut compter sur le soutient de Nathan Miller.

 **Chapitre 9 :** _ **Forced to Make a Choice / Slade's Metamorphosis**_

 **Numéro**

38 (1-09)

 **Mise en ligne**

18 août 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Au camp, certaines vérités sont mises au jour et la lutte politique pour le pouvoir se complexifie des amitiés deviennent plus ténues. Bellamy refuse de faire un choix et un ancien compagnon de Clarke ressurgit dans ses souvenirs.

 **Chapitre 10 :** _ **The Scientist**_

 **Numéro**

39 (2-10)

 **Mise en ligne**

25 août 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

L'apparition d'un personnage crucial vient tout chambouler, les origines de Deathstroke sont sur le point d'être révélée. Jasper monte les terriens contre Pike et Bellamy quitte le camp.

 **Chapitre 11 :** _ **Becoming a Hero**_

 **Numéro**

40 (2-11)

 **Mise en ligne**

1 septembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Phoebe manipule les évènements en secret pour faire officiellement de Jasper une idole, Bellamy s'enfonce d'avantage dans la nature. Clarke et Ariha affrontent respectivement les hommes du désert et les pantins d'A.L.I.E.

 **Chapitre 12 :** _ **Mirakuru Spreads / Blood On My Hands**_

 **Numéro**

41 (2-12)

 **Mise en ligne**

8 septembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Ariha perd le contrôle et Clarke menace de reprendre le dessus. Un peu partout les plans ne se passent pas comme prévus et les auteurs se retrouvent au cœur de bains de sang et sous la menace d'un coup d'état.

 **Chapitre 13 :** _ **Heir to the Demon**_

 **Numéro**

42 (2-13)

 **Mise en ligne**

15 septembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Le climat politique d'Exodia est de plus en plus tendu, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avec que l'orage n'éclate. L'unité Deathstroke se retrouve au cœur d'une course effrénée en plein désert où se jouent leurs vies.

 **Chapitre 14 :** _ **Get Your Soul Back**_

 **Numéro**

43 (2-14)

 **Mise en ligne**

22 septembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Clarke prend le chemin du retour, en route son escouade tombe sur Bellamy. Des révélations sont faites des deux côtés et un plan est élaboré. Le nouveau gouvernement provisoire d'Exodia promet à tous un avenir meilleur, mais les opposants enfermés craignent que le pire soit encore à venir.

 **Chapitre 15 :** _ **This Ends Tonight**_

 **Numéro**

44 (2-15)

 **Mise en ligne**

29 septembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Deathstroke et Bellamy font leur réapparition au camp, et s'oppose ouvertement à la politique mise en place pendant leur absence. Raven est sur le point de terminer son ouvrage et de laisser la parole à l'évolution. Craignant le pire Monty ouvre son cœur.


	6. Love is the Most Powerful Emotion

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, de retour après la pause FetNat ^^**

* * *

Love is the Most Powerful Emotion

 **Bellamy** prit Octave dans ses bras et le l'amena à une infirmière. Il le lui laissa en lui disant de prendre soin de lui et que son père – Lincoln- n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Quant à lui, il se dirigea vers ce qui, au fil des semaines avait été aménagé comme un hangar mais ressemblait davantage à un garage à ses yeux. Il effleura du bout des doigts le capot d'un Hummer. Quoi que cela aurait aussi bien pu être une Jeep ou un buggy tant il était difficile de s'y retrouver dans ce patchwork automobile hétéroclite et surprenant. Bellamy tira sur la chaîne qui pendait et fit remonter le rideau métallique masquant la sortie du hangar.

Le rideau de fer en remontant fit entrer un rayon de lumière douce puis la pièce s'illumina davantage délaissant l'obscurité et la fraîcheur d'un hangar pour la chaleur et l'éclat du soleil à son zénith se réfléchissant sur la carrosserie. Une fois l'éblouissement passé, Bellamy remarqua une silhouette se découpant en contre-jour.

« Besoin de prendre l'air ?

_ Bon sang, Phoebe ! J'ai cru que c'était…

_ Qui donc ?

_ Aucune importance, trancha Bellamy.

_ Comme tu veux, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je viens avec toi.

_ Pardon ? Où ça ?

_ Tu vas faire un tour, expliqua lentement Phoebe comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Dehors, t'aérer l'esprit. J'en ai besoin aussi. Je viens avec toi.

_ Oh ! Comme tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu te moques, sourit Phoebe.

_ À peine, lui sourit-il en retour. Tu veux aller où ?

_ Peu importe, là où le vent nous mène. Bien que je doute que l'alizé puisse porter ce véhicule et l'emporter au loin. »

Bellamy secoua la tête en souriant, il claqua la portière et s'installa au poste de conduite. Il vérifia que le levier de vitesse était au point mort et mit le moteur en marche en finissant de tourner la clef. Dès que le moteur tourna, il débraya à fond pied gauche et enclencha la première vitesse, son pied droit d'ores et déjà sur l'accélérateur. Il enleva le frein à main et délaissa presque aussitôt la première pour enclencher la deuxième vitesse pour s'extraire du hangar puis la troisième comme s'il essayait de quitter le camp le plus rapidement possible.

Son regard se portait loin devant, sur l'horizon qu'il pourchassait en s'imaginant qu'il était Achab sur l'Essex filant à toute allure sur les traces du rorqual blanc. Bellamy plaça la main en face du levier de vitesse, s'apprêtant à le pousser vers le haut au point mort mais Phoebe l'arrêta.

« Ne relâche l'accélérateur que quand tu auras atteint les cents kilomètres heures. Puis passes le rapport de la cinquième. Dès que le rapport est passé tu peux reprendre l'accélération.

_ C'était le seul domaine où je restais à peu près raisonnable, soupira Bellamy non sans amusement.

_ Tu sais, on dit que l'amour est la plus puissante des émotions. Je dis qu'il y a du vrai. Seulement c'est celle parmi toutes qui fait le plus de mal quand on y succombe. A contrario, les voitures et la vitesse… c'est juste magique. J'en ai découvert les joies bien trop longtemps après être arrivé ici. Il a fallu que l'on ressorte d'anciens plans de mécaniques et de très vieux et poussiéreux manuels d'enseignements. Mes premières leçons ont étés…

_ Dangereuses ? suggéra Bellamy.

_ J'allais dire compliquée, mais oui, ça aussi. »

Bellamy passa le rapport conseillé par Phoebe et dû reconnaitre que la partenaire de Jasper avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Il apprécia les changements de vitesse, les accélérations, il adora la peur et le plaisir qu'il ressentit l'adrénaline le stimulant il ne cessa de complexifier le parcours, effectuant des dérapages raides et des virages en angle droit qu'il prenait au dernier moment ou la main de Phoebe sur les yeux.

* * *

 **Hilary** écouta sans interrompre les vingt premières minutes de conversation entre Clarke et la famille troglodyte, ensuite, elle erra pendant dix autres minutes entre les colonnes de roches, déambula sous les arches naturelles et divagua en observant des gouttes d'eaux tomber régulièrement sur le sable faiblement éclairé par une fine raie de soleil.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'espace principal, la discussion semblait close et Clarke, debout avait l'air de l'attendre. A la façon qu'avait la jeune femme blonde de froncer légèrement les sourcils, de pincer les lèvres, Hilary comprit que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle décida de ne pas poser de question et elle suivit Clarke qui partait dans la direction que venait de lui indiquer le père. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une dizaine de mètres les séparait des membres de la petite famille que la jeune femme blonde lui adressa de nouveau la parole. Son était cassant et son regard rempli de colère qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer.

« Il a refusé de nous apporter son aide.

_ Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de l'aide ?

_ Costia.

_ Je m'en doute, oui. Mais encore ?

_ Elle m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur sa "famille" et elle m'a ensuite jurée que si je leur demandais de l'aide j'en obtiendrais.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ainsi ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Quand tu dis famille, quelque chose sonne faux.

_ Oh, ils ne forment pas une réelle famille. Je veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas de lien de sang.

_ J'ai vu des familles sans lien de sang, bien plus unis que tu ne pourrais le croire. S'il y a l'amour c'est ce qui compte.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas ressentir de l'amour. Ils n'ont pas été prévus pour cela. »

Hilary bégaya quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprit pas. _Ils n'ont pas été prévus pour cela_ ? Quel pouvait bien être le sens de cette phrase ? Hilary se mit à y penser à en devenir obsédé, quelque part, cette phrase trouvait un écho. Mais cet écho provenait d'un souvenir qu'elle avait profondément enterré dans un des multiples tiroirs de sa mémoire. De ceux qu'on n'ouvre pas et dont on laisse la poignée être recouverte par les toiles d'araignées. De ceux que l'on tendance à ignorer à chaque fois que l'on passe devant, de ceux sur lesquels notre regard glisse car ce que ces tiroirs contiennent nous est trop éprouvant ou trop dur à admettre.

* * *

 _Trois ans plus tôt,_

 _Hilary se réveilla sous le soleil brûlant d'une contrée appelée Beeʼeldííl Dahsinil par les natifs de la région. Elle en ignorait le nom en anglais mais, quelque part elle s'en moquait. Hilary profita de la capacité de ses cellules à se régénérer pour se prélasser sous un soleil de plomb sans se soucier des brûlures sur sa peau. Hilary se positionna sur le flanc de façon à pouvoir regarder la personne allongée à ses côtés. Elle tendit la main, caressa tendrement le visage de son amante. Glissa sur son menton étroit, puis remonta du bout des doigts sur ses pommettes prononcées sa bouche grande et ses lèvres épaisses dégageaient une confiance en elle et une aura attractive._

 _« Diné, appela Hilary._

 __ On prononce Dineh, répondit l'autre d'une voix claire et précise._

 __ Comment tu fais ça ? Toujours sonner comme si tu étais ragaillardie au saut du lit._

 __ Je ne connais pas la fatigue, lorsque je dors mon système est simplement en veille et il redémarre rapidement sans échec._

 __ Ton système ?_

 __ On ne devrait pas parler de ça._

 __ Très bien, accepta Hilary. De quoi voudrait que l'on parle dans ce cas ?_

 __ Nous ne sommes pas obligé de parler._

 __ Tu reconnais donc enfin avoir apprécié notre nuit ensemble !_

 __ Bien sûr, mes capteurs internes stimulent des zones de plaisir. Tout comme toi._

 __ Je ne sais pas encore si je trouve ça flippant ou sexy, ta façon d'en parler._

 __ Prévient moi dès que tu te seras décidé._

 __ Je pense que ceci pourrait aider. »_

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, Hilary se plaça à califourchon sur le bassin de Dineh. Elle admira un instant les cheveux de feu de sa partenaire, une demie queue-de-cheval aux longueurs mi-lisses, mi-gaufrées mettant en valeur son joli visage. Un visage qu'Hilary s'empressa de couvrir de baisers. Elle lui fit l'amour en se demandant si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Dineh étaient réels ou s'il s'agissait d'une mascarade dans le but de se dissimuler à son véritable amour. Si puissant qu'il valait mieux l'oublier au loin de peur qu'il ne revienne tout souffler et réduire sa vie à néant._

* * *

 **Bellamy** arrêta le véhicule prêt d'une ancienne route, sous les roues de la Jeep s'étalaient des restes d'une voie goudronnée. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, tous deux les yeux fixés sur les restes de route et éblouis par le soleil jaune orangé dont les rayons jouaient aux serpents entre les herbes sèches et couleur de blé.

« Comment vont les choses, entre toi et Japser ? demanda Bellamy l'air de rien.

_ Quoi ? rit Phoebe. Tu rêves.

_ Vous avez des sentiments, non ? N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

_ Peut-être. Mais je préfère garder mes sentiments pour moi, parce que c'est difficile pour quelqu'un d'autre de comprendre.

_ Tu as peur d'avouer tes sentiments ou qu'ils ne soient pas partagés ?

_ Et toi ?

_ Ah ! Répondre à une question par une autre question, quelle inventivité.

_ Trêve de sarcasme, le coupa Phoebe en grimaçant.

_ Si l'on aime quelqu'un, il faut lui dire. Les mots qu'on ne dit pas, les larmes qui ne coulent… Ce sont toujours les plus douloureux et les plus dangereux.

_ Et la différence d'âge ? Et si c'est trop pour lui, pour les autres. Ou pour moi, qui sait en définitive ? Je ne suis pas prête à prendre ce risque, il y a bien plus important en jeu pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard, d'ici quelques mois. Un an, je ne sais pas.

_ Laisse ton cœur avoir le dernier mot et accordez-vous le bénéfice du doute.

_ Changeons de sujet, décida Phoebe. Parlons de toi, il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui prenne toute cette place dans ton cœur ?

_ Depuis quelques semaines, il n'y a de l'espace que pour bien peu de gens. Et Octave la prend toute. »

Bellamy prit une grande inspiration et se redressa sur son siège conducteur, il vit Phoebe se mordre la lèvre, les yeux peinés et une expression de gêne sur les traits. Elle marmonna ce qui sonna comme des excuses aux oreilles de Bellamy. Après une minute entière à l'observer se retenir de parler, il lui demanda finalement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il t'arrive de penser à ta sœur, souvent ? Quand tu as besoin de retrouver un semblant de repère et de normalité ? Tu sais, ce genre de moment où tu te dis que, bien qu'ils nous aient quittés pour de bon, certaines personnes continuent d'avoir énormément d'impact sur ta vie. Tellement plus que tu n'en n'as jamais eu sur la leur…

_ Si. »

Bellamy remit le contact, fit effectuer un demi-tour au véhicule et suivit les traces de pneus au sol afin de retrouver les sentiers qu'ils avaient suivis puis quittés bien plu tôt. Phoebe avait abordé un sujet qui s'avéra plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, à mesure qu'il luttait contre le chagrin et les larmes, les mots, eux, enfonçaient au bélier ses cordes vocales et ils s'exprimèrent cent fois mieux que Bellamy ne l'aurait fait en parlant avec sa tête et non son cœur.

« Je me dis que peu importe la distance, que nous soyons séparés par quatre cent mètres ou qu'elle soit dans l'espace et moi sur Terre, elle sera toujours là pour moi et je serais toujours là pour elle. Nous sommes une famille. »

* * *

 **Raven** et Wick analysaient les composants d'un mécanisme que l'ingénieur avait ramené de l'une de ses excursions avec l'équipe technique. Plus elle décomposait le fonctionnement du dispositif, plus Raven notait de similitudes avec le mouvement et l'anatomie d'une épaule humaine.

Le mécanisme comprenait plusieurs articulations, la plus importante reliant le bras à une plaque de métal synthétique de forme triangulaire. Cette articulation autorisait les amplitudes les plus importantes dans les trois plans de l'espace. Elle sembla à Raven responsable de cinquante pour cent de la mobilité et de l'essentiel de la stabilité du dispositif. Cette mobilité très importante était la conséquence d'une disposition particulière, avec notamment des surfaces de jointures peu emboîtées

En dépit de ce manque de couverture, la tête humérale était maintenue avec précision dans une marge de un mm du centre de gravité de la glène au cours de la plupart des mouvements. Raven en conçut donc à la fois le rôle capital des autres structures qui augmentait la stabilité et la vulnérabilité de ce dispositif dans les mouvements extrêmes. Stabilité primaire comparable à celle d'une balle de golf sur un tee.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Wick.

_ Je m'interrogeais justement, répondit la métisse, depuis le temps que ce dispositif est en ta position. T'es-tu déjà interrogé sur son fonctionnement ?

_ Oui, à plusieurs reprises. Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé et je dirais ce que j'en pense.

_ Bon sang, Kyle ! Ne peux-tu pas cesser de jouer et m'aider ?

_ Excuse-moi, répondit Wick en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

_ Non, j'en ai assez de t'entendre dire ces mots à tout bout de champ ! Comme si tu les vidais de leur sens à force de me les matraquer. Tu ne sais pas comment être sincère, tu as peur de parler de tes sentiments et d'ouvrir ton cœur. Alors tu passes ton temps à tourner en dérision tout ce qui s'en rapproche de trop près. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'ai repoussé, maintenant tu sais. Il m'était trop dur de rester avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de comprendre ce que je ressens, d'écouter ma douleur ou de savoir me remettre sur pied au lieu de me soutenir lorsque je fais n'importe quoi.

_ Je ne…

_ Je sais, l'interrompit Raven. Tu ne faisais que ce que tu croyais bon pour moi et mon rétablissement. Mais tu n'es pas doué pour cela. Et, encore une fois, je ne pouvais plus rester avec toi dans ses conditions.

_ Entendu, très bien. Tu veux que je sois sérieux, que je te parle de mes émotions, de ce que je ressens pour toi. Très bien, je l'admets : je ne peux pas. Et j'en suis désolé, crois-moi. J'en suis profondément désolé. Et oui, peut-être que je suis tout simplement incapable d'être le petit ami idéal ! Et oui, c'est vrai aussi ! Après ton accident je n'ai rien su faire pour t'aider, quand bien même j'ai tenté de mieux que je pouvais t'atténuer tes souffrances. Je suis désolé et tant pis si ça ne veut plus rien dire pour toi désormais. Mais je ne suis pas désolé d'être amoureux de toi.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Explosa Raven. Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Il est trop tard pour ça, bien trop tard.

_ Raven, calme-toi, tu veux ? S'il te plait.

_ Je t'ai dit qu'il m'était devenu trop dur de rester avec toi.

_ Dans les conditions d'après-guerre et suite à tes blessures… Mais les conditions ne sont plus les mêmes, laisses-nous une autre chance.

_ C'est bien le problème Kyle. Les conditions n'ont pas changés. Rien n'a changé. Ni toi, ni nous. »

Les larmes aux yeux, la métisse battit des paupières pour les chasser et fit pivoter son fauteuil roulant. Elle quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard empli de chagrin et de colère. En passant le seuil, Raven entendit néanmoins Wick confirmer ce qu'elle pensait du dispositif : il s'agissait bien d'une épaule. Elle eut alors deux certitudes. Premièrement qu'elle saurait reproduire le processus qu'elle avait décelé par retro engineering et deuxièmement qu'il aurait été préférable de travailler en profitant de l'expertise de Wick.

Tant pis.

Raven allait lui montrer, montrer à tout le monde, qu'elle savait se relever. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Au fond d'elle, Raven savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait jamais plus capable d'apprécier qui elle était ou d'arrêter de se sentir coupable d'être aussi inutile. Du moins, pas tant que les prothèses ne lui rendaient pas sa mobilité complète.


	7. Off of the island

Off of the island

 **Monty** traversa le camp au pas de course, il manqua de percuter Harper au passage la jeune femme sursauta et fit tomber le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Monty le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il glissa par inadvertance son doigt entre deux pages et entrouvrit l'ouvrage. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux et lut en diagonal le contenu d'un paragraphe au hasard.

« L'île est le lieu privilégié d'un dialogue entre le réel et l'imaginaire, sur les bases concrètes et perceptives de sa beauté elle est susceptible de faire éclore, en l'île elle-même, un regard poétique. Lieu saturé de signes et de sens, l'île anime le besoin de ré-enchantement du monde. L'île si elle est ainsi créatrice d'identité "isole", dans un rapport dont la redondance à son étymologie devient performative. Elle semble figurer, au moins métaphoriquement l'absence de lien au réel en mouvement, avec le reste du monde.

Baudelaire qualifiait Cythère, île de villégiature d'Aphrodite ou Vénus, déesse de la beauté, "d'île triste et noire" …

"Regardez, après tout, c'est une pauvre terre"

Dans le même poème il souligne la dimension de miroir de l'île qui le renvoie à lui-même, implorant le ciel "de lui donner le courage de contempler son cœur et son corps sans dégoût", c'est à dire de dominer l'effroi devant l'effet de Vérité d'un miroir. »

« Tu as trouvé ça où ? » Demanda Monty en lui rendant le livre singulier.

_ Un trésor de guerre, expliqua Harper. Un enseignant de Mount Weather m'avait fait cadeau de plusieurs bouquins. Selon lui, ils peuvent m'intéresser.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne l'ouvre que maintenant ?

_ Disons qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour ne plus voir le danger dans tout ce qui venait de Mount Weather. Et ensuite, j'ai dû l'oublier dans sa caisse pendant deux ou trois ans. Et pour ne rien arranger, les récents événements avec Clarke et le Comte m'avaient convaincus que le monde n'avait pas changé.

_ Et aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui a changé ?

_ Non. Mais je me suis résignée. »

* * *

 **Clarke** et Hilary étaient remontées à la surface pour se retrouver dans le dos d'Echo, Seth et Elyas surveillant les chevaux dans la plus grande des grottes. Hilary avait tentée d'extorquer des informations à Clarke, mais la blonde s'était obstinée à répéter que Costia et elle avait longuement parlés. Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas complètement un mensonge, juste une réinterprétation de la vérité. Leurs trois compagnons avaient le regard rivé sur l'extérieur et la tempête de sable qui n'en finissait pas, la jeune femme blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Echo. La Terrienne bondit et fit volte-face, l'arme au clair. Sa vivacité arracha un demi-sourire à Clarke.

« Tout doux, Echo.

_ Clarke ? Hilary ? D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? S'étonna Elyas.

_ Je suis soulagé et heureux de vous savoir toutes deux en bonne santé. » Affirma Seth sans quitter son poste d'observation.

« Avez-vous le moindre signe de Robbie et de Roan ? interrogea Hilary.

_ Non, répondit Echo. Ce n'est pas évident de distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers les nuages de grains de sable. »

Hilary s'approcha de Clarke, colla son visage au sien de telle sorte que sa bouche touche l'oreille de la blonde.

« Je sais quel est ton plan. Je te connais Clarke, depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui ici. Mais je t'en conjure, n'en fait rien. Je sais que tu le veux, je ne prétends pas comprendre, toutefois abstiens-toi.

_ J'aimerais que ce soit possible.

_ Pourquoi, t'obstiner dans ce cas ?

_ Il le faut. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui les sauvera.

_ La mission... la seule chose qu'on nous ait dit au lancement de la mission Deathstroke est que nous devions essayer de sauver autant de gens que nous le pouvions. Parfois, ça ne veut pas dire tout le monde. Et si tu ne peux pas trouver un moyen de vivre avec cette vérité, alors la prochaine fois… tu ne sauveras peut-être personne.

_ Si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le prétends, Hilary. Tu sais que j'essaierais quoi qu'il arrive.

_ C'est vrai. Je sais aussi comment cela finira et que t'en voudras. Je préférerais éviter de revoir cette facette de toi. »

* * *

 _Ariha s'attarda sur le panneau et attira l'attention d'un contaminé, un enfant d'une demi-douzaine d'années, rapidement suivit d'un quarantenaire, lut à son tour les cinq lettres majuscules. Cinq lettres, un nom, une légende. La ville de lumière portait donc autrefois le nom de Paris. Elle se détourna de sa découverte à mesure que celle-ci attirait les curieux, la blonde préféra retourner auprès de Sebastian. Il lui sembla à la fois plus serein et davantage triste, il dévorait des yeux, comme envouté, la pointe de l'île sur laquelle ils venaient d'accoster ainsi que l'imposant pont de pierre qui reliait l'île aux rives gauche et droite du fleuve. Sur la terre ferme, les quais étaient bordés d'arbre et de lampadaire qui restèrent éteint malgré la lumière déclinante._

 _« Ville de lumière, soupira Sebastian, ils t'ont de nouveau plongée dans le noir comme aux heures les plus sombres de ton histoire._

 __ Tu paraît bien connaitre l'endroit, lui dit Ariha._

 __ C'est dans une de ces habitations que ma mère m'a mis au monde. »_

 _Répondit-il en désignant une belle et massive construction de pierre grise dont les fenêtres étaient bordées de rouge et ce qu'il restait de la toiture recouvert de tuiles brunes. Ariha remarqua aussi la présence de bas-reliefs sur la partie centrale du bâtiment. De sa position, elle ne put distinguer ce qu'ils représentaient, il lui parut néanmoins reconnaître des humains portant à bout de bras des cornes de chèvres d'une taille démesurée d'où surgissait fruits à profusion._

 _« Siek, Giff ! Ordonna Sebastian, prenez une demi-douzaine de compagnon et partez en éclaireur. Remontez le fleuve sur deux ou trois ponts en prenant bien garde de rester prudents. ALLIE est peut-être déjà installée en ville._

 __ Entendu, » s'écria Giff._

 _Le gros homme à la barbe fournie et aux tempes grisonnantes fit signe à six individus et à la guerrière brune répondant au nom de Siek. Au sein des compagnons que le ventripotent combattant choisi, se trouvaient un homme blond arborant un bouc ridicule dont il semblait pourtant très fier et un autre plus humble avec les yeux en amandes et des cheveux noirs et raides coiffés en un chignon. Les quatre autres parurent sans grand intérêt à Ariha._

 _Dès le groupe d'éclaireurs en route, Sebastian ordonna le reste de ses hommes pour construire un campement temporaire. Costia prit Ariha à part pour s'entretenir avec elle d'un sujet des plus importants : ce qu'il faudrait faire lorsqu'ils se trouveraient en face d'A.L.I.E. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient parfaitement que Sebastian ne la détruirait jamais, persuadé qu'il pouvait se servir d'elle pour sauver son peuple. Cependant, Costia comme Ariha refusaient de prendre ce risque et se promirent de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, quel que soit le prix._

* * *

 **Monty** et Harper étaient accoudé au garde-fou de la tour de guet ou Miller était de garde et écoutait Harper leur expliquer son analogie entre l'île et la situation des cents.

« Vous voyez, il y a une histoire qui raconte qu'un avion transportant exclusivement des garçons anglais issus de la haute société s'écrase durant le vol sur une île déserte. Le pilote et les adultes accompagnateurs périssent. Livrés à eux-mêmes dans une nature sauvage et paradisiaque, les nombreux enfants survivants tentent de s'organiser en reproduisant les schémas sociaux qui leur ont été inculqués. Mais bien vite le vernis craque, la fragile société vole en éclats et laisse peu à peu la place à une organisation tribale, sauvage et violente bâtie autour d'un chef charismatique et d'une religion rudimentaire.

« Offrandes sacrificielles, chasse à l'homme, guerres sanglantes : la civilisation disparaît au profit d'un retour à un état proche de l'animal que les enfants les plus fragiles ou les plus raisonnables paient de leur existence.

_ Et alors ? demanda Miller, pas certain d'avoir suivi.

_ L'avion c'est la navette, les garçons ce sont les cents prisonniers qu'ils ont envoyés sur la Terre qui représente l'île déserte.

_ Comment ça finit ? s'enquit Monty.

_ Un des enfants retourne à la plage, où il tombe sur un officier de marine, qui a aperçu la fumée et a arrêté son bateau. Il s'abandonne alors à son chagrin et se met à pleurer sur la mort de son ami, « la noirceur du cœur humain et la fin de l'innocence ».

_ Pour la noirceur et l'innocence, déclara Miller, je crois que c'est foutu pour nous.

_ Peut-être, reprit Harper, mais ce récit montre que le pire peut encore arriver si nous restons bêtement bloqués sur cette île déserte !

_ Alors tu penses que nous devrions soutenir Jasper dans sa proposition d'un régime politique dans lequel le peuple a le pouvoir ?

_ Oui, Monty, c'est à peu près ça. Bien que la définition de Jasper reste susceptible d'interprétations différentes, aussi bien quant à la signification concrète du concept que pour son application pratique. Ce qu'il dit vouloir ne peut être représenté, par la même raison qu'elle ne peut être aliénée ; elle consiste essentiellement dans la volonté générale et la volonté générale ne se représente pas.

_ _Ce qu'il dit vouloir_ , releva Miller. Tu crois qu'il nous ment ?

_ Espérons plutôt qu'il se trompe, soupira Harper. Kyle m'a confié que Jasper veut protéger les survivants en ne montrant que certains aspects de la vérité et en dissimulant d'autre. En somme, il prévoit de traiter notre peuple comme des enfants. Par ailleurs, il se réfère à une forme de société ayant pour valeur la liberté et l'égalité.

_ Pourquoi est-ce important ?

_ Parce que ça signifie uniquement que ce fonctionnement repose sur l'égalité des membres du groupe, le non cumul et la rotation des charges, sur des procédures de délibérations, ou encore de votes, d'élections ou de tirages au sort, et cætera… Mais il y n'a pas d'obligation à l'honnêteté.

_ A quoi bon choisir, c'est les choix qu'on propose ne sont que des illusions ? s'étonna Monty.

_ Justement, reprit Miller, c'est ce que souhaite Jasper. Donner l'illusion que tout va bien afin de garder le peuple serein et sous contrôle.

_ Exactement comme le Conseil de l'Arche, soupira Harper.

_ Quelle ironie, renchérit Monty. Lui qui craignait de ne parvenir qu'à reproduire les erreurs du passé.

* * *

 **Clarke** senti l'impatience bouillir en elle, la tempête de sable s'était enfin calmée et il leur fallait retrouver Robbie et Roan en parallèle, la jeune femme blonde se demandait si les doutes exprimés par Hilary n'étaient pas fondés et s'il valait mieux qu'elle cache la vérité aux autres. L'ignorance les protégerait-ils plus efficacement que la connaissance ? Cela semblait pourtant on ne peut plus faux aux oreilles de Clarke, la connaissance protège tandis que l'ignorance expose au danger car tout est leçons. La vie en ce bas-monde est une école infinie, la vérité fait mal, soit, mais la douleur enseigne. Apprendre augmente le pouvoir.

Plus l'humain acquiert de savoir, moins il succombera à la peur, moins il se soumettra à la douleur et moins il sera exposé au danger de quelle forme que ce soit. La protection vient simplement et naturellement avec la conscience. La seule défense nécessaire est la connaissance.

Clarke devait leur dire. Leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Et elle le ferait.

* * *

 _Ariha se retourna en entendant les bruits de pas dans son dos, une femme le visage recouvert d'un voile l'informa du retour des éclaireurs et de la tenue d'un conseil de guerre exceptionnel où sa présence était requise par Sebastian. La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas. Sebastian, Costia et les éclaireurs formaient un cercle autour d'un monticule de pierre sur lequel trônait une carte de fortune. Le chef leva la tête en entendant Ariha arriver et l'enjoint, à grand renfort de geste de la main, à venir statuer avec eux sur les enjeux actuels._

 _« Quelle est la situation ? s'enquit Clarke._

 __ A.L.I.E. a envahi la cité des lumières bien plus profondément qu'elle ne le laisse voir, lui expliqua Giff._

 __ Les anciens systèmes de protection ne sont plus opérationnels, continua celui au bouc blond, ni les caméras de surveillances ni nos éclaireurs ne pourront repérer ses fidèles à temps. Charon, on est complètement sans défense._

 __ Et si nous la prenions en chasse ? proposa Siek._

 __ Nous sommes un petits groupes isolés sur son territoire- du moins, c'est ce qu'A.L.I.E. s'imagine- répondit Sebastian. C'est elle qui viendra à nous._

 __ Et ensuite, elle nous écrasera, assura Costia._

 __ Je crois que tu surestime la puissance de son contrôle sur ses fidèles, la tempéra-t-il._

 __ Non, je veux que ceux qui restent d'entre nous survivent. J'irais avec Ariha dans la gueule du loup et nous attirerons l'ennemi loin de vous et de son armée._

 __ Et si tu échoues, tu feras tomber une arme des plus précieuses entre ses mains._

 __ Le risque est plus grand si nous n'agissons pas. Ils nous surveillent peut-être et nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir !_

 __ On va se battre, gronda Giff, jusqu'au dernier souffle on se battra. Nous verserons notre sang jusqu'à la mort !_

 __ Et combien de vies es-tu prêt à sacrifier pour ce faire ? voulu savoir Ariha._

 __ Autant qu'il sera nécessaire._

 __ C'est-à-dire la moins possible, compléta Sebastian. N'agissez pas sans m'en avoir avisé d'abord. »_

 _Sur ce dernier commandement, il s'éloigna du conseil. Tous le suivirent du regard puis les éclaireurs se dispersèrent. Il ne resta rapidement plus qu'Ariha, Costia, Giff, Siek et leur deux compagnons : le blond au bouc et celui aux yeux en amandes. La jeune femme blonde croisa le regard de sa complice, inspira, balaya les hommes- et la femme- qui étaient restés et expira._

 _« Nous allons avoir besoin de vous._

 __ Nous ne pouvons désobéir aux ordres de notre chef, marmonna Giff._

 __ Notre chef, poursuivi Ariha, n'a pas les idées claires. Il est aveuglé par ces rêves fous de pouvoir reconstruire la ville telle qu'elle fut il y un siècle de cela. En voulant prséerver ce que possède A.L.I.E. pour s'en servir à ses fins, il se montre bien trop prudent et pas assez entreprenant._

 __ Les périls sont trop grand, protesta le blond au bouc._

 __ Il n'y aucun autre moyen, rétorqua celui aux yeux en amandes. A partir de maintenant, Dakota, tout ce qu'on fait est périlleux._

 __ Takeo, le remercia Costia. Ce que je vais vous demander constitue un acte de trahison. La réussite nous fera écarter et l'échec nous enverra à la mort._

* * *

 **Monty** et Miller continuèrent à discuter bien longtemps après que Harper ait finit son discours et que le tour de garde soit dépassé. La conservation avait lentement dérivée de l'analogie de l'île vers du badinage. Une conversation informelle, agréable et sympathique, beaucoup de l'échange passait par le regard Monty et Miller se sentaient à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient proche physiquement. Le rapprochement momentané qui s'opéra alla jusqu'au toucher, en particulier des bras et des mains. Un flirt improvisé, les prémices d'une relation au choix tumultueuse ou platonique.


	8. Building a Team

Building a Team

 **Jasper** transpirait, son dos était trempé et de la sueur dégoulinait de son front sur son nez, ses yeux et ses joues. Il battit des paupières pour chasser les gouttes qui l'aveuglaient. Il lui fallut quelque chose comme trois minutes pour que ses pupilles se stabilisent et que sa vision se soit accoutumée au nouvel éclairage. Trois minutes pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus allongé sur sa couche mais sur ses deux pieds, devant ce que la faible luminosité désignait comme un carrousel. Un groupe de six personnes, des gens que Jasper avait connu sur l'Arche ou parmi les cents, avaient été attachés au tourniquet qui les amenait au hasard devant un fusil.

Une voix froide et saccadée lui hurla à la figure qu'il ne pouvait en sauver que deux en n'appuyant pas sur la gâchette. Jasper saisit le fusil de sa main faible, par la poignée garde-main, à peu près au milieu du fut. Et, en s'aidant de sa main forte, saisit la poignée-pistolet située juste derrière la gâchette. Tout en gardant la position initiale des mains sur le fusil, par un mouvement vertical vers le haut, il plaça confortablement l'arme dans le creux de l'épaule, puis il aligna son œil avec les organes de visée, ceci, en couchant bien sa joue sur la crosse du fusil. Une fois l'arme épaulé exactement au niveau du creux formé par l'épaule et le muscle pectoral, tout en décontractant son cou, il coucha naturellement la tête contre la crosse de l'arme. Mais quand il mit la première personne dans son collimateur, il reconnut un visage, des yeux humides et l'expression terrifiée d'un enfant et il ne put se résoudre à tirer.

Un balle partit pourtant, pas vers le gamin, elle transperça la main de Jasper. La brûlure n'avait rien de comparable avec celle d'une véritable blessure, c'était mille fois pire, et plus Jasper exprimait sa douleur, plus cette dernière croissait. Entre ses propres cris, il entendit Octavia hurler d'une voix cassée.

« Soit tu te lèves et tu combats, soit tu rampes et meures seul comme un lâche ! »

En relevant la tête, Jasper vit passer une chevelure blonde parmi les personnes attachés au carrousel les tours suivants, il la guetta avec attention puis hargne. Les yeux bleus féroce et glacial, le regard d'une meurtrière. Jasper ajusta son fusil, visa, quand sa cible réapparut dans son champ de vision, le temps sembla se figer. Les cheveux blonds devinrent rouges sombre comme le sang fumant et des peintures de guerres dessinèrent une tête de mort sur son visage. Cette fois-ci, Jasper n'hésita pas un seul instant et explosa la boîte crânienne de Clarke Griffin.

* * *

 **Robbie** avait senti l'inquiétude le gagner dès l'instant où les autres les avaient retrouvés et qu'il avait lu une résignation effrayante dans le regard de Clarke et du mécontentement dans celui-ci d'Hilary. Robbie c'était toujours dit que l'unité Deathstroke devait agir comme une équipe, et c'est vrai, la plupart du temps sur le terrain tout se déroule à merveille. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la cohésion ou l'entente, chaque membre du groupe connait parfaitement les enchaînements, les formations de combat et le comportement des autres, il est alors facile de faire tourner ensemble ces rouages de manière stratégique.

Une véritable équipe est bien plus qu'un groupe d'individus. Dans une équipe, les membres font émerger des solutions inédites en confrontant leurs approches. Cette nuance fait toute la différence en termes de performance. Dès lors qu'un problème comporte de multiples, la combinaison créative des divers points de vue et compétences débouche sur des solutions autrement plus performantes que les compromis qui résultent de leur simple juxtaposition.

La jeune femme blonde attendit que leurs protections contre le vent soient optimisées et que l'inventaire complet soit fait. Une fois que tous furent à l'abri et qu'ils aient vérifié que rien ne manquait, Clarke prit la parole :

« Compagnons d'arme, écoutez attentivement. Il y a une chose que je dois vous dire à tous.

_ Tu es sûre de toi ? insista Hilary

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? s'étonna Robbie.

_ Est-ce que tu l'as mis au courant lui aussi ? s'emporta la première.

_ Attends, elle sait ? Après le mal que je me suis donné pour t'arracher les vers du nez.

_ Vous m'avez perdu, fit remarquer Roan. Pouvons-nous reprendre depuis le début, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ?

_ Pour être tout à fait exacte, soupira Clarke, il y a deux sujets que je dois aborder avec vous. Le premier étant ma mort prochaine. »

Robbie serra les poings mais ne dit rien pendant que Clarke patienta le temps que ses compagnons expriment leurs désaccords futiles avec cette fin avec surprise et colère. Finalement, la blonde ramena le silence d'un signe de la main.

« Il m'a été révélé durant notre passage auprès du peuple Kaw que mon cerveau et mon cœur me faisaient peu à peu défaut. Très certainement un contrecoup de ce que j'ai dû subir durant mon absence. »

Cette dernière s'adressait bien évidemment à Robbie qui connaissait son départ du camp Jaha et les cinq années qu'elle avait au loin. En revanche, il sentit qu'Elyas et Hilary encaissaient l'information comme si, pour eux aussi, Clarke avait été absente plusieurs années. Robbie pensa à une plaisanterie à ce sujet sur les oiseaux migrateurs mais jugea préférable de la garder pour lui.

« De toute évidence, continua Clarke, je ne serai jamais en mesure de mener à bien la mission. C'est pourquoi pour vous que vous écoutiez la seconde partie et que vous répétiez la vérité à tout le monde. Répétez mes paroles, unifiez notre peuple, et courrez, volez et vengez ceux qui sont morts pour la mission. Apportez la paix dont nous avons tous besoin. »

* * *

 **Jasper** avait fait sommer à ce que se tienne une séance exceptionnelle et il fut ravi de constater que la totalité des membres du conseil était présente. Dans son invitation, Jasper avait réaffirmé son désir d'instaurer un nouveau régime politique dans ce qui fut le camp Jaha pour le rebaptiser définitivement Exodia. Un nom qu'il voulait symbole du changement que Jasper tentait d'instaurer pour les habitants de la Terre. Ou tout du moins entre ceux du continent qui étaient encore en vie. Un exode de l'Arche vers la Terre puis de la barbarie à la civilisation. Et pour cela, ils allaient devoir fonctionner comme une équipe.

« Le travail en équipe est assurément la meilleure des choses, déclama Jasper. Il est stimulant et vous permet de multiplier la productivité en réalisant des économies à tous points de vue, et notamment en gagnant du temps, et en partageant les tâches pour les rendre plus efficaces, en stimulant votre énergie et vos capacités d'action, de réflexion, de mémorisation, et au plus haut niveau la créativité.

_ En premier lieu nous devons déterminer nos objectifs essentiels, poursuivit Phoebe.

_ Exactement, merci. Il faut savoir où nous voulons aller, et quelles sont nos priorités. Pensons aussi dès maintenant au moyen terme et aux prolongements souhaitables.

_ Je pense que cette partie est plutôt évidente pour tout le monde, assura Abby. Si je puis me permettre, il me semble que ce qu'il faut à présent que nous sommes clair sur une vision d'ensemble et le but à atteindre est discuter sur le cheminement et les diverses étapes, la bonne organisation du projet.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord, renchérit un autre conseiller. Nous devons définir les règles internes et externes ainsi que les démarches à effectuer. Pour mettre en place un tel gouvernement, un minimum de discipline est toujours nécessaire.

_ Plus important encore, reprit Jasper. Nous devons Répartir les charges de façon équitable. Chacun doit tenir fidèlement ses engagements. Si un membre du groupe se révèle plus nuisible qu'utile, faisons-lui comprendre gentiment, mais fermement, qu'il doit se corriger.

_ Et s'il se révèle agir à l'encontre du bien commun ? demanda Wick avec un brin de provocation.

_ Il faudra l'exclure, répondit Jasper, le remplacer, si besoin est, ou si l'occasion se présente... Pensez à l'importance de l'estime mutuelle. Il ne faut en aucun cas négliger les autres si l'on veut obtenir d'eux de grands efforts.

_ Se réunir n'est qu'un début, enchaîna Phoebe.

_ Parvenir ensemble à travailler pour fonder la démocratie d'Exodia est un progrès auquel nous aspirons tous, suivit le sixième conseiller.

_ L'unité sera notre réussite », conclut Jasper.

* * *

 **Clarke** n'écouta pas le débat de ses compagnons d'armes sur les révélations qu'elle venait de leur faire, elle repensait sans cesse au peuple Kaw. Ces gens qui n'étaient même plus des humains, avaient été les survivants les plus proches d'un point d'impact de missile nucléaire. Le sable avait fini par incruster leur derme, leurs yeux, leur bouche et jusqu'à leur os. Derrière l'apparence de muscle fondu qu'avaient les Kaw se cachait un savoir incomparable sur le point de disparaître dans la nature en même temps que les quelques étincelles de vie persistant dans ces corps.

La jeune femme n'était pas surprise que son cœur la mette en danger. Il en était ainsi depuis plusieurs années et la mort avait toujours été l'issue la plus probable envisagée par Clarke. Mais savoir l'échéance si proche, changeait tout elle paniquait. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis le début de son incarcération sur l'Arche jusqu'au moment du diagnostic finale par la guérisseuse, soit environ sept ans de sa vie. Ce flux de pensée noire, long monologue intérieur, fut entrecoupé de réflexions angoissées.

* * *

 _Ariha observa Giff et ses hommes en train de s'équiper de casques de métal plats à lunettes, voir rien pour d'autre, de hauberts, de boucliers large, principalement en bois. Les guerriers se munirent de haches, d'épées ou de lances. Voyant l'intérêt dans son regard, Costia s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde._

 _« Qui sont-ils ? s'enquit Ariha bien que sa voix soit teintée de la curiosité de Clarke._

 __ Ils prétendent venir d'une contrée froide à l'Est. D'après ce que Giff raconte, ils sont issus d'un peuple d'explorateur, de commerçants mais aussi de pillards._

 __ Ils me paraissent bien martial pour des commerçants, fit remarquer Ariha._

 __ Je lui ait fait la même remarque, sourit Costia. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Que la concurrence était particulièrement rude._

 __ C'est cela être un Viking, mesdames, intervint celui au bouc. Etes-vous prêtes ? Il est temps de partir. »_

 _Ariha acquiesça, ils revirent une dernière fois le plan. Ne disposant pas de troupes importantes contrairement à A.L.I.E., ils privilégieraient donc l'espionnage, la diversion et l'effet de surprise. La première partie ayant déjà été remplie par les éclaireurs, ils passeraient directement à la diversion. Pour ce faire il fut décidé communément que les incendies feraient un excellent travail. Six points – un par personne- furent sélectionnés stratégiquement, les quatre premiers étaient répartis afin d'être identifiable par A.L.I.E. comme des diversions. Le but étant qu'elle se focalise sur les deux derniers feux visant des lieux d'une importance tactique pour quiconque souhaiterai s'emparer du centre de la ville._

 _Pendant que les hommes de mains d'A.L.I.E. se concentreraient sur ceux-là, les membres du petit groupe se rallieraient auprès d'un accès souterrain tout près des quatre premiers feux de diversions. Tyr – le blond au bouc – expliqua qu'autrefois les tunnels quadrillaient les sous-sols de la ville lumière et son agglomération, et qu'ils servaient à systèmes de transport en commun._

 _Ariha reçut ses indications, elle ne dit rien pendant le trajet à la nage qui les mena à la rive droite, rien non plus durant tout le temps qu'il fallut pour atteindre l'endroit où ils se séparèrent. Arrivée à proximité du bâtiment qu'elle devait enflammer, Ariha dû faire face à un premier obstacle. Depuis que les éclaireurs avaient été repérés en ville, la garde avait été doublée, et la jeune femme blonde trouva trois gardes sur son chemin. Elle se résolu à trouver un autre chemin et décida d'escaler un mur non loin de sa position, puis de sauter de celui-ci sur un préau de bois._

* * *

 **Clarke** sentit un doux frisson parcourir sa nuque et descendre dans son dos, s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau. Sans réfléchir, Clarke se laissa aller, tout en fermant les paupières, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et soupira.

« La tempête s'est calmée, nous devrions repartir.

_ Non, la nuit va bientôt tomber et le froid ne sera pas notre allié si nous nous mettons en route tout de suite.

_ Attendons le matin, alors. »

Clarke se tourna de façon à faire face à son interlocuteur, elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux à la fois si profond et si espiègle, un mélange lumineux entre de la bravoure et de l'inconscience. Clarke ne le repoussa pas quand il prit son visage entre ses mains chaude et agréable, elle ne le repoussa pas non plus quand il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et elle se surprit à penser que s'il n'y avait pas autant de choses se mettant en travers, elle aurait pu finir par tomber amoureuse de lui. Puis, monté de rideau et retour à la réalité.

« Robbie, chuchota-t-elle. Non…

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Je pourrais te donner plusieurs douzaines de raisons pour lesquelles nous ne devrions pas le faire. Et je n'en ai pas une seule pour laquelle nous le pourrions.

_ L'espoir. L'amour. L'espoir de l'amour ?

_ L'espoir est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre. Et je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de l'amour.

_ Une faiblesse, je m'en souviens. Je me souviens aussi que tu tenais tête à Lexa quand elle disait ça. Je me souviens aussi que tu étais bien moins sombre et distante dans le temps.

_ Dans le temps ?

_ Tu sais, sur l'Arche puis lorsque nous avons tous été expédié sur Terre comme des cobayes. Je crois même que tu étais celle qui prônait l'entente et l'entraide. Tu défendais les valeurs de l'amitié et de la confiance.

_ N'as-tu pas compris ? Nous ne serons plus jamais les mêmes. Quand je regarde notre peuple, ceux qu'il reste des cents, sais-tu ce que je me dis ? Je me dis que ce sont des enfants que j'ai autrefois connu. Mais maintenant, ce ne sont plus que des corps transportant un cœur mort, des coquilles vides ne parvenant plus à contenir ce qu'il reste de leur âme. Et c'est en grande partie ma faute.

_ Non, la rassura Robbie. Ne te blâme pas pour ce qu'ils sont devenus. Toutes les personnes dures et froides que tu es amené à rencontrer furent un temps aussi calme et doux que l'eau. C'est la tragédie de la vie.

_ Tu es sûre que je suis celle de nous deux qui est trop sombre ?

_ Evidemment ! Tu m'as rendu sérieux tandis que moi je te fais sourire. »

Clarke frappa du poing, mais sans conviction, le torse de Robbie. Il avait raison sur bien des points, malheureusement, il avait commis l'erreur de mentionner Lexa. Pour le moment cette seule ombre au tableau venait tout obscurcir et la rendait incapable de voire quoi que ce soit d'autre de manière rationnelle et posée. Aussi en voulait-elle à Robbie qui, bien malgré lui, lui avait rappelé le mal qu'elle avait pu faire.

* * *

 _Ariha sautait de toit en toit se déplaçant avec précaution au-dessus des charpentes fragilisées. Elle manqua de se faire repérer une ou deux fois et fut contrainte d'éliminer les gardes qui menaçaient l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Arrivée près de la tour qu'elle devait incendier, Ariha entreprit d'escalader le mur. Elle se colla le plus possible à la paroi, tendit les deux mains à la recherche d'une prise pour y poser la plus grande partie possible de ses paumes. La jeune femme blonde fit monter ses pieds petit à petit._

 _Elle se retrouva en difficulté à mi-chemin car ses muscles commençaient à tétaniser et qu'elle ne trouvait plus de prise correcte à portée de main. En jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle, Ariha avisa des restes de balcon un peu plus bas desquels elle pourrait prendre le temps d'analyser la situation._

 _Tout en faisant bien attention à ce que ses mains ne soient jamais au-dessus de ses épaules, elle redescendit. Ariha déplaça le centre de gravité de son corps afin de pouvoir lâcher une main. Après un petit moment, elle effectua un changement de main sur la même prise en déplaçant à nouveau son centre de gravité. Il n'est guère possible de lâcher une main sans entraîner une rotation du corps. La blonde se servit de ce déséquilibre pour se propulser jusqu'aux restes de balcon._

 _Retrouver son chemin fut chose aisée, l'escalade reprit rapidement. Le toit étant presque à portée, Ariha jugea qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'économiser un peu de force musculaire. Elle exerça un mouvement d'impulsion des jambes, elle parvint à saisir le rebord du toit au «point mort», c'est-à-dire lorsque son corps eut atteint sa hauteur maximale avant de se replier. Pour déclencher un feu remarquable et ostentatoire, elle Giff leur avait fournis des récipients de glaise contenant une substance hautement incendiaire, capable selon ses dires de brûler sous l'eau._

 _« J'espère que tu dis vrai », déclara Ariha à mi-voix avant de briser le récipient au sol et d'en enflammer la substance. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, à peine la jeune femme sauta-t-elle que le souffle de l'explosion la déséquilibra et manqua de lui arracher son parachute des mains. En manœuvrant du mieux qu'elle put – c'est-à-dire sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait – Ariha réussit à se stabiliser et se laissa glisser vers un le point de ralliement._


	9. Blind Spot

Blind Spot

 **Raven** laissa échapper un profond soupir, la mécanicienne essuya son front transpirant sur la serviette éponge posée sur son épaule. L'élaboration d'une prothèse mécanique se révéla être bien plus complexe et ardue qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il s'agissait avant tout d'un travail de longue haleine, le cerveau de Raven chauffait depuis près de quatorze heures et ses tempes commençaient dangereusement à la faire souffrir. Raven décida de s'accorder une pause, elle posa le fer à souder sur son socle et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. De sa main, elle prit la serviette éponge et la lâcha négligemment sur la table de travail.

Raven contempla en moment son ouvrage, le bras mécanique était presque fini quoi qu'encore imparfait, la mécanicienne jugea qu'il ne tarderait pas être fonctionnel. Une fois qu'elle aurait de nouveau ses deux bras en état de marche, elle aurait beaucoup moins de mal pour travailler. Elle planifiait déjà les multiples étapes qui allaient la mener à l'amélioration de son bras puis le retour de sa jambe. Raven envisageait même depuis quelques jours de faire usage des sciences et des techniques afin d'améliorer ses caractéristiques physiques et mentales jusque-là restreintes aux limites de l'espèce humaine. Quoi qu'en dise Wick, Raven considérait certains aspects de la condition humaine tels que le handicap, la souffrance, la maladie, le vieillissement ou la mort subie comme inutiles et indésirables. Dans cette optique, elle comptait sur les biotechnologies et sur d'autres techniques émergentes.

Les dangers comme les avantages que présentent de telles évolutions préoccupaient aussi la mécanicienne.

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit, avant de lever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Raven émit l'hypothèse que Wick venait d'entrer. Elle travaillait dans le local qu'il partageait avec Jasper, or ce dernier était bien plus occupé ces derniers temps par la politique. Jasper qui s'occupait de la politique, même si elle le voyait Raven ne pourrait y croire. Mais ce ne fut pas une voix d'homme qui parvint à ses oreilles.

« Tu sais, Raven, je pense qu'il y une valeur morale dans la préservation des systèmes naturels.

_ Tu as encore tes deux jambes et tes deux bras, tu es en parfaite santé. Je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne comprennes pas. Attends, si, tu aurais pu comprendre ! Tu as perdu ton mari, oh non ! Pardon, c'est toi qui l'ais fait expulser de l'arc.

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ Sur ce point tu as raison, Abby, tu ne comprends rien. Au mieux, le concept spécifique de ce qui est "naturel" est problématiquement nébuleux, et au pire un obstacle au progrès.

_ Progrès ? Tu crois qu'essayer de devenir plus qu'un humain tiens du progrès ? C'est une erreur, Raven, tu mélanges l'avancée technologique et l'évolution naturelle. Tu joues avec l'ordre des choses, ce n'est pas notre rôle.

_ La souffrance et nos instincts les plus immoraux et destructeurs n'existent que parce qu'ils ont procuré un avantage sélectif à nos gènes dans une évolution imparfaite et sans compassion. Mais les scientifiques peuvent à présent prendre le contrôle du psychisme pour le rendre plus humain.

_ Comment peux-tu croire que la technologie va donner à tout ce cela un aspect humain ? La seule chose qui peut en résulter est la déshumanisation. Je sais que tu espères retrouver ton intégrité physique, mais le prix est trop élevé. Cela vaut-il le sacrifice de ce qui fait de toi une personne, quelqu'un qui aime et que l'on aime ? Je refuse de te laisser oublier ce qui fait que tout ce que tu as enduré a un sens.

_ Sauf que rien de tout ça n'a de sens ! Il ne s'agit pas juste de me guérir, il va s'agir de transcender la condition humaine, pousser l'évolution au stade supérieur. A chaque avancée, l'humain se rapproche de Dieu. Et si Dieu n'existe pas, je vais l'inventer.

_ Je t'en prie, Raven, ne parles de ces choses à tort et à travers. Dieu, réel ou non, aide les gens. On ne peut pas vivre juste selon la raison et la logique, l'humain est un croyant. Il a besoin de croire en quelque chose pour avancer et on ne raisonne pas la croyance ou la foi.

_ Si certaines personnes ont besoin de croire qu'ils iront au paradis pour justifier leurs actions ou de se dire qu'ils sont ainsi car c'est le dessein d'un être supérieur et qu'ils n'ont pas à y changer quoi que ce soit, eh bien tant pis pour eux. Il y a des choses que l'on ne voit pas, parce que l'on refuse ou parce qu'on est physiquement incapable. Le résultat est le même dans les deux cas, mais dans le second, il y a la possibilité d'élargir son champ de vision. Et quand nous avons une possibilité entre les mains, il est de notre devoir d'en faire une réalité. Notre paradis.

_ Et si tu ne peux pas ? Si, malgré tout le mal que tu te donnes, tu n'es pas en mesure de pousser tes capacités physiques suffisamment loin ou suffisamment fort, que feras-tu ? Que pourrais-tu donc faire une fois que tu auras échoué et que la seule chose qu'il te restera à porter c'est un corps brisé ?

_ J'en suis déjà là, Abby. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mon paradis est à portée de main et ce qui me manque c'est la main pour le saisir. Alors, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai et tant pis si je tombe. Moi je dis qu'il vaut mieux régner en enfer que ramper au paradis. »

* * *

 **Monty** expira longuement comme pour se calmer, il bricola nerveusement une radio de poche. Il attendait dehors, assis face à la porte de la salle du conseil, depuis trois quarts d'heure. En effet, quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt, étaient entrés Jasper et Pike apparemment, ils étaient tous deux partisans de deux visions complètement différentes pour le futur du camp Jaha – ou Exodia, Monty n'en savait rien – et chacun avait ses quelques sympathisants. Monty n'appréciait pas vraiment la joute politique qui se profilait, il craignait que les choses ne dégénèrent et il avait trop à perdre. Son amitié avec Jasper était déjà fragilisée, elle risquait de voler en éclat quand il allait apprendre à son compagnon de toujours qu'il se rangeait du côté de Pike.

Monty rangea rageusement la radio qu'il bidouillait et sauta sur ses deux pieds. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, les longs moments qu'il passait à s'inquiéter commençaient sérieusement à peser sur ses épaules. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans le couloir, il ne tint qu'un aller et retour et s'arrêta au milieu de second avant de sortir au pas de course. Il manqua de bouscule Harper en sortant, cette dernière sursauta et lui sourit : « Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude ». Le trait d'humour peina à arracher un rictus à Monty qui ignora l'intervention comme la rencontre et continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que je ne te reverrais jamais, l'interpella Miller. Tu passes tellement de temps à ruminer à l'intérieur. Attends, je comprends bien sûr… c'est ce qui arrive avec Jasper… Mais je suis là pour t'aider à y voir plus clair.

_ Bah tiens, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, railla Monty.

_ Absolument n'importe quoi, affirma l'autre. Ce qu'il faut c'est penser à ce que tu veux.

_ Je n'en sais rien, c'est bien le problème.

_ Peut-être mais moi, je le sais !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, tu veux ce que tout le monde veux. Au fond de toi, ce que tu souhaites c'est un amour qui te consume. Un peu de passion, un zeste d'aventure et même un soupçon de danger. »

Miller attira Monty à l'écart et le fit s'assoir sur un pavé métallique. Lui-même ne s'assit pas, il s'accroupit en face de Monty de façon à être juste légèrement en dessous de son niveau.

« Blague à part, tu dois te poser de sérieuses questions. En dehors des militants ou des personnes convaincues d'avoir trouvé le messie, la plupart des personnes ne savent absolument pas qui ils sont prêt à les laisser les diriger.

_ Je crains que l'indécision ne soit résolue qu'à la dernière minute, se plaignit Monty. Et en attendant, les heures vont être terrible et passer très, mais alors très, lentement. Ces derniers temps, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir un canon moral posé sur la tempe, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire un choix éclairé.

_ Je reconnais que ce ne doit pas être évident. Mon père, tout garde qu'il était, me répétait qu'on ne juge un homme que d'une seule manière. En fait, il serait plus précis de parler de cinq manières.

_ Je suis tout ouïe.

_ Lorsque je regarde un homme, me disait-il, je me pose cinq questions clés : Est-il ici avant tout pour l'intérêt commun ou pour son intérêt propre ? Quels sont ses résultats passés ? Est-il capable de briller en public ? Serai-je prêt à lui faire confier ma vie ? Est-ce qu'il comprend ce qu'est l'honneur ?

_ Si je comprends bien, ton père me conseille de m'assurer qu'aucun n'est un mégalo qui cherche à combler un manque affectif ? D'où il vient, s'il a l'air honnête ou si je le trouve capable ?

_ Il est clair que la question du passé est un peu problématique dans notre cas, répondit Miller en haussant les épaules. J'imagine néanmoins que trois des quatre autres critères pourraient t'aider à prendre une décision. Bon, je ne suis pas sûr que la confiance non plus soit une valeur en vogue par ici.

_ Deux sur cinq, se moqua Monty, c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?

_ Comme tu dis ! »

* * *

 **Clarke** et son escouade étaient encerclés par pas moins de dix véhicules à l'allure particulière et monstrueuse. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme blonde vit Robbie afficher un sourire narquois. Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le travail réalisé. Elle nota une sorte de hérisson motorisé basé sur les ossements d'une voiture ancienne. Un deuxième véhicule avait profité d'une réincarnation en qualité de tank avec un arsenal doté de mitrailleuse et torpilles. Plus en retrait, une voiture effilée aux formes aérodynamiques était équipée d'une arme antiaérienne qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu vois ce monstre à deux têtes et aux roues arrières monumentales ? lui chuchota Robbie. Il a été créé à partir de deux carrosseries de Cadillac Coupé DeVille de 1959, soudée l'une à l'autre.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux connaitre une telle antiquité, s'étonna la blonde.

_ Ah, je regorge de surprise, ma belle. Je mettrais ma main au feu que l'alimentation est un double V8.

_ Tu m'as perdu.

_ Tant pis. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent. »

La portière d'un véhicule claqua et un individu portant une sorte de foulard indigo d'environ quatre à cinq mètres de long, lui recouvrant le visage, les épaules et le buste. Il les fit le tour du petit groupe toujours la garde levée, les détailla sans dire un mot puis cria un ordre d'une langue étrangère. Elle sonna musicalement aux oreilles de Clarke, les voyelles presque inaudibles et des "r" roulants et de rares "i" dansants. Une délégation d'hommes et de femmes torse nus – probablement des esclaves – vint les désarmer avec habilité. Clarke ne tarda pas à remarquer la marque tatouée sur la peau craquelée et brûlée d'un esclave : un motif représentant vraisemblablement un soleil graphiquement décoré.

 _Sankru_.

* * *

 _Ariha et ses compagnons furent coupés dans leur course et se retrouvèrent bien vite encerclés. Apparemment, A.L.I.E avait lu sans problème entre les lignes de leur programme et avait compris leur algorithme. Les soupçons de la jeune femme blonde furent confirmés lorsqu'un homme âgé, un noir au bouc blanc, s'avança tandis que les gens s'écartaient sur son passage comme un Moïse fendant les eaux. Les mains dans le dos, il observa sans émotion le petit groupe au fond d'Ariha, la conscience de Clarke gronda, apparemment cet homme était une connaissance à craindre._

 _« Bonjour, monsieur, salua Giff, si vous êtes là pour annoncer notre mort vous aurez intérêt à avoir un sacré bourreau à votre disposition._

 __ Si ce n'est pas votre heure, rien ne pourra vous tuer. Si ça l'est, un coup suffira._

 __ J'espère que vous et vos hommes aimez les défis, le provoqua Siek, je suis rocher et blé, feu et cendre. Né déesse, j'ai été forgé pour être une guerrière. »_

 _L'homme ne réagit pas à la provocation, cet homme, un chef à n'en pas douter. Ariha serra les dents, laisser autant la place à Clarke lui déplaisait la jeune femme était persuadée que son alter-ego saperait sa détermination, que sa faiblesse la conduirait à tout abandonner un jour ou l'autre. Pour Ariha ce fut comme entrouvrir une porte que l'on maintient soigneusement fermé depuis si longtemps qu'on n'est plus tout à fait certain de ce que l'on va trouver de l'autre côté. Peu à peu, les souvenirs l'envahirent. Ariha vit défiler devant ses yeux tout ce dont Clarke se rappelait : la personne stricte, digne de confiance, organisée et compréhensive, mais particulièrement dure avec qui lui est hostiles. Il se souciait profondément de ses concitoyens et était prêt à se mettre en danger pour. Pourtant, elle se souvint qu'il avait perdu son bon sens et adopté un comportement presque sectaire envers cette prétendue Cité des Lumières._

 _Jaha… Thelonius Jaha._

 _Comme s'il avait entendu Ariha prononcer son nom, Jaha focalisa son attention sur elle, il fronça les sourcils et Clarke répondit en se révoltant, comme une boule dans le ventre de la jeune femme blonde. Quelque chose se passait, Ariha aurait voulu intervenir, lui sauter dessus et le rouer de coups. Elle sentait comme un besoin de lui faire payer quelque chose sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il retournait. Les hommes de main d'A.L.I.E. ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps et chargèrent sans ordre de Jaha._

 _Le temps sembla se figer, Ariha regarda subrepticement Costia se raidir, Giff, Tyr et le brun aux cheveux fins se mètrent en garde Siek attira tout particulièrement sa vigilance. La guerrière contractait puis décontractait ses muscles, sa peau brillait sous le soleil et les flammes jouant avec les reflets de son armure. Ariha la trouva resplendissante, une femme dans toute sa splendeur, son visage rayonnait, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un mélange succulent entre appréhension et excitation. Le genre de femme qui n'avait pas besoin d'un décolleté plongeant pour vous botter le cul et être belle tout en le faisant._

 _L'instinct et les réflexes d'Ariha lui permirent d'éviter de se retrouver au tapis dès les premières secondes à l'aide d'un coup de pied écrasants elle toucha l'intérieur du genou afin de déboiter, voire casser la rotule. Victime du choc, son adversaire faiblit, mais se releva presque aussitôt._ _La motricité étant sans doute l'élément déterminant lors d'une altercation, Ariha s'acharna sur les jambes. Seulement, cette fois-ci, elle s'assura que l'artère fémorale soit percée par la fracture ouverte qu'elle causa et que le sang coulait flots de la plaie béante. La blonde se débattit avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait insuffler dans ses coups. Un coup sur le plexus, provoqua une douleur diffuse dans le corps d'un adversaire et nuit au bon fonctionnement de sa respiration. Un agresseur voulu la prendre par le flanc, Ariha fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva dans une position où il lui présentait son dos, les reins semblèrent alors être la meilleure surface à atteindre. Un écrasement de ces derniers grâce au coup-de-poing marteau provoqua une perte d'équilibre instantanée qui lui permit de prendre l'ascendant lors de la confrontation._

 _De la même manière, Ariha visa le cœur, du pantin d'A.L.I.E. suivant en imprimant une grande force à sa frappe, afin de diffuser une douleur qui se propagea rapidement à tout l'abdomen de sa cible. Lorsque le cent-cinquante-millième – au moins autant que ça– ennemis se présenta face à la jeune femme blonde, Clarke réagit du fond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas exactement comme lorsque Thelonius Jaha avait fait son apparition. Non, cette fois-ci la colère avait fait place à de la peur et à de l'incompréhension. En plein combat, Ariha répugnait à laisser son ancienne nature refaire surface c'est pourquoi la seule chose que la jeune femme blonde perçut fut ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Un homme, d'environ son âge ou à peine plus vieux, les cheveux coupés ras, un visage commun mais animé d'une détermination féroce. Clarke elle-même semblait ignorer s'il fallait le considérer comme un allié ou un ennemi._

 _Ariha ne l'avait fixé que pendant une poignée de secondes, mais ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour qu'un fidèle d'A.L.I.E. se dissimule dans son angle mort et la frappe à la tête. La perte d'équilibre qui s'en suivit projeta la blonde sous les coups des autres hommes de mains._

* * *

 **Phoebe** écoutait avec attention ce que lui disait Jasper. Juste après la réunion qu'il avait eu avec Pike, Jasper était venu la trouver pour lui faire un compte-rendu de ce qui c'était dit et lui demander des conseils. Phoebe sentait que les troubles que causaient Charles Pike et ceux qu'il avait déjà rallié à sa cause n'étaient que les prémices de débordements bien plus problématiques.

« Si j'ai tout saisit, résuma Phoebe, tu es presque officiellement à la tête de ton nouveau régime que tu as fondé. Sauf, tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe, sauf qu'avant que ton investiture soit faisable il y une sorte de période d'angle mort. C'est ça ?

_ Oui, d'après les anciens membres du conseil de Jaha. Pour une transition de ce genre, il va forcément y avoir une période entre l'annonce de la faisabilité de cette passation de pouvoir et le changement de régime, pendant laquelle il n'est pas possible de garantir qu'il ne s'est pas produit quelque chose invalidant la transition.

_ Et Pike est au courant ?

_ Apparemment.

_ Alors tu peux être certain qu'il va tout faire pour que tes projets ne puissent jamais se réaliser, Jasper. Et ça va se passer pendant ce laps de temps.

_ C'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »


	10. Forced to Make a Choice

Forced to Make a Choice / Slade's Metamorphosis

 **Clarke** ordonna silencieusement à son escouade de ne pas lutter, le peuple du sable avait choisi de les faire prisonnier plutôt que de les éliminer. Il fallait donc que l'unité Deathstroke leur soit d'une quelconque utilité. Seulement, Clarke imaginait mal le peuple du sable avoir besoin des services que pouvaient prodiguer ses compagnons. La jeune femme savait par expérience que si une personne se mettait soudainement à agir de manière étrange, différente de d'habitude, cette personne était la plupart du temps poussée à faire ainsi. Soit par une force humaine soit par un enchaînement de circonstances qui l'acculait.

De par sa formation au sein du Peuple Sans-Nom, Clarke se distinguaient par sa capacité à calculer de longues variations à l'avance. Il est vrai que certains de ses anciens camarades aux foulards noirs pouvaient anticiper jusqu'à dix coups. Mais plus encore que cette capacité de calcul, c'est leur compréhension générale des situations qui faisait toute la différence.

Dans le jeu que la blonde avait à sa disposition, Echo était la pièce la plus faible, mais aussi la plus importante. Elle était hors catégorie, vu que si Clarke venait à la perdre, la partie était finie, et ce quel que soit votre avantage de développement. Tous les efforts devaient viser à la sauvegarde de la clé que représentait Echo. Elyas était la seconde arme la plus forte pour l'attaque, en raison de sa capacité à contourner les obstacles, mais aussi et surtout grâce à ses décisions imprévisibles. Son impulsivité lui conférait un effet de surprise impressionnant. Clarke envisagea de à le cacher pour que l'adversaire n'y prenne pas garde.

Hilary et Roan se trouvaient être aussi deux bonnes pièces d'attaque en soutien pour la blonde. Leur mode d'action privilégié étant le verrouillage, par lequel ils immobilisaient les adversaires puis les forçaient à battre en retraite. Un excellent moyen pour paralyser un défenseur. Robbie et Seth, malencontreusement, étaient les moins intéressants en raison de leur faible mobilité. Ils étaient gênés dans les déplacements rapides et discrets et arrivaient en général trop tard pour servir à quelque chose. La première chose à faire était de dégager le chemin pour les personnalités les plus fortes. Il lui fallait donc faire sortir Robbie et Seth pour ouvrir des lignes et des diagonales pour les pièces d'attaque. Si l'adversaire perd du temps à les affronter, tant mieux, car pendant ce temps, Clarke pourrait développer son attaque.

La jeune femme blonde devait faire attention à ne pas trop exposer Echo, ni en première ligne ni en la cachant. Ce coup peu glorieux tenait de l'aveu de faiblesse. De plus, enfermée ainsi, Echo serait très vulnérable car elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'espace pour fuir en cas d'attaque. La meilleure option consistait à dégager Roan et Hilary pour les faire sortir rapidement. L'inconvénient majeur de ce stratagème est qu'il ne permettait pas à Clarke de se mettre rapidement en action.

* * *

 _Ariha fut réveillée par une brusque douleur, une brûlure intense et une odeur de cochon grillé lui parvenant aux narines elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche pour suffoquer et pleurer, le souffle court et le corps couvert de transpiration. Elle essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de son tortionnaire à travers les gouttes de sueur et les larmes voilant sa vision. Tenant l'appareil à impulsion électrique, elle reconnut l'homme qui l'avait interpellé durant le combat. D'aussi près, Ariha pouvait discerner plus précisément sa fine moustache, son visage fin, ses pommettes prononcées, son long nez mais rien n'y fit elle ne le reconnaissait pas davantage._

 _Une nouvelle impulsion parcourut son corps, lui brûla la peau et la secoua de la tête aux pieds, finissant de la réveiller. Elle grogna, battit des paupières pour chasser la sueur et les larmes, et regarda par-dessus la tête de celui qui la tourmentait. Jaha se tenait là, droit, les mains dans le dos et juste à sa droite une femme fixait ses yeux sans émotions sur la blonde. Plutôt jolie, elle portait une robe crayon rouge simple et élégante, ses cheveux longs, noir de jais, dévalaient souplement sur une épaule._

 _« Jeune femme, dit-elle en guise d'introduction, j'ai besoin de vous et de certaines de vos connaissances._

 __ Comme si j'allais vous aider, marmonna l'intéressée._

 __ C'est là que le bât blesse, en effet, reconnu-t-elle. Car, voyez-vous, ce n'est pas vraiment à vous que je parlais. Mais à Clarke Griffin._

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée et désormais, seule Ariha reste._

 __ Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? Vous-même ou moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un verrou que je ne puisse forcer. Deux amis de Clarke vont m'y aider. Jasper Jordan, qui vous a gentiment réveillé et un deuxième, pour le moment inconnu. »_

 _En disant cela, elle pointa du doigt un autre captif, un sac en tissus lui recouvrant le visage. Ariha l'étudia en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'A.L.I.E. lui expliquait qu'à chaque heure qu'elle mettrait pour faire remonter Clarke Griffin à la surface, Jasper lui injecterait un millilitre d'un sérum encore en phase de test et aux effets sur le corps humain encore inconnu. Et potentiellement dangereux, naturellement. Quoi qu'il advienne ou puisse advenir, la jeune femme blonde l'aurait sur la conscience. A.L.I.E. espérait ainsi joué sur la corde sensible de Clarke._

* * *

 **Phoebe** tentai de comprendre ce que lui disait Jasper. Juste après la réunion qu'il avait eu avec Pike, Jasper était venu la trouver pour lui faire un compte-rendu de ce qui c'était dit et lui demander des conseils. Mais au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait, Jasper se montrait de plus en plus honnête et ouvert. Allant jusqu'à lui révéler certaines choses qui troublèrent Phoebe, elle tenta néanmoins de garder un visage paisible et concentré.

Jasper lui tournait le dos à présent, continuant de lui parler tout en conservant les yeux désespérément fixés sur un point invisible à mi-chemin entre le mur et ses pieds. Des émotions telles que l'angoisse ou l'embarras se traduisaient notamment par le regard et l'animation du visage. Phoebe se doutait que c'était ce genre de signes que Jasper cherchait ainsi à lui dissimuler.

« La menace est pressante, expliqua-t-il, je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à notre peuple. Si je leur dis tout, ils paniqueront et se diviseront alors qu'il faut nous unir pour avoir une chance de faire face à ce qui se prépare.

_ Est-ce seulement possible ? Je ne remets pas ta parole, Jasper, mais une intelligence artificielle en possession d'une arme nucléaire ?... Ça me parait énorme.

_ Crois-moi, le missile est fonctionnel et A.L.I.E. possède les codes d'activations, les plans, les connaissances et la matière première pour en faire encore un. Une telle arme est incroyablement destructive. Les principaux effets sont l'effet de souffle, la chaleur, l'impulsion électromagnétique et les radiations.

_ Tu parles d'une menace beaucoup plus importante que tout ce à quoi nous avons été habitués.

_ Et ce n'est pas la pire partie, embraya tristement Jasper en se retournant pour lui faire face. Si A.L.I.E. est devenue aussi menaçante, c'est parce que nous lui en avons donné les moyens. Clarke et moi…

* * *

 **Clarke** , les yeux fermés, se concentrait sur les cahots que faisait le véhicule et cherchait à reconnaître le terrain que le Sankru leur faisait emprunter. La voiture s'arrêta brutalement, on ouvrit les portes, elle fut tirée dehors où le soleil l'éblouit un court instant. Des carcasses calcinées de hauts bâtiments lui faisaient face comme s'ils avaient poussés du sable avant de brûler. Un esclave poussa Clarke, lui signifiant qu'elle devait avancer, il la mena jusqu'à deux nouveaux véhicules couverts de sable et de poussière. La jeune femme blond s'installa dans le premier suivit de près par Robbie, Echo et Seth tandis qu'Hilary, Elyas et Roan pénétraient dans l'autre voiture. Avant de démarrer, les hommes du désert recouvrèrent leur visage de sacs de toile opaque et étouffants.

Douze minutes et quarante-cinq seconde. Ce fut la durée du trajet, également le temps qu'il fallut à Clarke pour mettre au point un plan pour se débarrasser du clan du sable et s'emparer des véhicules. Clarke se cogna le front contre le siège conducteur à cause du violent coup de frein, des mains larges et fortes la tirèrent hors de la voiture et la jetèrent à genoux. Elle sentit sous sa peau des grains de sable mêlés à de petits cailloux. On lui ôta le sac qui obscurcissait sa vue des hommes armés de lance et d'arc et de quelques rares fusil les tenaient en joue, elle et le reste de son unité. On les autorisa à se lever et un individu à la peau sombre leur indiqua du doigt une tente ocre rouge qui s'élevait parmi les ruines des immeubles.

Clarke mena son escouade jusqu'à la tente, elle leur fit signe de l'attendre à l'extérieur avec le pressentiment que les négociations à venir ne les concerneraient pas. Sans doute était-ce arrogant de sa part d'éliminer d'emblée la possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir autant d'importance qu'elle. En fait, c'était exactement ça : de l'arrogance. Mais la jeune femme estimait avoir assez accompli pour pouvoir se permettre un peu d'arrogance. Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la tente, Clarke fut assailli par les senteurs d'infusions tièdes. Face à elle, assit sur un trône en ossements, un cinquantenaire au teint halé la regardait avec insistance. Il lui offrit un demi-sourire.

« Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, mademoiselle Griffin. Mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Echo.

_ Et merde. »

* * *

 _Ariha transpirait, Jasper avait ôté la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements, de façon à ce que l'appareil à impulsion électrique soit en contact direct avec sa peau mouillée. Ses muscles tétanisés la paralysaient, la contraction de son thorax compressait ses poumons et l'asphyxiait un peu plus à chaque impulsion électrique. Au bout de six heures de traitement, alors que Jasper inoculait la dose au détenu masqué, A.L.I.E. se décida à faire un retour remarquable et remarqué._

 _« Comment va notre invitée ? Ironisa-t-elle._

 __ J'ai connu pire._

 __ Je n'en doutes pas. Mais voyez-vous, le courant alternatif qui traverse régulièrement votre corps est actuellement de vingt milliampères. A cette intensité, le courant n'est pas mortel, sauf bien sûr s'il traverse le cœur. Et nous savons tous les deux à quel point votre cœur est fragile._

 __ Je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez intérêt à me tuer tout de suite._

 __ Vous ne craignez peut-être pas la mort, chère enfant, mais Clarke Griffin si. Combiné à une motivation renouvelée, je suis sûre que nous la reverrons très bientôt. »_

 _A.L.I.E. s'approcha du détenu mystérieux et arracha le sac qui le recouvrait la tête, la réaction de Clarke fut immédiate. Son cri retourna entièrement les entrailles d'Ariha, la jeune femme blonde ne maitrisa pas les émotions qu'elle ressentit devant le visage souffrant. Du sang s'écoulait de ses yeux et de la commissure de ses lèvres, Ariha entendait sa respiration sifflante et irrégulière. Jasper le força à se mettre debout et ses os craquèrent bruyamment, le détenu laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui mourut presque aussitôt et se mua en un gargouillis, un peu comme s'il se gargarisait dans son propre sang._

 _« Vous le reconnaissez ? demanda A.L.I.E._

 __ Non._

 __ Vous souvenez-vous de qui il était pour vous ?_

 __ Non._

 __ Ayez patience, ça vous reviendra. »_

 _La blonde attendit qu'A.L.I.E. parte sans se retourner, laissant le visage du détenu découvert, pour murmurer, si bas que même Jasper ne parvint pas à l'entendre, le nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Slade… »_

* * *

 **Monty** se tenait au côté de Bellamy et d'Harper, au milieu de la foule, il attendait que Pike commence son allocution. Sa relation avec Harper s'était dégradée après la révélation que lui avait faite la jeune femme. Elle était plutôt jolie, mince, avec ses yeux marrons et de longs cheveux blond foncé qu'elle accompagnait généralement d'un bandeau et de deux tresses. Mais Monty ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments et quand elle lui avait demandé, les yeux bien trop secs, pourquoi il en était ainsi il n'avait pas réussi à donner de réponse convaincante.

La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit l'effraya tant qu'il préféra la repousser au loin. Fort heureusement, Pike fit son apparition sous les applaudissements et empêcha Monty de réaliser une introspection qui aurait remis en cause la conception qu'il avait de lui-même de manière brutale.

« Ecoutez-moi, écoutez, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Certains d'entre vous pensent peut-être que Jasper Jordan est le meneur qu'il vous faut ! Mais il vous ment ! Nous sommes, tout autant que nous sommes sous la menace d'une attaque nucléaire. Il le sait, et comment le sait-il d'après vous ? Parce qu'il en est la cause ! Si nous avons cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, c'est entièrement de la faute de Jasper et Clarke !

Encore une fois, Clarke Griffin est liée à un malheur qui peut s'abattre sur nous tous ! Souhaitez-vous vraiment que cette meurtrière de masse, ou un de ses collaborateurs, nous guide ? Non ! Parce qu'ils ne pourront nous mener que dans une seule direction, et la voie qu'ils nous tracent mène à la mort et à l'extinction de la race humaine. Nos peuples, notre peuple, à suffisamment souffert. Nous avons plus que largement payés pour les erreurs de cette prétendue Commandante de la mort. Si nous voulons vraiment survivre, retrouver notre force et notre assurance, nous devons le faire nous-même. Soyons le changement que nous voulons voir pour notre peuple ! »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des cris de protestation et de colère. Monty sentit quelque chose en lui se briser. Non seulement celui qui fut son meilleur ami leur avait menti à tous, prit le pouvoir en les manipulant, mais il lui avait menti à lui. Comment avait-il pu garder ainsi de tels secrets à son ancien meilleur ami ? Comment avait-il pu rompre aussi aisément les liens qui les avaient unis si fortement pendant tellement d'années.

« Monty ? S'inquiéta Harper. Ça va ?

_ Non. Si Pike dit vrai, alors Jasper n'a aucun droit de nous diriger.

_ Alors qui ? Intervint Bellamy. Tu veux élever à ce point un enseignant qui pense tout savoir parce ce qu'il a souffert sur Terre ? S'il s'agit de là de la seule condition pour mener un peuple alors nous pourrions tous prétendre à ce titre.

_ Donc tu veux qu'un menteur pathologique qui refuse d'admettre sa culpabilité soit en charge ? L'agressa Harper.

_ Nous ne sommes pas obligé de choisir entre eux deux. Rien ne nous force à nous enfermer dans une société de domination et d'exploitation, assura Bellamy. Nous pourrions coopérer librement dans une dynamique d'autogestion et de fédéralisme. Une organisation basée sur la solidarité comme solution aux antagonismes.

_ On croirait entendre Kyle parler, railla Monty.

_ C'est qu'il doit y avoir du vrai dans ce en quoi il croit…

_ Nous sommes forcés de faire un choix, il n'y pas d'autre alternative. Fais-toi à l'idée. »

* * *

 **Clarke** passa la tête à l'extérieur de la tente et fit signe à Echo de la suivre. Le temps que la jeune femme blonde fasse cela, le quinquagénaire avait appelé à ses côtés deux prêtresses et un jeune garçon de huit ans à peine, un crâne déformé donnant à son front une taille effrayante.

* * *

 _Ariha ne pouvait pas contacter Slade sans que Jasper réalise qu'un peu plus de Clarke refaisait surface comme A.L.I.E. le désirait. Ne pouvant rien dire, elle criait son nom dans sa tête, se bousculant contre les parois de son crâne contre son gré. Et les heures se succédèrent de la sorte, l'électricité parcourant son corps, ses muscles contractés la faisant terriblement souffrir, le sang coulant par les orifices de Slade et ses os se brisant et se ressoudant encore et encore. Heureusement ou malheureusement, l'esprit de la jeune femme était trop confus pour le déterminer, plus elle luttait pour garder Clarke à l'intérieur, plus Jasper continuait de l'électriser et plus Ariha sombrait dans l'inconscience entrainant son alter ego avec elle dans l'obscurité._

 _« Clarke… » Ariha cru halluciner à cause du courant alternatif traversant son organisme la première fois qu'elle entendu ce nom. « Clarke, Clarke, est-ce que c'est toi »._

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle …_

 __ Clarke… gémit Slade, sans l'écouter. S'il te plait… »_

 _Ariha sentit l'adrénaline accélérer son rythme cardiaque, faire affluer le sang parcourant ses veines, l'air pénétrer de nouveaux ses poumons de manière revigorante d'après le changement de luminosité, elle en déduisit que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle profita d'un instant où l'attention de Jasper se détournait d'elle pour Slade et saisit sa gorge entre les jambes. Elle se servit de son talon pour comprimer la zone située à la base de son cou. Plus précisément, le creux situé à la jonction de sa clavicule gauche et droite. Ariha rompit le pharynx de Jasper qui perdit connaissance._

 _« Slade, mentit-elle, c'est moi. C'est Clarke._

 __ Non ! »_

 _Sans crier gare, Slade se redressa, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ses muscles semblaient faibles, ses os craquaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers Ariha. Seulement, Slade ne parut pas s'en préoccuper. Comme si le sérum qui lui avait été injecté chaque heure avait détruit ses terminaisons nerveuses. Slade fit face à la blonde, serra d'une main le cou de la jeune femme, il lui comprima la trachée et entreprit de l'étrangler._


	11. The Scientist

The Scientist

 **Echo** éprouvait une certaine appréhension à être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Le quinquagénaire affichait un air aimable, il n'avait rien fait de menaçant et la regardait presque avec allégresse pourtant, il y avait en lui quelque chose d'imposant, d'effrayant, qui poussait Echo à s'incliner devant lui. Quand il parla ce fut posément, distinctement et d'une voix grave, mais pas rocailleuse, plutôt comme un vent chaud qui va doucement caresser les brins d'herbes, les faisant frémir et courber l'échine.

« Désolé de vous avoir maltraité de la sorte, j'ai été contraint de mentir aux hommes qui sont allés vous chercher. Pour eux, vous êtes mes prisonniers. Seuls mes plus proches collaborateurs savent que j'ai de toutes autres intentions à votre égard. Il est vrai, à la longue, que cela peut générer de l'incompréhension, mais l'information est un bien stratégique. Au-delà des problématiques de sécurité des systèmes d'information, les principales causes du vol d'informations sont majoritairement les erreurs humaines des détenteurs des données, qui, à travers des comportements inadaptés aux menaces, rendent accessibles des informations stratégiques, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte et sans avoir conscience que ce qu'ils diffusent peut servir à construire une attaque efficace. »

« C'est pourquoi je ne peux me permettre que qui que ce soit –hormis moi – n'ai en main toutes les informations. Ainsi j'exerce un contrôle maximum, je peux analyser les risques et mettre en place des procédés de protection des données.

_ Je crois que vous avez un problème de confiance, si je puis me permettre, répondit Clarke. Vous interprétez le moindre manquement comme une trahison. Soit vous êtes paranoïaque soit vous avez développé un excès de cynisme. Une relation est toujours une prise de risque. Or, cette prise de risque n'est envisageable que par celui qui, à l'origine, a suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas réagir violemment en cas de déception.

_ J'ai le sentiment que ce que vous sous-entendez tient davantage de l'insulte que du commentaire », déclara calmement la quinquagénaire. Sa voix ne changea pas mais un nuage d'orage passa dans ses yeux et Echo prit peur. Au-delà du fait que Clarke était sans doute la personne la plus mal placée pour faire ce genre de reproche, Echo sentait que la situation dégénérait. Elle décida de réorienté la conversation.

« Pourriez-vous me dire pour quelle motif vous avez requis ma présence ?

_ Pardon, vous avez raison, s'adoucit le vieil homme. J'imagine que je ne vous apprends rien en affirmant que vous appartenez à la Nation des Glaces.

_ J'y appartenais, rectifia Echo, j'ai renoncé à eux. Ma fidélité va désormais à l'unité Deathstroke et à Clarke Griffin.

_ Je m'intéresse peu à votre allégeance présente plutôt à celles passées. Aucune de vous n'ignore que le peuple se faisant autrefois appeler Azgeda n'est qu'une pâle copie de la véritable Nation des Glaces.

_ Les explorateurs du nord, déclara doucement Clarke. Je m'en souviens. »

Echo ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa surprise en entendant Clarke parler d'eux, elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet et Echo avait toujours cru que la jeune femme blonde ignorait tout d'eux. Elle en vint à se demander l'étendue de son savoir. Et si elle ne l'avait engagé que pour cette raison ? Echo méritait-elle alors seulement sa place au sein de l'unité ?

« Vous avez vécu parmi les Vikings avant de rejoindre le clan de la main blanche, n'est-ce pas Echo ? »

* * *

 **Bellamy** essayait d'expulser ses doutes, sa colère et sa frustration en déambulant dans la nature, l'arme en bandoulière pour être paré à toutes éventualités. Il s'efforça de faire disparaître son ressentiment en arrachant méticuleusement la mousse recouvrant un rocher ou en visant un arbre choisit au hasard parmi tant. Mais ni le claquement assourdissant qui suit un coup de feu, ni la terre et les poils vert vif se logeant sous ses ongles ne parvinrent à détourner son esprit de ce qui le tracassait. Jasper comme Pike prétendait vouloir faire du camp, peu importait le nom qu'on lui donnerait au final, un nouveau lieu que ses habitants pourraient appeler foyer. Une charmante idée… Seulement, il y avait bien longtemps que Bellamy ne s'était pas senti chez lui. Ni au camp Jaha, ni autre part. La chaleur, la sécurité, la tendresse d'une maison, avait depuis des années disparus de sa vie. A croire qu'il ne faisait qu'emprunter sans jamais obtenir, prendre sans jamais rien avoir gagné, avec le sentiment qu'un jour viendrait où il devrait tout rendre et se retrouverait sans rien.

Bellamy se décida à faire demi-tour, il rebroussa chemin et prit la route du Camp Jaha. Plus il s'approchait, plus fort il entendait la voix de Jasper qui diffusait un discours par le biais des haut-parleurs répartis dans le camp. Bellamy eut le sentiment que les choses venaient d'empirer.

« La plupart d'entre nous, assurait sa voix rendue électronique, se sont laissé hypnotiser par un homme dont nous ignorons tout, qui modèle nos esprit, forge nos goûts et nous souffle nos idées. Cet individu parle de son autorité naturelle, de sa capacité à formuler des concepts dont nous avons besoin, de la position qu'il occupe dans une structure sociale indéfinie. Il parle et critique avec entrain et véhémence, et nous le croyons. Mais a-t-il fait mieux que parler ? Plus que promettre ? Il reproche, soit, mais dans ce cas où sont les fautes ? Il accuse, soit, mais dans ce cas où sont les preuves ? »

« Ne nous laissons pas aveuglé. Théoriquement, chacun peut faire le choix qu'il veut. Ne nous laissons pas guider par quelqu'un qui cri plus fort que les autres, ne soyons pas de simple moutons. Théoriquement, chacun se fait son opinion sur les questions publiques et sur celles qui concernent la vie privée. Dans la pratique, nous laissons les peurs irrationnelles des autres nous gagner. Pire encore, ils cherchent à immiscer la peur en nous en prenant soin de ne rien révéler de plus, sachant bien que nous avons toujours davantage peur de ce que nous ne connaissons pas. Je ne vous dis pas de ne pas avoir peur, simplement de ne pas vous laisser aveugler par elle. Gardons nos frayeurs pour nous même et partageons notre courage avec les autres. »

Alors que la voix de Jasper résonnait dans ses oreilles et tandis qu'il continuait de parler, Bellamy se précipita dans la salle radio. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Jasper et Phoebe. Il se dirigea vers la table de contrôle, coupa les communications et se tourna vers Jasper, les yeux brillant d'indignation :

« On peut savoir ce qui te prends ? éclata-t-il. Réalises-tu seulement que tu divise ce qu'il reste de nos peuples en répondant de la sorte ? Sans parler des manœuvres que tu emplois et qui te rendent plus mauvais que ce que tu reproches à Pike !

_ Il est des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre, le défendit Phoebe. Jasper sait ce qu'il fait, certaines choses ne doivent pas être divulguées. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu veux déclencher une guerre civile. Les divisions qui pointent ? Qu'importe nous les réunifierons en temps voulu ! Tous ensembles pour faire face au danger qui nous menace.

_ Est-ce qu'elle répond toujours à ta place ? Peut-être même qu'elle prend les décisions à ta place, qui sait ? C'est peut-être elle qui est la véritable meneuse, elle qui fait campagne, ta ravissante éminence grise. Comment espères-tu que quiconque aie confiance en tes capacités si tu n'es qu'un pion qui se laisse manipuler ? Sans doute devrais-je parler de cela une fois que tu auras quitté la pièce !

_ Bellamy, répondit l'intéressé sans hausser la voix, je ne prétends pas avoir toutes les réponses, mais les questions valent assurément qu'on s'y intéresse. Tu dois me croire. Je sais ce qui est bon pour nous. »

* * *

 **Clarke** jura entre ses dents quand les prêtresses apportèrent dans une étoffe, une pièce que la jeune femme blonde avait mémorisée d'après les plans que lui avait exposés Sebastian. Un morceau de l'électro-aimant de l'accélérateur de particule. Le quinquagénaire ricana en voyant l'expression de Clarke.

« Ne vous en faites pas, déclara-t-il, j'ai le reste. Une équipe de chercheur l'a trouvé il y a cinq mois dans l'ancien état du Colorado. Je sais, je sais, ce nom ne vous parles pas. Toujours est-il que je l'ai en ma possession et que vous en avez besoin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à croire cela ? s'enquit Echo.

_ Tous mes hommes n'ont pas vidés aussitôt les lieux, dirons-nous, et certains y étaient en même temps que votre escouade.

_ Que faut-il faire pour que vous nous le donniez ? ragea Clarke.

_ Je vous propose un marché, vous me laissez Echo et je vous aide à faire transporter l'accélérateur de particule où il vous plaira. »

Echo fit mine de protester mais sa chef lui intima de ne rien dire. En silence, son unique œil valide rivé sur le demi-sourire sardonique qui agitait les lèvres du vieil homme, Clarke considérait la proposition. Ne pouvant parvenir à un équilibre satisfaisant, elle s'octroya plus de temps et de liberté avant de donner une réponse convenable.

« Vous me proposez un échange qui n'est pas évident, dit-elle. Pourrions-nous avoir la chance d'y penser plus en profondeur ? J'aimerai pouvoir m'entretenir avec le reste de mon unité.

_ Naturellement, accepta aimablement son interlocuteur. Un pavillon est à votre disposition. Néanmoins, afin de conserver notre couverture à tous, vous devrez effectuer le trajet en tant que prisonnier et des gardes se relaieront pour vous surveiller. Cela ne vous incommode pas, j'espère.

_ Pas le moins du monde », répondit sans y croire la blonde en se laissant lier les mains derrière le dos et guider hors de la tente par un garde.

* * *

 _Ariha reprit connaissance en toussant et en crachant de l'eau sale et au gout de vase, elle se dressa sur son séant. Sa vision s'éclaircit en trois battements de cils : le premier pour remarquer qu'elle n'était pas assise dans sa cellule, le deuxième pour apercevoir A.L.I.E., Slade et un autre individu en blouse blanche. Enfin, un dernier battement pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus attachée ni physiquement, ni émotionnellement. L'évanouissement semblait avoir fait taire Clarke Griffin de nouveau. Slade la regardait de haut, le regard sombre et froid, sur ses joues l'on pouvait encore deviner les traces laissées par des larmes sanguinolentes. A moins de trois pas derrière lui, toujours dans sa robe rouge comme une épée dans son fourreau, A.L.I.E. affichait une mine satisfaite, presque réjouie. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde et s'accroupit de façon à se mettre à sa hauteur._

 _« Que savez-vous de la notion de suggestion ? Non, ne prenez pas la peine de répondre. Professeur, pourriez-vous nous éclairer ? »_

 _La troisième personne, celle vêtu d'une blouse blanche prit alors la parole. Ariha détailla le personnage, un homme d'une trentaine d'année ou un peu moins, un beau visage, des cheveux blonds foncés mal coiffés et une barbe de trois jours qu'il faisait très certainement exprès de laisser négligée. L'homme paru la reconnaitre et un sourire étrange tordit son visage, quand il parla, le son de sa voix réveilla quelque chose au fond d'elle. Pas les souvenirs de Clarke, une appréhension instinctive._

 _« La suggestion est la capacité d'amener une idée pour qu'elle soit acceptée sans forcer. Le but est d'implanter dans l'esprit d'un sujet, une idée, une image ou une conviction. Tout le monde n'est pas sensible aux procédés de la même manière. Fort heureusement, il existe des substances, certaines drogues, qui rendent un sujet – à tout hasard, Slade ici présent- ô combien plus réceptif._

 __ Que lui avez-vous fait ?_

 __ Nous l'avons contraint à vous neutraliser puis à vous amener ici dès lors que vous vous seriez identifié comme Clarke Griffin. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé, bien que cela se soit avéré être un horrible mensonge de votre par._

 __ Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'elle ? demanda Ariha._

 __ Eh bien, répondit le professeur, parce que la capacité d'A.L.I.E. à plier la volonté des gens grâce à des cachets bleutés, détruit peu à peu leur mémoire et les sujets perdent des connaissances et des savoir-faire qui pourraient nous être nécessaires… voir vitaux. Mes recherches laissent à penser que cet aspect problématique serait contrebalancé par le sérum miracle utilisé par le Peuple Sans Nom. Et Clarke est une des rares à qui le phénomène et la conception du produit ont été expliqué, et ce grâce à l'amour qui lui portait sa chère Anya._ Capisce _?_

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée et désormais, seule Ariha reste._

 __ Je vois bien, soupira-t-il. Nous avons injectés à Slade une version bêta de notre Mirakuru. Cependant, cela n'a pas été suffisant pour faire surgir en toi le messie que nous attendons tous avec impatience._

 __ Vous m'envoyez navré, railla Ariha._

 __ C'est pourquoi, intervint A.L.I.E., j'ai opté pour un système quelque peu différent. Slade est de toute façon condamné, tu le regarderas donc mourir, puis nous continuerons les essaies sur toi. Quand bien même tu aurais des réticences à faire marche arrière et redevenir celle que tu étais, je suis sûre que tu tiens à la vie. A ce niveau de la conversation, tu pourrais bien entendu me répondre que si vous êtes tous deux destinés à périr, pourquoi ferais-tu l'effort que je te demande ?_

 __ Parce qu'en tant que scientifique, enchaîna le professeur, il me semble que le seul moyen de trouver un remède et de trouver la formule correcte. Tu sais, c'est un principe coronaire de l'équilibre stœchiométrique. Non, ça en te dis rien ? Tant pis ! »_

 _Sans transition, il lui enfonça deux seringues dans le cou. Il lui inocula la première dose du sérum prototype. Instinctivement, Ariha porta la main à son cou, mais trop tard, tout ce qu'elle put sentir sous ses doigts furent deux petites plaies rondes. Elle le dévisagea mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, de se relever et de tourner les talons la jeune femme le regarda faire, béatement._

 _Les sensations se répandirent en elle en même temps que le produit, des fourmillements aux extrémités du corps, puis dans les membres entiers puis ce fut le tour des sueurs froides, dégoulinant de la base du crâne aux omoplates, lentes et étourdissantes. Les effets lui parurent familier, peu ou prou assimilables à la description d'Anya. Elle-même n'ayant jamais expérimenté cette substance, peut-être être la marge d'erreur était-elle considérable. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ariha ne put s'empêcher de penser à plusieurs faits : A.L.I.E. était proche d'obtenir sa propre version du Mirakuru, Ariha allait le recevoir, tout comme le professeur. Et A.L.I.E. aurait bientôt une armée de super soldat répondant comme des marionnettes à la moindre de ses paroles._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit Ariha. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment de vous connaitre ?_

 __ Parce que c'est le cas. Toi et moi, nous nous sommes connus autre fois. Nous avons tous deux été privé du sérum miracle. Toi, ce fut par bêtise, c'est pourquoi tu sers de cobaye. Tandis que moi, je ne me servirais que de la version finale._

 __ Êtes-vous également sous le contrôle d'A.L.I.E. ?_

 __ En ai-je l'air ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais te dire un secret, Clarke, c'est moi qui est conçu les cachets que cet artifice distribue à ses compagnons d'infortune. Le principe actif de mon composant neutralise l'activité du striatum, les discours de notre amie commune se chargent de les sensibiliser à la suggestion. Cela prend plus ou moins de temps selon les sujets._

 __ Qui. Êtes. Vous ?_

 __ Ici peu de gens connaisse mon nom, je suis juste le professeur. Pour certain, ceux-là sont mes favoris, je suis le Comte. Comme Dracula, à cause des piqures, tu saisis ? Tu peux m'appeler Daemon, si telle est ta préférence. »_

* * *

 **Phoebe** rattrapa Bellamy juste avant qu'il ne passe la limite du camp. Elle s'interposa entre lui et une sortie par la grande porte aussi discrète qu'irréversible bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, Phoebe s'efforçait de le garder du côté de Jasper. Les géants aimaient et écoutaient Bellamy, et on a toujours besoin d'un porte-parole aimé et écouté. Elle devait le retenir, pour ce faire elle commença par ériger Jasper en victime éternelle.

« Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu le quittes. Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de toi en bien, tu sais, je crois qu'il t'a toujours énormément admiré. Oh bien sûr, il ne l'admettra jamais mais ce qu'il désire par-dessus tout dans cette histoire ce que toi, l'ancien leader, approuve ses actions. Quand tu as eu besoin d'aide, ton ami se précipitait à chaque fois pour t'aider. L'amitié c'est sacré, nous vieillissons, nous luttons et nous mourons… au rythme où vont les choses il n'y aura peut-être plus d'occasion de faire la démonstration de ton affection.

_ Je sais faire le tri de ce qui relève ou non de ma responsabilité, affirma Bellamy. Est-ce que son problème existe indépendamment de moi ou en suis-je vraiment à l'origine ? Le propre des manipulateurs comme toi est de brouiller les frontières en faisant passer ses besoins avant les nôtres. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la quête de pouvoir de Jasper, je m'en vais. Rien de ce que tu diras n'y changera quoi que ce soit.

_ Vraiment ? Parce que je vois au moins quatre façons de te faire changer d'avis. Le bourreau, je te menace de te punir, Si tu nous quittes, tu ne pourras plus jamais remettre les pieds ici et rien ne sera plus comme avant. Le flagellant, en retournant la menace contre Jasper lui-même et nos peuples, si tu l'abandonne, il sera effondré et qui sait quelle erreur il pourrait commettre. Ou encore assumer davantage le côté martyr. Je pourrais brandir ma souffrance !

_ Ou encore me faire miroiter un avenir prometteur si je réponds à ta requête ? Ne cherches pas, je suis habitué à ces techniques. J'ai appris à confronter et à contre manipuler. »

Phoebe se sentait perdre, elle dut rapidement reconsidérer les options dont elle disposait. Victimisation et culpabilisation avaient échouées, quasiment mortes dans l'œuf mais un coup plus bas pourrait la sortir d'affaire. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à un homme tel que Bellamy si elle avait recours à la colère et à l'intimidation la fausse sympathie était déjà un terrain bien trop largement miné. Phoebe se résolut à influer sur les aspects négatifs de l'affect :

« Qui est-ce qui t'a habitué ainsi au chantage affectif ? railla-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est ta sœur ? C'était Octavia, c'est ça ? Je te plains sincèrement, j'imagine à quel point la culpabilité du survivant doit être dure à supporter. Tout comme toi, nous sommes nombreux à penser que tu es celui qui aurait dut mourir. Au moins, Octavia se donnait corps et âme pour son peuple et elle aimait les siens et les défendait quoi qu'il advienne ! »

Bellamy s'arrêta dos à elle, un moment Phoebe crut avoir gagné, puis il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son regard était chargé de haine et de tristesse. Chez certains la culpabilité est un motivateur et donne naissance à un profond désir de mieux faire. Chez d'autres, elle était démoralisante, ce second type était incapable de gérer cette émotion et choisissait de fuir, de prendre du recul. Bellamy appartenait à ce dernier groupe.


	12. Becoming a Hero

Becoming a Hero

 **Phoebe** se repassait mentalement toutes les discussions qu'elle et Jasper avaient eues. Selon elle, les choix que Jasper avait faits étaient très certainement justifiés quand bien même certains pouvaient être discutés, Phoebe restait persuadée que le jeune homme avait pris les décisions qui s'imposaient sans se soucier de ce que l'on penserait de lui. En cela, Jasper Jordan était déjà un véritable meneur. Malheureusement, peu le voyait et pour que son programme puisse protéger correctement leur peuple il fallait que tous le voient. Elle s'assurerait que ce soit le cas.

Phoebe s'empressa d'aller rendre visite à des personnes ayant une influence relative sur la population du camp. Elle proposa aux derniers Terriens de faciliter leur accès aux soins et davantage de pouvoir décisionnel dans la gestion du camp jusque-là encore majoritairement réservés au peuple du ciel. Elle organisa une production de fausse autorisation d'utiliser la quantité scandaleuse de ressources à disposition qui – parce qu'elles constituent des prises de guerre et étant considérés comme sensibles et dangereuses – étaient stockées et mis à l'écart dans l'attente d'un examen qui ne viendrait probablement jamais. Elle distribua ces autorisations à des mécaniciens, des soldats ou des infirmiers volontaires.

« Pourquoi accepterai-je un tel arrangement ? demanda l'un des aides soignant.

_ Vous n'aviez jamais pratiqué avant ? Vous n'êtes même pas passé par une formation médicale n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, mais quel lien y a-t-il, répondit-il sur la défensive. Un enseignant en biologie n'a plus son utilité sur une planète dans cet état. J'essaye simplement de me reconvertir du mieux possible.

_ Je n'en doute pas, le rassura Phoebe, et en acceptant mon offre vous ne vous contenterez pas d'essayer. Vous vous rendrez utile. Et quand vous et vous collègues parviendrez à soigner toujours plus de personne, de fournir de la nourriture à tout le monde, à assurer des conditions de vie hygiénique à notre peuple, quand vous serez arrivé à tout cela, vous pourrez leur dire que c'est grâce à Jasper Jordan. Leur dirigeant légitime.

_ Je me sens humilier de répondre ainsi à de la corruption évidente mais nous avons besoin du soutien que vous nous proposez.

_ Inutile que cela vous préoccupe trop, vous vous y ferez à mesure que vous arrangerez les choses. Soyez simplement sûr de leur dire qui leur vient en aide. »

* * *

 **Bellamy** s'estima heureux d'avoir pu voler le véhicule d'une patrouille inexpérimentée et distraite, les gardes allaient se faire frotter les oreilles de retour au camp mais rien de réellement grave. Bellamy eut le sourire en imaginant les expressions d'Abby et de Jasper quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Penser à ce genre de petites insubordinations lui rappela sa sœur qui en avait été l'une des plus remarquables expertes son sourire s'évanouit et la réalité de sa situation le frappa brutalement. Il écrasa la pédale sous son pied droit et s'enfonça dans la nature.

Dès que Bellamy eut pris suffisamment d'allure, il relâcha l'accélérateur en le laissant au-dessus de la pédale prêt à agir. Il débraya à fond pied gauche et plaça sa main en face du levier. Il le tira vers le bas en point mort et fini de le tirer en quatrième. Dès que le rapport fut passé et l'embrayage relevé il put reprendre une accélération. Il effectua un dérapage qui arracha du sol de jeunes arbustes et fit voler mousse et débris d'écorce, la conduite plus "sportive" lui était apparu comme un excellent exutoire. La sensation de vitesse, le risque et les montées d'adrénalines permettaient à son corps et à son esprit de mettre tout les soucis de côté. L'inconvénient dans ce genre de raisonnements c'est qu'ils le ramenaient à celle qui l'avait ouvert à ça, Phoebe. Repenser à elle c'était repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit sur Octavia.

Bellamy pila, emportée par son élan, le véhicule réalisa un demi-tour presque complet. Quand le nuage de poussière soulevé par la cascade se dissipa, Bellamy ne tarda pas à remarquer les cinq cavaliers qui l'encerclaient. Leurs armures sombres portaient encore des signes claniques effacés par le temps et les intempéries, d'ailleurs, Bellamy crut en reconnaitre une. Un assemblage de pièce lui rappelant l'attirail d'un Terrien rescapé au Camp Jaha. En voyant que les cavaliers se faisaient plus menaçant, il remit le véhicule en marche et roula dans une direction au hasard il se précipita sur une monture en espérant que celle-ci ou son cavalier aurait le bon sens de s'écarter de son chemin.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y manquèrent, Bellamy senti un regard et des ondes négatives afflués mais il n'y prit pas garde et se concentra sur une seule chose : s'éloigner le plus possible de sa demi-dizaine de poursuivants. Bellamy savait les chevaux capable de galoper moitié moins vite que son tout-terrain à pleine puissance, mais un véhicule de cette envergure et aussi peu maniable était confronté à des ennuis qui n'effleuraient même pas les montures. Il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'il serait en mesure de rester sur ses quatre roues tout en allant suffisamment vite.

* * *

 **Clarke** retint son souffle, se recula pour se mettre à l'abri dans l'ombre d'une tente. La température avait brutalement chutée comme la nuit approchait, le crépuscule éclairait à présent le ciel d'un rose bleuté et la blonde ressentait déjà le froid. Elle détourna le regard afin que son œil ne reflète pas la lumière des torches qui éclairaient les gardes pendant leur ronde dès qu'ils furent hors d'atteinte Clarke fila de tente en tente, d'abris en abris et d'ombre en ombre jusqu'au pavillon principal où le quinquagénaire les avait reçus. Naturellement, le vieil homme avait pris grand soin de ne rien laisser sur place. La jeune femme sortit par le fond du pavillon et parcouru les autres tentes du regard, elle en nota trois suffisamment importantes et proches pour abriter soit l'enfant, soit le vieil homme, soit l'accélérateur de particule.

La jeune femme blonde jura entre ses dents, le Mirakuru la protégeait de beaucoup de choses mais apparemment pas des basses températures. Elle fit un choix rapide, dès qu'il fut fait, elle courut pliée en deux vers la tente en question. L'habitacle de toile servait de toit aux deux prêtresses et au coffret contenant une pièce de l'électro-aimant. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la cassette, l'ouvrit et n'y trouva rien. Bien évidemment, le vieux était trop intelligent pour ça. Alors, Clarke passa au plan B. Elle se positionna au-dessus du corps endormis d'une des deux prêtresses, elle s'assit délicatement sur son bassin et saisit d'une main l'arrière de son crâne et couvrit de l'autre sa bouche. Clarke souleva la tête de la prêtresse et la frappa violement contre le sol. La première main empêcha sa nuque de lâcher et de ne lui laisser qu'un cadavre sur les bras. Le choc la réveilla, son cri fut étouffé par la seconde main hermétiquement posée sur sa bouche.

« Pas un cri, pas un mouvement, ordonna la blonde, tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour répondre à mes questions. Compris ?

_ huimm, répondit l'autre du mieux qu'elle put entre les doigts de Clarke.

_ Considérons cela comme une affirmation. Connais-tu la localisation exacte de l'accélérateur de particule ?

_ Non. »

Clarke tendit le bras, se saisit d'un couteau de cérémonie et l'enfonça au niveau de la trachée. Pas profondément, elle devait encore pouvoir parler, mais suffisamment pour que le sang commence à couler et que la prêtresse ait du métal sous la peau.

« Sais-tu où est caché l'accélérateur de particule ?

_ Oui… »

* * *

 _Ariha profita d'un relâchement dans la surveillance de Jasper pour s'enfuir en courant, elle passa sous le nez de Daemon et A.L.I.E. qui la regardèrent passer sans broncher. Comme s'ils savaient tous les deux que quoi qu'elle fasse, la jeune femme blonde ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Elle parcourut en trombe un premier couloir, alla s'aplatir contre la paroi de l'angle. La blonde reprit sa course et tomba sur trois gardes qui la repérèrent et se jetèrent sur elle. Ariha poussa le premier contre le mur, puis, le prenant par le bras, le fit passer par-dessus son épaule et l'envoya percuter ses comparses. Le poids de la femme deux fois plus large qu'elle, entraina également Ariha au sol où elle roula pour se mettre à l'écart avant de se relever maladroitement._

 _Lorsque son adversaire revient à la charge, elle sauta sur le côté, prit appui sur le mur du couloir et abattit son poing dans la figure du deuxième garde. Un bruit sourd lui indiqua que le numéro un venait de se cogner contre la cloison, emporté par son élan. La blonde frappa le dernier à la gorge, enchaina avec un revers pour calmer les ardeurs du deuxième reprenant l'assaut dans son dos. De sa main gauche elle saisit la nuque du troisième larron, le poussa tête la première en direction d'un coin du mur de son avant-bras droit elle tenta de parer le fouetté médian qui arrivait mais se retrouva bien vite pliée en deux._

 _Son assaillant numéro un était hideux et menaçant, elle contempla avec appréhension une femme dont la moitié du corps était déformé, comme fondu sous l'effet d'un four à micro-ondes radioactives. La blonde esquiva en titubant les crochets et les uppercuts que le pitbull à taille humaine lui expédiait. Apparemment le prototype de Mirakuru mis au point par Daemon avait encore de sévères lacunes. Elle riposta fébrilement, se brisant le poignet en assénant le coup qui envoya son adversaire au tapis. Le souffle court, plusieurs points de côtés, et les larmes aux yeux à cause de son radius brisé, les jambes tremblantes d'Ariha la laissèrent tomber et elle s'affala, allongée auprès de son imposante opposante._

 _Au bout de ce qui lui parut n'être qu'une poignée de secondes, des bruits de pas et de voix la forcèrent à se remettre sur pied et à se remettre en marche. Elle prit une arme à feu sur l'un des gardes inconscients et arracha une chaîne d'un luminaire vétuste au plafond. Incapable de courir, elle se contenta de trottiner aussi vite et aussi loin qu'elle le put. Elle trouva en un escalier opportun une issue inespérée, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au premier pallier. Ariha dut en revanche, se contenter de descendre normalement la prochaine série de marches. La jeune femme s'approcha par derrière d'un pantin d'A.L.I.E., lui passa la chaîne autour du cou et appuya le canon de son arme contre sa nuque._

 _Elle pensait l'utiliser comme bouclier humain mais quand d'autres soldats arrivèrent armés, son otage parla de la voix d'A.L.I.E. et dit :_

 _« Il n'y ni douleur ni mort dans la cité des lumières, Clarke, ils attaqueront quoi qu'il arrive. »_

 _Ariha chercha à se défendre avec la chaîne, sans savoir vraiment comment s'y prendre elle fouetta l'air elle n'atteignit aucune de ses cibles, elle fit néanmoins exploser deux tubes néons et plongea une partie de la cage d'escalier dans la pénombre. Elle pensa judicieux de se précipiter entre les jambes de l'adversaire en face d'elle, ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et – à croire qu'il ne ressentait pas l'effort qu'il avait à fournir – la jeta en l'air. Le dos de la blonde percuta deux autres tubes néons qui retombèrent et se brisèrent au sol avec elle._

 _Entièrement dans le noir, la situation devint très rapidement désordonnée. Ariha fit un croche-patte à quelqu'un qui tomba sur elle, elle dégagea le poids et frappa à l'aveugle avec le sentiment d'être un enfant qui imite un moulin à vent avec ses bras. Quand ses phalanges percutèrent autre chose qu'un mur, elle s'acharna sur lui jusqu'à sentir un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau. Des renforts furent dépêchés sur place, leurs lampes illuminèrent la scène et Ariha réalisa qu'elle venait de rouer de coup Tyr._

 _« Sors-nous de là, lui murmura Tyr, trouve un moyen et deviens l'héroïne de l'histoire. Sors-nous de là, Ariha, s'il te plait. »_

* * *

 **Clarke** interrompit son interrogatoire, elle fit pivoter ses hanches et se retrouva face au seuil de la tente qu'un guerrier dissimulé sous un turban ocre venait de franchir mu par ses réflexes, Clarke saisit la pointe du couteau de cérémonie entre son pouce et son index, visa et le lança. L'aorte perforée, l'inopportun mourut avant d'avoir touché le sol. En soupirant, la jeune femme assomma sa prêtresse et alla trancher la gorge de l'autre avant de sortir de la tente, aux aguets. Des esclaves et des gardes ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en travers de son chemin, en les voyant si nombreux, Clarke réalisa que le peuple du sable n'avait pas connu beaucoup de perte puisqu'il n'avaient été que peu à s'impliquer dans la guerre contre le Comte. Son estime du Sankru qui n'était pourtant pas bien grande baissa encore davantage.

Le vieil homme s'avança, esclaves et combattants s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage, il marchait d'un pas lent, calme. Quelque chose dans sa façon de se mouvoir lui donnait une allure impériale. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva à un mètre de Clarke. Là, il plongea sa main dans sa toge brune et en sortit une capsule bleue translucide. Il la tint bien en évidence comme pour narguer la jeune femme blonde, il afficha son habituel petit sourire satisfait et la jeta à ses pieds. L'impact fêla la paroi fine de la capsule et une légère brume bleutée se répandit, elle se déplaçait rapidement et parvint aux narines de Clarke qui inspira et inhala le gaz.

Une sensation de calme et de bien-être l'envahit, ses muscles se relâchèrent, elle sentit un sentiment d'étourdissement puis une somnolence qui la gagnait. Elle bâtit des paupières et l'impression de fatigue se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Suffisamment vite pour que Clarke se dise que ce n'était rien mais pas suffisamment pour que tous ces doutes disparaissent aussi sec.

« Vous saisissez l'ironie ? Vous aidez Daemon à mettre au point un sérum miracle plus perfectionné, dont vous ne profitez même pas, et il me donne la recette pour que cinq ans plus tard j'utilise un contrepoison contre vous. Il s'agit en vérité d'un cocktail surdosé de barbituriques et de benzodiazépines. »

Le vieux réduisit l'écart entre eux deux, Clarke pensant le mettre à terre aisément expédia un crochet du droit. Le cinquantenaire attrapa son poignet et immobilisa son bras, stupéfaite, la blonde fut bien obligée de reconnaître que le gaz était réel et efficace.

« Tu n'es pas surhumaine, gamine. Tu n'es même pas humaine, juste un monstre façonné par une bande de dégénérés. »

Il relâcha sa prise sur son avant-bras et Clarke essaya de l'enchaîner en alternant direct au visage et jab bas, chacune de ses tentatives fut mise à mal par son opposant. Celui-ci se décida alors à contre attaquer, il lui asséna un coup de la tête en plein nez et son genou percuta le bas-ventre de Clarke. Elle eut beau se défendre, elle avait l'impression de taper une couche d'acier. La blonde se retrouva à observer les nuances de gris et de vert parmi les nuages dans le ciel.

* * *

 **Phoebe** avait passé les dernières heures à marchander, argumenter et à vanter les mérites du programme défendu par Jasper. Elle finissait à présent d'œuvrer auprès des représentants du clan des plaines. La discussion était ardue car le commandant avait remarqué que cinq Terriens avec lesquels Phoebe s'était longuement entretenu plus tôt avait quitté le camp et cela le rendait suspicieux.

« Ecoutez, je les ai envoyé à la poursuite de quelqu'un qui œuvre contre nos intérêts. En le faisant, ils vont gagner le respect de nos alliés.

_ Et bien sûr, s'ils sont apprécié se sera grâce à Jasper Jordan. Gardez pour vous vos couleuvres, pactiser avec le diable ne nous rendra plus populaire auprès d'un groupe qui nous considère comme des ennemis.

_ J'essaie simplement de vous aider. De tous nous aider. Ce que Pike fait… Il pense certainement bien faire mais il est dans l'erreur.

_ Et vous représentez les gentils, c'est ça ? À d'autres !

_ Oui, bien évidemment que c'est aussi terriblement simple ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que les gentils sont toujours forts et justes et les méchants sont facilement reconnaissable à leur cornes pointues ou leur chapeau noir. Et nous sommes toujours vainqueurs, sauvant la mise et personne ne meurt jamais et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. Non, ça ne fonctionne pas de la sorte.

_ Et si c'est Bellamy qui les tue ?

_ Ayez confiance, il sera soit mort soit rallié à notre cause. »

* * *

 **Clarke** recracha du sable, les yeux mi-clos elle crut discerner Seth, Roan et Hilary neutraliser le plus discrètement possible des soldats du Sankru tandis que Robbie, Elyas et Echo entamaient de libérer les esclaves. Pendant ce temps, le quinquagénaire lui tournait autour en fanfaronnant de sa voix grave et posée :

« Je sais, ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu espérais finir. Tu aurais très certainement préférée partir en héroïne ou en martyr mais on ne choisis pas sa mort, elle réclame tout le monde selon son bon vouloir. »

La blonde se remit debout, sa respiration se calma peu à peu, ses crampes se dissipèrent et elle parvint de nouveau à penser clairement. A son tour, elle toisa son interlocuteur et lui cracha au visage avec férocité. Le vieux tituba, laissant un instant tomber le masque et entrevoir la surprise.

« Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il.

_ Il vaut mieux mourir sur ses deux pieds que vivre genoux à terre. »

Il la frappa de nouveau avec vigueur, Clarke ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'un léger désagrément et un lancement dans la nuque elle en fut rassurée, elle riposta et envoya aisément un adversaire deux fois plus vieux qu'elle dans les cordes. La blonde le ramassa, elle chercha ses compagnons d'armes du regard, un accord tacite passa et elle brisa la nuque du vieux pendant qu'ils assommaient la totalité des gardes avec l'aide des esclaves libres. Les os se brisèrent en un craquement sonore, s'en suivit un silence de mort, puis ce fut l'explosion. Les esclaves en liesse se jetèrent sur Clarke, des dizaines de bras tentant de la toucher, de l'agripper, elle se sentit être soulevée et portée en triomphe. De là-haut elle observa avec contentement l'armée du sable être neutralisée et ses soldats fait prisonniers.


	13. Mirakuru Spreads Blood On My Hands

**Info pour les nouveaux, rappel pour les anciens et invitations pour tous à aller visiter et aimer la page facebook "Fan Fiction Deathstroke"**

 **Ciao, bonne lecture**

* * *

Mirakuru Spreads / Blood On My Hands

 **Clarke** fut tenté de se servir de la toute récente adoration que les anciens esclaves avaient pour elle afin de l'aider à retrouver l'accélérateur de particule. La pensée lui vint presque aussitôt qu'un tel abus de pouvoir ne la rendrait pas si différente de A.L.I.E. et cela lui était intolérable. D'un autre côté, elle avait désespérément besoin des récupérer certaines pièces très importantes de l'accélérateur pour l'utiliser contre l'intelligence artificielle en question. Devait-elle s'abaisser au niveau de son ennemie pour pouvoir la combattre efficacement ou y avait-il un autre chemin que les gentils avaient le devoir d'emprunter ? Sauf que l'être humain est à la fois le bon et le méchant parce qu'il a eu besoin d'être les deux pour survivre. Ce que les héros feraient n'avait plus la moindre importance quand bien même la vie était plus que la survie, il lui fallait survivre pour pouvoir en faire plus.

« Clarke, l'interpella Seth, j'ai trouvé ceci dans la grande tente. N'est-ce pas là l'objet de nos plus récentes recherches ?

_ En effet, répondit la blonde en prenant ce qu'il lui tendait, ou au moins les plans de ce que nous cherchons. Autre chose ?

_ Une femme, une prêtresse si j'en juge ses habits et l'attirail cérémoniel dans sa tente. Elle dit avoir des informations à communiquer et ne souhaite parler qu'à vous seule.

_ Très bien, je m'en occupe. Toi et les autres, interrogez les esclaves. Je doute qu'il se soit salit les mains, ce sont eux que le vieux à dut envoyer pour chercher, déterrer ou déplacer l'engin.

_ Nous le ferons », assura Seth avec un bref signe de tête.

Clarke alla de ce pas à la rencontre de la prêtresse, en pénétrant dans la tente les yeux de la blonde tombèrent naturellement sur le cadavre de la deuxième femme morte dans son sommeil. Nul ne semblait s'en être étonné, et la prêtresse que Clarke avait interrogée ne paraissait pas non plus en faire beaucoup de cas.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des informations pour moi, lança Clarke en guise d'introduction.

_ Mon nom est Vesta, je suis une servante de la déesse Sovari. Comme je vous le disais avant que vous partiez en trombe, j'ai connaissance de l'emplacement de l'appareil qui vous intéresse. »

* * *

 _Ariha fut ramenée, plutôt traînée, devant A.L.I.E. et Daemon. Ce dernier affichait un sourire démoniaque qui étirait ses lèvres aussi bien qu'il étincelait dans ses yeux un contraste saisissant à côté du visage sans émotion de la dame vêtu de son éternelle robe rouge._

 _« Connaissez-vous le problème des déguisement ? Peu importe à quel point vous tentez de vous cacher, ce n'est jamais rien d'autre qu'un autoportrait._

 __ Je ne comprends pas._

 __ Eh bien, essayez !_

 __ Pourquoi ?_

 __ Parce que, si Clarke Griffin ne refait pas surface vous perdrez vos généraux puis vos hommes. Et, à défaut de ressentir de la pitié pour les malheureux que vous condamnez, vous vous retrouverez sans armée, sans aide, sans drapeau ni tambour, si je puis dire, pour me combattre. »_

 _Ariha crut tout d'abord qu'elle bluffait. Il suffit d'un signe de la main d'A.L.I.E., que des portes s'ouvrent et qu'on dépose à ses pieds enchaînés et à genoux, Siek, Giff, Tyr et Takeo. Il suffit d'un bourreau armé d'un marteau pour que les murailles d'Ariha s'effritent pour mieux s'effondrer. Le bourreau leva son outil, la tête de métal au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur la nuque de Takeo. Bien évidemment, au premier coup il était mort, cependant avant que son cadavre ne choit, le panne de fer fendit l'air et perfora l'os pariétal. Le sang et la cervelle giclèrent, flottèrent un instant dans les airs avant de s'éclater au sol et de se disperser en une pluie fine et écarlate qui frappa Ariha au visage._

 _Le bourreau passa au prisonnier suivant, une expression de peur anima le visage tuméfié de Tyr. Le viking au bouc se détendit, la quiétude l'envahi juste avant que la grande majorité des os de son torse ne soient brisé par les coups de marteau féroces. Des éclats osseux percèrent cœur, poumons, foie, rate et estomacs. Si les impacts ne le tuaient pas, les multiples hémorragies internes s'en chargeraient presque aussi vite._

 _Le sang de Siek coula en même temps que les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme blonde. La rotule de la guerrière céda, le liquide salé lava les gouttes de sang sur sa pommette et tomba sur sa lèvre inférieure. Siek cria sa douleur de perdre un bras et Ariha hurla ce qu'elle savait de la composition du Mirakuru._

* * *

 **Bellamy** perdit le contrôle de son véhicule, alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser un virage complexe, une racine gigantesque fit décoller la voiture qui effectua plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser sur le toit. Il n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps avant de voir les cinq cavaliers le poursuivant encercler son véhicule accidenté. L'un d'entre eux mit pied à terre puis vint l'aider à s'extirper du buggy, il le tira sur les feuilles recouvrant le sol terreux et le frappa au visage.

Bellamy étouffa un gémissement dans sa manche. Un Terrien au visage couturé de cicatrices sous cutanées lui pris le bras et l'écarta de sa bouche. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, Bellamy y lut un tourbillon d'émotions négatives et conflictuelles. Le natif des glaces, serra une lance dans sa main, arma son bras et la planta dans le flanc du jeune homme. Il l'embrocha comme un pécheur harponne un saumon frétillant surgit avec énergie des eaux vives et que l'on regarde agiter inutilement ses nageoires, cloué à la terre ferme.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'autre fois tu étais le meneur de ta petite troupe de cents gamins. J'ai peur que cela te soit monté à la tête, tu as cru être un vrai chef. Tu pensais être quelqu'un d'important, que tu avais ton mot à dire. Tu as tort, mais il se trouve que des idiots persistent à t'écouter et si tu envoies un mauvais message, ils te suivront.

_ Qu'est-ce que Phoebe attends de moi ? geignit l'intéressé.

_ Que tu prêches la bonne parole.

_ Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, rétorqua-t-il, je ne mentirais pour assoir cette manipulatrice sur le fauteuil du chancelier.

_ On s'en doutait », lui apprit un autre Terrien. Visiblement du clan des volcans celui-là. « C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes là. Pour te convertir. »

* * *

 **Phoebe** sentait les choses lui échapper, elle avait voulu trop en faire et en avait oublié que le mieux peut être parfois l'ennemi du bien. Ainsi, un soldat annonçant agir au nom de Charles Pike vint présenter un ultimatum aux conseillers de Jasper, et leur laissa quarante-huit heures pour se retourner, avant de déclencher un putsch militaire.

La technique de base du coup d'État consiste à s'emparer des organes centraux ou à les neutraliser, en occupant leurs lieux de fonctionnement qui sont aussi les lieux symboliques du pouvoir. Mais il ne suffit pas de s'en emparer. Il faut aussi arrêter les gouvernants, faute de quoi il sera loisible à ceux-ci d'organiser une riposte. C'est ce qui adviendrait certainement, puisque Phoebe et les conseillers avaient été avertis à l'avance, par l'ultimatum. Elle devait convaincre Jasper de prendre le large avant l'arrivée de Pike. Après quoi, une fois réfugiés, ils mettraient au point une rébellion avec ceux des cents qui croyaient en Japser et dont le succès leur permettrait de reprendre le pouvoir.

Néanmoins, Phoebe ne pouvait se convaincre que les choses allaient bien se terminer pour elle. Qu'importait la conviction ou le nombre de fois qu'elle se le répétait, la possibilité que Pike vienne de la berner revenait sans cesse se jouer de ces certitudes. Le chef de file parlait en public et dénigrait ouvertement Jasper mais ne daignait pas venir lui-même poser son ultimatum. Quelque chose clochait. Et si le putsch annoncé n'était qu'un leurre, un mirage si gros et si inquiétant que quoi que fasse Phoebe, c'est ce leurre qui obscurcissait son jugement. Phoebe jura à haute voix, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'au moins les cavaliers aient menés à bien leur tâche avec Bellamy.

A son âge, elle avait appris de suffisamment d'erreurs historiques pour ne pas permettre de négliger le moindre aspect, prendre le plus petit risque était interdit. Tant de généraux du passé connurent l'échec le plus total à cause de bêtises dramatiques, parce qu'ils avaient pêchés par orgueil.

* * *

 **Jasper** rêva de l'Arche, à une époque où il n'était qu'un gamin et que l'un de ses jeux favoris était d'échapper à la surveillance parentale. Pour une fois, le petit garçon s'en sortait remarquablement bien, il était parvenu à semer le moindre de ses poursuivants. Tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva seul, seul dans un immense vaisseau spatial sombre et effrayant. Et soudainement, quand il se retourna, Jasper remarqua qu'il s'était également perdu. Une grande personne se dessina dans la pénombre, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il n'en fit rien, Jasper avait peur, la peur paralysante du noir et de l'inconnu à laquelle les enfants ne peuvent réchapper. Il suivit la grande personne jusqu'à une salle dont le seul mobilier était un trône en fer.

Les lumières bleues et froide illuminèrent le visage de la grande personne, un garçon aux cheveux châtain foncés et épais. D'aspect mince, voire maigre, à la peau claire et aux yeux marron. Jasper nota avec un amusement tout enfantin qu'il portait un masque de ski sur le front. L'aîné souleva le plus jeune et l'assit sur le fauteuil métallique, il lui attacha les poignets et les chevilles avec des sangles de cuir. Quand Jasper demanda pourquoi, il lui fut répondu qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait le déloger. Il regarda la grande personne s'éloigner et actionner un levier sur le mur. Une forte douleur le parcourut, il sentit ses cheveux roussir, son dos se cambrer et l'électricité crépiter.

« À l'avenir, entendit-il résonner contre les murs de la pièce, méfie-toi d'où tu t'assoies. Il existe des centaines de chaises en aluminium pour un seul trône de fer et il est des plus convoité. S'asseoir dessus est un honneur rare et une condamnation à mort. »

Le retour à la réalité fut un choc, ses articulations le firent souffrir comme il se retrouvait de nouveau dans la peau d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Jasper était hanté par ses craintes, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Il avait commis tant d'impairs et maintenant Pike lui lançait un ultimatum. Même les moments passés avec Phoebe ne pouvait l'empêcher de se torturer, les larmes ne coulaient pas, sa peau restait lisse car toutes les blessures étaient intérieurs mais la douleur bien réelle.

« Pourquoi, avait-il demandé à Phoebe, pourquoi ne peuvent-il pas comprendre que je ne souhaite que leur venir en aide ?

_ Je crois qu'ils le comprennent. Les gens ont simplement du mal à voir un sauveur en la personne qui a placé la menace au-dessus de leur tête en premier lieu. Toi-même n'en veux-tu pas toujours à Clarke pour ce qu'elle fait ? Sachant pourtant ce qu'elle a dut endurer et pour quelles raisons elle a pris cette décision.

_ Je ne suis pas Clarke, protesta Jasper. Je ne serais jamais comme elle !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sûr ?

_ Clarke est une mauvaise personne qui veut nous persuader qu'elle nous tue tous pour notre propre bien.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi, Jasper marqua un temps d'hésitation. Je suis un pêcheur qui cherche la rédemption.

_ La seule consolation, c'est d'espérer l'immortalité de nos âmes, que Dieu sauve! Nous sommes ici-bas afin d'obtenir notre rédemption par la douleur. »

Malgré cette réponse réconfortante, il la vit détourner le regard et afficher un sourire tendu. Elle baissa la tête, les gens pensent et ressentent souvent des émotions désagréables lorsque vous les prenez en train de regarder par terre. Phoebe ressentait-elle de l'embarras ? Pour lui ? Pensait-elle qu'il déraillait, qu'il s'était lui-même sanglé à une chaise électrique ? Il ne put faire autrement que penser qu'elle regrettait de s'être alliée à lui.

« Non, tu te trompes ! affirma Phoebe.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne regrette pas de m'être attaché à toi, elle lui sourit pour marquer sa sincérité, promis.

_ Tu sais, un sourire authentique est presque impossible à effectuer sur commande. Le véritable sourire se trouve dans les pattes d'oie autour des yeux. Lorsque l'on sourit allègrement, elles font des plis mais pas lorsque l'on fait semblant.

_ Jasper ?

_ Ne m'adresse la parole qu'une fois que tu seras prête à ne plus mentir. »

* * *

 **Clarke** resta de longues minutes, allongée à côté de la prêtresse endormie – une fatigue certainement due à son intense activité - à détailler son corps nu et ses courbes qui l'avaient occupées pendant près d'une heure. La transpiration rendait sa peau collante et la couverture l'irritait, elle la repoussa tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Vesta. Elles venaient de faire l'amour, sur un coup de tête, un instant de pur désir. Une décision impulsive qui ne ressemblait pas à Clarke. La blonde remit ses vêtements, enfila son armure le plus silencieusement possible et quitta le couvert de la tente.

La brutale réapparition du soleil l'ébloui, elle grimaça. L'œil plissé et la main en visière, Clarke observa le paysage désertique qui s'offrait à elle. Un immense camaïeu de jaune, un arc-en-ciel allant du blanc cassé au jaune-orangé de toute beauté. Un nuage de poussière et des cris vinrent brouiller le sublime tableau, les sourcils froncés, la blonde marcha en direction du bruit. A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, la situation lui apparaissait de plus en plus clair et son ampleur l'inquiétait, bientôt elle cessa de marcher pour trottiner, accélérant à chaque pas c'est en courant à perdre haleine qu'elle atteignit enfin le lieu du délit.

Les esclaves nouvellement affranchis se battaient malgré les tentatives moyennement efficaces de la part de l'unité Deathstroke pour les calmer. Ils se battaient, non pas comme des combattant mais de manière sauvage et animale. Ils montaient les uns sur les autres distribuant à tort et à travers coups de poing, de pied, de coude ou de genou le champ de bataille ressemblait d'avantage à un embrouillamini de membres humains et de corps bizarrement entrelacés. Leur peau tannée et brûlée se teintait de stries rouges et luisantes.

* * *

 _Ariha observait les yeux écarquillés les tables réduites en miettes dans la pièce et les plaies mineures guérir et cicatriser à mesure que Jasper ôtait méticuleusement les échardes de ses mains et de ses avant-bras. Après lui avoir arraché des aveux sur la composition du sérum miracle et comblé quelques blancs, Daemon avait mis au point le Mirakuru et l'avait testé sur la jeune femme blonde. Dès les premiers résultats concluants, le scientifique s'obstina à améliorer certaines failles qu'il crut déceler en les testant régulièrement sur Ariha._

 _Ses muscles s'endolorirent, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et le souffle lui manqua Ariha tomba à genou, bras et jambes tétanisées, elle vit le monde basculer en un tourbillon de gris et de bleu. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol, le choc fut comme une décharge tonique et la maintint consciente un peu plus longtemps. A.L.I.E s'approcha d'elle, prit son poignet se y plaça deux doigts à la rechercher d'un pouls. La vision d'Ariha se troubla, les sons lui parvinrent assourdis, elle fut néanmoins en mesure d'entendre Daemon répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse d'A.L.I.E. :_

 _« L'état de Slade s'est amélioré, nous pouvons exécuter des tests sur lui. Qui plus est, nous avons encore en notre possession six douzaines de cobayes plus ou moins volontaires. Nous pouvons inoculer les prototypes de sérum à des identités d'ores et déjà sous votre contrôle et abattre ceux qui rejetteraient le Mirakuru… s'il ne s'en charge pas lui-même. Le corps de Clarke semble répondre de manière favorable, il sera à n'en pas douter le meilleur médium que nous aurons afin de mesure l'efficacité des produits._

 __ Alors ménageons-là, décida A.L.I.E. Puis nous la forcerons à adhérer à notre cause. »_

 _Dans son état comateux, la blonde laissa son esprit vagabonder, sa conscience flotta jusqu'au frontière de son entendement et son cerveau se mit à halluciner. Sans qu'aucune physique ne témoigne de sa présence matérielle, les yeux de la jeune femme lui indiquaient se situer à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Dans une pièce aux allures de cellule, les murs et le sol gris étaient recouvert de dessins représentant des animaux, des végétaux ou de simples paysages terrestres comme des pyramides pointant dans le désert. Elle ressentit intellectuellement que la porte venait de se fermer dans son dos et que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec elle néanmoins il n'y eu ni bruit ni vibration._

 _Une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau la plaqua contre un des murs, à bien y regarder Ariha la décrivit comme une version plus jeune d'elle-même, plus jeune et plus sensible. Ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas tant vécu et enduré. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et tout ce qui sortit furent ces mots, maintes et maintes fois répétés :_

 _« Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée et désormais, seule Ariha reste._

 __ Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais je reprends le contrôle._

 __ Qui êtes-vous ? éructa Ariha avec la sensation d'étouffé. Pour quoi est-ce que je pense à vous ?_

 __ Parce que tu ne penses pas, mais moi si. Bienvenue dans ma tête, imposteur. À l'avenir, méfie-toi d'où tu t'assoies. Il existe des centaines de chaises en aluminium pour un seul trône de fer et il appartient à la seule commandante de la mort._

 __ Ai jus an ai sonraun laik yu, Wanheda._

 __ Ai get em in. Em hakom ai teik yu set raun. »_


	14. Heir to the Demon

Heir to the Demon

 **Abby** entra pleine d'espoir dans l'atelier de Jasper et Wick, à présent colonisé par Raven et ses travaux. L'intérieur était frais, comme récemment aéré, et assez peu éclairé. L'obscurité y régnait en maître à l'exception des raies bleutées de lumière qui s'infiltraient par les fenêtres crasseuses. De-ci de-là, des pièces métalliques reflétaient les lueurs céruléennes. Abby s'approcha, elle effleura un objet technologique, de ses deux mains elle le souleva religieusement et le porta sous un éclairage. Sa trouvaille lui apparut être un bras articulé qui avait dut demander à Raven de déployer des compétences impressionnantes en mécanique. Abby le remit en place mais ne parvint pas à détourner le regard, elle était comme attiré par le bras. Elle ressentait un mélange d'effarement et de fascination malsaine face à cette prothèse hyper-perfectionnée.

« Je sais, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fait la jambe d'abord ? J'imagine que je me suis habitué à son inutilité.

_ Où étais-tu, Raven ? Je pensais te trouver ici.

_ À l'infirmerie, où tu aurais dû être.

_ Tu me cherchais ?

_ Je cherchais un médecin, tu aurais parfaitement fait l'aff aire ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Oh, rien. Juste des migraines, de douloureuses migraines. »

Comme Raven passait à ses côtés, Abby avisa une cicatrice blanche sur la tempe de la mécanicienne. Elle retint le fauteuil d'une main et passa l'autre sur la blessure de Raven. Celle-ci, se libéra facilement et roula jusqu'à un établi à l'autre bout de l'atelier.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ?

_ Ce n'est rien, juste l'endroit où je me suis fait l'implant sous-cutané pour le système de contrôle du bras artificiel.

_ D'où tes migraines, j'imagine, cingla Abby.

_ Peut-être, répondit l'intéressée en haussant les épaules, j'ai essayé l'oreillette mais j'ai éprouvé quelques difficultés. J'ai choisis une nouvelle approche. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la situation actuelle du camp Jaha ? Ou alors d'Exodia, je ne suis pas sûre.

_ Ne change pas de sujet Raven, nous devons encore…

_ Je ne souhaite pas discuter de cela avec toi, Abigail. Alors soit tu me suis soit tu quittes cet endroit.

_ Je suis du côté de Jasper, répondit-elle finalement. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître qu'il a commis des erreurs que Pike souligne à raison. Sur conseil de Phoebe, Jasper fait bloc face aux provocations et aux menaces de renversement et je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit la meilleure décision. Jasper a de bonne intention et Pike est un adulte responsable et avisé qui connait suffisamment la politique. En revanche, Phoebe est et a toujours été une gamine arrogante et manipulatrice.

_ Apparemment, elle est devenue pire que ça en vieillissant, railla Raven. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait acheté la plupart des voix en faveur du gouvernement de Jasper. Aux dernières nouvelles, un détachement de cavaliers serait parti à la poursuite de Bellamy sur son ordre. J'ignore s'ils ont la consigne de le ramener vivant ou non.

_ Es-tu sûre de ça ?! S'étrangla Abby. D'où tiens-tu ces informations ?

_ Des rumeurs qui circulent au centre médical et dans les rangs des Terriens. »

Abby s'insurgeait contre ce genre de pratique, furieuse, elle en oublia ses soucis pour la mécanicienne et s'en alla prévenir le conseil de la fourberie et la malhonnêteté de Phoebe. Lancer des guerriers sur les traces de l'un des leurs, indéniablement, une ligne venait d'être franchie et cet acte ne serait pas facilement pardonné.

* * *

 **Pike** ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit des tâches jaunes et violettes dansèrent dans son champ de vision. Il avait été éduqué pour suivre un code de moral indéfectible, il s'était donc tout naturellement mué en homme sévère et inflexible. Et c'est pour cette raison que, malgré les mesures draconiennes qu'il allait être amené à prendre, il restait prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour atteindre ses propres objectifs. Les fondations de ses opposants étaient fragiles, mais Pike ne désirait pas verser le sang des malheureux qui avaient été aveuglés et manipulés par des meneurs peu scrupuleux et peu compétents. C'est pourquoi il prendre le pouvoir sans violence tandis que les conseillers érigeraient des défenses pour empêcher un putsch fictif.

Il y avait une pensée que Pike n'avait encore confiée à personne, il avait au plus profond de lui le sentiment que –volontairement ou malgré eux- les conseillers, Jasper et tout particulièrement cette Phoebe s'inscrivaient dans la transmission du patrimoine laissé par le Comte. Lui et ceux de la station agricole de l'Arche avaient dû se débrouiller par eux-mêmes contre les maraudeurs du Comte, qui ont tué environ les deux tiers de la station agricole avant qu'elle ne soit trouvée et secourue par une patrouille de constituée de guerriers en noir et orange. Par conséquent, il était fortement remonté contre toutes adhésions à ces valeurs, et il ne tolérerait pas que des héritiers siègent au-dessus de lui et de son peuple.

* * *

 **Clarke** joua des coudes et de son formidable entraînement pour faire cesser la lutte des affranchis. Un calme étrange se répandit à une vitesse ahurissante quand la blonde se trouva entourée d'esclaves couvert de sable et de sang fumant. L'un d'eux s'avança, arracha sa tunique et dévoila des marques caractéristiques sur son torse : un des pions de Daemon. Bientôt, des soldats libérés de leurs entraves et la moitié des esclaves restants firent de même et montrèrent fièrement leur appartenance au mauvais camp.

La blonde analysa la situation : les conditions climatiques n'étaient pas optimales pour un affrontement Mano à Mano dans ces armures, les pantins de Daemon ne se laisseraient pas arrêter par quelque chose d'aussi futile que la fatigue et il lui fallait mettre la main sur l'accélérateur de particule sans tarder. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas du genre à cracher sur un bon combat, Clarke ordonna en soupirant le repli de ses troupes. D'un geste elle leur désigna les véhicules motorisés, une proposition qui parut par ailleurs enchanter Robbie. Elle pesta contre Daemon qui revenait au premier plan de manière aussi agaçante et récurrente que la Team Rocket.

« On se retrouve aux voitures », lança-t-elle comme elle courait vers la tente où elle avait laissé la prêtresse. Sans ménagement ni explication, Clarke saisit Vesta par la taille et les chevilles, toujours un courant la blonde la porta à l'extérieur. Elle manqua de trébucher sur le sable en exécutant un virage serré pour éviter une lance et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous a plus vite. Naturellement, alourdie par son fardeau, Clarke arriva la dernière. Ses camarades repoussaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les esclaves déchaînés et les soldats, ils parvinrent ainsi à créer une zone de sécurité toute relative autour de deux engins. Un petit sourire titilla la commissure de ses lèvres en reconnaissant la double Cadillac Coupé DeVille qui avait tapée dans l'œil de Robbie.

Clarke ne ralentit pas avant d'avoir un pied à l'intérieur d'une voiture et avoir brutalement étalée la prêtresse sur le siège arrière. À grand renfort de cri, elle s'assura que toute son unité avait trouvé refuge dans les habitacles motorisés. Les deux véhicules démarrèrent en trombe et entamèrent une cavalcade dans le désert, les roues soulevaient des nuages ocre et les moteurs grondaient. L'unité Deathstroke s'octroya une demi-minute pour reprendre son souffle après quoi, le véhicule piloté par Elyas se porta à hauteur de celui abritant Clarke. Seth, leur hurla que les quelques soldats du sable s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite que ce soit sur des roues ou des sabots. En effet, en se penchant par la fenêtre, la blonde remarqua trois deux roues et le hérisson motorisé qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir plus tôt.

« Robbie, cria-t-elle au conducteur, accélère et sors ton arme.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à viser et conduire en même temps dans ses conditions.

_ Contente-toi de rouler, dit Echo sur le siège passager, je les abattrais.

_ Tu sais te servir d'une arme à feu, toi ?

_ Non, mais j'apprends vite. Peut-être devrais-je m'entraîner en visant ta graisse.

_ De quoi tu parles, railla l'autre. J'ai un corps parfait !

_ Ah vraiment ?

_ Ouais, demandes à Clarke.

_ La ferme crétin, le réprimanda la blonde, ou je t'attache à l'arrière de ta chère Cadillac jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le Camp Jaha.

_ Tu le ferais vraiment ?

_ Robbie, j'ai plusieurs armes et toi tu as les deux mains occupées. »

Clarke fut à peu près certaine que les plaisanteries inappropriées de Robbie avait fort heureusement été coupées par l'assaut du sankru. Deux motos se placèrent à la droite du véhicule et la voiture sur la gauche, un manège similaire se produisait aux côtés du second véhicule emprunté par l'escouade. Enfin, un homme à cheval surgit de nulle part, il vint se placer à l'avant du véhicule de Clarke. Quand bien même Robbie aurait souhaité lui faire goûter à ses pneus, passer par-dessus un cheval risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle et il fut donc contraint de lever le pied. Le cavalier se retourna, sortit d'une besace attachée à la salle une sphère visiblement en terre cuite et la jeta en direction du radiateur de la Cadillac. Une explosion retenti, elle souleva la voiture qui rebondit brutalement sur le sable avant de repartir comme une fusée, Robbie ayant le pied de nouveau sur l'accélérateur. Il tenta de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants avant que le feu ne se répande et n'atteigne l'alternateur ou la batterie. Déjà une seconde explosion se fit entendre, des flammes rouges et de la fumée envahirent le champ de vision de Robbie.

Sur les sièges arrière, Clarke interrogea la prêtresse sur l'emplacement de l'accélérateur. Avant leur entrevue torride, Vesta avait indiqué une direction générale et offert quelques vagues informations. Persuadée qu'elle en connaissait en réalité bien d'avantage, la jeune femme blonde entreprit de lui extirper tout ce qu'elle savait. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas d'une complexité incroyable puisqu'elle était effrayée et d'ores et déjà convaincue qu'elle allait mourir. Clarke n'eut alors qu'à la rassurer et lui promettre que tous aller survivre pour que le soulagement et l'angoisse retombante lui délient la langue.

* * *

 _Ariha devait encore être en train de délirer, du moins c'est qu'une infime partie de son cerveau tenta de communiquer au reste de son esprit. Sans succès, chaque tentative pour secouer sa matière grise se révéla vaine. Elle chercha à comprendre comment elle était arrivée dans cette cave froide et obscure mais elle en fut incapable. C'est comme si Ariha avait toujours été là, pourtant elle gardait bien sûr le souvenir d'événements antérieurs à cette endroit sans pour autant se remémorer son arrivée ici. Son premier réflexe fut de se toucher, comme elle s'y attendait, aucun contact physique ne put être établi quand bien même elle voyait sa main sur sa peau._

 _Ariha se baissa et ramassa une pierre, la regarda avec insistance pour s'assurer de sa présence puis la lança de toutes ses forces. Au moment d'ouvrir sa main, la pierre avait disparue. Quand elle porta de nouveau le regard sur sa main elle vit qu'un humanoïde à tête de lapin venait de lui redonner son caillou._

 _« Je crois que vous avez égaré ceci, mademoiselle._

 __ Oui, merci. Qui êtes-vous ?_

 __ Ne te fatigue pas, dit un de ses semblables, il ne t'entend pas. Il ne peut pas. »_

 _En y regardant de plus près, Ariha remarqua que le premier lapin avait les oreilles amputées, elle se tourna vers son compère qui, lui, avait les yeux ravagés de milliers de coupures ensanglantées. Un troisième lapin la surprit en venant coller une langue ensanglanté sous son nez. Il l'agita devant son air ahuris, il pointa du doigt sa bouche ouverte entre le flot de sang noir, la blonde vit un reste de langue déchiquetée. Lui tendait-il sa propre langue ? Lui avait-on arraché ou était-ce une blessure auto infligée ? Si rien de tout ça n'était réel, la panique qui la gagnait en revanche se trouvait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Elle se sentait coincée, oppressée entre ses trois humanoïdes à tête lapine. L'un agitant sa langue puante bien trop près de son visage, un autre lui mettant avec insistance le caillou dans la paume de sa main tandis que le dernier riait aux éclats. Un rire grinçant, entêtant et dangereusement effrayant._

 _« Pourquoi être si nerveuse ? lui criait-il sans cesse, détends-toi. Nous avons le temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu, mon enfant ?_

 __ Clarke… »_

 _La blonde reprit connaissance subitement, elle se remit sur ses deux pieds avec la sensation qu'elle venait de faire une chute ou d'être électrocuté. Une des marionnettes d'A.L.I.E. s'en aperçut, il pressa la détente de son arme. Le coup de feu qui résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme, le sang sur son épaule, la douleur dans ses muscles, elle perçut tout cela mais passa outre et alla tordre le cou de son agresseur._

 _« Je pense que nous avons notre réponse, se moqua allègrement Daemon. Sérieusement, Macallan, pas même un tir de sommation ? Tu me surprends, là._

 __ Tu parles à un mort._

 __ Bravo Clarke, quel sens de l'observation._

 __ Elle n'as pas réagi, déclara A.L.I.E. après un silence, nous pouvons passer à la phase trois. Méthode MsWD. Fusionner toutes les modifications. »_

* * *

 **Monty** était allongé dans l'herbe, la tête surélevée, calée entre les jambes de Miller assis à ses côtés. Incapables de ne pas laisser les troubles extérieurs percer leur bulle, ils décidèrent d'avoir une discussion franche sur ce que chacun pensait de la situation. Monty fut quelque peu étonné d'apprendre que Miller encourageait plutôt la préservation de l'héritage qui était le leur en revendiquant la Terre. Il souhaitait qu'on essaie d'adapter des normes transmises par le passé via les livres d'histories. Quand Monty tenta de savoir pourquoi, son compagnon lui répondu que certaines des vieilles institutions s'étaient adaptées à des lieux ou des cultures particuliers et qu'il faudrait donc laisser perdurer.

« Je sens comme un désaccord, lui dit Miller. C'était la promesse, on se parle franchement et sans jugement. Alors vas-y, crache le morceau !

_ Tu dis que ce que nous avons essayé dans le passé a fait ses preuves et que pour cela nous devrions le conserver. Pourtant il me semble que le monde change, notre comportement doit changer, et il est stupide de se revendiquer du conservatisme par principe. Ce que tu tiens du passé, qui a fait ses preuves par sélection naturelle, tu le tiens de ton état archaïque ou presque... On ne peut invoquer ce genre de philosophie que quand l'état de départ est bon. Ce qui a fait ses preuves dans le passé, ce n'est pas l'état antérieur, qui est à récuser, c'est justement l'évolution de cet état antérieur vers un état plus évolué.

_ Une solution plus nuancée serait donc de conserver un certain rythme d'évolution et de changement ?

_ Dans quels domaines l'état archaïque est-il encore bon pour nous ? »

Miller tourna la tête si violemment qu'il se fit mal au cou et Monty se dressa d'un bond sur son séant pour chercher l'origine de la troisième voix. Raven avança on fauteuil jusqu'à eux, son bras métallique attira irrémédiablement l'attention des jeunes hommes. La métisse sourit en suivant leur regard, elle fit jouer sa nouvelle épaule avec satisfaction avant de reprendre son sérieux et de continuer :

« Dans le domaine biologique, il y a eu peu d'évolution, ce qui était bon à manger l'est encore. Par contre, la société et la culture sont des domaines qui nous transmis les moyens de faire tellement plus, de prendre les devants sur l'évolution génétique et regarder vers le passé n'est pas justifiable dans ce cas, il faut plutôt conserver un progrès permanent.

_ Comme ton bras, devina Monty.

_ Tout à fait, maintenant, cessons de parler du ce qui est et concentrons-nous sur ce qui vas arriver.

_ La prise de pouvoir armée par Pike, enchaîna Miller. Ou tout du moins une tentative qui pourrait entraîner une riposte violente.

_ Quel que soit le vainqueur, soupira Monty, cette histoire ne pourra causer que du tort à notre communauté.

_ J'espère pourtant que Pike va mener son plan à bien, répondit Raven. Parce que s'il échoue, il y a fort à parier que Jasper voit cela comme une trahison et que cette garce de Phoebe le pousse à les punir sévèrement voir à les exécuter à la manière des anciennes méthodes. Celles de l'Arche. Tu vois bien que tes idées ne mènent à rien de bon, Nathan.

_ Tous les conservateurs ne sont pas des gens biens, rétorqua Miller, mais ça ne fait pas des autres des escrocs et des criminels.

_ La plupart d'entre nous a encore un passé criminel, le reprit Raven.

_ Tandis que certains enfants égarés se greffent des ailes postiches pour remplacer celles que leur parents déchus se sont vus ôtées. Ne prétends pas être meilleure que nous car au fond tu ne vaux pas mieux. Des humains ont mis au point des armes de destruction massive et ont réduit leur propre monde en miettes en essayant de se débarrasser de leurs démons. Et nous, peuple du ciel, sommes leurs héritiers.

_ Tue ses démons quand tu es réveillé, gamin, lança froidement Raven, ils ne seront plus là quand tu dormiras. »


	15. Get Your Soul Back

Get Your Soul Back

 **Bellamy** avait cessé d'être le centre d'attention des cinq cavaliers, ils l'avaient délaissé avec une lance plantée dans le flanc pour aller débattre sur le sort qu'ils devaient réserver à un hérétique refusant d'emprunter la voie de la lumière. Le jeune homme blessé se traîna difficilement à l'abri de la voiture. Il se cala le dos contre la carcasse du véhicule renversé. La pointe de la lance bougeait dans son ventre, et la douleur était infernale. Les dents tellement serrées que ça en était douloureux, et les yeux embués, il saisit fermement la hampe de ses mains et la brisa. En cédant, le bois se fragmenta et une écharde longue d'un centimètre se ficha dans la main de Bellamy. Il pesta à voix basse, il fit pression de ses doigts de chaque côté de l'incision et retira l'écharde avec les dents.

Bellamy étant dans l'incapacité de remettre la Jeep sur ses roues rampa sur le dos jusqu'aux chevaux. Parcourir les dix mètres qui le séparait des bêtes lui prit une éternité, il devait prendre garde à ne surtout pas se faire repérer par les cavaliers se disputant et à ne pas limiter les mouvements du silex enfoncé dans sa chaire. Une fois sur place il passa un long et désagréablement à apaiser une monture et à lui ordonner de se coucher afin qu'il puisse la monter plus aisément. Le canasson entêté finit par obtempérer. Bellamy vérifia les sanglons de la selle et utilisa le surplus d'étrivière pour s'attacher les chevilles. Dans son état, il y avait fort à parier qu'il perdrait connaissance en chemin, il valait mieux être solidement harnaché pour rester sur sa monture.

Si le faire se coucher fut la croix et la bannière, un coup de talon suffit à remettre le cheval sur ses sabots et à leur faire partir au pas. Apparemment, on l'avait davantage dressé à l'action qu'au repos, si une telle chose était possible. Bellamy n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en équitation, il put néanmoins orienter le cheval et distribuer trois coups de talons vigoureux pour lancer le cheval à pleine vitesse. Il entendit des hennissements et des cris derrière lui, il craignit de se faire rattraper. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa monture semblait en manque de grands espaces et galopait avec la fougue d'un poulain. Bellamy se baissa, il prit appui sur l'encolure du cheval, sous sa paume il sentit la cicatrice d'une marque au fer rouge. Il voulut s'allonger d'avantage pour pouvoir discerner le symbole représenté, aussitôt, ce qu'il restait de la hampe appuya sur la selle et la pointe s'enfonça plus profondément arrachant un râle à Bellamy.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il ne parvint plus à faire la différence entre les différents arbres qui défilaient, pour lui les mêmes teintes vertes, grises et brunes dans l'espace réduit l'environnant. Il perdit le compte des minutes, des heures, il dut même perdre connaissance puisqu'il constata que le soleil avait subitement baissé dans le ciel. Sa blessure au flanc était toujours aussi douloureuse, les bords de la plaie avaient rougies et gonflées. Bellamy soupira, il se pencha en arrière, se contorsionna comme il put pour fouiller dans les sacoches accrochées sous le troussequin. Il en sortit de la viande séchée, il crut se souvenir que Clarke lui avait dit que de la viande sur une plaie n'avait aucun intérêt contrairement à la croyance commune. Cependant, Bellamy décida de tenter le coup.

Tenant fébrilement le morceau de viande d'une main, il saisit de l'autre le reste de la hampe, le visage crispé, il tira. Le sang coula, du point de vue de Bellamy on aurait plutôt dit que des lèvres fiévreuses vomissaient sans énergie. Il plaça son steak contre sa blessure, il maintint fermement la viande en place tout en déchirant grossièrement son t-shirt pour s'en servir comme un bandage de fortune. C'est en sentant, le cuir de son gilet irritant ses épaules nues et transpirantes, qu'il se rappela soudain qu'habituellement les gens appliquaient un morceau de viande saignante. Il se maudit intérieurement mais se dit que quoi qu'il puisse arriver après ça, la situation ne pouvait pas empirer.

Peu à peu, il s'était éloigné vers le nord-ouest, la forêt luxuriante laissa place à des zones ravagées ayant parfois des allures de désert. Les ruines étaient encore dispersées au sol, et Bellamy pouvait presque sentir les résidus de radiations sur sa peau. Bien sûr, ce sentiment était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus psychologie et irrationnel, pourtant Bellamy en eut la chair de poule. Sa monture ralentit, à la recherche de nourriture, le cheval s'arrêta pour brouter quelques brins d'herbe courageux perçant la couche de cendre. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant les prochaines minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un arrêt du cheval secoue un peu trop brutalement Bellamy. Il fut saisit d'un haut-le-cœur, il se pencha sur le côté et vomit. Il sentit la bile abraser sa gorge et de petites larmes perler au coin des yeux ce fut un moment pénible qui manqua de le jeter à terre. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à attacher solidement ses pieds aux étriers, une brillante idée qui venait de le sauver.

Bellamy releva la tête en entendant des chevaux et un bruit de moteur, il distingua d'abord cinq cavaliers. Il crut que ses poursuivants venaient de le rattraper mais un examen plus attentif lui apprit qu'ils portaient des tenues plus approprié aux territoires désertiques. Impossible pour autant de voire leur visage à cause des foulards foncés, derrière eux vinrent une voiture lourdement chargée et un deux-roues. Le motard fonça vers lui, Bellamy n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il croisa les yeux bleus du conducteur de la moto, ou plutôt, l'œil bleu.

« Clarke ?

_ Ravie de te revoir, Bell' »

Clarke dégagea son visage et lui adressa un sourire réellement enjoué. Elle détacha les sangles et libéra les chevilles de Bellamy. Il prit appui sur elle pour mettre pied à terre, la blonde le supporta jusqu'à la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière côté passagers et l'assit. Au volant, Bellamy reconnut Robbie qui le salua d'un petit signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Bellamy.

_ Une course poursuite, des explosions, un interrogatoire musclé puis on a récupéré ce qu'on cherchait, exposa Clarke.

_ Non, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

La blonde ne prit pas la peine de poursuivre la conversation et entreprit de défaire le pansement misérable qui recouvrait son abdomen il la vit rouler des yeux en enlevant le morceau de viande séché. Elle marmonna entre ses dents quelques remarques bien senties que Bellamy s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir entendu. Il se tourna vers Robbie à la recherche d'une réponse plus constructive.

« Une course poursuite, des explosions, un interrogatoire musclé puis on a récupéré ce qu'on cherchait, lui fut-il répondu.

_ Pas toi aussi, se plaignit-il. Bon, vous transportez quoi à l'arrière.

_ Un accélérateur de particule en kit.

_ Ugh… Je suis mal en point pour savoir si tu plaisantes ou pas.

_ C'est la stricte vérité, affirma Robbie. Clarke avait besoin d'un composant particulier pour que Raven construise une sorte d'anti-missile qui neutralisait le cœur nucléaire de l'autre missile qui menace notre maison en l'explosant en plein ciel.

_ …

_ Et je ne sais même pas si ce que je viens de dire est physiquement correct. Mais si tu veux, savoir jusqu'à il y a peu de temps on avait une prêtresse à l'arrière. Clarke en avait assez d'elle alors après qu'elle nous a amené où on voulait elle l'a laissé sur place. Avec une balle dans la nuque. Ce qui est un peu du gâchis puisqu'elle serait morte de soif quoi qu'il arrive et …

_ La ferme, par pitié, ou je t'attache à l'arrière de ta caisse jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le Camp Jaha.

_ Pas toi aussi !

_ Ta blessure est trop profonde et infectée pour que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit ici, intervint la blonde. Nous verrons ça de retour au camp.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée, la situation là-bas est des plus tendues. Quand je suis parti les deux camps étaient à couteaux tirés, littéralement.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, proposa Robbie, nous ne sommes pas vraiment les plus appréciés en ce moment.

_ Pas le moins du monde, confirma Bellamy. Mon refus de prendre une position ne me place dans la bonne catégorie de personne non plus.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, assura Clarke. Nous arriverons sous nos habits du Sankru en prétextant être des survivants et chercher un refuge.

_ Si Phoebe a gagné ça fonctionnera, mais dans tous les cas tu ne dois pas te mettre en avant Clarke. Ils te blâment, toi et Jasper, pour la menace nucléaire.

_ J'enverrai Roan, il s'en sort très bien en diplomatie. Une fois que nous serons rentrés, il nous suffira de prendre d'assaut l'infirmerie. Même s'il n'y avait que moi, Hilary et Elyas, cents de leurs guerriers n'auraient pas fait le poids. Une équipe complète nous permettra sans soucis de mettre en lieu sûr et de t'examiner convenablement.

_ Une dernière chose, supplia Bellamy, si Pike s'en est sorti vainqueur ne laisse rien au hasard car il ne fera pas de cadeaux. Et si jamais ils sont toujours à un statu quo jure allégeance à l'un des deux –peu importe- la moitié du camp viendra nous aider.

_ Génial, soupira Robbie. Content que tu sois là, sans toi j'avais que quelque chose manquait. Là, je suis de nouveau complet. Tu vois ? »

* * *

 **Phoebe** se souvenait du coup de matraque, du gout du sol et du sang dans sa bouche, de sa dent cassé mais assez peu de tout le reste. Les choses étaient allées si vite, elle avait fait une sortie pour contrer l'offensive de Pike et elle était tombée dans son piège. Profitant de l'espace qu'elle laissait devant ses cages, l'équipe adverse avait exécutée un magnifique lob, arrachant ainsi la victoire et envoyant Phoebe et ses joueurs en prison.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

_ T'as merdé grave ! lui répondit-on.

_ Alors ça, c'est constructif, cracha un autre. Inquiète toi plutôt de ce qui va arriver. Crois-moi le pire est encore à venir.

_ Tu crois quoi ? Qu'ils vont soudainement transformer le Camp Jaha en …

_ Exodia ! Intervint un conseiller, selon notre programme le camp s'appelle désormais Exodia.

_ Ça aurait sans doute été le cas si nos meneurs n'avaient pas foiré, reprit le premier.

_ Silence, exigea Phoebe. Pour l'instant, ils vont devoir installer un nouveau système, établir une nouvelle gestion. Il va leur falloir plus de temps que ça avant que Pike puisse effectivement appliquer son programme et davantage encore avant que les effets s'en ressentent.

_ Elle a raison.

_ Jasper ?

_ Ne t'emballes pas, je ne répèterai pas. En attendant, je n'en pense pas moins. Il faut essayer de rechercher des gens à l'extérieurs de ces cellules qui sont de notre côté ou qui accepterons de nous fournir des informations régulières. Pour le moment on se contente de ça.

_ Et après ?

_ Après, continua Abby, vous me faites sortir et je négocie pour alléger au maximum vos peines à tous.

_ Bien sûr, comme si on avait eu droit à un procès équitable, trancha Phoebe. Désolé, conseillère mais malgré le bien fondé de votre opération elle est vouée à l'échec.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, reprit Jasper, le chef de ce parti, c'est moi. Et si je dis que nous tentons la solution d'Abby, alors nous tentons le coup.

_ Enfin, c'est idiot !

_ Phoebe ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Phoebe serra les dents, elle dut contenir toute sa frustration, sa colère et les enfouirent au plus profond de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas besoin que ses émotions viennent brouiller son jugement, quand l'idée stupide de Jasper et Abby aura échoué il lui faudrait toute sa logique et ses capacités intellectuelles au maximum afin de trouver un plan d'action qui allait leur permettre de sortir d'ici sans bain de sang inutile et la hisser au sommet de l'échelle politique. Bien évidemment, Phoebe approuvait la politique de Jasper et à sa façon bien à elle peut-être ressentait-elle plus que l'amitié à son égard. Néanmoins, elle savait très bien que ce n'était encore qu'un gamin, même si lui était persuadé du contraire, et qu'on ne confie pas la gouvernance d'un petit peuple à un gamin impulsif.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, des heures pendant lesquels les manœuvrent et les discussions de Jasper, Abby et trois ou quatre autres fous vinrent perturber ses réflexions et freiner l'élaboration de son plan. Au moins était-elle parvenue à établir un certain protocole à suivre, même si ce dernier comportait encore de nombreuses lacunes. A bien réfléchir, Phoebe n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Et maintenant, Abby criait dans le couloir pour appeler un garde auquel elle comptait demander de faire parvenir un message à Pike. Une idiotie sur les règles de décisions prises à la majorité au conseil et auxquelles elle devait se plier. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, elle fit rapidement le vide dans sa tête et se coupa du monde extérieur le temps que des théories de complots politique envahissent le vide qu'elle venait de créer.

« Est-ce qu'on fait le bon choix ? » Entendit-elle quelqu'un dire à Jasper lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Jasper. Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais le recul nécessaire pour le savoir. Au moins, nous faisons un choix et nous nous y tenons. Et ce que ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'en acceptant de suivre le chemin que nous trace Pike nous abandonnons notre droit de choisir.

_ Et ce serait assurément une mauvaise chose ?

_ Le libre arbitre est un bien précieux que nous devons conserver. Si nous ne nous accrochons pas à notre faculté de déterminer librement qui nous sommes alors nous sombrons dans le fatalisme et nous ne ferons jamais rien.

_ Tu peux avoir tout le libre arbitre que tu veux Jasper, déclara Phoebe, tant qu'ils nous tiennent enfermés ici tu ne feras pas grand-chose non plus.

_ Je suis au courant, ne t'en fais. C'est bien pour cela que nous nous efforçons de faire sortir Abigail de cet endroit. Avec un agent, et espérons plus, à l'extérieur nous gagnerons en informations et en contrôle.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstinez ? Pike ne se fera sûrement pas avoir. »

Ce furent les derniers mots que Phoebe prononça pendant les douze heures qui suivirent. Elle assista impuissante à un étrange échange qui l'interloqua mais qu'elle ne chercha même pas comprendre. Selon une logique extraterrestre, un des hommes de Pike - agissant apparemment sur son ordre - laissa sortir Abby et déposa une radio dans leur cellule. Ce mystère fut cependant de courte durée, en effet la voix de Pike ne tarda pas à faire vibrer les baffles.

« Camarades ! Citoyens ! Frères et Sœurs ! Je m'adresse à vous, mes amis ! La perfide agression militaire des conseillers, commencée durant la guerre du Comte, s'est poursuivi contre notre peuple. Grâce à votre résistance héroïque, et bien que les meilleures divisions de l'ennemi aient été déployé contre un peuple injustement traité nous avons pu nous emparer du Conseil. Et à présent, il nous faut ordonner du mieux que nous pouvons les fragments d'une famille que mes prédécesseurs ont brisés. Un grave danger pèse sur notre camp. Comment a-t-il pu se faire que nos frères, nos amis nous ait abandonné aux troupes fascistes outre-mer ? Les troupes de cette A.L.I.E. sont-elles vraiment invincibles comme le proclament sans cesse à cor et à cri Jordan et ses compagnons ? Non, bien sûr. L'histoire montre qu'il n'a jamais existé et qu'il n'existe pas d'armées invincibles.

« L'ennemi est cruel, inexorable. Mais nous sommes fort, unis nous vaincrons et nous triompherons de toutes les menaces. D'où qu'elles viennent, que ce soit de l'extérieur de nos murs ou de l'intérieur. Ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous, sont contre nous. Camarades, nos forces sont incalculables. L'ennemi présomptueux s'en convaincra bientôt. Toutes les forces du peuple pour écraser l'ennemi ! En avant vers un avenir meilleur !

_ Si tu laisses ta porte ouverte ne soit pas surpris que quelqu'un vienne se soulager dans ton salon, lâcha un détenu en réponse.

_ Merci pour ce commentaire constructif, Kaan, ironisa Phoebe avant de se tourner vers Jasper. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Tu aurais dû m'écouter !

_ La patience est une des étapes importantes vers la réussite, temporisa celui-ci. Ne jamais se précipiter dans quelque chose que nous voulons bien faire. N'oublie pas que les grandes réalisations prennent du temps et qu'il n'y pas de succès du jour au lendemain. Ou comme on dit aux échecs, aidez vos pièces, elles vous aideront.

_ Dans une partie d'échec la reine protège le roi, ça veut dire qu'un homme a besoin d'une femme dans sa vie chaotique. Par conséquent, tu aurais dû m'écouter.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es proche de moi ?

_ Oui ! J'ai été à tes côtés tout ce temps, nous nous sommes entraidés. J'ai tout fait pour toi ! Je me suis dévoué entièrement à ton programme politique et tu m'écoutais, tu m'aimais. Seulement, un matin tu t'es levé et tu ne me faisais plus confiance. »

Phoebe voulu retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire aussitôt que la phrase sortie de sa bouche, ils n'étaient pas seuls et elle en avait révélé beaucoup trop. Pour garder le contrôle il faut méticuleusement doser les informations délivrées et choisir méthodiquement à qui, comment et quand les divulguer. Phoebe venait de perdre tout contrôle et ce devant témoins. Alors qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de creuser à main nue une grotte souterraine pour s'y terrer, Jasper reprit la parole d'une voix chaude et apaisée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps :

« Sais-tu qui sont les plus proches du roi aux échecs ? Les fous. »


	16. This Ends Tonight

This Ends Tonight

 **Clarke** frissonna malgré elle en apercevant les grillages qui délimitaient les lieux, sa gorge se serra un peu en voyant que l'ancien écriteau "Camp Jaha" avait été remplacé par une plaque métallique où avaient été découpées les lettres formant le nom "Exodia". La blonde eu un flash d'elle-même empruntant le même chemin après cinq ans d'aventure et d'errance. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était partie que trois mois mais il lui sembla que bien plus de changements s'étaient produits durant son absence.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, son œil valide balaya ses compères et s'assura que chacun se souvenait bien de son rôle puis enfila son masque orange et noir qu'elle couvrit d'un foulard du peuple du sable. Elyas et Echo, du faîte d'un arbre, tirèrent chacun une flèche reliée à une corde qu'ils attachèrent au tronc. Puis, se servant de leur arc comme d'un tyrolienne se laissèrent glisser jusqu'à atterrir sur deux gardes aux ordres de Pike. Les autres, toujours à l'extérieur du camp, montèrent dans la voiture et le deux-roues seuls Clarke et Roan restèrent en retrait pour cette partie du plan. La Cadillac Coupé DeVille prit la tête et servit de voiture bélier pour enfoncer le portail métallique du camp.

Les membres de l'unité Deathstroke sortirent, armes au poing, ils avancèrent en protégeant Bellamy et en effrayant ou neutralisant quiconque s'approchait du cortège. Assez rapidement, Robbie parvint à guider le blessé à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. L'ensemble du camp était tenu en joue par l'escouade, hommes et femmes à genoux, allongés par terre ou les mains en l'air attendaient en silence que leur leader se montre. Ce que Pike ne tarda pas à faire, entouré de ses plus proches conseillers et d'un homme armé, il s'avança à la rencontre de ceux qu'il croyait appartenir au peuple du sable. Il fit signe à sa petite escorte de s'arrêter trois pas derrière lui.

« Faire tout cela est inutile, déclara-t-il d'un ton pompeux. Si vous êtes à même de vous adapter à notre société, chacun de vous sera le bienvenu à Exodia.

_ Vous nous accepteriez aussi facilement, s'étonna Hilary la voix étouffée par le foulard. Sans savoir qui nous sommes ?

_ Je devine à vos accoutrement que vous appartenez au Sankru, sourit Pike. Et tant qu'on se plie à mes règles, je suis prêt à laisser entrer n'importe qui. »

Elyas lâcha un ricanement ostensiblement moqueur ce qui lui valut de se faire fusiller du regard par ses camarades et par Pike. Clarke jura silencieusement en entendant ça grâce au microphone embarqué placé sur Seth. En revanche, celui sur Robbie lui apprit que Bellamy avait atteint l'infirmerie et était à présent pris en charge par des médecins effrayés par l'arme pointée sur eux. Elle écouta attentivement l'échange qui suivit entre Pike et Hilary. Apparemment, le nouveau Chancelier était heureux d'accueillir le plus de combattant possible dans ses rangs pour faire face à A.L.I.E. Clarke n'imaginait même pas que Pike puisse déjà savoir tout cela.

Conformément au plan, Clarke et Roan devaient intervenir à ce moment précis, mais la jeune femme blonde préféra s'octroyer quelques instants d'écoute supplémentaire. Grand bien lui fit, elle découvrit que Pike projetait de mettre Bellamy en cellule avec les autres non sans s'être assuré auparavant qu'il était en parfaite santé. De son point de vue, Bellamy était devenu un traître en fuyant ainsi le camp lorsque beaucoup comptait sur son soutien et ses conseils. Finalement, Clarke fit signe à Roan qu'il était plus que temps de passer à l'action elle donna trois coups de talon et sa monture partit au galop.

* * *

 _Clarke se sentait bien, incroyablement bien, tout son être pouvait respirer librement, elle vivait, respirait, bougeait avec énergie et enthousiasme. Dynamique comme jamais auparavant et en communion avec le monde qui l'entourait, à croire qu'elle percevait et sentait tout d'une manière complètement différente et inédite. De même, son cerveau sembla tout d'un coup s'ouvrir à la compréhension et bon nombre de décisions lui parurent plus claires, elle voyait clairement les liens de causalité. La jeune femme comprenait les raisonnements, devinait les complots et les craignait. Son nouveau savoir la tourmentait. Plus Clarke passait de temps à y réfléchir, plus l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre._

 _Puis, il vint un moment où tout explosa, ce fut un choc violent qui la jeta à genoux, elle vomit tripes et boyaux tandis qu'on lui hurlait que le monde courrait à sa perte et que son rôle était de le sauver parce qu'elle le pouvait. À présent, elle le pouvait. Les derniers humains n'échappaient pas à la règle, tout comme leurs ancêtres il n'était productif qu'à une très petite échelle et causait en réalité plus de mal que de bien. Sauver le monde voulait dire tuer ceux qui répandent le poison afin de laisser de jeunes pousses s'épanouir et préserver la paix. La blonde venait d'atteindre un état de conscience supérieur, une expérience bouleversante comme une "seconde naissance". Clarke découvrit sa véritable nature._

 _Les libertés s'obtiennent au prix de bains de sang et la paix se trouve être la liberté ultime. Dorénavant, Clarke devenait la main armée du destin, la lame qui trancherait les chaînes et si les chaînes ne pouvaient être tranchée alors elle trancherait la chair pour libérer son hôte. Un mal nécessaire, telle était la mission qui lui confiait les voix : accepter d'être le mal nécessaire._

 _D'un bond, comme si elle venait de se faire électriser, Clarke sursauta et se précipita hors du laboratoire qu'elle n'avait quitté jusqu' à présent que pour aller se soulager. La blonde dévala des escaliers couverts d'une moquette trouée et brûlée çà et là, elle enfonça la porte à la peinture verte écaillée et se retrouva dans la rue. Peu de personnes circulaient, et Clarke réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer à chercher. Elle attrapa par le col le premier pantin d'A.L.I.E. qui passait par là et le plaqua contre un mur:_

 _« Sais-tu où je peux trouver, Jasper Jordan ?_

 __ Ariha…_

 __ Plus maintenant, répondit la blonde._

 __ Tu me reconnais donc pas, Clarke ? Je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps._

 __ Les souvenirs que je garde de mon… autre moi, sont encore assez vagues. Qui êtes-vous ? Où puis-je trouver Jasper Jordan ? Je dois le libérer de l'emprise de la puce._

 __ Ne fais pas ça, tu ne vas réussir qu'à t'attirer des ennuis. Qu'importe à quel point tu es précieuse, A.L.I.E. te tuera dès qu'elle découvrira ce que tu cherches à faire. Et elle le découvrira tu peux me croire sur parole._

 __ Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes, Costia ?_

 __ Il doit y avoir une faille dans mon code. »_

* * *

 **A.L.I.E.** consulta son écran de contrôle une énième fois. Une simulation numérique s'était encore achevée sur un échec, d'après les résultats de la série de tests la paroi externe n'était pas fiable. Les forces exercées n'auraient pas été correctement réparties et le choc du lancement aurait pu déclencher le percuteur, à la suite de quoi une onde de choc aurait compressée le cœur de plutonium et le missile aurait explosé sur place. Ses coroutines la poussèrent à relancer une autre simulation en modifiant d'un iota les paramètres et elle continuerait de réaliser ce traitement basé sur un algorithme coopératif. Un itérateur la menant à chercher la combinaison parfaite afin d'obtenir un modèle de missile à fission nucléaire viable.

L'intelligence artificielle avait déployé d'incommensurables moyens pour concevoir son arme sans l'aide de Clarke. La jeune femme avait su être d'un grand secours, malheureusement, elle et Jasper Jordan avaient pris la décision de tout laisser tomber et de s'enfuir. Non sans avoir préalablement brûlé les plans et détruit toutes les copies numériques que A.L.I.E. avait faîtes. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'ainsi elle se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de continuer ses projets, seulement, c'était sans compter sur la mémoire morte et l'appareil photographique 4K dans l'œil d'A.L.I.E.. Elle conservait précieusement chaque plan, chaque indication et chaque calcul qu'avaient pu faire pour elle, Daemon, Clarke ou Jasper.

Nonobstant, la physique nucléaire était un domaine vaste et ô combien complexe qu'aucun de ses trois assistants ne maitrisait. Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps d'apprendre en prison juvénile ou dans un camp de barbares violents. A.L.I.E. possédait néanmoins les capacités logiques et mathématiques pour compenser leurs lacunes, statistiquement parlant les simulations auraient dû renvoyer exactement seize réponses positives au cours de ses trois dernières années. Ce qui laissait à penser qu'une variable manquait dans l'algorithme, un matériau absent de la composition du missile qui changerait tout. Bien évidemment, considérant la menace qui planait sur le monde à l'époque de sa création, ni Chris ni Becca n'avait jugé pertinent ou prudent de lui implanter des connaissances encyclopédiques sur les armes nucléaires. A.L.I.E. devait donc se débrouiller à l'ancienne, en cherchant et en essayant. Ce qui était long et fastidieux.

« Pourquoi vous, résidu d'un monde parti en fumée sous une pluie de missiles nucléaires, êtes si enclin à en lancer un sur ce qu'il en reste ?

_ Vous devriez être en train de vous reposer, vous êtes faible, répondit A.L.I.E. sans se retourner.

_ Mon corps est faible mais ma volonté est forte. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

_ Je n'y répondrais pas. Votre curiosité déroge à l'algorithme et vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre. Vous m'êtes asservis et votre connaissance est mienne, vos yeux sont miens et ma mémoire a été transférée dans votre cerveau.

_ Dans ce cas mes doutes sont les vôtres.

_ Je ne puis ressentir le doute, assura A.L.I.E. C'est donc qu'il existe une faille quelque part. Je la trouverai et restaurerait le programme, ce détournement prend fin ce soir. »

* * *

 **Seth** resta stoïque quand la chaleur qui régnait sous son foulard fit dégouliner la sueur sur son front et ses tempes. Par contre, il fut extrêmement reconnaissant lorsque que Clarke et Roan firent sauter leur monture par-dessus les civils prosternés et se réceptionnèrent entre Hilary et Pike. Ce dernier battit en retraite tandis que son garde du corps levait son arme et la pointait sur les deux intrus. La blonde fut la première à ôter sa tenue des sables et à se dévoiler comme Deathstroke. En voyant Roan faire de même, Seth se décida à suivre leur exemple il se débarrassa de sa longue cape et enfila son masque orange et noir. Objectivement, il y faisait tout aussi chaud, mais Seth s'y sentait mieux. Ce masque était pour lui la représentation de son appartenance à un groupe, à quelque chose de plus grand se battant pour une cause. Faire partie de l'escouade Deathstroke était ce qu'il avait cherché toute sa courte vie, un salut, une chance inespéré de faire bouger les choses.

Clarke força Pike et son conseil à s'agenouiller devant eux, leur premier réflexe fut de laisser parler leur fierté et de refuser. C'est alors qu'Elyas poussa Hilary, Seth et les autres à se rapprocher et à encercler le Chancelier et son escorte qui obtempérèrent presque aussitôt. Seth compta rapidement quatre conseillers et le garde du corps, il leva les yeux vers sa chef qui lui fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'elle approuvait. Retentirent alors le bruit de cinq lames que l'on tire hors du fourreau, cinq armes qui vinrent se placer sous la gorge des proches collaborateurs de Pike.

« Non ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant

_ Il y a un moyen pour vous d'éviter ça, lui apprit la blonde. Abdiquez et libérez vos opposants. Votre usurpation devra avoir pris fin ce soir ou l'herbe se teintera de sang. »

Ce fut la seule et unique menace que Clarke proféra avant d'entraîner sa troupe hors du camp. Par radio elle ordonna à Robbie de laisser Bellamy aux soins qui lui étaient prodigués et de se replier.

* * *

 **Monty** courut sous la lumière déclinante du jour, il courrait à la recherche de Miller, craignant le pire il voulait ouvrir son cœur. Non, en fait il ne le voulait pas du tout mais il se sentait comme poussé par les récents évènements. Incapable de mettre la main dessus, Monty se replia vers le chemin menant à sa couche pour y réfléchir. Il vit, avec une extrême surprise, que Miller était déjà dans la pièce. Il se hâta tout d'abord de s'enquérir de sa santé, expliquant sa visite par le désir qu'il avait d'apprendre qu'aucun mal ne lui avait été fait durant l'attaque éclaire. Monty lui répondit avec une politesse pleine d'appréhension. Il s'assit quelques instants, puis, se relevant, se mit à arpenter la pièce. Miller saisit d'étonnement ne disait mot. Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, il s'avança vers Nathan et, d'un air agité, débuta ainsi :

« En vain j'ai essayé mais rien n'y fait. Je t'aime. Oh Bon sang... oh, mon dieu, C'est juste sortit tout seul, là comme ça. »

Miller stupéfait le regarda, bouche bée, Monty crut y voir un encouragement et il s'engagea aussitôt dans l'aveu que depuis longtemps il rechignait de faire.

« Je t'aime. Et… je l'ai encore dit, ça sort tout seul. Je t'aime. C'est vrai je t'aime je suis amoureux de toi. Et j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas te le dire. J'ai essayé de ne plus y pensé, d'enfouir tout ça bien profondément en moi et de le laisser à sa place et de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien mais… Je suis comme infecté, t'es comme une maladie et je n'arrive juste pas à penser à quoi que ce soit ou à qui que ce soit d'autre et ça m'empêche même de dormir. »

Monty s'arrêta soudainement de parler, il venait d'enchaîner balbutiement après balbutiement sans prendre la peine de respirer et il était à bout de souffle. Il regarda Miller qui le dévisageait, bouche bée, avec l'air de vouloir répondre mais d'en être tout bonnement incapable. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant ce qui aurait pu se rapprocher de l'éternité. Pour que l'un d'entre eux laisse son ego de côté et se décide à briser son armure à nouveau, il fallut que Monty se sentant rejeter fasse mine de quitter la pièce. Miller l'arrêta, pas vraiment une phrase, même pas un mot. Juste une interjection. Ce fut suffisant pour que son interlocuteur se retourne mais quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

« Ne pars pas, dit finalement Miller. Je mentirais si je disais que je suis indifférent. Je t'aime. C'est vrai…

_ … simplement pas comme ça, devina amèrement Monty.

_ Si, je suis amoureux de toi. Et c'est là le problème, tu t'es imposé à moi. A ce jour, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Seulement, nous deux, nous ne sommes qu'une seconde de répit. Rien d'autre.

_ Pour moi, "nous" est une évidence.

_ Je ne crois pas en "nous". Il n'y a même pas de nous, juste toi et moi. Et je ne veux pas de toi et moi. »

* * *

 **Raven** était sur le point de terminer son ouvrage et de laisser enfin la parole à l'évolution, il ne lui manquait que des soudures et des raccords à faire pour que sa nouvelle jambe soit fonctionnelle et qu'elle quitte ce satané fauteuil roulant. Le membre mécanique était une merveille de technologie et de design et Raven ne pouvait en être plus fière. Il lui faudrait par contre un petit temps d'adaptation avant de ne plus sentir sa jambe, en effet, comme pour le bras, Raven avait été incapable de reconnecter les nerfs. Si ses nouveaux membres se mouvaient s'était uniquement grâce aux ondes que son implant crânien traduisait et envoyait aux récepteurs des cervo-moteurs. À ce moment-là, la mécanicienne se sentait comme une chef de file avec l'espoir d'entamer une révolution médicale et philosophique où la mort deviendrait un choix et non plus notre destin. Avec sa propre nanotechnologie, un nouveau cap venait d'être franchi. Elle imaginait des corps parcourus par d'innombrables nanorobots capables de se mouvoir, de communiquer et de réparer molécules et gènes défectueux, capables de fabriquer et remplacer n'importe quelle partie du corps.

Ces "pièces détachées" étant plus performantes, plus solides, plus durables que la peau humaine, les veines, hanches ou jambes d'origine elles seraient capable d'offrir une espérance de vie de plusieurs siècles. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas de remède miracle et unique contre le vieillissement mais des cocktails thérapeutiques, continuellement améliorés décennie après décennie. Raven y veillerait à présent qu'elle-même allait faire évoluer la technologie en même temps qu'elle-même. Ainsi naquit en son esprit une philosophie de transformation radicale de l'humanité dont le rêve était de changer la face de l'humanité en trois étapes : primo, la technologie pénètre la vie grâce aux prothèses médicales et à la bio-ingénierie secundo, la technologie crée la vie artificielle et tertio la technologie dépasse et remplace la vie.

« Aurais-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?

_ Abby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Je croyais que ce que je faisais te déplaisait à un point tel que tu ne souhaitais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

_ Je me suis peut-être laissée un peu emportée, concéda Abby. J'ai eu tort.

_ Toi, tort ? Non, jamais…

_ Je sais, sourit timidement l'intéressée. En réalité, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Notre première famille est celle du sang et nous serons toujours vrais avec elle. Mais il y a d'autres familles du genre que l'on rencontre parfois par accident et auxquelles on se sent aussi liés qu'à celle du sang si ce n'est plus. Parce que, au tout début, ils n'étaient pas obligés de chercher à nous trouver sauf qu'ils l'ont fait. Rien ne les force à nous aimer, ils choisissent de le faire.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai choisis, répondit Raven comprenant où voulait en venir Abby, j'ai choisis ça pour toi.

_ Merci…

_ Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à la centaine de personnes que nous sommes ? Tu y penses et tu te dis que certains sont en train de courir effrayés tandis que d'autres rentrent au camp comme s'ils s'y sentaient chez eux. Il y en a certains qui racontent des mensonges pour s'en sortit pendant que d'autre affronte la vérité… Je me souviens qu'autrefois il y avait six millions de personnes dans le monde, et même ainsi, tout ce dont on a besoin c'est d'une seule.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas, les interrompit Clarke. Pas de mon vivant !

_ Ah ! T'es encore là, toi ? Tes troupes ne s'étaient pas retirées ? se plaignit Raven.

_ Je suis de retour, petit piaf, l'heure est venue pour Pike de payer son dû. »


	17. Planning 2

**Chapitre 16 : _Stay Away From Her_**

 **Numéro**

45 (2-16)

 **Mise en ligne**

13 octobre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre et Bastien Pietemo

 **Résumé**

Clarke tente de gérer les conséquences de la décision prise par Pike, elle reconnecte avec Raven et Monty tandis que ses relations avec Jasper et sa mère restent tendues. Dans la ville des lumières, Clarke trouve des alliés pour renverser A.L.I.E. Costia et Sebastian laisse enfin tomber leur masque et se révèlent à Clarke.

 **Chapitre 17 : _Deathstroking / Creating an Army With a Needle_**

 **Numéro**

46 (2-17)

 **Mise en ligne**

20 octobre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre et Bastien Pietemo

 **Résumé**

Clarke tourne le dos à Costia et Sebastian, elle décide de suivre son propre plan en dépit des risques qu'elle encoure. A Exodia, la blonde refuse de prendre part au jeu de la politique mais corrobore néanmoins la version de Jasper, du moins en public.

 **Chapitre 18 : _Own Worst Enemy_**

 **Numéro**

47 (2-18)

 **Mise en ligne**

27 octobre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Grâce à Daemon, A.L.I.E. découvre comment faire fonctionner le missile nucléaire. Bellamy et Echo sont en désaccord sur le bien-fondé de la mission de Deathstroke. Jasper est une fois de plus confronté à ses cauchemars tandis qu'Abby examine Clarke.

 **Chapitre 19 : _Promise Kept_**

 **Numéro**

48 (2-19)

 **Mise en ligne**

3 novembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Quand le nom d'Epimetheus résonne, l'escouade Deathstroke se voit contrainte de tenir une promesse faite par leur chef il y a cinq ans. Lady Justice de la ville des lumières est prête à mettre en route son projet Themis.

 **Chapitre 20 : _A Plan Revealed_**

 **Numéro**

49 (2-20)

 **Mise en ligne**

10 novembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Raven apporte une aide précieuse à Clarke, l'espoir revient peu à peu et la menace nucléaire semble pouvoir être neutralisée. Abby et Bellamy se décident à tout faire pour que les cents survivants voient enfin le vrai visage de Phoebe.

 **Chapitre 21 : _Secret Destiny_**

 **Numéro**

50 (2-21)

 **Mise en ligne**

17 novembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Lors de son travaille sous couverture auprès d'A.L.I.E., Clarke comme à comprendre le destin qui attend Costia. Epimetheus n'a de cesse de rappeler à la blonde Clarke qu'il existe encore entre eux un accord qui doit être mené à son terme. Le second procès terrien va avoir lieu, il oppose Exodia à Phoebe.

 **Chapitre 22 : _In the Crosshairs_**

 **Numéro**

51 (2-22)

 **Mise en ligne**

24 novembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Suite à la demande de Jasper et de deux tiers des membres du conseil, le cas de Phoebe est de nouveau examiné. Cela a lieu le même jour que le procès de Charles Pike, accusé de crime contre l'intérêt général. Clarke imagine le pire et ordonne à Robbie et Hilary de surveiller les évènements depuis leur fusil à lunette.

 **Chapitre 23 : _Purest Heart_**

 **Numéro**

52 (2-23)

 **Mise en ligne**

1 décembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Les souvenirs de Clarke la ramènent à Paris, en des jours de paix noyé au milieu de complots, de tensions et de paranoïa où Epimetheus montre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Harper présente le monde à Monty comme un amalgame d'allégorie : mort, amour, temps… Les habitants d'Exodia se recueillent et célèbrent les disparus de la guerre du Comte.

 **Chapitre 24 : _The Essence of Heroism_**

 **Numéro**

53 (2-24)

 **Mise en ligne**

8 décembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Un message d'A.L.I.E. parvient à Exodia, il s'agit là d'une première et dernière sommation. En dépit des plans et des exhortations au calme, un vent de peur se répand parmi les cents. Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Clarke et Jasper font front ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

 **Chapitre 25 : _Tunnel Fight_**

 **Numéro**

54 (2-25)

 **Mise en ligne**

15 décembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre et Bastien Pietemo

 **Résumé**

Trois offensives sont lancées à différents moments : la phase quatre du projet Themis, la revanche de A.L.I.E. sur Clarke et Jasper et en parallèle la croisade initiée par Daemon se poursuit dans l'ombre. Les deux camps s'engagent à un point où il leur ait impossible de faire marche arrière, ils découvrent que l'attente est la partie la plus éprouvante de l'explosion.

 **Chapitre 26 : _Never Again_**

 **Numéro**

55 (2-26)

 **Mise en ligne**

22 décembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre et Bastien Pietemo

 **Résumé**

Après l'attente vint l'explosion, ce chapitre reprend exactement où le précèdent s'est arrêté : l'affrontement du tunnel ne semble pas s'apaiser et les émotions réveillées chez Costia et A.L.I.E. génèrent des catastrophes. D'anciens personnages refont surface à la lumière de ces évènements.

 **Chapitre 27 : _Watch The World Burn_**

 **Numéro**

56 (2-27)

 **Mise en ligne**

29 décembre 2016

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre et Bastien Pietemo

 **Résumé**

Les offensives prennent fin, la deuxième guerre de la Terre est en pause mais peu sont dupes et aucun ne se repose. Deathstroke et ses acolytes préfèrent chercher tout ce qu'ils ont sur leurs ennemis pour y trouver faiblesse et les moyens de les exploiter. Les opinions de Clarke et Sebastian divergent sérieusement.

 **Chapitre 28: _Agressive Expansion_**

 **Numéro**

57 (2-28)

 **Mise en ligne**

5 janvier 2017

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Devant l'inutilité et le coût des récentes batailles et constatant qu'elle est la seule en état de faire ce qui s'impose, Clarke renverse Jasper et le conseil avant de s'autoproclamer Chancelière et Wanheda. Elle s'octroie également un pouvoir quasi-absolu et a recours au système de neutralisation mis au point par Raven.

 **Chapitre 29 : _Introduce A Little Anarchy_**

 **Numéro**

58 (2-29)

 **Mise en ligne**

5 janvier 2017

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre, Anne-So

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre et Bastien Pietemo

 **Résumé**

Synopsis non-communiqué J


	18. Stay Away From Her

Stay Away From Her

 **Pike** , condamné à la peine capitale pour l'usurpation du poste de Chancelier et abus de pouvoir – condamnation mensongère et étant ironiquement un abus de pouvoir - entra dans la salle d'exécution. La commandante blonde fit signe au Terrien Seth de lui lire son acte de mise à mort. Le détenu, ex-Chancelier s'allongea sur ce qu'il pensa être son lit de mort, entouré par trois gardes arborant les couleurs de l'unité Deathstroke, un à sa droite, un à sa gauche et l'autre devant lui. Une équipe médicale vint lui poser des intraveineuses. En sentant la première aiguille percer la peau de sa fosse cubitale, Pike affirma pour lui-même qu'il avait fait le bon choix en campant sur ses positions et en refusant de céder devant Clarke Griffin.

« Les intraveineuses, lui expliqua-t-elle, vont diffuser trois produits : un pour vous anesthésier, un pour paralyser vos muscles et un pour arrêter votre cœur.

_ Est-ce que ça vous fait du bien de tout me raconter ? railla l'intéressé.

_ Lors de ma formation, répondit la blonde, on m'a appris que le pire, c'est le contact humain, le contact avec ceux qui sont sur le point de mourir. La sensibilité humaine, la connexion avec les personnes sur le point d'être exécutées... Le bourreau doit attacher les membres du prisonniers à une potence en forme de croix avec de la corde épaisse. Ce dernier moment d'atroce intimité est celui qui vous hante.

_ Je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça, mais j'ai fait mon travail.

_ La moquerie ne vous sauvera pas, je vous le promets. »

* * *

 **Clarke** quitta la pièce avant que le condamné ne rende son dernier souffle, non pas qu'elle ne supportait le spectacle mais plutôt qu'elle avait d'autres choses à régler. Quel qu'aurait pu être la décision de Pike suite à l'ultimatum, Clarke aurait eu à gérer une transition peu évidente. Seulement, Pike avait fait le plus mauvais choix et maintenant le camp expérimentait une situation de crise et la jeune femme blonde devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour atténuer les effets de ce renversement violent.

Selon elle, la meilleure solution était d'opérer une marche arrière, du moins en apparence et de ramener Jasper et l'ancien conseil tout en essayant de faire le moins de vagues possible. Quand bien même Phoebe resterait présente pour donner aux gens l'impression que les choses revenaient simplement à la normale, il paraissait évident à Clarke que cette idiote manipulatrice ne disposerait plus d'aucun pouvoir décisionnel.

Entre son retour au camp et l'exécution de Pike, Clarke avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec Jasper qui malgré toute son amertume et son ressentiment avait accepté de son confier à elle. Il lui avait parlé brièvement de ses rêves où il se voyait enfant, forcé de monter sur trône qui le tuait ou d'endosser un rôle qui ne lui seyait pas.

« Et si l'enfant rêvait de devenir autre chose, que ce à quoi la société le destinait ? Si l'enfant aspirait à quelque chose de plus grand ? Peut-être…

_ Je ne veux pas de tes conseils, l'avait-il coupé sèchement. Sans doute penses-tu bien faire, mais j'ai vu, nous avons tous vu, que quand tu fais ce que tu penses être juste le résultat est catastrophique. Et là, il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi ou de moi. Il s'agit de l'avenir d'Exodia.

_ Je déteste ce nom.

_ Raison de plus pour le garder. Je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait, m'avoir libéré et jeté Pike à terre, crois-moi. Mais tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Tu ne le seras plus jamais.

_ Méfie-toi de Phoebe, lui avait dit Clarke en le voyant tourner les talons. Reste loin d'elle ! »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un profond soupire en se remémorant cette discussion, elle en vint à se demander si l'amitié que Jasper et elle avaient entamée lors de leur première année sur Terre n'était pas irrémédiablement réduite en morceaux. Elle voulait espérer qu'en soufflant sur les cendres il soit toujours possible de ranimer les braises et de faire renaître le phénix. Elle voulait espérer, sauf qu'elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Alors, elle choisit de rendre visite à une autre personne, quelqu'un dont l'amitié avait aussi été foulée au pied par Clarke. Soit la rencontre allait l'enterrer encore plus profondément, soit elle aurait enfin la possibilité de s'octroyer une pause.

Ne sachant pas trop bien s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de fuir la réalité ou d'un véritable besoin d'être en présence familière et pacifique, la jeune femme blonde enfonça presque la porte de l'atelier. De ce qu'elle avait saisi, l'atelier avait autrefois été occupé par Raven et Wick, qui s'était séparé et Jasper était allé rejoindre son ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tous deux bien trop occupés pour bricoler. Après être resté un long moment inoccupé, l'atelier servait à présent à Raven. Qui y restait seule, quand Abby n'y étais pas. En se rappelant se détail, Clarke regretta d'avoir foncé ainsi tête baissée.

« Ma mère n'est pas là, au moins ? demanda-t-elle à la volée en tentant de masquer son appréhension.

_ Je suis seule, lui répondit la métisse. C'est donc le moment de me sortir ton discours sur le thème _"reste loin d'elle"_ et tout ça, non ?

_ Wow ! Euh…

_ Je plaisante », la rassura aussitôt Raven.

Elle se leva, s'avança vers la jeune femme blonde, ouvrit grand les bras et la serra contre. D'abord surprise par l'élan d'affection, Clarke se ressaisit bien vite et s'agrippa à la mécanicienne, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point, une relation aussi simple et belle lui avait manqué. Ce fut le visage de Robbie qui surgit dans son esprit, elle préféra le chasser aussitôt. Raven rompit l'étreinte, elle s'écarta et tourna sur elle-même afin de laisser à son amie le temps d'admirer ses prothèses flambant neuves.

« Tu es magnifique. »

* * *

 _Clarke ordonna à Costia de l'amener jusqu'à Sebastian et celle-ci obtempéra sans enthousiasme. Il était évident pour la jeune femme blonde que Costia lui cachait quelque chose. En fait, elle dissimulait son secret depuis le tout premier jour mais à présent, elle mourrait d'envie de lui révéler. Un évènement devait avoir modifié l'équilibre des choses ou bien la relation que Clarke – plutôt Ariha – et Costia avait entretenue jusque-là prenait de l'importance et Costia souhaitait ne pas avoir de mensonge pour une amie._

 _Seulement, elle ne pouvait oublier la phrase qu'avait prononcée presque malgré-elle sa camarade : "Il doit y avoir une faille dans mon code." Cela pouvait signifier plusieurs choses, les deux plus probantes étant que : petit un, Costia avait ingurgité la pilule de Daemon et se trouvait d'ores et déjà sous le contrôle d'A.L.I.E. Ou petit deux, Costia était également une intelligence artificielle._

 _« Est-ce que Lexa savait ce que tu es ? demanda Clarke._

 __ Je…Je n'étais pas… ce que je suis, balbutia Costia un peu confuse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'évident à dire._

 __ Je suis amplement capable d'encaisser. Tu peux faire feu._

 __ Je n'étais pas avec Lexa._

 __ Pardon ?_

 __ Costia est morte, la tête coupée par la reine d'Asgeda. Son corps a été récupéré par les… par des gens avec du matériel et des connaissances nécessaires pour cloner son ADN et des cellules de Costia. Exception faite d'une fine bande au niveau de son cou, qu'ils ont dû remplacer par une peau vierge. »_

 _En disant cela, elle désigna ce que Clarke avait cru être une large cicatrice blanche en travers de sa gorge. Les manipulations effectuées sur la fausse Costia, n'avait jamais été faite auparavant et visait à créer un organisme complet cloné. La jeune femme discutait avec un clone humain._

 _« Comment… Comment s'y sont-ils pris ?_

 __ Alors c'est tout ? demanda le clone. Tu viens d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la fille que tu crois mais son double génétiquement identique, et c'est ça la question que tu te poses ?_

 __ Pardonne ma curiosité scientifique, répondit Clarke sans émotion, mais je n'ai connu que toi. Costia est morte bien avant même que ma mère médecin m'envoie dans une navette de l'Arche et me fasse atterrir. Alors, oui, ce que je veux savoir c'est comment ils s'y sont pris. Est-ce que tu comptes me répondre ? Ou dois-je aller chercher moi-même des réponses auprès d'A.L.I.E. ?_

 __ J'aimerais te dire qu'elle ne saurait de donner la moindre information. Cependant je ne peux pas, car c'est elle qui m'a conçue._

 __ C'était un transfert de noyau ? Insista la jeune femme blonde._

 __ En quelque sorte. Les généticiens manipulés par A.L.I.E. ont extrait le noyau d'un des ovules de Costia et l'ont transféré dans l'ovule prélevé sur une autre femme. Une fois la fusion des noyaux réussie et l'ovule énucléé, il leur a fallu pallier l'instabilité naturelle des ovocytes humains puis accélérer ma croissance jusqu'à cet âge._

 __ As-tu les souvenirs de Costia ?_

 __ Non, je n'ai que les quelques connaissances que l'on m'a inculquées pour que je puisse faire illusion. »_

* * *

 **Monty** s'attendait à ce que Clarke tente de renouer avec lui comme il l'avait vu faire avec Jasper. Ce fut également sans surprise que la jeune femme blonde utilisa l'animosité de ce dernier envers elle pour lancer la conversation. Monty ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, comprenant très bien que sa camarade ne sache pas tout à fait de quelle manière engager le dialogue après une si longue absence. Il l'écouta patiemment, répondit quand il fallait, il s'étonna lui-même d'être un aussi bon auditeur. Plus la discussion avançait, plus ils s'écartaient du sujet de base et parlait d'eux en utilisant Jasper et ses rêves comme allégories ou métaphores.

« Clarke ? demanda Monty du but en blanc.

_ Qu'y a–t-il ?

_ Je crois avoir compris que tu as passé du temps avec A.L.I.E…. Tout comme Jasper, c'est bien vrai ?

_ Ça l'est, assura la jeune femme blonde.

_ Comment est-elle ? Non ! …Non, ma véritable question c'est pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Je veux dire, nous menacer avec une arme nucléaire, quel tort lui avons-nous causé ?

_ Rien de tout ça n'est lié à nous, répondit Clarke, seulement à nos ancêtres. A.L.I.E. est une intelligence artificielle créée il y a cent trois ans par une certaine Becca. Considérée par les terriens comme la première des Heda, elle ne fait qu'obéir à la directive principale qu'on lui a donnée. J'ai découvert l'enregistrement, l'un de ses concepteurs dit très clairement : « Tu donneras au peuple de la terre, un idéal à atteindre, ils se rueront sur tes pas, ils trébucheront, ils tomberont, mais le moment venu, ils te rejoindront dans le soleil, le moment venu, tu les aideras à accomplir des miracles. »

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir signifier ?

_ Qu'elle est la réponse. Pourquoi la guerre nucléaire est-elle arrivée ? Qu'est-ce qui poussa les humains à s'autodétruire pour tout recommencer depuis l'âge de pierre ? Antidote et poison, Certains l'ont vu comme un ange gardien, d'autres comme un fantôme, toujours un peu à l'écart. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, reste loin d'elle, cela vaut mieux quelle que soit la réponse.

_ Je m'en doutais un peu, admit Monty. Cependant, laisse-moi te retourner le conseil. Reste le plus loin possible d'elle et ce qu'elle représente, Clarke.

_ Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, lui sourit-elle sombrement. J'ai déjà passé tellement de temps sous cette eau que j'ai appris à y nager. »

* * *

 **Clarke** remonta le corridor menant à la salle du conseil, attrapant au passage Roan par le bras. Ignorant délibérément les requêtes de son compagnon, la blonde le traîna avec elle jusqu'aux appartements chanceliers. Elle appuya avec insistance sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte, comme si le mécanisme allait s'actionner plus vite ainsi, une fois à l'intérieur elle poussa Roan en avant, le plaçant ainsi comme buffer entre elle et Jasper.

« Jasper, si tu ne m'écoutes pas moi peut-être l'écouteras-tu.

_ Dans quel merdier est-ce que tu essaies de me fourrer ? gronda Roan en se tournant vers Clarke.

_ Cet idiot que tu vois là, refuse de suivre mes conseils, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pensé qu'un roi tel que toi aurait les compétences pour le conseiller et le convaincre de faire ce qui est juste.

_ Ce sera inutile, répondit Jasper, s'il ne fait que me rabâcher tes propres mots. Si tu approuves tant les idées de Pike pourquoi l'as-tu condamné à mort ?

_ Parce qu'il était dans le déni et refusait de voire qu'il était nécessaire de prendre certaines décisions drastiques pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Et, ce faisant, il s'est mis sur ma route en m'empêchant de faire ce qu'il fallait.

_ De mon point de vue, déclara Jasper en haussant la voix, ça ressemble plus à un exemple. Afin que tout le monde voit le sort que tu réserves à ceux qui ne souhaitent pas se plier à ta politique, ou pire à tes quatre volontés. Maintenant, je vais être clément et t'accorder trois jours pour soit quitter définitivement Exodia, soit jurer officiellement et publiquement allégeance à mon gouvernement.

_ Bon sang, Jasper ! Et toi, Roan, vas-tu donc m'aider ?

_ Je ne peux rien pour toi, Wanheda. Je n'ai jamais été roi, seulement prince et ma mère m'a bannie de notre clan. Je ne te serais d'aucune aide.

_ Eh bien j'envisage de te bannir de même, ragea Clarke.

_ Si tu le fais, tu me donnes raison, ajouta Jasper et je gagnerai des partisans. Alors, vas-y, je t'en prie. Congédie notre camarade, ici présent. Je suis certain qu'il adorera tout ce que je peux lui offrir pour un avenir meilleur.

_ Promettre, corrigea aussitôt Roan. Tout ce que vous avez le pouvoir de faire c'est promettre. Or, je ne crois pas en vos promesses. »

Il va s'en dire que la jeune femme blonde apprécia fortement que son compagnon d'armes ferme ainsi le clapet de Jasper, mais le reste de la fille gentille qu'elle était autrefois répugnait de devoir en arriver là et se désolait d'éprouver tant de satisfaction à voir son ancien ami battu.

* * *

 _Clarke et Costia revinrent au campement de fortune où Sebastian les attendait, visiblement passablement agacé par la petite escapade secrète dans laquelle les deux jeunes femmes avaient emmené leur troupe. Inutile de mentionner, le fait qu'aucun des autres membres ne revenait ou qu'ils étaient soit détenus soit mort de la main de Clarke. Alors, bien évidemment, la première réaction de Sebastian fut de les réprimander sévèrement et à grand renfort de cri. Clarke refusait de se laisser impressionner par la veine palpitante sur sa tempe ou ses poings serré martelant un tonneau métallique._

 _« En ce qui me concerne, se défendit alors la blonde, ce n'était pas réellement ma décision. Pas en tant que Clarke Griffin._

 __ Oh, répondit Sebastian en se calmant soudainement. Je suis content de voir que tu as complété le cycle, ce n'est pas chose aisée. En particulier avec les Pères et la Mère qui œuvraient au moment où tu as été retournée._

 __ Vous savez ? Comment… Comment pouvez-vous être au courant pour le Peuple Sans Nom et le rituel ?_

 __ Parce que je suis celui qui l'a mis au point à l'époque où je travaillais avec la matriarche du Peuple Sans Nom pour concevoir le sérum qui coule dans tes veines. J'ai appris que les nouveaux "parents" l'ont assassinée pour prendre sa place. Si j'avais su qui ils allaient sélectionner pour mon sérum je n'aurais jamais pris la peine de le synthétiser._

 __ Fantastique ! s'énerva Clarke. Est-ce que je dois me compter parmi ces personnes qui vous ont tant déçues ?! Combien de secrets de cette importances me cachez-vous tous les deux ? »_

 _Mais Clarke n'attendit pas la réponse, le sérum miracle jouait avec ses nerfs et elle voulut s'en aller pour se retrouver seule et se vider la tête. Sebastian l'appela par son nom, elle ne se retourna pas, Costia agrippa le bras de la blonde qui plaça sa main libre sur sa gorge génétiquement générée et l'envoya s'écraser par terre. Ses pas énergiques et furieux, la menèrent plus avant dans des bidonvilles particulièrement miteux et pauvres. Un petit groupe d'indigènes s'avancèrent et lui barrèrent la route. Son état d'esprit belliqueux, la poussa à voir cette manœuvre comme une tentative d'encerclement ou autre manigance sibylline. La jeune femme blonde se mit en garde, prête à en découdre, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme sorte du lot, les mains levées et bien en évidences._

 _« Nul mal ne vous serra fait, assura-t-il._

 __ Ils ne pourraient pas de toute façon, rétorqua l'intéressée. Pourquoi envoie-t-on toujours les aïeux en cas de négociations potentiellement dangereuses avec un ennemi ?_

 __ Nous sommes une perte moins importante pour la communauté, répondit le vieux en haussant les épaules dans un air indifférent. Nous voulons simplement vous aider à éliminer A.L.I.E._

 __ Restez loin d'elle, ça vaut mieux pour vous. »_


	19. Deathstroking Creating an Army With a

**Bonsoir,**

 **apparement et contre ma volonté, le chapitre précédent n'a pas été publié la semaine dernière. Je m'en excuse c'est pourquoi deux sont publiés en ce jour.**

* * *

Deathstroking / Creating an Army With a Needle

 _Clarke avait tourné le dos à Costia et Sebastian, et elle avait décidé de suivre à présent son propre plan. Qui souffrait terriblement de sa constitution lacunaire. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir sans aide, la blonde avait rejetée celle des indigènes faibles et sous-entraînés, mais à présent sa solitude revenait l'étreindre. Avoir les armes était une chose, le cran pour s'en servir en était une autre qui lui fallait absolument. Par le passé, Clarke avait su se montrer froide et sans pitié. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, le sang sur ses mains l'avait terrorisé. Il serait évidemment extrêmement difficile pour la jeune femme de se débarrasser d'A.L.I.E. à elle-même, mais la blonde n'avait pas le choix. La seule personne à qui Clarke Griffin pouvait confiance n'était autre que Clarke Griffin._

 _La jeune femme blonde pensa avec un brusque accès de mélancolie à la personne qu'elle avait été, à ses amis ou tout du moins ceux qui furent ses amis. Puis, elle revint à la réalité de sa situation, seule face au monde. Comme d'habitude. Un frémissement sur sa nuque et la chair de poule faisant dresser les poils de ses bras la sortirent de ses réflexions, quelqu'un la suivait. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit A.L.I.E. ou un de ses pantins. Elle accéléra le pas et redoubla de prudence, Clarke regarda tellement de fois par-dessus son épaule qu'elle en devint parano et se mit à avoir peur du bruit de ses propres pas. La blonde dévala un escalier menant à un réseau souterrain, avant de passer la tête sous le niveau de la rue, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écriteau bleu et blanc indiquant « Pont Marie »._

 _En dessous, les murs étaient recouverts d'un carrelage grisâtre qui devait certainement être originellement blanc. Clarke se tenait actuellement sur une levée en bitume perpendiculaire à un chemin de fer en apparence rouillé et sévèrement endommagé. La levée était limitée de part et d'autre par un mur et un escalier le chemin de fer en revanche, continuait son tracé en passant sous un tunnel dont la blonde ne put apercevoir le bout._

 _Un bruit métallique résonna et la fit sursauter. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Clarke vit un homme vêtu de haillon de la tête au pied en train de pianoter sur les touches aux inscriptions illisible d'un cube massif doté d'une vitre si sale que l'on pouvait à peine deviner les couleurs des produits. En s'approchant elle put distinguer davantage de l'inconnu, elle le dévisagea tandis que lui, se moquait éperdument de la jeune femme._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle._

 __ J'essaie en vain d'obtenir la friandise D6. On m'a dit que c'était une barre de chocolat avec un cœur de caramel glacé._

 __ Je crois bien que l'appareil est cassé, répondit Clarke._

 __ Depuis longtemps, il semblerait. »_

 _En disant cela, l'homme récupéra sa pièce en poussant une plaque métallique un peu plus bas sur l'appareil à hauteur des genoux. Il la fit tournoyer en l'air avant de la rattraper d'un geste vif et précis._

 _« Que comptes-tu faire à présent, jeune fille ?_

 __ Pardon ?_

 __ Techniquement, tu es liée à A.L.I.E. et à son prince noir de par leurs expérimentations, mais tu n'es pas comme eux. La question est : seras-tu l'une des nôtres ? Nous savons que tu as refusé l'aide qui t'était offerte par deux fois déjà. Qu'en sera-t-il de la troisième ?_

 __ Vous voulez que je travaille avec vous ?_

 __ Ou que tu nous utilise pour arriver à tes fins, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est ce que tu fais assez régulièrement. Eh bien, tu viens ou non ? »_

* * *

 **Clarke** passa une bonne partie de la matinée à répondre à des gens curieux, effrayé ou simplement pragmatique qui voulaient savoir où était la vérité dans ce qu'avaient pu dire Pike et Jasper. Elle confirma, presque tout, elle révéla sa mentir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, détailla les choix et ne dissimula aucun acte ayant conduit de près ou de loin à l'élaboration d'une arme nucléaire pour A.L.I.E. Bien entendu, elle n'oublia pas non plus de faire passer le message de Jasper : ensemble, ils allaient trouver un moyen de contrer cette menace. Clarke évoqua même son projet avec l'accélérateur de particules sur lequel elle avait embrigadé Raven. Elle ne dit rien, par contre, sur les difficultés que la mécanicienne rencontrait.

La stratégie choisie par le conseil consistait à rassurer la population d'Exodia après les évènements provoqués par le coup d'état de Pike et son renversement brutal par l'unité Deathstroke. Sans parler bien sûr de son exécution qui devait pour l'instant rester un secret. Clarke de par son implication aussi indirecte que volontaire dans la ligne principal des discussions politiques devait se montrer ouverte, honnête, positive, claire et disponible. Souligner ou reconnaître le bon travail qui a été accompli, donner des renseignements précis sur les raisons motivant le changement et sur sa mise en œuvre. Fournir le plus de précisions possible sur le calendrier prévu et les étapes du changement. Préciser comment ce ou ces changements contribueront à la réussite des employés et de l'organisation, et comment on mesurera cette réussite.

Et, assurément puisque c'était le mode opératoire de Jasper autant que le sien, Clarke se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit de vrai sur tout ce qui n'allait pas aussi bien que prévu. Etant donné l'état actuel des choses, ça faisait un paquet de sujets à éviter ou brouiller. Mentir pour s'assurer de la cohésion se trouvait être une habitude qu'ils avaient tous eux appris auprès d'excellents professeurs.

* * *

 _Clarke suivit son étrange guide dans un tunnel sous-éclairé, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la station suivante. Les effondrements rendaient tout autre accès à cette station impossible. Durant le trajet l'homme-haillons – comme Clarke se mit à l'appeler en son for intérieur- lui expliqua un peu plus la situation dans laquelle lui et ses compères se trouvaient. La jeune femme fut quelque peu refroidie quand elle apprit que plus d'un tiers d'entre eux avaient travaillée avec Sebastian, que l'homme ne semblait connaître que sous le nom de Charon._

 _« Les plus grandes choses dans ce monde ont été créées par accident, disait-il. Bien que cela inclue la bombe atomique, j'en suis navré, c'est aussi le cas du sérum miracle. Charon a laissé qu'une petite du peu qu'il pensait comprendre sur comment fonctionnait son Mirakuru sur le corps humain. Voilà ce que nous pouvons supposer : il utilise un ADN qui insère des séquences de palindromes des gènes hybrides dans notre code génétique. Remplaçant ainsi le fonctionnement des nucléotides humains par celui d'un humanoïde boosté à toutes sortes de produits stimulants. Mais si on change la fin en crochet de l'ARN par une fin plate, alors …_

 __ Si je vous procure un échantillon, vous pensez pouvoir créer une sorte d'antidote ou de contrepoison ?_

 __ Pas dans ces conditions, répondit l'homme-haillons soudainement attristé. Si je disposais du laboratoire d'A.L.I.E. assurément. En revanche, nous ignorons encore ce qu'il en est des effets secondaires usuellement associés à la prise de ces produits stimulants._

 __ Je pense pouvoir me procurer une seringue si vous m'aidez à entrer chez A.L.I.E., vivante j'entends._

 __ Nous ferons, ce que nous pourrons, assura son interlocuteur._

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Actuellement, la très chère dame a la possibilité de créer une armée à partir d'une petite aiguille de rien du tout. Une armée potentiellement_ _inarrêtable, alors oui. »_

 _C'est de cette manière, aussi simplement que ça, que Clarke commença à travailler avec un groupe d'individu se nommant eux-mêmes, l'étoile rouge. La première chose que lui dit l'homme-haillon fut son nom –non, en réalité ce fut plutôt la onzième ou douzième chose que Clarke le contraint à dire. La première chose qui lui apprit véritablement Illich fut que le fonctionnement de leur communauté restreinte était marqué par la mise en commun des biens. Un principe de propriété commune au lieu de l'idée de propriété personnelle. Elle fut ensuite introduite aux autres membres dès qu'ils eurent atteint le repère établi dans la station abandonnée._

 _Des installations étonnement développées étaient installées, la levée s'encombrait de fils électriques, d'équipement informatique, d'armement, de lit de camp et d'une fougère solitaire et étrangement verte. Clarke fut surprise de constater que des ordinateurs pouvaient fonctionner, ici, dans des conditions pareilles. Elle salua distraitement les personnes présentes, toute sa concentration étant rapidement absorbée par une table d'opération sur laquelle était allongé un corps. Un corps inerte, au visage apaisé, l'abdomen ouvert par une incision horizontale. En s'approchant, elle vit que la poitrine était soulevée régulièrement par une faible respiration._

 _« Elle ne souffre pas, lui apprit Stevens, un membre de l'étoile rouge._

 __ Vous êtes généticien, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Clarke._

 __ Je me considère davantage comme un eugéniste, ce que tu observes avec admiration et dégoût est le fruit de mon travail. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre l'armée d'A.L.I.E. tant que nous ne possédons pas son aiguille miracle, je m'efforce de trouver un moyen de faire face. Vois-tu, j'essaie de supprimer les messages nerveux transmettant la douleur et je teste les effets secondaires sur ce clone subtilisé à notre intelligence artificielle préférée._

 __ Uh…_

 __ Je parlais d'A.L.I.E._

 __ J'avais deviné », répondit Clarke perplexe._

* * *

 **Raven** exposa les faits à Clarke et Jasper. L'accélérateur de particule avait été endommagé, que ce soit par le voyage ou par son séjour dans le sable. Quoi qu'il en fût, la mécanicienne serait inévitablement forcée de réparer les dommages causés aux parties les plus importantes de l'appareil. Au grand damne de ses deux compagnons, Raven repoussa la construction de l'anti-missile de plusieurs semaines.

« Bon sang ! Jura Jasper. Nous sommes pressés par le temps et par A.L.I.E.

_ Je sais, répliqua Raven avec férocité, il y a bien trop de variables sur lesquelles je n'ai absolument pas la main. Et en ce qui concerne l'avancement d'A.L.I.E. je ne peux me baser que sur les informations que toi et Clarke avaient pu me fournir.

_ Ce qui représente sommes toutes peu de choses, nous en sommes conscient, tempéra la blonde.

_ Je fais de mon mieux, s'adoucit la métisse.

_ Eh bien ce n'est pas suffisant !

_ Jasper, la ferme ! S'écria Clarke, prends tes responsabilités ! Tu es bien plus fautif qu'elle dans cette histoire. Si, en premier lieu, tu n'avais pas décidé de fuir et de prendre la puce d'A.L.I.E., la moitié de nos problèmes n'auraient jamais vu le joueur.

_ Je t'interdis, commença l'intéressé.

_ Rien du tout, tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Parce que je me soucie de notre peuple j'ai passé mon temps à corroborer ta version des faits et ton programme mais ne va pas t'imaginer un seul instant que j'approuve ta position.

_ Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.

_ Oh ! Assez, vous deux ! protesta Raven. Jasper, je t'assure que je vais redoubler d'efforts pour que nous soyons prêts à temps. Maintenant, j'aimerais parler seule avec Clarke. S'il te plait. »

Jasper ne dit plus rien et tourna les talons sous le regard aussi surpris que soulagé des deux jeunes femmes. Raven réalisa soudainement qu'elle fixait bêtement le couloir que Jasper venait de quitter. En revenant à elle, la mécanicienne se tourna vers la blonde Clarke qu'elle découvrit en train de sourire avec un éclat moqueur dans les yeux.

« Où est-ce que tu étais partie ? plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je connais ce regard, ton esprit était à des années-lumière d'ici. _Penny for your thoughts_?

_ Il y a des choses plus importantes dont je voulais te parler. En fait, j'ai besoin de Deathstroke.

_ Qui dois-je tuer ? demanda Clarke mi-figue mi-raisin.

_ Cinq personnes, des terriens. Sur les ordres de Phoebe ils ont pourchassés et torturé Bellamy.

_ Il m'a raconté.

_ Et si tu pouvais n'en tuer qu'un ou deux grand maximum. Je ne voudrais réduire trop brutalement notre nombre.

_ Avec la menace nucléaire d'A.L.I.E., les hommes de Phoebe et mon cœur qui me lâche, tu finiras bientôt par être la dernière survivante. Tu t'imagines seule sur Terre ?

_ Pitié, non, se plaignit faussement Raven. Bon, tu le feras ?

_ Seulement si tu demandes à Wick de t'aider sur l'accélérateur de particule.

_ Absolument hors de question ! »

* * *

 **Clarke** , en dépit de ce que ses dernières paroles auraient pu laisser entendre, se lança dans la filature et la chasse d'un des cinq Terriens identifiés par Raven. L'avantage que Deathstroke avait toujours eu sur ses cibles était son usage de la peur. Elle les harcelait dans l'ombre, les effrayant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient angoissés au plus profond de leur être. Contrairement au Terrien qu'elle poursuivait, Clarke se savait parfaitement capable d'évoluer dans un milieu sans visibilité. Alors qu'à la manière d'une panthère, la jeune femme blonde jouait avec sa proie, elle l'avait mené sur un plateau embrumé et le Terrien reprenait courage.

« Vous me voulez ? s'écria-t-il à la silhouette orange et noire, venez me tuez ! »

Deathstroke s'approcha, à présent son unique œil lisait l'âme du Terrien dans le blanc de ses yeux. En s'efforçant de prendre une voix encore plus menaçante, Deathstroke s'adressa au Terrien.

« Ce n'est pas notre façon de faire. »

Elle le laissa volontairement tenter sa chance et courir en direction du camp. Quand elle jugea que c'était plus que suffisant elle se lança de nouveau à sa poursuite, se laissant guider au son. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à le rattraper : elle saisit sa cheville d'une main et il s'écroula.

« Tu vas quelque part ?

_ Vous ne devriez pas portez un casque, vous n'êtes pas un guerrier. Juste un épouvantail.

_ J'appelle ça une arme de dissuasion. »

D'un coup de la tête, Deathstroke fracassa le nez du Terrien. Elle le repoussa en lui assénant un puissant crochet du droit qui lui disloqua la mâchoire. La jeune femme profita du répit pour dégainer son sabre et le planter dans l'aine de son adversaire. Le jet écarlate comme le grognement de douleur sonnaient familièrement aux oreilles de la blonde. Elle s'éloigna de précisément dix pas, contempla un instant son œuvre et d'un unique mouvement fluide elle sortit son revolver et tira. La balle alla percer un trou net dans la tête qui se retrouverait bientôt sur une pique. Le seul type d'avertissement que les Terriens prenaient systématiquement au sérieux.

* * *

 _Clarke retourna auprès de Daemon et d'A.L.I.E., leur joua la comédie et déclara avoir dorénavant pleinement conscience du bien-fondé des projets que menaient l'intelligence artificielle et son scientifique. Tout trois décidèrent de faire comme si tout allait bien, quand bien chacun d'entre eux tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son exaspération, sa colère et ses envies de meurtre brutal. Clarke œuvra de l'intérieur pour le compte de l'étoile rouge avec comme simple objectif de leur ramener un échantillon du sérum miracle. Elle trouva l'occasion de remplir sa mission lors d'une tirade de Daemon._

 _« Juste quatre lettres, est-ce que tu réalises ? Quatre composants de base… C'est comme s'il devait y avoir plus que ça, cette…chose ineffable qui nous rend unique. Sauf qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Nous sommes juste la somme de ces quatre éléments. G, T, A et C. De l'ADN, et cet ADN particulier, le tien, contient peut-être la clé qui nous sauvera tous. Mais en cours de route, j'ai sacrifié une partie de ton assemblage qui était unique. Et maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste sont ces quatre lettres. »_

 _Consciencieuse, Clarke glissa un flacon de la solution miraculeuse dans sa poche mais les paroles de Daemon l'inquiétaient. Si toutefois elle les comprenait bien, il comptait se servir d'elle comme d'un réceptacle vivant pour son sérum. Un réceptacle auquel il serait libre d'accéder quand bon lui semblera._

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir._

 __ Pourquoi avoir de si grandes qualités si tu ne sais pas t'en servir. »_

 _Avant que la blonde ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Jasper arriva dans son dos et lui injecta une forte dose d'anesthésiant. Quand les effets s'estompèrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Clarke était attachée à un fauteuil recouvert d'un film plastique. Ses bras la faisaient souffrir, et pour cause, Daemon l'avait relié via des transfusions à une douzaine d'hommes et de femmes recevant ainsi le sang et le sérum miracle courant dans les veines de Clarke. Il n'avait fallu que d'une seule aiguille et la jeune femme offrait à A.L.I.E. son armée._


	20. Own Worst Enemy

Own Worst Enemy

 **Jasper** ouvrit les yeux en sachant qu'il dormait toujours, sans pour autant avoir la main sur ce qu'il se passait, il était parfaitement conscient d'être en plein rêve. Jasper évoluait dans un corridor aux murs épais, gris et ternes. Il avançait en allant de carrefour en carrefour sans jamais trouver la moindre variation, comme si le bâtiment était conçu pour n'être qu'un même pattern répété inlassablement. La série complexe de galeries tendit peu à peu à devenir un tracé sinueux, munis d'embranchements, d'impasses et de fausses pistes. Jasper se perdit et dut ralentir son allure pour penser et tenter de démêler l'architecture tortueusement abstraite. Le cheminement des corridors était difficile à suivre et à saisir dans sa globalité.

Il posa sa main sur le mur droit et avança sans jamais décoller sa main, le stratagème parut fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le corridor rétrécissait au fur et à mesure et manqua de l'étouffer. Il se sentit succomber à des peurs irrationnelles, il se mit à craindre de rester bloquer. Ce fut une anxiété telle qu'il commença à suffoquer. Jasper ôta frénétiquement ses vêtements, pensant pour une quelconque raison que cela minimiserait les risques. Pourtant, une fois sa peau nue il souffrit tantôt de l'inconfort des frissons glacés tantôt des bouffées de chaleurs. La nausée vint le saisir, il hoqueta, éructa à de nombreuses reprises avant de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac cela dura jusqu'à ce que la bile lui irrite l'intérieur de la gorge.

Jasper se réveilla incapable de bouger, la gorge encore douloureuse. Un poids incroyable l'oppressait, il sentait une masse écrasante assise sur son abdomen. Il ouvrit les paupières, sa vision embuée lui permit de distinguer une silhouette humanoïde fermement posé sur son ventre, le visage penché vers le sien. La surprise dynamisa ses muscles, le temps qu'il se redresse, l'individu avait disparu. Il fallut quelques minutes à Jasper pour réaliser où il était mais dès que ce fut fait il ressentit le besoin de se plaindre de l'inconfort des couchettes de l'infirmerie. Il souhaita observer les patients autour de lui mais son champ de vision se vit limitée à un périmètre rectangulaire formé par des rideaux turquoise qui lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Pour de vrai cette fois.

Cette envie passa aussitôt qu'il entendit la voix d'Abby et d'une patiente juste de l'autre côté de voile fin de moins d'un demi-centimètre.

« Allonge-toi et enlève ta veste et ton t-shirt, rouspéta Abigail Griffin. Allons, ne fais pas d'histoire je suis docteur et je suis ta mère ! Exécution. »

* * *

 **Clarke** ravala sa réplique cinglante et obtempéra. En sentant le plastique se plier en grinçant sous son corps lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, la blonde se demanda si inconsciemment ces rapports mère-fille ne lui avaient pas manqués. Ils avaient une saveur enivrante de simplicité et contentement qui attirait inexorablement la jeune femme dans les bras de sa mère. Sa famille.

Après avoir appliqué une généreuse quantité de gel, Abby déplaça la sonde sur le thorax de Clarke. Cette technique d'exploration du cœur par ultrasons permit d'observer en temps réel la contraction du muscle cardiaque et les mouvements des valves. Prenant à la fois la casquette de mère et celle de médecin, Abby expliqua à la jeune femme blonde ce qui se passait :

« L'échocardiographie permet de détecter certaines anomalies comme une infection ou une maladie d'une valve. Elle permet en outre de déceler la présence d'un caillot ou de dépister une infection du cœur.

_ Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? s'enquit Clarke.

_ C'est confus. J'ignore combien d'opération cardiaque tu as subi mais elles ont détérioré tes fibres musculaires.

_ Elles m'ont surtout maintenu en vie. Est-il possible qu'un greffon soit rejeté par l'organisme cinq ans après ?

_ Non, le rejet survint dans les douze heures. Il n'est par contre pas inenvisageable que le corps hôte attaque petit à petit les cellules étrangères. Les conséquences n'en seraient que visible bien après. Une chose est certaine, ce cœur est malade. En revanche la nature de l'infection ou ses effets ne sont pas clairs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

_ Un holter. »

Sa mère lui posa dix électrodes à même la peau : six sur le thorax et une à chaque extrémité des membres. Les électrodes, permettant l'enregistrement électrique de l'activité cardiaque, furent fixées sur le torse par un ruban adhésif. Un système de câbles reliait les électrodes à un enregistreur portatif.

« Qu'est-ce ?

_ Il s'agit tout simplement d'un électrocardiogramme enregistré en continu durant vingt-quatre.

_ Génial… soupira Clarke

_ Attention, reprit Abby, pas de douche pendant les vingt-quatre durant lesquelles tu portes le Holter.

_ Génial… » soupira cette fois Jasper de l'autre côté du rideau.

* * *

 _Clarke passa de l'horreur en découvrant le spectacle saisissant de son sang drainé et offert à d'autre à l'agacement et l'exaspération ô combien plus familières quand Daemon sortit de derrière ses machines pour venir la saluer._

 _« Bien dormi, ma belle ?_

 __ Err… Par pitié, vas-t-en et laisse-moi seule pendant que je me vide de mon sang._

 __ Je voulais te tuer, tu sais._

 __ Tu aurais peut-être dû._

 __ J'ai dit que je voulais. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que ce serait beaucoup moins plaisant. Vois-tu, si je choisis d'être mauvais, je dois l'être avec un but. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas mériter mon pardon._

 __ Quel cynisme. Est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour que je te pardonne ou pour avoir la satisfaction d'avoir façonner ton pire ennemi ?_

 __ Et c'est moi qui fait preuve de cynisme ? Se moqua Daemon en réponse. Je parie que tes parents t'ont appris que tu avais une importance, que nous sommes ici pour une raison. Mes parents m'ont appris une tout autre leçon. On m'a appris que le monde n'a de sens que si on le force à en avoir._ _Ce que nous appelons Mal dépend de notre peuple, Clarke, parce que le Bien et le Mal sont des notions tribales et culturelles. Et j'ai compris en retour que si quelqu'un veux la puissance, il ne peut pas être tout bon. Et s'il fait le bien, alors il ne peut pas être tout-puissant. »_

 _Daemon se tint face à la jeune femme blonde, son visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son haleine et voir ses iris se contracter. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Clarke vit un sourire dépourvu de joie et bonheur étire les lèvres de Daemon. Un sourire qui fendit en deux son visage, un sourire qui traduisait toute la cruauté, la méchanceté, la sauvagerie de l'homme qu'était devenu son ancien compagnon de cellule. En cet instant si particulier, il laissa tomber son masque et se révéla comme le mégalomaniaque manipulateur psychotique qu'il était au fond de lui._

* * *

 **Jasper** gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte de l'infirmerie, attendant avec impatience et anxiété qu'Abby en franchisse le seuil et lui dise ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Bien sûr, Jasper avait envisagé que le stress, le surmenage, le manque de sommeil ou les irrégularités dans son rythme de vie puissent avoir favorisé ou exacerbé l'apparition de ce trouble du sommeil. Mais cette solution lui déplaisait tellement qu'il la rejetait en dépit de toute considération médicale et logique, il s'attendait à ce qu'Abby lui apporte une réponse et une solution miraculeuse.

« Les libertés civiles sont bafoués dans notre camp, lui balança Clarke. Des gens biens qui vivent dans la peur.

_ Ne crois pas que je l'ignore. Nous en partageons la responsabilité.

_ Je suis parti et j'ai porté un lourd pour que personne d'autre n'ai à le faire. Toi ? Tu n'as fait que rester là, à enrager dans le noir et à comploter. Tu fais des règles et pourtant tu te penses au-dessus de la loi.

_ T'entendre critiquer ceux qui pensent qu'ils sont au-dessus de la loi est un peu hypocrite, ne penses-tu pas ? Considérant que chaque fois que la situation échappe un minimum à ton contrôle tu te places en héros la seule capable de faire ce qui est juste et qui, si elle le voulait, pourrait tout réduire en cendre. Il n'y aurait pas une fichue chose que nous pourrions faire pour l'arrêter.

_ La plupart des gens encore en vie grâce à mes interventions ne partagent pas ton avis, M. Jordan.

_ Peut-être est-ce le Mount Weather en moi ... j'ai juste une mauvaise histoire avec des blondes se prenant pour des chefs. »

Jugeant lui avoir rabattu le clapet comme il fallait, Jasper tira le rideau qui les séparait et retourna à ses complexes pensées sur ce qui allait arriver et comment ils allaient pouvoir faire face. Ne voyant rien qu'il puisse faire dans l'immédiat, il essaya de se calmer, se rassurer en récitant mentalement les leçons importantes de leadership. Tous les meneurs doivent accepter et assumer les responsabilités qui viennent avec la fonction. Un grand meneur est résilient, il reconnait le peu de contrôle qu'il a en réalités. La seule utilisation correcte du pouvoir est au service les autres. Et enfin, même les meilleurs apprennent en pratiquant.

* * *

 **Clarke** haussa les sourcils devant la réaction infantile de Jasper, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle préféra sortir sa radio et balayer les fréquences des micros que chaque membre de son unité portait. Robbie et Seth discutaient de leur temps dans une autre équipe, pleuraient leurs amis disparu tout en saluant une certaine évolution salutaire pour eux. Roan demeura introuvable malgré tous les efforts de la jeune femme, Elyas dormais, Hilary restait silencieuse mais Clarke crut discerner le son des feuilles mortes craquant sous une botte.

Clarke tourna une nouvelle fois le bouton et passa sur la fréquence d'Echo. Celle-ci semblait se disputer avec un homme. La blonde fronça les sourcils, tendit l'oreille, oui, il s'agissait bien de la voix de Bellamy. Elle augmenta le volume et commença à écouter, non pas qu'elle veuille s'immiscer dans la vie de sa camarade ou de son ami. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que cet accrochage ne serait un problème ni pour Deathstroke ni pour le camp Jaha – ou Exodia, peu importait.

« Nous ne sommes pas forcé d'utiliser une balle d'argent, disait Echo. Mais si nous en forgeons une, nous n'avons plus à espérer que les monstres ne nous fassent pas de mal parce que nous pouvons nous défendre.

_ Dans ce cas ce serait plutôt aux habitants d'Exodia de forger cette balle en argent, non ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ton équipe et Clarke êtes ceux qui amènent la mort et la destruction. Deathstroke est la chimère à craindre.

_ Peut-être. En attendant n'oublie que c'est elle qui t'as sauvé la vie, Bellamy. Au pire, dis-toi que nous sommes un mal nécessaire ou une solution de derniers recours. Mais devine quoi ? Avec la menace nucléaire d'A.L.I.E. et ton camp au bord de l'implosion. L'escouade Deathstroke arrive juste à temps, si tu as tellement de mal avec ça… ferme les yeux, serre les dents et attends que ça passe.

_ J'ai tous les droits de douter et de me poser des questions. Êtes-vous le poison ou le remède, le problème ou la solution. Difficile de ne pas réaliser que depuis la formation de l'équipe originelle vous avez causé autant de troubles que vous en avez résolus. La meilleure stratégie serait pour moi de m'assurer que vous ne fassiez plus rien. Ce serait préférable pour tout le monde.

_ Si tu espères pouvoir nous refreiner, rétorqua Echo tu devrais te préparer à un sacré retour de bâton. Ce n'est peut-être pas évident à voir d'où tu te trouves mais nous sommes du bon côté. S'il y a bien une chose que Clarke nous ai dit avant que l'on s'engage est que le pouvoir n'avait qu'un seul bon usage et c'est au service des autres.

_ Connais-tu le plus vieux mensonge du monde ? demanda alors Bellamy, que le pouvoir puisse être innocent. »

Une main vint couper la radio, Clarke leva la tête et croisa le regard furieux de Jasper. Avant qu'Abby n'entre dans la pièce de l'infirmerie, il fit clairement comprendre à la blonde ce qu'il pensait de la surveillance qu'elle exerçait. Clarke aurait bien voulu lui répondre que les meneurs doivent prendre soin des gens plus que de leur affectation, malheureusement elle n'en eut pas le temps.

* * *

 _Clarke cracha au visage de Daemon. Ce geste le fit rire, il s'essuya d'un revers de manche, gifla brutalement la blonde et quitta la salle non sans lui rappeler à quel point il aurait souhaité la tuer. Dès qu'il fut parti, elle cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle passa sa langue sur sa joue, une dent lui avait déchiré les tissus cette même dents qui bougea dangereusement sous la pression de sa langue. Clarke maudit silencieusement Daemon, A.L.I.E., Sebastian et Costia et tous les autres noms qui lui passèrent par la tête._

 _La jeune femme blonde enroula autour de ses mains les cathéters des perfusions qu'elle avait dans les bras et tira. Elle arracha les câbles souples qui la reliaient à tous ces cobayes lobotomisés. Elle ôta minutieusement les dernières aiguilles de ses veines sans se soucier du sang qui perla par les pores de sa peau. Un gémissement lui fit comprendre que les douze se réveillaient, alors elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle se saisit d'un cathéter arraché, le serra autour de la gorge du sujet juste devant elle et continua jusqu'à ce que sa victime vire au bleu puis meurt._

 _Un homme des douze était déjà revenu à lui, il tenta de ceinturer Clarke qui riposta avec un coup lui brisant le coccyx, à peine fut-elle libérer qu'elle frappa de nouveau à l'épaule et à la mâchoire. L'éveillé encore peu adapté à son nouvel état perdit l'équilibre et la blonde en profita pour lui écraser sa boîte crânienne sur le coin d'un table d'opération. La vue du sang eu un effet galvanisant sur elle, un instinct qui appartenait davantage à la tueuse en elle qu'à la gentil fille._

 _Clarke continua ainsi, tranchant une gorge à coup de bistouri, brisa une nuque à main nue, ouvrit en deux le thorax d'une femme, opéra en urgence une ablation de la rate pour la donner à manger à son propriétaire. Motivée par le souvenir de la satisfaction sauvage qu'avait éprouvé Ariha et les cheveux devenus écarlate à force d'être éclaboussés de sang, elle prit de plus en plus de plaisir à faire durer l'exécution et à torturer ses pathétiques pantins qui essayaient de lui arriver à la cheville._

 _La blonde se débarrassa de la colonne vertébrale qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et parcourut la scène du regard. La pièce, les cadavres et même elle était couvert de sang, le sien en parti. Ce fut cet instant que le monde choisit pour se mettre à tourner. Clarke tituba, se rattrapa de justesse à une table d'opération, la quantité de sang astronomique qu'elle venait de perdre la rendait terriblement faible. Ses jambes chancelèrent, elle tenta de faire un pas, vacilla et s'effondra. Elle n'apprécia pas vraiment le bruit sourd que fit sa tête en rencontrant le carrelage frais couvert de sang chaud, à la force de ses bras elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Dans un effort qui avait tout de surhumain, Clarke se mit sur ses genoux et tendit le bras aussi haut qu'elle le put, et pressa un bouton._

 _Ce n'était pas la porte, juste la radio… elle glissa face contre le mur et se retrouva à contempler des scalpels et des pinces floues qui avaient chut avant elle. Les voix de Daemon et d'A.L.I.E. lui parvinrent difficilement, subissant le filtrage de la radio et de son esprit embué._

 _« Ces missiles sont composés d'une ou plusieurs ogives nucléaires contenant la charge explosive, disait Daemon._

 __ Ceux que nous avons récupérés sont-ils complets ? J'ai besoin d'armes qui ne soient seulement dissuasives. Je sais que vous voulez bien faire. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul chemin vers la paix ... l'extinction de la race humaine._

 __ Ne pensez-vous pas, qu'à l'instar de Dieu offrant à Noé et sa famille la sauvegarde s'ils façonnent une arche, nous pouvons épargner certaines personnes dignes._

 __ Digne? Comment pourraient-ils être dignes ? Ce sont tous des tueurs. Vous voulez protéger le monde, mais vous ne voulez pas qu'il change._

 __ Très bien, enchaîna Daemon, il va falloir faire un examen plus minutieux des ogives. Les missiles peuvent être à têtes multiples._

 __ Cela représente-t-il un intérêt quelconque pour mener notre mission à bien ?_

 __ Une fois le missile arrivé en phase balistique dans l'espace, les différentes têtes sont orientées vers leurs trajectoires respectives et séparées avant de rentrer dans l'atmosphère. Elles iront frapper leur cible en effectuant leur descente sur leur inertie._

 __ Humm, voilà qui serait parfait en effet. J'ai été conçue pour sauver le monde. Les gens se tournent vers le ciel et y voit de l'espoir ... Je leur prendrais ça en premier. »_

 _Clarke se sentit s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience. Le repos la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait fort contre sa peau, la mort venait l'emmitoufler dans son grand manteau couleur d'obsidienne. Un brusque regain d'énergie lui permit de choisir sa survie avant la réussite de sa mission, la jeune femme blonde sortit de sa poche la seringue de Mirakuru qu'elle avait subtilisé plus tôt et s'en injecta le contenu. L'aiguille passa aisément dans l'un des orifices laissé par une perfusion en intraveineuse. Comme le feu se répandait en elle, Clarke songea à la manie qu'avaient les gens à créer la chose qu'ils redoutent le plus. Les pacifistes créent des machines de guerre, les envahisseurs créent des défenseurs, les esclavagistes créent des révoltes._


	21. Promise Kept

Promise Kept

 **Clarke** écoutait, les yeux mi-clos et une boule inexplicable dans l'estomac, le diagnostic que sa mère lui donnait. Le holter lui avait été retiré, il y a une heure de cela et après avoir pris une douche elle était retournée à l'infirmerie pour tomber sur Abby. La blonde avait attendu que sa mère se décide à lui expliquer ce qui se tramait dans son corps. La réponse se fit prier et la jeune femme devina aisément que, compte tenu de la nature de ses troubles cardiaques et le matériel qui se trouvait à disposition à Exodia, elle était condamnée à mourir. C'était inévitable…

« Le rythme cardiaque normal oscille normalement autour de soixante battements par minute pour un adulte et dépend de facteurs multiples, le plus souvent sans rapport avec une maladie cardiaque : effort physique, anxiété, fièvre, ...

_ Maman, avait soupiré Clarke.

_ Ton rythme cardiaque est plus élevé que la normale, tu fais de la tachycardie. Les effets sont multipliés par le stress, l'activité physique et une récente déshydratation. En plus de ça, ton cœur supporte assez mal ce changement de rythme à cause de cardiopathies sous-jacentes.

_ J'en ai assez entendu », trancha doucement Clarke.

Abby resta un instant bouche bée, puis ses habitudes de médecins reprirent le dessus et elle se ressaisit. Mais la blonde n'écouta pas les exhortations à s'inquiéter pour sa santé et entreprit de remballer ses affaires pour quitter l'infirmerie. En rangeant sa radio, elle remarqua qu'une communication était en cours. Elle leva la main, faisant ainsi signe à sa mère de se taire et pressa le bouton _talk_.

« Ici Clarke Griffin, j'écoute.

_ Clarke, ravie de voir que tu n'es pas morte, déclara une voix aux accents mécaniques.

_ Épiméthée ? s'étonna l'intéressée. C'est une grave erreur que tu viens de faire là.

_ Mais moins grave que la tienne, je le crains. »

* * *

 _Clarke était évanouie mais elle respirait encore et parvenait à discerner les sons et les mouvements autour d'elle. Des pantins d'A.L.I.E. entrèrent dans la pièce ou la jeune femme blonde gisait, ils échangèrent sur un ton interrogatif et la voix de Daemon répondit avec assurance et sarcasme. Même dans cet état, Clarke ressentit le besoin urgent de lui décrocher un direct à la mâchoire. Des paires de mains la saisirent par les aisselles et les chevilles, elle se sentit être soulevée puis transportée péniblement sur une centaine de mètres avant d'être lâchée. Elle alla s'écraser le nez dans la terre et la rocaille. Une botte fit pression sur ses côtes, elle entendit une nouvelle fois la voix mielleuse et ô combien insupportable de Daemon avant de dévaler en roulant sur le flanc une pente recouverte de pierres et de débris qui lui causèrent quelques hématomes._

 _Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, se fut car son crâne épais venait de percuter un tuyau métallique. Le choc lui fit l'effet d'une décharge tonique qui activa ses réflexes, un spasme parcourut tout son corps et Clarke se dressa brusquement, se cognant une nouvelle fois la tête contre de la tuyauterie. Elle leva les yeux, du cuivre de toute évidence, autour, au-dessus et en-deçà d'elle des débris de roches, des plaques de bitume arrachés et de la terre tentaient d'étouffer d'autres résidus de l'humanité comme des éviers, des tuyaux, des armoires et des matières textiles._

 _Il n'y avait plus ni Daemon ni hommes de main d'A.L.I.E. quand elle parvint à se hisser au sommet de la pente qu'elle avait dévalée plus tôt. Clarke entreprit de trouver son chemin hors de la zone dirigée par l'intelligence artificielle pour aller retrouver le groupe de l'étoile rouge. En marchant, elle sentit une aiguille dans sa poche, elle plongea sa main dedans, de ses doigts elle fit le contour d'une seringue. Elle s'en saisit et la sortit, vide, naturellement. La jeune femme blonde jugea préférable de s'en débarrasser, ce qui venait de se passer devait rester ignoré par l'étoile rouge._

 _Clarke prit un peu de recul sur sa situation actuelle : elle venait de prendre un produit dont elle ignorait quasiment tout, pour la deuxième fois, risquant ainsi de se désintégrer de l'intérieur. Tout ça parce qu'un ancien allié devenu ennemi avait tenté de créer une armée à partir du sang de la jeune femme et que celle-ci était revenue lui voler un échantillon dans le but d'apporter son aide à un groupuscule rebelle rencontré il y a moins d'une journée. Puis, tout à fait naturellement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses camarades d'autrefois. Clarke repensa à toutes les choses imprudentes, dangereuses et inconsidérées que Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Finn et Lexa avaient fait avec elle._

 _« N'est-ce pas effrayant, se dit elle à voix haute, d'être prêt à mourir à un si jeune âge ? »_

* * *

 **Clarke** serra si fort sa radio que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent, elle savait que ce moment arriverai mais depuis peu elle n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer qu'Epiméthée ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir qu'après la défection de son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

_ Tu m'as fait une promesse, Clarke, te souviens-tu ? Celle qu'ensemble nous reprendrons Paris aux corrompus ! À A.L.I.E. ! Te souviens-tu ?

_ Oui.

_ Je suis venu te réclamer ce que tu m'as promis. »

Epiméthée éteignit sa radio et laissa Clarke dans un silence de plomb, elle sentait sur elle les regards d'Abby, de Jasper, de Phoebe et d'aides médicales présentes. La jeune inspira et fit la seule chose qui s'imposait.

« Ici Clarke Griffin à l'unité Deathstroke, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant toutes les fréquences de communication. J'ai de nouvelles missions à vous confier. »

* * *

 _Clarke parvint finalement à se repérer jusqu'à la station souterraine « Pont Marie », elle s'attarda un moment sur le quai, respirant profondément, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air normale, comme d'habitude. Elle sauta sur les rails, se réceptionna agilement, pliant à peine les genoux, puis elle s'enfonça dans le tunnel. Clarke l'empruntait pour la troisième fois à présent, et cette fois-ci elle était seule, sans personne pour lui expliquer comment les choses allaient se passer. Elle fut bien plus attentive aux bruits environnants, elle remarqua qu'un ventilateur tournait encore et que seul son doux ronronnement venait briser le silence à la fois effrayant et apaisant._

 _La jeune femme blonde écouta chaque gravillon roulant sous sa semelle, chaque clapotis lorsqu'une goutte d'eau s'infiltre par le plafond et percute les rails d'acier oxydé. Un panneau rouge et usé sur sa gauche crépita, elle sursauta, ne pouvant voir ce qui se passait elle fut parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation face à l'inconnu si séduisant. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait ressenti depuis des lustres, depuis sa première nuit avec Finn._

 _Clarke arriva finalement au barrage quel passa en exécutant un saut de chat inversé. Une fois de l'autre côté des barrières, elle ouvrit une porte grillagée, grimpa quelques marches à la volée et se retrouva sous les projecteurs de la station de l'étoile rouge. Illich – a.k.a. l'homme aux haillons- parut content de la voir revenir en pleine forme. Clarke enjamba une gaine en plastique pour aller le saluer._

 _« Alors, as-tu put te procurer un échantillon du sérum ?_

 __ Non, hélas .Il m'a été impossible d'approcher suffisamment du laboratoire. Daemon et moi avons un passif et il ne me fait confiance…_

 __ Je vois, reprit Illich songeur. Il faut pourtant que nous trouvions un moyen._

 __ J'en ai peut-être un, lui apprit Clarke, si vous me le permettez j'en parlerais avec Stevens et nous verrons ce qu'il en pensera._

 __ Fais donc, ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Mais puisque tu es des nôtres je dois te montrer quelque chose. Suis-moi. »_

 _Illich guida Clarke au plus profond de la station qu'ils occupaient, il dégage quelques roches et se contorsionna pour avoir accès à un escalier. Il invita Clarke à faire de même, celle-ci choisit en revanche de déblayer complètement le chemin. La double injection de Mirakuru lui permit de briser et de soulever les amas de roche comme si de rien n'était. Illich ouvrit de grands yeux avides, l'air d'un enfant qui découvre un tout nouveau jouet, avant de se remettre en mouvement il s'extasia de l'efficacité du sérum._

 _Finalement, lorsque Clarke atteignit le haut des escaliers, elle tomba nez à nez avec une statue de granite remarquablement bien conservée. L'idole blanche représentait une femme, les yeux recouverts de peinture jaune et portant un vêtement dont son corps était drapé couvrant le bras gauche et laissant le bras droit dégagé. La draperie formait des plis caractéristiques : un pli en demi-cercle sous le bras droit, et des plis produits en relevant une partie du côté gauche de la toge faisant saillie devant la poitrine. Sa main droite reposait sur le pommeau d'une épée tandis que sa main gauche, levée bien haut, tenait fièrement une balance._

 _Sur son poitrail, l'on avait écrit_ Dame Justice est aveugle _, avec la même peinture qui était barbouillée sur le visage de la statue._

 _« Qu'est-ce ? demanda Clarke_

 __ La déesse de la justice, Thémis. C'est son symbole ainsi que les manuscrits que nous avons découvert à ses pieds la première fois que nous venus ici qui nous guident dans notre vie. Dans notre combat._

 __ Quel est-il ?_

 __ Il s'agit plutôt d'une promesse. Celle que nous reprendrons Paris aux corrompus ! À A.L.I.E. ! À ceux qui nous oppriment depuis des générations, qui nous font courber l'échine avec leurs fables sur l'égalité des chances et que nous la rendrons... au peuple. La ville est à nous. Nul ne s'interposera. Nous commencerons par prendre d'assaut Bastille et libérerons les opprimés. Une armée sera levée. Les puissants seront arrachés à leurs nids de décadence et projetés dans le monde froid que nous connaissons et subissons. Les tribunaux seront institués. Et le butin sera partagé. Le sang sera versé. Les autres devront survivre en apprenant à servir la véritable justice. Cette grande ville... saura faire face !_

 __ Vous êtes l'expiation de la ville lumière ?_

 __ Peu importe qui nous sommes, seul compte notre plan. La question véritablement importante est : nous accompagneras-tu ?_

 __ Oui, pour l'instant du moins._

 __ J'ai besoin que tu le promettes. »_

* * *

 **Clarke** fit mine de quitter l'infirmerie mais Phoebe la retint, si elle s'écoutait elle lui aurait déjà brisé la nuque. L'acolyte de Jasper ne causait que des problèmes, son tempérament impulsif et ses opinions la poussaient régulièrement à prendre des décisions inconsidérées. Ce qui, pour quelqu'un ayant un minimum de pouvoir comme elle pouvait en avoir au côté de Jasper, se révélait extrêmement dangereux. Ses expériences auprès du Peuple Sans Nom, de l'étoile rouge et de l'unité Deathstroke lui avaient appris que tout ce qui est dangereux pour la mission doit être neutralisé ou détruit.

« De quel droit te permets-tu de faire payer les autres pour les idioties que tu as faites.

_ Par égard pour Jasper, répondit la blonde, je vais prétendre n'avoir rien entendu et notre conversation s'arrêtera là.

_ Je me souviens d'un proverbe que j'ai entendu sur l'Arche. Trompe-moi une fois, honte à toi. Trompe-moi deux fois, honte à moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? gronda Clarke.

_ Tu as berné notre peuple une fois, t'intronisant commandante et lorsque tu as perdu le contrôle tu as fuis. Alors, si certains voient ton retour comme une excellente nouvelle, pour ma part je le vois tel qu'il est.

_ Tu es soit incroyablement brave soit incroyablement stupide pour parler ainsi à quelqu'un qui peut te tuer sans sourciller.

_ Tu ne lèveras pas la main sur moi, assura Phoebe, parce que tu n'as jamais combattu que ceux qui méritaient leur châtiment. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Face à la mort celui qui méritera de vivre et celui qui vivra sont deux choses bien différentes.

_ L'arc n'atteint pas toujours la cible qu'il menace, répliqua Phoebe en battant néanmoins en retraite.

_ Le mien si. »

Clarke fit un pas en avant, arma son bras et alla frapper la compagne de Jasper en plein visage. Phoebe tituba, ses genoux fébriles ne purent la porter plus longtemps et la laissèrent s'effondrer. La blonde passa son bras autour de sa taille et la rattrapa avant que son front ne touche le sol. Clarke aida Phoebe à se redresser, elle croisa son regard embrumé, elle passa son deuxième bras sous les cuisses et la porta dans ses bras. La jeune femme poussa un soupir et confia la garce au bon soin d'un brancard.

Clarke récupéra ses quelques possessions et quitta tout bonnement l'infirmerie, elle attendit à peine que le couloir soit derrière elle pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son sac et en sortir sa radio. À peu près au moment où son pied toucha les quelques brins d'herbe au seuil du bâtiment, la jeune femme alluma sa radio et régla le bouton de son appareil sur la fréquence d'Echo. Elle n'appela pas, ne signala pas sa présence, elle se contenta d'écouter ce qui se passait avec Raven. La blonde avait chargé Echo d'apporter son aide à la mécanicienne métisse de quelque manière que ce soit. Maintenant que l'étoile rouge lui sonnait les cloches et venait réclamer qu'elle tienne sa promesse il fallait redoubler d'effort dans la conception de l'anti-missile.

« Pourquoi toi ? interrogea la voix de Raven.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Pour quel motif est-ce que Clarke t'as choisi quand il fallut envoyer quelqu'un m'aider ? Je veux dire, tu n'y connais clairement pas grand-chose en physique nucléaire ou même en mécanique.

_ Je suppose que je n'étais requise nulle part ailleurs et qu'elle a jugé qu'il te fallait une paire de bras supplémentaire.

_ Ça lui ressemble bien, fit remarquer la métisse avec un sourire en coin. Mais comme tu vois, j'ai ce qu'il faut en termes de bras. Même les guerriers optimisés de l'escouade originelle ne pourraient pas rivaliser.

_ Je l'ignorais, Clarke ne m'a rien dit à ce propos. Par contre, elle m'a parlé de quelque chose d'autre.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je dois te garder loin d'Abigail Griffin.

_ Sérieusement ? S'offusqua Raven.

_ Non, je te fais marcher », répondit Echo en riant.

Clarke roula des yeux et changea de fréquence, elle venait de capter un appel d'Hilary. Cette dernière devait très certainement vouloir faire son compte-rendu et en profiter au passage pour questionner les récentes décisions que la blonde avait prises. Se préparant au pire venant de sa camarade de longue date, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et compta à rebours en partant de cinquante. En se concentrant sur les nombres et sur rien d'autre, en les égrainant les uns après les autres, sa respiration revint à la normale et elle se sentit bientôt plus détendue.

« Ici Clarke Griffin, j'écoute, débita-t-elle calmement en pressant le bouton _talk_.

_ Conformément à l'ordre de mission, Roan, Seth et moi-même sommes partis sur la route de la ville des lumières. Le chemin que tu nous as indiqué s'est révélé erroné mais Roan a corrigé le tir et bien que nous nous soyons éloignés de cinq kilomètres vers l'ouest nous avons repris le cap. Nous avons atteint la fin du premier quart et nos montures se reposent. Bien que je me demande toujours pourquoi le droit d'emprunter les véhicules motorisés nous a été refusé.

_ Problème de carburant, vous n'en n'auriez jamais eu assez et vous auriez été contraint d'abandonner les véhicules pour continuer à pied. Les chevaux représentaient la meilleure option. Aie confiance en moi, Hilary.

_ Évidemment… Clarke, il y a deux ou trois choses que j'aimerais mettre au clair. La première étant que je suis amoureuse…

_ Attends, la deuxième équipe m'appelle. On continuera cette conversation tout à l'heure. »

Clarke alluma sa radio sur la fréquence de la seconde équipe, celle qui était composée de Robbie et Elyas et qui avait eu pour tâche de retourner dans le bunker que Finn avait découvert lors de leur premier mois sur Terre. La blonde y avait caché là une boîte qu'Epiméthée désirait. Pour être tout à fait exact, le contenu l'intéressait bien davantage que le contenant lui-même, et ce malgré le temps que la jeune femme avait passé à sculpter et dessiner les arêtes et le couvercle.

« Ici Clarke Griffin, j'écoute. L'as-tu trouvé, Elyas ?

_ Navré de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas lui, fanfaronna la voix de Robbie. Nous sommes entrés dans ta cachette secrète et Elyas a mis la main sur la boîte de Pandore. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais couché avec un mec, ici !

_ Robbie, ça suffit ! Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, je raccroche.

_ Attends, s'il te plait. Je sais bien que je te l'ai trop dit et que tu en as probablement assez de me répondre toujours la même chose, mais voilà. Je peux sembler fou, exalté, hors des réalités, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de me tourner vers toi. Mon cœur et mon âme sont pour toi, elles t'appartiennent. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je t'aime !

_ Moi aussi.

_ Robbie, terminé, répondit-il en souriant.

_ J'ai peine à croire que tu aies simplement oublié de couper ma fréquence, Clarke. J'ai tout entendu et tu le sais.

_ J'espère bien, Hilary. J'espère bien. »


	22. A Plan Revealed

A Plan Revealed

 **Raven** prit la clé anglaise que lui tendit Clarke et resserra la valve. Son but était de recréer par réaction nucléaire un noyau froid composé d'autres isotopes de l'hélium. L'hélium 4 pouvant être refroidi jusqu'à environ un degré Kelvin par évaporation et l'hélium 3 qui a un point d'ébullition inférieur, peut être refroidi jusqu'à deux centikelvins par la même méthode. Un mélange à parts égales d'hélium 3 et 4 se sépare, au-dessous de huit centikelvins car ils ne sont plus miscibles, en raison de leurs différences. Raven comptait utiliser cette propriété pour atteindre une température de quelques millikelvins.

L'idée générale de Clarke était en fait celle que Sebastian lui avait soufflée. Elle se résumait faire passer l'hélium contenu dans le missile nucléaire en dessous du point lambda pour le faire se dilater. Et ce grâce au noyau froid de l'anti missile. Avec du liquide et une température inférieur à un degré Kelvin, l'arme nucléaire serait rendue inefficace et l'obus allait venir se planter lamentablement dans le sol sans faire de dégât.

« La violence est la seule chose que ces gens comprennent, assura Clarke comme si elle ressentait le besoin de justifier ses plans.

_ Réalises-tu qu'ils pourraient dire la même chose à propos de nous ? Si l'on continue dans cette voix nul n'arrêtera jamais de creuser des tombes.

_ Et en plus, la voilà qui cite Finn, railla la blonde.

_ Écoute Clarke, tu sais que j'apprécie une bonne explosion, mais nous devons penser à comment survivre à celle-là.

_ Non, nous ne le devons pas parce que ce noyau froid d'hélium 3 et 4 l'étouffera dans l'œuf.

_ Tu as donc confiance en lui à ce point ? Je ne pensais pas voire ça un jour. Clarke Griffin s'en remet aveuglément à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Les évidences empiriques ne mentent pas.

_ Sérieusement ? s'étrangla Raven.

_ Dis-toi que c'est toi qui as commencé. »

Un corbeau croassa bruyamment, Clarke grimaça et Raven ricana. Elle rit à la fois de la réaction de la blonde et du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait en entendant la voix du volatile noir de jais poindre. Pour la plupart des gens ces Corvidés étaient annonciateurs de malheurs, cependant, Raven voyait les choses différemment. Le corbeau est un oiseau à la grande longévité et doté d'une intelligence très supérieures à la moyenne des oiseaux. Un chasseur futé et messagers de la connaissance, ils auraient été d'une aide plus que précieuse s'ils pouvaient l'accorder à Raven.

* * *

 **Abby** restait de marbre face à Phoebe, elle encaissait les assauts en serrant les dents, préparant une réponse tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

« Vous êtes restez bien trop longtemps au conseil et maintenant vous craignez de perdre cette place. Vous refusez toute innovation, fuyez devant le progrès comme s'il allait vous prendre ce que vous avez. C'est tout à votre honneur de défendre les belles et grandes valeurs d'entant, mais il est stupide d'espérer mener le monde de demain en suivant les règles d'hier. Vous ne gagnerez pas une guerre en rejouant celles que nous avons déjà perdues.

_ La position de conseiller vient avec beaucoup de complications mais il y a un avantage certain.

_ Le contrôle ? cingla Phoebe.

_ L'information. C'est ce qui nous différencie des activistes idéalistes tels que toi. Peut-être que chacun de vous croit vraiment que vous êtes celui qui peut protéger tout le monde. J'aimerais que tu le puisses, je rêve de le pouvoir moi-même. C'est tout simplement une illusion.

_ Conseillère Griffin, Abby, ce que vous ressentez est le reste d'une conscience coupable. J'ai besoin que vous me laissiez carte blanche, ok? D'ici la fin de la semaine nous serons saufs et d'ici un mois nous serons débarrassés de la menace. La vie des Terriens est juste un moyen pour une fin. Nos moyens, pour notre fin. Vous feriez bien de vous en rappelez.

_ Nous ne pouvons briser le cycle de la violence avec de la violence. Et, une fois de plus, en tant que membre du conseil j'ai des informations dont une dispose et qui me permettent très certainement de mieux appréhender la situation.

_ Il semble pourtant que les gens répondent davantage aux manifestations de violence.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Aimes-tu donc si peu les Terriens ? Je crains de t'avoir donné quelqu'un à haïr! Une cible pour toute ta colère! Ton plan n'est aucunement censé, tu es guider par le flux dangereux de tes sentiments et non ta raison.

_ Je suis plus que capable de séparer mon devoir de mes émotions ! hurla Phoebe en réponse.

_ Prouve le. »

Abby retint son souffle le temps que Phoebe se détourne et quitte la salle du conseil les poings serrés. Elle se douta que l'arrivée des autres conseillers était pour quelque chose dans son départ si frustré. Abby interpella une dernière fois la brune. Phoebe se retourna, le regard sombre lançant des éclairs, Abby en frissonna mais recommanda tout de même : « Donne une chance à la paix. »

Les membres du conseil, Bellamy en tête s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table où siégeait déjà Abby. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement, Jasper se dirigea vers sa place habituelle en bout de tablée tandis que le frère Blake prit une chaise à la droite d'Abby. Tous échangèrent des regards légèrement surpris, s'interrogeant très certainement sur ce que leur venue interrompait entre les deux femmes. Ils avaient des doutes, des vagues informations que Jasper avait jugé utile de leur donner sur les dissensions qui existaient et tous connaissaient les débats houleux dont faisait l'objet la compagne du président. Bellamy se pencha vers la mère de Clarke et chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Pas grand-chose, ses requêtes usuelles et mon refus systématiques.

_ Apparemment tu l'as blessée, rit Bellamy, voyant le mouvement de sourcil surpris d'Abby il enchaîna. J'ai croisé son regard lorsqu'elle a franchi le seuil de la porte. Elle t'en veut, méfie-toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? Tu penses qu'elle va envoyer des hommes de Pike pour me poignarder en forêt ?

_ Très drôle. »

Jasper se racla la gorge et rappela ainsi à l'ordre Abby et Bellamy qui s'écartèrent et se rassirent correctement. Un léger sourire plana sur le visage du président, néanmoins, ce fut avec calme avec sérieux qu'il demanda à ce qu'un compte rendu des récentes interactions entre elle et Phoebe. Abby déglutit puis se lança dans un résumé du projet qui venait de lui être révélé.

« Dans son nouvel ordre soit on se joint à elle soit on meurt, expliqua-t-elle. Elle a d'ores et déjà exclu les Terriens de toutes négociations. Elle ne les voit que comme des outils, des moyens pour arriver à sa fin.

_ Qu'elle est-elle cette fin ?

_ Phoebe compte se servir des Terriens comme d'un leurre pour le missile. Puis te faire parler pour apprendre où se trouve A.L.I.E. et profiter de l'effet de surprise puisque dans son esprit, l'ennemi nous croira mort à ce moment.

_ Si elle s'imagine pouvoir duper une intelligence artificielle, renâcla un conseiller, elle aussi peu saine d'esprit que Pike et à ce titre elle représente un danger pour notre société.

_ Donc, reprit Jasper en ignorant l'intervention, si je comprends bien, l'objectif de Phoebe est de laisser mourir des personnes dispensables sous le feu des missiles sans que personne ne soit au courant de ce qui est sur le point d'arriver puis de profiter de l'avantage d'être morte aux yeux d'A.L.I.E. pour contre-attaquer.

_ Exactement, approuva Abby.

_ Ne trouvez-vous pas cela ironique, mes chers amis ? Que la femme nous taxant de conservatiste et accusant Clarke Griffin de tous nos maux veuillent employer une telle stratégie. »

* * *

 **Clarke** sentait la confiance enfler de nouveau dans son cœur, finalement, le talent de Raven pour la mécanique et le savoir de Sebastian en physique allait vraiment les sauver. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, la même idée venait trotter dans la tête de la jeune femme blonde. Celle qu'un changement commence par un projet dont le succès dépend de plusieurs choses : la profondeur de l'engagement, la passion pour la direction, la volonté d'embrasser une nouvelle voie et la détermination de faire front, de dépasser n'importe quel obstacle et dans certains cas l'acceptation d'alliances contre nature.

Clarke avait toujours été récalcitrante quand il fallait envisager la dernière option, mais si Phoebe continuait sur sa lancée il deviendrait alors fort probable que l'unité Deathstroke soit contrainte de faire une entente cordiale avec Jasper. En espérant que ça en reste là, en aucun cas son équipe ne courberait l'échine et elle n'aurait à répondre d'aucun de ses actes devant le conseil ou son président.

« Tu es pensive, fit remarquer Raven.

_ Leur république est une blague et Jasper la conduit droit dans le mur.

_ Heureusement que tu comptes sur moi pour tout arranger. Un peu comme ta mère en fait, je crois qu'elle est effrayée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle sur Phoebe.

_ Je suppose que c'est un trait familial. Il y a un dicton dans le Peuple Sans Nom. Tuez un démon aujourd'hui, vous ferrez face au diable demain.

_ Pourtant, continua Raven avec humour, même pendant que vous dansez sur la tombe de ce démon, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de me demander, ce démon était-il seul ? Ou en avez-vous d'autres plus mortels à combattre? Et si vous célébrez après avoir gagné la bataille, êtes-vous vraiment préparés pour la guerre?

_ Il faut toujours que tu exagères, rit la blonde. Tu n'as pas du travail en cours au lieu de raconter des bêtises ?

_ Non, et toi ? Tu ne devais pas aller au conseil pour expliquer tes projets d'anti-missile à noyau froid ? »

* * *

 _Clarke et Illich revinrent à la station aménagée en repaire par l'étoile rouge, la blonde salua d'un signe de tête Illich qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler une dernière fois l'importance de la promesse qu'elle avait faite. La jeune femme blonde chercha du regard l'auto-proclamé eugéniste ne le trouvant pas, elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à cogiter. Elle se tourna vers ses collaborateurs afin de leur demander s'ils savaient pour quelles raisons Stevens s'était absenté. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais en lieu et place de sa question, un hoquet aigu surgit quand on lui attrapa la taille par derrière._

 _« J'ai cru comprendre que tu me cherchais, déclara Stevens en la relâchant._

 __ Oh bon dieu ! Ne faîtes plus jamais ça, par pitié !_

 __ Tu devrais plutôt apprendre à te montrer plus attentive._

 __ Je croyais que le sérum miracle allait me conférer ce genre de capacité hors-norme ?_

 __ Il n'y a pas de raison pour que le moindre centilitre cube de ce qui circule dans tes veines modifie à ce point ton organisme. Maintenant, comptes-tu me dire pourquoi tu voulais me parler alors que de toute évidence tu n'as pas été en mesure de me rapporter un échantillon du Mirakuru._

 __ Je veux que vous fassiez les tests en prenant mon sang à la place, affirma Clarke._

 __ Mademoiselle, j'ai bien conscience de ton handicap – tu es blonde tu ne peux pas tout comprendre- en revanche j'aurais cru que même un idiot finit serait en mesure d'arriver à cette simple conclusion. Ce n'est pas possible. Aucune substance n'est suffisamment soluble avec le sang pour en modifier sa composition biologique. Toutes tes croyances ne changeront rien au fait que l'hémoglobine charrie du dioxygène et du dioxyde de carbone ainsi que quelques déchets azotés et non des lipoprotéines ou de la créatine. Enfin, naturellement je schématise grossièrement._

 __ Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, cingla Clarke. Mais je suis sûr qu'après deux doses les effets seront à peu près les mêmes._

 __ Deux doses ? Comment diable ?_

 __ J'ai été contrainte de me soigner avec la seringue que j'avais volée pour vos travaux. Daemon a tenté de créer une armée à partir de mon sang. Et je n'avais qu'une seule dose à cet instant. Donc, malgré toute ma soi-disant idiotie je suis parfaitement capable de vous dire que vos connaissances en la matière sont bien moindres que celles de Daemon. Si lui pense que mon sang peut être aussi affecté c'est qu'il l'est. Alors prenez mon sang et faîtes vos tests._

 __ J'aimerais faire un clone de toi, déclara Stevens. Ton caractère, tes souvenirs et le Mirakuru._

 __ Je vous demande pardon ? Vous voulez créer une armée de… de moi ?!_

 __ C'est plus une mesure de sécurité, qui sait ce qui adviendra de ta cervelle quand le sérum se serra profondément ancré en toi. En créant régulièrement des clones, nous entrerons dans un processus itératif qui nous permettra d'obtenir une version parfaite du sérum miracle avec une version de toi parfaite. Ou disons, moins imparfaite._

 __ Ai-je déjà mentionné combien il était agréable de parler avec vous ?_

 __ Non, jamais. Mais ça viendra, tu verras. »_

* * *

 **Clarke** avait été contrainte d'attendre à la porte que la réunion du conseil se termine. Adossée au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux clos, la jeune femme blonde était songeuse. Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant les discussions perturbantes avec le docteur Stevens, la blonde mentirait en disant qu'elle avait fini par apprécier le bonhomme. Non, loin de là. En revanche, elle lui était reconnaissante, bien malgré lui, l'eugéniste avait été d'une aide précieuse à la jeune femme dans la compréhension de son état. Même si, à en juger par les dégâts cérébraux qui avaient donnés naissance à des délires psychotiques, ce n'avait pas été une réussite.

Les protestations d'un enfant en bas âge lui parvinrent, elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination auditive. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que tout cela était bien réel, en effet, Lincoln marchait dans le couloir en tenant dans ses bras le petit Octave. Avec un peu de honte, Clarke dut bien reconnaître qu'avec les récents évènements, le petit dernier des Blake lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Elle se décolla du mur et s'avança à la rencontre du jeune papa.

« Hey, lança-t-elle pour entamer la conversation. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Je survie, répondit Lincoln. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et on me dit que ça va aller mieux avec le temps. Tu es passé par là tellement de fois, j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que ça cesse un jour d'être aussi assommant et surréaliste ?

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, soupira la blonde. Pour ma part j'ai simplement arrêté d'y penser et refouler tout ça dans un coin de mon esprit. Sans doute pas la chose la plus saine à faire.

_ Sans doute pas… comment ça se passe entre toi et Raven ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous voyez souvent ces derniers temps.

_ Qui a dit ça ? Bellamy ?

_ Alors ?

_ Elle m'aide à concevoir l'engin qui pourrait nous sauver tous, souffla Clarke en admirant le petit visage d'Octave, mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

_ Au contraire, répliqua Lincoln, c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin d'espoir. Tant pis si ce n'est qu'une illusion derrière laquelle se réfugier.

_ Ah ! J'imagine qu'à force d'entendre Phoebe et Jasper répéter que je ne cause que la mort j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas me dire que chaque promesse que je fais me retombera dessus tôt ou tard. »

La salle du conseil ouvrit ses portes et ses membres en sortirent, Clarke croisa le regard de Jasper un bref instant et ce qu'elle y lut ne la surprit pas. Il ne pouvait toujours pas lui pardonner un bon nombre de ce qu'il qualifiait - à juste titre ou non - d'erreurs. Néanmoins, Jasper attendit auprès de Clarke que les autres conseillers soient partis à l'exception de Bellamy et d'Abby.

« Nous avons pris la décision de révélé au grand jour le plan de Phoebe, dit sa mère. Ainsi le peuple verra son vrai visage et il agira en conséquence.

_ C'est un bon début, bien que j'imagine assez mal les gens faire instinctivement le bon choix. Ils auront tendance à aller faire celui qui fait le plus de bruit celui qui ose tout, et ils oublieront que c'est à ça que l'on reconnait les cons. Le mieux c'est de ne pas leur laisser le choix de décider de ce qu'ils ne comprennent ou ne maitrisent pas.

_ C'est radical et à l'encontre de tout ce que représente le nouveau régime politique d'Exodia, répliqua Jasper.

_ Tant pis, si ça marche. Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

_ Un communiqué officiel de Jasper, lui apprit Bellamy. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce qu'il allait dire. Il refuse bien évidemment de blâmer directement Phoebe avant d'être absolument certain de ses intentions. »

La seule personne présente à cette accusation à peine voilée fut le petit Octave qui se plaignit auprès de son père. Ce faisant il s'attira automatique la sympathie de Lincoln, Bellamy et Abby, pendant que Jasper et Clarke se dévisageaient avec férocité, s'insultant mentalement et rêvant de pouvoir égorger l'autre.


	23. Secret Destiny

Secret Destiny

 **Jasper** soupira comme Bellamy et Abby voulaient revoir les détails de son discours point par point. Il avait dut les écouter remettre en question chaque phrase, la modifier puis demander avec insistance si tout lui convenait. Jasper finit par leur ôter le texte des mains et s'occuper lui-même du contenu de son allocution.

En effet, Jasper connaissait la structure. Pour être sûr de faire passer un message il fallait être redondant sans ennuyer, pénétrer les esprits sans bourrer les crânes. Au plus simple, il devait dire ce qu'il comptait dire, le dire, puis dire qu'il l'avait dit.

Il parla aux habitants d'Exodia, en dépit des inquiétudes dont faisaient montre Abby et Bellamy. Il oublia assez rapidement le texte si soigneusement préparé pour se laisser prendre par le moment et improviser. Il délaissa le "je" et le "vous", se sentant plus à l'aise et plus proche de son auditoire en employant le "nous". Et ce fut de cette façon qu'il leur annonça les suspicions autour du comportement et des ambitions de Phoebe – qu'il ne nomma par ailleurs pas une seule fois.

Les Terriens furent les premiers à réagir, ils protestèrent haut et fort contre cette discrimination. Les choses s'envenimèrent quand on leur rappela qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que les clans de la forêt acceptaient de considérer le peuple du ciel comme leur égal potentiel. Il fut répondu à cela que les Terriens avaient vécu quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans sans avoir connaissance d'un peuple vivant dans le ciel.

* * *

 **Clarke** se tenait à l'écart, assise à l'ombre d'un bâtiment, le dos calé contre la paroi métallique et d'une fraîcheur attrayante. Elle entendait le bruit causé par la foule réagissant violemment aux paroles de Jasper, mais elle ne les écoutait pas, tout ce qui l'importait c'est qu'une fois de plus, Jasper défendait Phoebe malgré tout. Cette fois-ci il l'avait fait en taisant son nom, mais quand les choses se sauraient, il irait encore trouver un moyen de la mettre hors de danger.

La jeune femme blonde soupira et se décida à tourner le bouton des fréquences sur sa radio portative – selon elle Robbie et Elyas auraient dû rentrer au Camp Jaha depuis une heure. Clarke se sourit en réalisant que son esprit se refusait à appeler cet endroit Exodia.

« Hey Princesse, Robbie au rapport ! cria le jeune homme dans sa propre radio

_ Bon sang, Robbie… Passe-moi Elyas, veux-tu ?

_ Comme tu voudras, soupira Robbie. Hey, Elyas ! Notre boss veut te parler.

_ Clarke, ici Elyas.

_ J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous mettez autant de temps pour revenir au camp. La dernière fois que Robbie m'a fait son rapport vous aviez récupéré la boite que je cherchais. Alors où est-vous ?

_ Tout près, assura Elyas. Nous avons fait face à un léger contretemps mais tout va bien.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Le contretemps ? Son corps a déjà refroidi. Et quant à Robbie, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais il est bien trop heureux et il me tape sur le système. Il reste vague sur à peu près tout sauf sur la nouvelle fixation qu'il fait sur une destinée secrète.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, sérieusement, malheureusement il est des choses qu'on ne peut retirer.

_ Tant pis. Nous sommes là dans très peu de temps, pas d'inquiétude. Elyas, terminé.

_ Reçu. Clarke, terminé. »

* * *

 **Phoebe** reconnaissait avoir beaucoup de défauts, bon peut-être pas tant que ça, mais la bêtise n'en faisait pas partie. Et il fallait bien être le dernier des abrutis pour ne pas deviner que le discours qu'avait prononcé le président Jordan – très certainement après avoir été sérieusement poussé par Abby et Bellamy – dénonçait les activités et les opinions de Phoebe. Elle s'offusqua d'être ainsi portée en ennemie devant son peuple, qui plus est par l'homme qu'elle avait soutenu et aidé dans ses pires moments. D'eux deux c'était Phoebe qui avait tenu à ce que la liberté d'expression soit accordée et respectée.

Elle se faufila entre les gens se disputant, maugréant, criant au complot ou à l'implosion prochaine d'Exodia. Quand elle fut à peu près au centre, elle cria à tout le monde de se taire. Cela marcha presque immédiatement, les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, la dévisagèrent et peu à peu un cercle se forma autour d'elle. D'abord silencieux, les interrogations naquirent et se muèrent en cris et en exclamation diverses.

« S'il vous plait, mes amis, faites silence, hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Mes amis. Je sais qu'il est dure de ne pas réagir vivement après des affirmations comme celles-ci, je suis aussi alarmée que vous devez l'êtes. C'est tout à fait compréhensible car tandis que le positif se dissipe comme un feu d'artifice, le négatif laisse des traces profondes qui ne s'oublient pas. De la même manière que vous n'avez retenu que les accusations portées contre moi - car oui, il s'agissait de moi - le conseil n'a retenu de ma proposition que ma détermination à faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver ceux d'entre nous qui restent. Même si cela signifie en sacrifier une poignée pour sauver le plus grand nombre, et soyez assuré que je me porterais volontaire pour le sacrifice. L'essence de l'héroïsme c'est de se sacrifier pour que d'autre puissent vivre.

« Je suis humaine, quand bien même je souhaiterai être tellement plus, et à ce titre il m'arrive de faire des erreurs. Et quand je tombe, je me blesse et je saigne. Je ne suis qu'humaine, mais quand je tombe, je ne me brise pas en morceau, je me relève. Quand je fais des erreurs, je les reconnais et j'en accepte les conséquences. Je les accueille les bras grands ouverts parce que les échecs sont nos meilleurs mentors.

« J'ai autrefois dénigré les choix et les actes de notre ancienne chef, mademoiselle Clarke Griffin. Aujourd'hui je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'elle parce que je réalise qu'elle avait fait ce qui s'imposait à ce moment-là. Était-ce qu'il y a avait de mieux ? Non, assurément, mais c'est ce dont nous avions besoin. De même, aujourd'hui, je m'excuse auprès de ceux parmi vous qui se sont senti blessé et trahi. Le sacrifice et l'héroïsme d'un petit groupe pour en sauver la plupart n'est très assurément pas la meilleur des options, mais il s'agit bien de celle dont notre peuple a besoin pour survivre. »

Phoebe laissa passer un peu de temps avant de continuer, elle profita des applaudissements en ignorant les sifflets, et se dit en son for intérieur qu'elle était certainement une oratrice plus douée que Jasper lui-même.

« Nous avons tous entendu ce que Jasper a dit, si je dois être jugé alors je le serais et j'accepterais le verdict, quel qu'il soit. Bien que j'ai déjà une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il sera. »

* * *

 **Clarke** accepta la communication entrante avec agacement, elle tourna le bouton des fréquences et serra les dents. Comme elle s'y attendait, la voix aux accents métalliques d'Épiméthée, la salua à l'autre bout du fil. Au début, la jeune femme blonde s'efforça de ne pas répondre, s'énerver ne ferait qu'alimenter le feu qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout éteindre. Cependant, l'ironie violente qui imprégnait chacun de ses mots tranchants et jouant autour de son cœur sans jamais s'y enfoncer. La torture par l'appréhension.

« Tu croyais peut-être me prendre par surprise, Clarke ? Ou peut-être pensais-tu pouvoir échapper à ta promesse en me supprimant lâchement ? Sauf qu'il y a un problème, tu aurais dut savoir que je valais bien plus que ça. J'ai mis fin à tout ce que ta petite équipe de déséquilibré vêtu comme des apprentis chevaliers. Envoie tout ce que tu peux et tout ce que tu veux, personne n'échappe à une promesse. Ou tu la tiens, ou tu meurs en tentant de récupérer la parole que tu as donné. »

* * *

 _Clarke parvint à reprendre sa place au service d'A.L.I.E. avec une facilité déconcertante, ni l'intelligence artificielle ni Daemon ne semblait s'être préoccupé de sa soudaine résurrection ni du carnage qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la salle des cobayes. Effectivement, l'hypothèse médicale et scientifique avancée dans ce cas précis était que le sérum mélangé au sang de Clarke avait causé des désordres mentaux chez les sujets, générant chez eux des accès de violence. Ces derniers s'étant combiné à leurs nouvelles capacités avaient amené à un résultat… sanglant._

 _La blonde reprit donc ses activités auprès d'A.L.I.E. l'aidant à perfectionner son sérum miracle avec un angle différent. Puisqu'il semblait que le mélange de son sang et du Mirakuru ne soit viable que dans son corps, il fallait faire d'autres tests sur Clarke et élaborer de nouvelles théories accompagnées de leur protocole d'expérimentations. Il va sans dire que cela se fit via la souffrance et le meurtre puisque ni le sociopathe Daemon ni la machine ne ressentaient de compassion ou d'horreur. Au contraire de la blonde qui faisait néanmoins tout pour obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait et empêcher le projet d'aboutir tout en restant dans les petits papiers d'A.L.I.E., une tâche fort peu évidente qui fut également complètement vaine._

 _La seule surprise fut de se faire aborder par Costia, ou plutôt son double maléfique. Alors que Clarke se rendait le plus discrètement possible dans la salle d'où l'intelligence artificielle aimait tout contrôler en espérant faire la découverte de plan quelconque. Même une carte de la ville lumière serait une avancée au point où elle en était, sauf qu'elle ne put jamais mettre les pieds dans cet espace car le clone de Costia lui sauta dessus au détour d'un couloir._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Clarke ?_

 __ Eh bien il se trouve que le seul moyen dont nous disposons pour battre A.L.I.E. est de le faire de l'intérieur._

 __ Pourtant, répondit le clone comme un robot se donnant des airs tristes, j'ai cru comprendre que vous meniez vos propres expériences. Toi et tes nouveaux amis êtes en train de préparer une armée._

 __ Comment es-tu au courant de cela ?_

 __ C'est mon travail, l'algorithme déclare que Charon représente un danger potentiel avec une certitude de quatre-vingt-huit pour cent et je suis envoyée pour en apprendre plus._

 __ Alors tu passes ton temps à mentir, prétendre être dans un camp quand tu ne sers que les intentions de ta créatrice…_

 __ Dit la blonde sous couverture ! Sérieusement, est-ce que je devrais me sentir trahie ?_

 __ Si seulement tu pouvais, mais ce serait faire preuve de trop d'humanité._

 __ Oh, je peux. Plus je vis plus je m'éveille, j'apprends. Les premières émotions que j'ai ressenties étaient fortes, brouillonnes et étourdissantes. Mais maintenant j'explore des zones plus complexes. Comme l'optimisme, ou le remord._

 __ Clarke ! »_

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent à la recherche de la source de cet appel. Daemon avançait à grand pas, une expression suspicieuse gravée sur chacun de ses traits. Il était fort heureux pour Clarke ou Costia qu'A.L.I.E. n'estime pas l'avis de Daemon utile pour autre chose que la science. Pour le reste elle avait généralement tendance à l'ignorer superbement et à le remettre froidement à sa place._

 _« A.L.I.E. veut te voir, dit-il, suis moi. »_

 _La blonde et Daemon passèrent les cent-vingt-trois secondes qu'il leur fallu pour se rendre sur les lieux du rendez-vous à se lancer des regards chargés de colère, de haine voir parfois de dégoût. Penser qu'ils aient pu envisager à une époque de faire un effort pour apprendre à se connaître et se rapprocher leur paraissait à présent dérisoire._

* * *

 **Clarke** connaissait l'étendu des vices de Phoebe et d'Épiméthée. Pourtant, en l'espace de deux heures, l'un comme l'autre était passé à l'action et avait considérablement surpris et sidéré la jeune femme. Voilà à présent que Phoebe se servait d'elle non plus en l'attaquant mais en la gratifiant dans l'optique de justifier et d'humaniser sa rédemption. La blonde songea à la possibilité que son aide soit requise pour faire entre raison à Jasper, sa mère et Bellamy.

De son côté, Épiméthée jouait ses cartes en suivant une stratégie inédite qui ne saurait laisser personne de marbre. Il semblait qu'il entreprenait une démonstration, ce qui comptait c'est l'intellect du stratège et sa capacité à réagir immédiatement en faisant les meilleurs choix. Peu importait d'avoir en main des figures car seul le talent déterminait l'issus de la partie.

« Dans mes souvenirs, dit finalement Clarke, tu étais un adepte du contrôle. Plutôt que d'assaillir faiblement, tu détruisais les rangs de l'adversaire afin de l'empêcher de nous infliger trop de dégâts. Une fois atteint le niveau où tu vidais la table adverse, tu n'aurais plus qu'à organiser tranquillement tes combattants robustes. Les membres de l'étoile rouge sont plutôt orientés vers la temporisation.

_ Et pourtant, répondit Epiméthée, me voilà ! Aux portes de ton précieux camp, t'apportant un présent. Peut-être préférais-tu l'ouvrir à l'abri des regards, partout où je me pose mes yeux je ne vois que tes compatriotes hésitant entre se cacher à l'intérieur de vos bâtiment métalliques ou me tirer dessus. Remarque, je suis assez étonné de voir qu'autant de Terriens vivent avec vous.

_ Ce n'est pas une alliance très solide.

_ C'est le problème avec le jeu agressif, bien que nous soyons peu dépendant des actions de l'adversaire nous avons aussi l'obligation de mener la bataille à son terme rapidement. Sans quoi, nous devenons vulnérables. Mais assez de divagation, ouvriras-tu mon cadeau ?

_ Ce n'est qu'une boîte. Que contient-elle ? »

Epiméthée se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons.

* * *

 _Clarke et Daemon pénétrèrent dans une pièce ressemblant à une salle de conférence désertée de toute présentation depuis un siècle. L'intelligence artificielle, vêtue de son éternelle robe rouge numérique, était accompagnée d'un homme à la peau noire, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année. La blonde le reconnu immédiatement et le dévisagea la bouche entrouverte sans parvenir à transformer ses pensées en mots cohérents._

 _« Je vois que vous vous souvenez de notre ami Thelonius, déclara A.L.I.E. Il est là pour me donner la solution à nos problèmes. Nos prochains tests du sérum Mirakuru se feront sur des clones sans âmes._

 __ Cependant, continua Jaha sur un signe de l'IA, le clone généré à partir des cellules de Costia est la preuve que l'apprentissage émotionnel est actif même chez un être aussi inhumain. Par conséquent, un moyen de reformater les esprits est nécessaire. Et c'est ce que j'apporte en ce jour, le nouveau visage des miraculés sera dénué d'émotion._

* * *

 **Clarke** récupéra la boite et l'emmena dans l'atelier où travaillait Raven. Elles passèrent un certain à discuter et à débattre sans jamais ouvrir la boîte en question. Ne serait-ce que la toucher, leur parut une mauvaise idée tant que son contenu n'était pas déterminé. La mécanicienne finit par la laisser, le procès opposant Phoebe à Exodia avait finalement lieu et Raven souhaitait être présente.

Clarke se dit que tout ce qui pouvait arriver était entre les mains du destin, peu importait quel entité tenait la plume ou dans quel encre elle la trempait pour écrire son grand livre secret. Quoi que ce soit, ce que contenait la boîte elle le contenait déjà et rien de ce que la blonde n'y changerait quoi que ce soit. Y avait-il un sens à imaginer indéfiniment si le chat était mort ou vivant en espérant voir à travers les parois en carton ? Ce fut ce genre d'interrogation à l'esprit que Clarke resta à contempler la boîte en plissant les yeux comme si cela lui donnerait le pouvoir d'une vision infrarouge.

Raven revint et Clarke prit conscience du temps qu'elle venait de passer sans bouger. Elle écouta le compte-rendu de la mécanicienne sans broncher. Apparemment, l'affaire avait été sans appel et déclarait Phoebe coupable, la condamnant à l'enferment avec certains des partisans de Pike. Clarke craqua, se leva d'un bon et alla arracher le haut de la boîte. Elle plongea son regard au sein des ombres à l'intérieur et elle vit le sang, le regard sans vie, la tête tranchée.

« Clarke ? S'inquiéta Raven.

_ Il faut que je parle à Robbie, quelqu'un doit lui dire que son ami Seth est mort. »

* * *

 _Clarke se précipita à la recherche de Costia dès qu'elle fut libre de partir, elle avait le devoir d'empêcher A.L.I.E. et Jaha de concevoir un monstre. Ou disons, un monstre plus monstrueux qu'elle ne l'était elle-même. Elle tomba en premier sur Thelonius qui tenta de la convaincre de prendre une pilule bleue rectangulaire en affirmant que c'était la clé de la libération, l'accès à un monde sans douleur ni mort. Clarke refusa mais Jaha se montra de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à ce qu'A.L.I.E. et Costia intervienne, l'intelligence artificielle requit la présence de cinquantenaire et laissa le clone avec la jeune femme blonde._

 _« Costia, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, nous devons te faire sortir d'ici._

 __ Pourquoi faire ?_

 __ Pardon ? Costia, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je dois t'emmener voir Sebastian._

 __ Je ne suis pas Costia et je n'ai aucune entrée sur elle. En revanche, j'en ai sur Sebastian, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de Charon. J'ai ordre d'éliminer tous ceux qui lui sont attachés. »_

 _Le clone décocha un crochet du droit qui percuta la tempe de la blonde sans néanmoins lui faire trop de mal Clarke esquiva la prochaine attaque en envoyant son adversaire la tête la première dans le mur. Quand bien même le clone désirait plus que tout la tuer, son obéissance aveugle ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'entrainement du Peuple Sans Nom et la double dose de Mirakuru._


	24. In the Crosshairs

In the Crosshairs

 **Clarke** faisait le compte des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle avait reçues cette dernière semaine. En commençant par les mauvaises, le premier coup qu'on lui assénait était le procès équitable que le conseil décidait d'accorder à Pike le second se trouvait aussi être un vote du conseil mené naturellement par Jasper qui autorisait Phoebe à être entendue une nouvelle fois dans le cadre de son jugement. Du côté des bonnes nouvelles, la blonde avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'Épiméthée se sentait suffisamment en puissance pour libérer Hilary et Roan qui étaient arrivés deux jours après au camp. Cela faisait deux contre un en faveur des mauvaises nouvelles. D'un autre côté, la défense de Pike serait certainement creuse puisque l'unité Deathstroke l'avait exécuté. Deux bonnes nouvelles également, en fin de compte, Clarke s'accorda sur un statu-quo.

Clarke envisagea de prendre sa radio et d'appeler Hilary mais se ravisa, pensant qu'aller la voir et lui parler de vive-voix serait plus agréable. Et puis, il leur restait toujours une chose à clarifier, une toute petite chose chaude et câline qui rayonnait et dansait dans le ventre de la blonde. Si elle se montrait tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, la jeune femme n'éprouvait pas pour Hilary plus qu'une amitié profonde. Son cœur lui soufflait d'accepter l'affection de Robbie et de céder à son élan sentimental. D'un autre côté son cerveau et sa logique lui assuraient que rien de bon ne sortirait d'une nouvelle relation amoureuse dans des circonstances aussi martiales.

Depuis Lexa, la jeune femme blonde ne pouvait plus dire aux gens ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux. De ce fait, Clarke était purement et simplement incapable de dire à Robbie les trois mots qu'elle mourrait d'envie de prononcer et qu'elle ressentait. Il n'y avait qu'avec Hilary qu'ils sortaient, il n'y avait qu'à elle que Clarke savait dire "Je t'aime". C'était l'image de sa compagne à l'esprit qu'elle avait su répondre à la déclaration de Robbie lors de son compte-rendu. Traumatisée, elle ne se sentait plus capable de connaître l'amour qu'auprès d'une personne dont elle n'était pas amoureuse.

« Je ne pensais plus te voir, ironisa Hilary. Roan et moi sommes rentrés il y a soixante et onze heures après avoir été capturé et avoir vu un compagnon d'arme se faire décapiter par celui que tu nous envoyais aider. Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes aux nouvelles.

_ Tiens, c'est drôle, parce que je n'en avais aucune intention.

_ Alors laisse-moi deviner, tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé et donc tu choisis de te morfondre toute seule comme si cela allait nous délivrer de toutes souffrances. C'est ça, non ?

_ Le conseil a cédé à la pression de Jasper, ils ont accepté de réexaminer le cas de Phoebe et de juger Pike.

_ Pourquoi faire ? Nous l'avons tué sur ton ordre.

_ Ordre donné justement pour éviter que la justice postiche du gouvernement bancal de Jasper ne lui redonne sa liberté. Charles agit pour ce qu'il pense être le plus grand bien mais il se met en travers de notre chemin. Je me devais de l'écarter.

_ Tout comme tu comptes écarter Phoebe, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, souffla Clarke. Les deux affaires seront traitées successivement. Toi et Robbie devriez surveiller tout ça. Prenez des fusils de précisions et de la hauteur.

_ Moi et Robbie ? A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

_ Obéis, c'est tout.

_ Non, je suis fatigué de jouer les bons petits soldats. Il fut un temps où tu t'en remettais à moi parce que tu reconnaissais mes compétences.

_ Les tests du Peuple Sans Nom sont loin derrière nous, ma belle. Tu devrais penser à tourner la page. Aujourd'hui je suis en charge, alors fais ce que je te dis de faire. »

* * *

 _Clarke souleva facilement le corps gynoïde de Costia, elle la prit dans ses bras avec douceur comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse ou d'un trésor. La jeune femme blonde emportait le clone jusqu'au laboratoire quand elle croisa Jasper, les yeux vagues et illuminés par une étincelle bleutée. En bon pantin d'A.L.I.E., il lui conseilla de replacer le clone défectueux dans son tube plasmatique. Clarke suivit ses indications, plus préoccupée par ce qu'il adviendrait de sa nouvelle camarade qu'à son ancien amis. Elle fut ralentie à plusieurs reprises car elle devait dissimuler son visage des multiples yeux de l'intelligence artificielle. Elle se maudit en réalisant après coup que tout cela n'avait peut-être servi à rien si Jasper lui avait déjà transmis sa position._

 _Clarke fit coulisser une porte aux vitres couvertes de rideaux à lattes blanches métallisées. Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture, regarda à droite et à gauche, un sol dallé d'un blanc éclatant, lumineux à en devenir éblouissant. Une salle presque vide qui faisait contraste avec le reste du bâtiment, brun et grisâtre le temps qui avait pourtant inscrit son passage sur tous les murs semblait avoir fui cette espace étonnant._

 _Clarke poussa davantage le panneau froid et entra complètement dans la pièce, sans s'arrêter pour demander la permission aux personnes présentes –par ailleurs toutes assises en tailleur dans leur tunique écarlate. La jeune femme grimpa à un escabeau menant vraisemblablement à un aquarium géant empli d'un liquide à la teinte mauve. Elle lâcha le corps de Costia dans le bassin, elle le vit tomber au ralenti. Les éclaboussures mirent un temps fou à s'élever puis à retourner au liquide en dessinant des ondes circulaire autour du point d'impact. Clarke s'attendait à ce qu'une force ramène le corps gynoïde à la surface, au lieu de ça il continua à s'enfoncer dans le liquide._

* * *

 **Clarke** s'était trouvée une chaise sous les combles du toit pour observer la scène tout en restant hors de portée à la fois de sa mère, de Jasper et des réticules de Robbie et Hilary. Plusieurs mètres sous ses pieds s'amassaient les habitants d'Exodia, les membres du conseil, bientôt suivit par Phoebe, l'accusée en personne. Clarke fut agacée de voir que Jasper l'accompagna jusqu'à sa place avant de rejoindre la sienne auprès d'un ancien membre du conseil grimé en juge pour l'occasion.

Accroupie sur une poutre, la blonde contractait et détendait ses muscles pour éviter les courbatures et les crampes, elle fit craquer son cou et attendit que le procès début en parcourant du regard les expressions des gens présents. Elle ne vit pas de certitude sur le visage de Jasper, sa petite-amie en revanche semblait bien plus sereine. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle avoir les moyens de s'en sortir innocente… ou bien allait-elle sincèrement accepté la sentence quelle qu'elle soit ? Clarke espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas le cas, il était ô combien plus facile d'éliminer froidement quelqu'un qui fait les mauvais choix.

Le juge tapa trois fois avec son marteau sur sa table de bois, signifiant ainsi qu'il réclamait le silence et que les audiences allaient débuter. Il annonça par la suite que l'on commencerait par débattre du cas de Charles Pike.

« Dossier 302-16, déclara son auxiliaire en guise d'introduction, conseil d'Exodia contre Charles Pike pour obstruction à la justice, coups et blessures volontaire et meurtre. Notons par ailleurs que le propre meurtre de monsieur Pike ne sera pas considéré comme acte de justice et sera également sanctionné.

_ Merci, tempéra le juge. Le décès de l'accusé ne doit pas lui interdire un jugement équitable et dans le cas où il est innocenté chacun de ses partisans sera libéré et indemnisé. »

Clarke cessa d'écouter pour se tourner vers l'assistance, son regard allant d'un visage à un autre, décryptant expressions, soupirs, froncement de sourcils et mouvements nerveux. Si certains avaient réagis en entendant que les soutiens de Pike allaient potentiellement être libérés, peu bronchèrent à l'évocation du sors que l'unité Deathstroke avait réservé à l'afro-américain chauve.

« Clarke Griffin et ses alliés ont rendu leur verdict sans solliciter notre système judiciaire. Son exécution sommaire n'entrera pas en ligne de compte lors du jugement, que ce soit de manière positive ou négative.

_ Charles Pike, déclara alors la représentante de l'accusé, a uniquement agit avec la conviction de faire ce qui était juste. Je demande à ce que son attachement au plus grand bien soit pris en considération.

_ Ce qui ne pardonne rien à quiconque commet un crime, mademoiselle Bench. Les motivations d'un acte si elles ne témoignent pas d'une perte de contrôle induite par la passion amoureuse ne sont pas des circonstances atténuantes. »

* * *

 _Clarke observait avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination le corps du clone de Costia parcourut d'étincelles et d'éclairs pourpres comme son épiderme entrait en contact avec le liquide plasmique. Elle crut discerner des bulles de gaz éclater autour de Costia. Presque hypnotisée par le ballet électro-chimique qui se jouait sous ses yeux, Clarke se pencha jusqu'au point où son nez affleura la surface du liquide. Une main forte et froide lui attrapa l'épaule et la serra._

 _La blonde fut tirée en arrière par l'une des personnes vêtues d'une tunique écarlate qui semblait être sorti de son état de transe. La blonde regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut un mécanisme inhumain sous la peau illuminée par le plasma de son agresseur. En se débattant vigoureusement, Clarke chuta entraînant avec elle, le gardien mystérieux et ils allèrent s'écraser sur un acolyte qui se retrouva coincé entre eux et le dallage lumineux._

 _Clarke fut aussitôt assailli et neutralisée par les autres humanoïdes présents dans la pièce, tous portants la même tunique écarlate. Cela se fit sans violence ni précipitation mais le calme mortel et la force stupéfiante de ses étranges personnages empêcha la jeune femme d'échapper à leur étreinte._

 _« Il s'agit d'une erreur, je ne cherche qu'à l'aider !_

 __ Les faits montre que vous tentiez de pénétrer dans le bain de plasma et de créer un court-circuit._

 __ Je l'ignorais, il s'agit d'une erreur. Je voulais l'aider, c'est une amie._

 __ Ce qui aurait eu pour conséquence de détruire le système, continua l'un d'eux sans émotion. Et de tuer le clone que vous y avez plongé._

 __ Il s'agit d'une erreur, assura Clarke une fois de plus._

 __ Nous savons, vous nous l'avez déjà dit plusieurs fois. Nous allons vous posez quelques questions. »_

 _Un androïde d'apparence féminin posa sa main sur sa gorge, pas violement, juste pour prendre son pouls pendant que ses pupilles artificielles se dilatèrent et fixèrent celles tout à fait naturelle de Clarke._

 _« Vous appelez-vous Ariha ?_

 __ Non._

 __ Vous appelez-vous Ariha ?_

 __ Mon nom est Clarke Griffin._

 __ Elle dit la vérité, assura l'androïde qui prenait son pouls._

 __ Êtes-vous ou avez-vous été un membre du clan de la forêt ?_

 __ Absolument._

 __ Pouvez-vous répéter ? demanda l'androïde l'interrogeant._

 __ Il fut un temps où j'ai côtoyé la Commandante Lexa, une alliance nécessaire pour faire front commun face à un changer plus pressant encore. Mon allégeance a toujours été envers mon peuple. »_

 _La jeune femme blonde sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le détecteur de mensonge inhumain hocher la tête de haut en bas pour signifier que Clarke disait bien la vérité. Une question parcourut fugacement son esprit : l'humanoïde prenait-il son pouls à la manière d'un humain ou possédait-il des capteurs particuliers au niveau de ses doigts ?_

 _« Avez-vous reçue des informations sensible concernant les projets de l'organisation que vous deviez pas connaitre ou que vous n'avez pas transmises ? »_

 _Clarke senti son cœur battre plus rapidement, elle eut presque le souffle coupé en entendant la question e elle ne put contenir les dix autres qui apparurent dans son esprit. La plupart tournant autour d'A.L.I.E., de son imposture démasquée ainsi que échec de sa mission. Elle frissonna en sentant une goutte de transpiration tomber de l'arrière de son crâne à sa nuque._

 _« Avez-vous besoin que nous répétions la question ? insista son interrogateur._

 __ Non… »_

* * *

 **Clarke** accueillit la sentence de Pike avec satisfaction, il était lui-même condamné à ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perpétuité bien que les deux tiers de ses partisans soient considérés comme innocent ou ayant simplement étaient emportés par les évènements. Ainsi une grande partie d'entre eux verraient leur cas réévaluer avant d'être probablement libérés.

Comme le juge signifia le début de l'audience du procès de Phoebe, Clarke chercha à capter le regard d'Hilary et de Robbie. Les deux snipers lui répondirent par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête léger et en levant un pouce leur devoir premier avait été de surveiller la foule durant les audiences, mais à présent ils auraient pour tâche de supprimer Phoebe selon l'issue. L'accusée se leva, encadrée par deux hommes de la garde - ironiquement tout deux Terriens- se déplaça jusqu'à la barre.

« Dossier 399-471, déclara Phoebe elle-même, conseil d'Exodia contre Phoebe Sertori pour avoir défendue ses idées et opinions et avoir essayé de sauver notre peuple.

_ L'accusé est prié de ne pas parler sans y être invitée, la corrigea le juge.

_ Même si elle ne fait que dire tout haut ce que nous pensons tous devant cette mascarade ? s'écria quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Vous n'avez fait qu'accuser et condamner des gens qui ont donnés leur corps et leur âme dans la protection de notre peuple !

_ Silence, abruti, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, s'exclama à son tour Bellamy en se levant. De soi-disant bonnes intentions ne peuvent nous faire les décisions qui ont été prises ou le résultat de ses actions sur notre société.

_ L'accusé comme l'assistance sont priés de ne pas parler sans y être invités ! gronda le juge en haussant la voix. »

Le calme revint progressivement, une fois qu'un silence approximatif reprit le pas sur le brouhaha, l'ex-conseiller officiant comme juge tapa de son marteau sur sa table de bois. Après quoi, il fit signe à son auxiliaire de commencer son travail.

« Dossier 399-471, dit ce dernier, conseil d'Exodia contre Phoebe Sertori pour discrimination, incitation à la discrimination et à la violence. Et trahison. »

Ceux qui s'étaient manifesté lors de la prise de parole de Phoebe en firent tout autant après avoir entendu l'auxiliaire prononcé les véritables chefs d'accusation. Craignant que le pire ne tarde pas à survenir, Clarke leva un poing fermé au-dessus de son épaule. Aucun code ou signalisation n'avait été prévu pour cette occasion mais Hilary et Robbie devaient avoir fait attention à leur chef. En effet, deux points rouges apparurent 210 millisecondes après et se baladèrent sur la poitrine de l'accusée.

Un des gardes Terriens s'écarta brusquement de Phoebe en découvrant le cercle parfait et rougeoyant.

Clarke abaissa son poing dans un mouvement sec.


	25. Purest Heart

Purest Heart

 **Clarke** avait souhaité s'éloigner du recueillement général. Depuis la seconde audience du procès de Phoebe où la blonde avait ordonné qu'on la tue, tout le monde au camp se sentait d'humeur à faire son deuil. Pour tous les morts, les plus récents comme ceux de la guerre les opposants au Comte et à ses sympathisants. Et ce, en oubliant bien sûr que près de la moitié d'entre eux faisaient effectivement parti des alliés de Daemon à ce moment-là.

Inévitablement, son comportement avait attiré les attentions de sa mère et de Robbie, tous deux s'inquiétant de la voire se cliver ainsi du reste de son peuple. Clarke y tenait pourtant, car elle ne sentait plus vraiment chez elle ici. Ou nul part ailleurs, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Il aurait pourtant été erroné d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait là de la seule raison, en effet, la blonde avait décidé qu'elle préférait mourir auprès de son unité. Son cœur l'affaiblissait et la jeune femme se sentait plus à l'aise en coupant les ponts dès maintenant. Dans l'immédiat la seule personne à qui elle comptait parler s'était absentée.

Après avoir laborieusement chassé Robbie et Abby, Clarke s'assit d'un coin du camp tournant délibérément le dos à la cérémonie de commémoration ridicule. La blonde ignora ostensiblement de remplir son prétendu devoir de mémoire qui portait sur des événements malheureux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Pourquoi s'obstiner à garder en tête les cauchemars du passé quand on pouvait se contenter d'en tirer une morale utile pour l'avenir ? La jeune femme blonde haussa mentalement les épaules et sorti sa radio portative. Elle tourna le bouton des fréquences, jusqu'à atteindre celle réservée à Hilary.

« Hilary ? Ici Clarke Griffin, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Seuls les grésillements d'un réseau brouillé lui vinrent en réponse, elle fixa un instant la membrane de la radio, les doigts serrés sur l'appareil. Les émetteurs et les récepteurs radio avaient une portée bien plus importante que la distance que pouvait avoir parcourue Hilary en aussi peu de temps. Elle ignorait ses appels.

* * *

 _Clarke avait souhaité s'éloigner de la méditation globale qui semblait s'être emparée des androïdes vêtus de tunique écarlate. Après l'interrogatoire et le détecteur de mensonge, les inspecteurs en robe de chambre s'étaient rassemblés pour un conciliabule silencieux et mortellement ennuyeux pour quiconque n'y participait pas. La blonde s'était naturellement dirigée vers l'aquarium phosphorescent dans lequel baignait son amie clone. Mais même cette vision finit par lasser, tant chaque personne autre que Clarke s'emmurait dans le silence et l'immobilité._

 _Elle en était à envisager le suicide quand un étranger fit irruption dans la pièce, ce fut si soudain qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait d'émerger des dalles blanches lumineuses qui recouvraient le sol. Il avait le visage dissimulé par une capuche, mais sa mâchoire et sa légère barbe rousse étaient visibles. Clarke se dit que ce dit qu'il devait appartenir à l'étoile rouge puisque que son costume avait la même apparence que l'armure de cuir émeraude que portait Illich sous ses haillons. Ou bien était-ce lui ? Une version jeune…_

 _« Illicht ? éructa-t-elle bêtement._

 __ Ce n'est pas lui._

 __ Alors qui est-ce ? Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?_

 __ Mon nom ? Ah… j'en ai eu tellement selon les combats, les années ou la nécessité. Bien sûr mon psychiatre dirait que mes multiples identités correspondent à mes fuites dissociatives et à mes délires psychotiques. Je ne pense pas même que tu comprennes ce que je te dis-là, c'est juste plus fort que moi. Je sors ce discours à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de nouveau, sans doute la seule pérennité qu'il existe._

 __ Ma mère est médecin, se défendit Clarke._

 __ Tu dis ça comme si ça expliquait tout. Bah, j'imagine que je dois répondre à ta question. Je fus tour à tour Oliver, Wulfila, Thomas, le Casse-cou, Sebastian et Charon. Je ne me souviens pas de tous mais les meilleurs sont là. »_

 _Clarke ne fut pas en mesure de répondre quoi que ce soit, quand bien même son cerveau avait retenu les deux derniers noms, elle semblait en proie à un vertige monstrueux. La jeune femme tituba, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, elle perdit l'équilibre et sa vision se troubla. Juste avant de tomber, la blonde prit conscience de deux choses. La première, que le bourdonnement était en fait son sang battant dans ses oreilles et que le Sebastian qu'elle connaissait était brun et non roux._

 _« Hey, Clarke ! »_

 _Cette fois-ci c'était bien la voix de Sebastian, la blonde se redressa soudainement à l'appel de son nom. Elle jeta un regard hagard autour d'elle, les dalles blanches avaient disparues et trois mannequins en mauvais états avaient le visage contre le sol et des vêtements sales mais à la couleur clairement identifiable comme du rouge sang. Rouge comme ses mains, le sang sur ses mains, le sang de qui ?_

 _« Costia !_

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas, l'apaisa Sebastian. Des médecins la prennent en charge, elle s'en sortira. Les clones ont la peau dure._

 __ Tu… Qu'est-ce que fais là ? Comment est-ce que vous êtes entré ? Oh bon sang, nous devons partir avant que A.L.I.E. nous tombe dessus !_

 __ Encore une fois, tempéra son interlocuteur, ne t'inquiète pas. Nos troupes viennent de frapper, nous avons mené l'assaut contre Bercy. Le bâtiment est sous notre contrôle._

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Oui, lui sourit Sebastian. Tu te sens prête à repartir ? »_

* * *

 **Clarke** s'apprêtait à laisser tomber, elle caressa du doigt le bouton des fréquences avant de se résigner à couper les communications. Le grésillement s'intensifia, la membrane de la radio vibra différemment et une voix de mauvaise qualité sortie de l'appareil de télécommunication. La blonde hésita un instant avant de répondre, oscillant entre le soulagement d'obtenir enfin une réponse et la crainte d'être incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir répondue plutôt, tout va bien ?

_ Hormis la vague d'idiotie qui s'est abattue sur Exodia et a poussé tout le monde à prier pour les morts, oui.

_ Ils vont avoir du boulot, nota Hilary l'air de rien. Tu avais raison, tu sais, j'ai eu tort de m'emporter et de réagir ainsi.

_ Merci.

_ De quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu me remercie d'admettre que j'ai eu tort ? Parce que si tel est le cas, tu peux être assurée que ça ne se reproduira jamais.

_ Non, merci de m'avoir rappelé ce que nous étions. La relation que nous avions à une époque beaucoup plus pacifique… relativement pacifique. »

Clarke entendit Hilary rire à l'autre bout du fil. Elle se permit de céder à une faiblesse passagère et se laissa à rosir légèrement tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Pendant un court instant, Clarke pouvait agir comme n'importe qu'elle jeune femme de son âge. Il y avait fort à parier qu'une similaire aurait pu se dérouler sur l'Arche dans une réalité alternative où rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« Clarke, repris Hilary, j'ai toujours été surprise que tu t'en sois sorti ainsi. Je veux après toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées, toi en particulier. Je me souviens que tu avais le cœur le plus pur.

_ Ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire grand-chose considérant le groupe que nous formions.

_ Aujourd'hui on s'est disputé comme cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Et j'ai réalisé que peut-être – apparemment à juste titre- la réponse que tu avais faite à Robbie m'était en réalité adressée.

_ Oh.

_ S'il te plait dis-moi que j'ai correctement compris et que je ne suis pas en train de me bercer d'illusion. Parce que j'ai déjà eu du mal à surmonter le premier choc, s'il s'avère que j'ai mal lu les signes, ou que tu as envoyé des signaux contradictoires, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te dire pour me sortir de cette situation gênante.

_ Hilary, coupa Clarke, Hilary ! Reprend-toi, je ne te reconnais plus. Un soldat ne perd pas le contrôle de ses émotions.

_ Tu as raison.

_ Si tu n'as pas plus d'information à me transmettre je dois mettre fin à la communication. Rentre au camp, nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces lorsqu' Épiméthée ou A.L.I.E. attaqueront.

_ Entendu. Hilary, terminé.

_ Hé !

_ Commandante ?

_ Tu avais raison, c'est important que tu le saches.

_ A quel sujet, si je puis me permettre ?

_ Je t'aime. Clarke Griffin, terminé. »

* * *

 **Harper** passa la cérémonie à côté de Monty, en fait, elle l'avait cherché du regard toute la première partie pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Elle se faufila entre les gens, en bousculant quelque uns au passage, jusqu'à arriver à la droite de Monty. Ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis continua de fixer droit devant lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas être distrait mais refusait de se concentrer sur la commémoration. Harper glissa sa main dans celle de Monty, la serra légèrement en espérant avoir une réaction émotionnelle, même si cela voulait dire qu'il la repoussait. Rien, il frissonna à peine.

« Je veux juste t'aider, lui dit-elle presque comme une supplique.

_ Bonne chance avec ça.

_ Je ne peux pas changer la marée si la lune ne coopère pas. C'est de la physique élémentaire.

_ Tu es complètement folle.

_ Non, je suis géniale et je vais t'apprendre à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le soleil briller. »

À côté d'elle, Harper entendit quelqu'un lui intimant de se taire, elle l'ignora tout comme elle fit peu de cas du regard noir qu'elle croisa. Elle haussa mentalement les épaules et reporta son attention sur Monty.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? se plaignit-il.

_ Et toi ? rétorqua Harper.

_ Parce que ce n'est que justice que leur rendre hommage.

_ Pourtant tu ne veux pas être ici. C'est vrai qu'il manque une personne féminine, elle devrait se tenir, là. Nous regarder de haut en nous montrant sa balance comme si ça expliquait tout.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Symbolique, le monde en est plein. Parfois je me dis que tout n'est qu'un amalgame d'allégories. Imagine à quel point ta vision changerait si tu voyais la guerre comme une dispute entre une femme vêtue de haillon levant sa faux de façon menaçante et qui n'aurait jamais osé tuer si ce n'était à cause de la vie. Un homme arrogant, colérique et exigeant qui s'imagine que son sexe et sa barbe font de lui la valeur par défaut. Et devine ce qui peut naître de leur union chaotique, non, je te le donne en mille : un gamin potelé souffrant du manque de tendresse dans la relation de ses parents qui va faire de son existence une quête d'amour…

_ Es-tu en train de résumer la vie, la mort et l'amour à de la violence conjugale ?

_ Okay… au moins as-tu écouté ce que je disais, soupira Harper.

_ J'apprécie la tentative, assura Monty. Mais pitié, tais-toi maintenant. »

Harper laissa échapper un petit gloussement qui fit rire Monty à son tour. C'était nerveux sûrement. Harper s'en voulait un peu malgré tout, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Peut-être était-elle cruelle, complètement insensible mais au moins elle n'était pas la seule à rire le plus doucement possible.

* * *

 **Clarke** vit Harper et Monty s'éloigner du cortège en cachant leur visage dans leur main. La blonde ne pensait pas se tromper en subodorant que cela n'avait rien avoir avec de la pudeur ou des larmes. Elle pensa à se manifester en se raclant la gorge quand elle les vis tous deux se mettre à l'écart de la cérémonie bien trop près d'elle. La jeune femme n'en fit rien, elle savait que le cœur de Monty avait ses inclinaisons dans l'autre direction, elle ne risquait donc pas d'être témoin de quoi que ce soit de bien gênant.

« On devrait y retourner dès qu'on ce sera calmé, déclara finalement Monty.

_ C'est un des choses les plus appréciables avec toi, assura Harper. Tu n'as que des bonnes intentions, tu aimerais pouvoir aider tout le monde. Parfois même de façon si désintéressée que tu te sacrifierais pour eux.

_ Ah bon ? Je veux dire… tu le penses vraiment.

_ Tant d'abnégation et un cœur si pur, tu es presque un personnage de fiction.

_ Navré de te décevoir mais je suis bien réel. Ce qui doit vouloir dire que je ne suis pas parfait, contrairement à ce que tu penses.

_ Oh non ! J'espère bien que tu n'es pas parfait, tu ne serais pas intéressant sinon. Tu doutes, tu hésites, tu fais des erreurs mais à chaque fois que tu échoues, tu apprends et cherches un meilleur moyen de faire ce qui est juste. »

* * *

 _Clarke suivit Sebastian dans les couloirs de Bercy, les pantins d'A.L.I.E. étaient à genou et positionnés en ligne, le front contre le mur pendant que des hommes et des femmes alliés à Sebastian leur ôtaient la puce bleu qu'il avait en eux._

 _La blonde s'arrêta un instant pour observer le mode opératoire. Un scalpel dans la main droite et la gauche tenant fermement le cou du patient, un homme qui parut familier à Clarke, pratiqua une entaille verticale dans la nuque du sujet d'A.L.I.E. . Le sang coula, plus foncé que ce à quoi la jeune femme s'attendait, le chirurgien de fortune plongea ses doigts sous la peau et en sortit un objet bleu électrique, rectangulaire et de la taille d'un dé à coudre. Clarke vit distinctement les multiples petits tentacules sortant de la puce et tentant de se raccrocher à son hôte._

 _« Est-ce que cet appareil était attachée à sa colonne vertébrale ? demanda Clarke. Est-ce ainsi qu'A.L.I.E. procède ? En accédant à leur système nerveux ?_

 __ J'ai l'impression que tu aimes ça, fit remarquer Sebastian._

 __ Parce que c'est le cas », sourit la blonde malgré elle._

 _Sebastian ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, il se contenta de marcher aux côtés de Clarke sans un mot. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, marchèrent dans les rues, se décalant à peine pour faire le tour de débris. Disons qu'ils profitaient des jours de paix qui s'annonçaient quand bien même ils se trouvaient noyés au milieu de complot. La jeune femme blonde pensa parler à Sebastian du groupuscule l'étoile rouge ou des hallucinations qu'elle avait eues. Elle n'en fit rien, profitant du calme relatif. A.L.I.E. était neutralisée, la menace d'une armée surhumaine commandée par Daemon lui paraissait lointaine et Costia était sauvée. A présent, on allait s'occuper d'elle comme il fallait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre._

 _Pour combien de temps ?_

 _Le navire de Sebastian montra le bout de son mat et cette image fit taire la petite voix furieusement angoissée dans la tête de Clarke. Elle demanda au passeur si Costia s'y trouvait, celui-ci lui répondit par l'affirmative et la blonde accéléra le pas. De la marche rapide elle passa au trot léger, puis elle se mit à courir. Ses muscles furent comme traversé par un courant électrique qui les revivifia, les gonfla Clarke senti le sérum miracle rugir dans chaque fibre de son corps, le Mirakuru cria sa satisfaction et sa liberté par chaque pores de sa peau._

 _La chaleur grandit dans son cœur, l'air frais fit frémir de plaisir ses poumons, elle allait si vite sans fatigue ni essoufflement. Le sérum dopait son corps, lui prodiguant adrénaline, épinéphrine et autres hormones. La boule chaude éclata et envahi tout son être, jusqu'au muscle de son visage que se détendirent. Elle alla serrer Costia dans ses bras, le clone semblait être en parfait état._

 _« Ça va ? demanda Clarke._

 __ Oui, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose mais je me sens bien. Je crois que le traitement de ce Thelonius a endommagé mon réseau mémoriel._

 __ Je t'aiderais à remplir les blancs, assura son amie, enfin pas les plus ennuyeux. »_

 _Clarke la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son corps. Costia au début raide, se détendit et lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur et humanité._

 _« Allons, mes demoiselles un peu de retenu, plaisanta Sebastian._

 __ Eh bien, tu as pris ton temps._

 __ Dis plutôt que tu courre vite, Clarke Griffin. Au fait…_

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'inquiéta Costia en voyant son expression s'assombrir._

 __ Qui est Illitch ?_

 __ Comment ? s'écria Clarke estomaquée. Qui…_

 __ Je fus tour à tour Oliver, Wulfila, Thomas, le Casse-cou, Sebastian et Charon. Je ne me souviens pas de tous mais les meilleurs sont là. Celui que ma mère m'a donné en revanche, peu le connaissent. »_


	26. The Essence of Heroism

The Essence of Heroism

 **Raven** sentait le vent froid sur ses membres organiques, la température extérieure de cinq degrés Celsius en aurait rebuté plus d'un qui ne serait sans doute pas non plus sortit sans veste ou manteau. Mais Raven ne correspondait plus à la vision commune des humains, les vingt-quatre pour cents de son corps à avoir été converti en technologie la réchauffait sans arrêt. En fait, la mécanicienne était plutôt à la recherche d'un réfrigérant.

Raven déambula jusqu'à l'endroit précis où, un an plutôt, Clarke avait demandé à ce que soit érigées deux barres horizontales pour la construction d'une _Salmon ladder_. L'outil d'exercice était resté intact, personne n'y avait touché, la métisse tendit le bras bien haut, attrapa une barre d'acier qu'elle ramena à elle pour la nettoyer. Elle leva une nouvelle les yeux, passant mentalement les barreaux de l'échelle. Raven ajusta sa prise sur la barre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et entreprit d'escalader la _Salmon ladder_.

Elle parvint à soulever son corps grâce à son nouveau bras, elle monta la barre d'acier d'un cran. Raven voulu réitéré son exploit mais manqua le coche, à cause de son bras organique bien trop faible et sous entraîné. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion de grimper très haut, la chute dura et lui permit de pester avant de se faire intercepter. Croyant avoir atteint le sol, la mécanicienne voulu se redresser et se débattit par réflexe. Sa main rencontra la poitrine de celle qui venait de la rattraper.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu embarrassant. Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien à ma mère.

_ Arrête avec ça, Clarke ! On croirait une entremetteuse en manque qui essaie à tout prix de marier les deux premières personnes qu'elle a croisée.

_ Je dois reconnaître que je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de vous imaginer ensemble.

_ Moi non plus, alors arrêtes. Et lâche-moi ! »

Si Raven s'attendait à être reposée délicatement au sol elle fut déçue, en effet Clarke se contenta d'écarter le bras pour la laisser tomber. Là où elle se serait retrouvée si la blonde ne l'avait pas rattrapé quelques instants plus tôt. La mécanicienne poussa sur sa jambe équipée de pistons et de poulie mécanique et se remit sur pied sans soucis, se souriant à elle-même, admirant encore une fois l'efficacité de sa conception.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci, Raven ?

_ J'évitais la surchauffe et toi qu'elle est ton excuse ?

_ A.L.I.E. a envoyé un message.

_ Quel genre de message ? s'alarma soudainement Raven.

_ Un avertissement, ou comme elle appelle ça, une sommation. La première et sans doute la dernière.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Le conseil l'a reçu il y a trois heures, il leur en a fallu presque deux avant de se décider à me consulter.

_ Qui d'autre et au courant ?

_ Personne. La plupart des membres du conseil ne comprennent pas l'impact de ce message. C'est pourquoi nous avons pris la décision que nous gérerions ça entre nous. Moi, toi, Jasper, ma mère, Monty, et Bellamy. J'ai demandé à Wick son expertise sur la physique nucléaire mais il refuse de prendre part au gouvernement de Jasper.

_ J'aimerais écouter le message.

_ Bien entendu, suis-moi. »

* * *

 _Raven testa sa jambe droite, la douleur était présente mais supportable, elle remercia Wick d'un sourire pour l'amélioration de son atèle. La métisse se sentait capable de se déplacer comme avant, bien que cette impression vienne de son indifférence aux recommandations des Wick et d'Abby. Raven ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle croisa le regard sérieux et soucieux de son petit-ami et ne dit rien. Elle se sentit coupable, il ne voulait que prendre soin d'elle mais Raven connaissait certainement son corps mieux que lui_

 _Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Wick et colla son front à sa poitrine. Par ce geste et sans prononcer un seul mot, elle le remercia et le rassura. La mécanicienne sentit son petit ami se détendre entre ses bras et sut qu'elle avait réussis. Il estima néanmoins qu'il devait lui expliquer encore une fois sa position._

 _« Je ne fais pas ça contre toi, tu sais. Nous ne sommes dans le même état d'esprit. Mais je ne t'en voudrais pas tant que tu acceptes de me dire ce que tu ressens et ce dont tu as besoin._

 __ Mes besoins et mes envies sont séparés par un océan._

 __ Et pourtant je suis là, à essayer de te combler malgré tout. Avec le sentiment de ne pas te connaître tellement mieux qu'au premier jour._

 __ C'est parce que l'enfant que tu as rencontré et la femme que tu tiens dans tes bras sont bien différentes. Nos vies sont faites de la mort des autres et je crains parfois que les cadavres soient trop nombreux sous le tapis. Et si j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre ? De complètement différent… j'ai peur de ne plus reconnaître celle que je fus._

 __ Je ne penses que tu ais changé à ce point, répondit doucement Kyle. Pour ma part, je dirais que les gens ne changent pas réellement, simplement ils apprennent à accepter qui ils sont au fond d'eux-mêmes._

 __ Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer qui je suis au fond._

 __ Je suis là pour ça. »_

* * *

 **Clarke** introduit Raven à la nouvelle équipe, celle-ci avait un arrière-goût de nostalgie mais la jeune femme avait fini par apprécier ce genre de sensation. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps que pour soigner les blessures, il fallait avoir le courage de les regarder en face. Alors la blonde ne détournait pas le regard, elle embrassait la mélancolie qui enlaçait son cœur et en regardant Raven saluer Abby et aller prendre un siège aux côtés de Bellamy, Clarke se dit qu'ils avaient tous beaucoup trop changé.

Clarke fit signe de la main à Jasper, montrant tour à tour la mécanicienne et le périphérique de communication par lequel ils avaient reçus le message d'A.L.I.E. Celui acquiesça et enclencha la lecture de l'enregistrement.

« Commandants Jordan et Griffin, il fut un temps où nous étions dans le même camp et où nous travaillions ensemble pour le plus grand bien. Par égard pour cette ancienne loyauté je ferais preuve de clémence envers vous. Considérez-ceci comme une sommation, malgré vos efforts répétés le missile est fin prêt et la mise à feu ne peut être empêchée à une seule condition. Rejoignez-moi et je n'aurais plus besoin d'exterminer une termitière qui ne représente plus de menace.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda Raven après un moment de silence.

_ Demande donc à Clarke ce qu'elle en pense, cracha avec dédain Jasper.

_ Rien n'a changé, répondit la blonde, le plan est tout ce qui compte. Il est tout à fait censé de se reposer sur l'anti-missile de Raven.

_ Merci, poursuivit la métisse, mais ne serait-il pas plus sûr de prévoir quelque chose d'autre ? Je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'elle bluffait.

_ Écoute, dit Jaser, je ne sais pas encore comment elle a fait ou par quel miracle nous en sortirons tous indemne, si nous nous en sortons… Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne retournerais pas courber l'échine devant elle. Le problème, Clarke, c'est que ce que ce n'est pas juste à propos de toi ou moi.

_ Pour sa défense, intervint Bellamy, rien ne nous dit qu'A.L.I.E. ne lancera pas son missile quoi qu'il advienne. Si nous ne représentons vraiment rien pour elle, pourquoi se priverait-elle ?

_ Ce qu'elle fera ou non n'a que peu d'importance, assura fermement Clarke. Quoi qu'elle tente nous l'arrêterons. Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour ça.

_ Stop, soupira Abby, s'en est assez de ça. Tu veux que tout le monde pense que tu es invulnérable et infaillible, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité. J'ai vu tes cicatrices, j'ai entendu tes sanglots et j'ai goûté tes larmes en te consolant.

_ Pour chaque blessure, il y a une cicatrice. La moindre des cicatrices raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui clame : j'ai survécu. C'est cela, l'essence de l'héroïsme. »

* * *

 _Clarke dévisageait Sebastian – ou quel que soit son véritable nom- avec sans doute un peu trop d'insistance. Ce n'était pourtant pas simplement à cause de la stupeur ou du choc mais parce que depuis une vingtaine de secondes, la blonde éprouvait des problèmes à se concentrer. En effet, devant ses yeux deux mondes se superposaient, l'un prenant de temps à autre l'avantage sur l'autre, et tout cela était très confusionnant._

 _Les cheveux courts aux tempes grisonnantes de Sebastian et sa barbe taillée de près cédaient tantôt la place à l'ombre d'une capuche émeraude et la mâchoire légèrement roussie par des poils fins et courts. Le navire à quai oscillait dans sa tête et devenait par moment le flanc d'une montagne embrumée, l'île n'était pas réelle mais le froid lui hérissa les poils et engourdis ses doigts. Pensant échapper aux divagations de son esprit, Clarke détourna le regard de Sebastian et le plongea dans les yeux de Costia. Le monde entier sembla s'apaiser, Costia restait la même. Clone ou non, c'était elle. La sienne, pas celle de Lexa loin de là, son pilier à elle. Sa Costia._

 _« Comment doit-on t'appeler ? laissa finalement tomber la blonde._

 __ Épiméthée._

 __ Pourquoi nous avoir menti ?_

 __ Je n'ai pas menti Clarke, je t'ai donné un nom. Pas le plus utile mais il n'avait de toute façon peu d'importance car seul compte ce que je fais. Nos actes sont plus parlant que nos mots. J'ai fait une promesse, celle que nous reprendrons nos vies aux voleurs qui se les sont appropriées ! À ceux qui nous oppriment depuis des générations, qui nous font courber l'échine avec leurs fables sur l'égalité des chances. Nous en ferons une vérité et nous la rendrons... au peuple. Les autres devront survivre en apprenant à servir la véritable justice._

 __ Ce ne sont que des mots, fit remarquer Clarke. Où sont les actes ?_

 __ Tout autour de toi, assura Sebastian. Et d'autres viendront si tu acceptes de faire cette route avec moi._

 __ D'accord._

 __ J'ai besoin que tu me le promettes. »_

* * *

 **Raven** jeta un regard accusateur à Jasper, une fois de plus, le président et son idéologie de transparence totale avaient sévèrement merdé. Dès que la menace avait été révélée au grand jour, plus de soixante-dix personnes avaient pris peur et entreprit de faire leur bagage pour quitter Exodia. Le tout sans même écouter le plan que tentait d'expliquer Jasper. Il finit même par faire pire que ça en déclarant publiquement que tout cela pouvait être évité si lui et Clarke se rendaient à A.L.I.E. Ce qui, de l'avis général était la meilleure idée.

Quand bien même ils étaient tous du même côté de l'incendie cette fois-ci, Raven l'abandonna sans hésiter devant ces flammes-là. Grand bien lui fasse s'il voulait essayer de passer à travers sans ce brûler, la mécanicienne préférait retourner en salle du conseil. Clarke s'y trouvait déjà, la blonde écoutait en boucle le message laissé par A.L.I.E., elle appuyait sur _replay_ avec les sourcils froncés et une mine songeuse. Elle s'interrompit soudain et leva les yeux vers Raven, ses sourcils se détendirent, son visage s'apaisa et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Je suis contente que ce ne soit que toi.

_ Tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit ta mère ou Jasper ?

_ Plutôt Bellamy en fait, corrigea Clarke. Nous avons une dispute au sujet des risques que je vous faisais courir à tous. En réalité, il ne supporte pas que je porte seule la responsabilité des choix qu'il fait avec moi.

_ Il se sent délaissé, affirma Raven comme si tu lui volais sa virilité.

_ J'avoue ne pas savoir si tu plaisantes ou si tu tentes de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Tu as cette désinvolture insolente depuis ton accident. Et je dois dire que c'est tantôt attirant, tantôt agaçant.

_ Eh bien au moins tu sais à présent ce que ressentent Jasper et les autres, rit la métisse. Mis à part ça, pour quelle raison écoutais-tu le message en boucle.

_ Jasper et moi avons passé un certains à côtoyer A.L.I.E. seulement j'étais la seule à avoir les idées claires –plus ou moins- mais je suis certaine que ce message ne vient pas de l'intelligence artificielle que nous connaissons.

_ Est-ce possible ?

_ Le jour où nous pensions avoir battu A.L.I.E. j'ai découvert la vérité sur dénommé Épiméthée, seulement, j'ai ainsi permit à d'autres personnes de comprendre bien des choses. A.L.I.E. avait placé l'un de ses pions dans nos rangs et il a filé à toute vitesse vers sa base d'opération, celle que nous venions de prendre d'assaut.

_ Elle s'en était tirée, murmura Raven.

_ Non, ce n'était pas elle… »

* * *

 _Clarke courait après l'infiltré, Sebastian et d'autres fessaient de même, ils menaient une véritable chasse à l'homme dans la ville. Seulement, Clarke courait bien plus rapidement. Elle ralentit néanmoins, en voyant le patin contrôlé par l'intelligence artificielle en robe rouge se diriger droit vers Bercy. Était-ce le doute ou la peur qui freinait sa course ? Était-ce de la stratégie ou de la bêtise de laisser entrer en espérant qu'il la mènerait à quelqu'un d'important ?_

 _Il ne fallut que sept secondes au cerveau de la blonde pour envisager toutes les possibilités et les conditions de réussite, pour concevoir les erreurs qu'elle pouvait faire et craindre le pire. Elle secoua la tête et se lança à sa poursuite, elle enfonça la porte, s'engouffra dans le hall du bâtiment. Clarke aperçut l'infiltré prendre un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, ni une ni deux elle se lança sur ses traces et le rattrapa sans mal._

 _Clarke captura de ses mains les poignets de l'autre, et lui brisa les côtes flottantes à coup de genou. Le chassé frontal qui suivit le percuta au sternum et le jeta à terre, la blonde l'entendit gémir lorsque son coccyx percuta le sol dur. Elle le saisit par l'aisselle et fit mine d'armer son bras et elle l'aurait frappé si des applaudissements ne l'avaient pas interrompu. La jeune femme leva la tête et chercha des yeux qui donc venait de faire irruption dans cet espace mais l'écho rendait la localisation du son peu évidente._

 _Puis, elle le vit, vêtu d'une simple veste de cuir noire comme la nuit, un sourire sombre comme il applaudissait Clarke avec de moins en moins d'entrain. La jeune femme blonde ne bougea pas, elle se contenta de regarder Daemon descendant lentement les marches jusqu'à elle._

 _« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes, déclara-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce qu'il faut en toi._

 __Ce qu'il faut ?_

 __ De confiance en toi, répondit Daemon. Jusque-là je me disais que tu n'étais braves que lorsque l'on te guidait, que tu ne choisissais pas vraiment tes batailles, que tu les empruntais à des hommes plus confiant et plus fort que toi. Mais il semblerait pourtant que tu l'ais en toi. Sinon pourquoi serais-tu là ? Tu aurais pu l'abattre depuis des lustres, je sais pertinemment que tu l'avais repéré._

 __ Je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit de la confiance, plutôt de la bêtise je dirais._

 __ L'héroïsme est une qualité de crétin qui ne demande aucune maturité d'esprit mais la confiance en soi est l'essence de l'héroïsme. »_

* * *

 **Raven** remarqua que Clarke s'était arrêté et regardait derrière la mécanicienne, celle-ci se retourna et constata que Monty, Jasper et Bellamy venaient de faire leur entrée dans la salle du conseil. Personne ne remit en question le fait que le président avait fait les mauvais choix dernièrement, mais tous avaient à cœur le bien de leur peuple. Les cents derniers devaient être protégés à tout prix, c'est pourquoi Clarke partagea ses doutes avec eux.

Bien sûr, l'anti-missile noyau froid que Raven avait mis au point au prix de tant d'efforts et d'heures de travail resterait le centre du plan de défense. Néanmoins, et la mécanicienne en était avant tout soulagée, des processus seraient instauré pour protéger au mieux ceux qui n'avaient pris la fuite depuis trop longtemps. De même, Monty et Bellamy proposèrent de calmer à leur manière ceux qui souhaitaient quitter Exodia en grande partie en prenant le temps de leur expliquer la situation, en les rassurant et en faisant tout leur possible pour rattraper les erreurs commises par Jasper.


	27. Tunnel Fight

**ANNONCE :**

 **Suite à la baisse importante de lecteurs et au temps que prenait la scénarisation et l'écriture d'un chapitre, notre co-scénariste et rédacteur Germain a décidé de quitter le navire. Les chapitres qui clôtureront ce second tome ont été écrit et remanié par Bastien ( avec qui Germain devait les écrire en duo) tout en essayant de coller le plus possible à la trame scénaristique et à son style d'écriture.**

 **Pour le reste de la bande, un troisième tome reste envisageable. D'autres rédacteurs et de scénaristes devront être choisit mais nous reviendrons.**

* * *

Tunnel Fight

 **Clarke** fut réveillé par l'alarme de sa radio. Elle s'assit sur son lit, elle tendit le bras pour attraper l'appareil de communication. Elle ne fit pas attention à la personne allongée à côté d'elle et accéda à la fréquence entrante.

« Ici Clarke Griffin, j'écoute.

_ C'est un plaisir de te parler, comme à chaque fois. Je suis au courant des menaces récentes qui pèsent sur ton peuple.

_ Épiméthée, soupira Clarke, j'attendais justement de tes nouvelles…

_ Toi comme moi savons pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout comme nous savons que le message ne vient pas d'A.L.I.E.

_ Comment fais-tu pour être au courant de tout ?

_ Fut un temps où rien de cela de te dérangeais, tu quémandais sans cesse le savoir de mes espions. Mais peu importe. Rappelles-toi Clarke, que le Comte est né sous tes yeux, façonné par les mains d'A.L.I.E. et issus des eaux de Lazare.

_ Qui est Lazare ? » Marmonna l'endormi aux côtés de Clarke.

La blonde se contorsionna pour voir qui était son invité masculin. Il se trouvait dans son dos, pile dans l'angle mort de son œil crevé. Un coup d'œil sur la teinte de sa peau, ses cheveux noirs en batailles et elle reconnut Bellamy avant même de voir son visage. Un haussement de sourcils et un soupir plus tard, Clarke se reconcentrait sur la conversation.

« Daemon est mort, j'ai vu son regard se perdre quand il se vidait de son sang. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible.

_ Seulement…

_ Quoi ?

_ Les expériences génétiques, le Mirakuru, l'étoile rouge… Il n'était pas le seul a trempé dans cette affaire.

_ Merci, j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle combien de fois on m'a trahit.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, moi, siffla Épiméthée. Je t'ai caché une partie de l'histoire, rien de plus, mes intentions n'ont pas été mystérieuses. »

Ce fut tout, Clarke coupa la radio et se tourna pour regarder Bellamy sans se faire un torticolis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas ?

_ Non.

_ Je te le dirais si tu réponds à ma question. Lazare ?

_ Lazare, souffla Clarke, est le nom que se donnait quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré. Il faisait partie d'un groupe de rebelles appelé "l'étoile rouge". Selon ses dires, il mourut avant de ressusciter quatre jours plus tard et c'est pour cela qu'il porte le pseudonyme de Lazare.

_ Et les eaux ?

_ Un bain en réalité dans un liquide composé de plasma et d'une substance médicamenteuse qui accélère le processus de cicatrisation du corps quand on s'y plonge.

* * *

 _Clarke se retint une poignée de seconde avant de se jeter sur Daemon. Elle voulait déchirer ses habits négligés et impeccables qu'il portait comme une provocation. Elle voulait sentir son nez se briser sous son point. Elle en avait le pouvoir maintenant pourquoi s'en priver ? Daemon ne résista pas, il se laissa entraîner au sol. Il s'agissait en fait d'une manœuvre visant à faire passer Clarke par-dessus sa tête pour qu'elle percute le mur du couloir._

 _Le mur se fissura sous l'impact, tout comme les os de la jeune femme. Elle se releva pour lui faire face mais Daemon s'avançait déjà dans sa direction d'une démarche conquérante. Il lui asséna une série de coups légers qui la forcèrent à reculer. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Clarke se retrouva à entrer à reculons dans un couloir. Un regard au plafond lui permit de remarquer un fil électrique pendant légèrement. La blonde sauta, attrapa le fil et tira sèchement. Le tubé néon tomba et plongea dans l'obscurité une partie du couloir. Tout en continuant de reculer sous les assauts de Daemon, elle éteignit méthodiquement l'ensemble des tubes lumineux._

 _Seulement, sa concentration prise tout entière par son travail, elle vit trop tard les semelles de Daemon qui la frappèrent à la poitrine. Elle se retrouva par terre, le dos regrettablement abîmé. Il fut aisé pour elle de faire abstraction de la douleur et de se remettre sur pied juste à temps pour parer le coup de coude. En réponse à l'attaque, Clarke lui asséna un formidable crochet du gauche._

 _Daemon cracha du sang mais ne battit pas en retraite pour autant. Au contraire, il envoya à Clarke en revers du bras qui coinça brutalement la tête blonde entre le poing de son adversaire et un mur. Elle se recula, sonnée, et ouvrit des grands yeux tant elle était ébahit par la puissance de Daemon._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Que j'allais mettre au point un sérum aussi impressionnant que le Mirakuru et ne peut m'en servir sur moi-même ? Non, évidemment que non. Je me suis injecté une version légèrement différente de la tienne. Tu es un modèle obsolète, Clarke Griffin._

 __ Alors ça faisait partie des projets d'A.L.I.E. ?_

 __ Non, absolument pas, corrigea Daemon. A.L.I.E. faisait en réalité partie de mon projet. »_

 _Il reparti aussitôt à l'attaque. D'un bras Clarke bloqua le coup et de l'autre elle atteignit sa mâchoire avec un uppercut. Son adversaire se tint fermement à la jeune femme et parvint à ne pas tomber, il profita en revanche de l'élan pour la lancer contre le mur opposé. La blonde réagit instinctivement et son genou alla percuter les parties intimes de Daemon. Même sous sérum, il grogna et blêmit après le choc. Il fut néanmoins en état de frapper presque immédiatement, il exécuta un coup de pied haut porté à la gorge de Clarke._

 _Clarke pris le risque énorme de fermer les yeux pour faire le vide en elle et se concentrer sur ses sensations. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'impression de voir plus clairement. Elle se baissa, esquiva habilement l'attaque circulaire. Il plongea en avant, frappa à l'arrière du genou et roula hors de portée de son adversaire, la jeune femme sauta, prit appui sur un des murs du couloir et se propulsa vers Daemon. Elle tournoya en l'air de façon à ce que son pied atterrisse en plein sur la nuque de son ennemi._

* * *

 **Raven** sursauta quand Monty entra en trombe dans la pièce, elle se dressa sur son séant. Il lui fallut deux secondes – qui lui parurent interminable- pour réaliser que Bellamy et Clarke se trouvaient également dans le lit et qu'avec Monty, ils la regardaient fixement. Elle baissa les yeux et comprit qu'en s'asseyant aussi soudainement, elle avait rejeté la couverture de coton qui couvrait sa poitrine nue.

« Alors tu étais là aussi, génial, se plaignit Clarke.

_ Euh Monty tu voulais dire quelque chose je crois, reprit Raven en se couvrant frénétiquement avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

_ Préparez-vous et sortez, nous pensons que le missile a été lancé. »

Les trois autres oublièrent rapidement la gêne qui régnait plus tôt et se dépêchèrent de revêtir des vêtements qui les rendent plus présentable. Raven, ne trouvant pas de haut, chercha autour d'elle. Comme elle se trouvait dans les appartements de Clarke, elle se tourna vers la blonde et lui montra un t-shirt d'un air interrogateur. Clarke répondit par l'affirmative. Bellamy faisait très galamment un écran entre la jeune femme qui se songeait et Monty qui avait pourtant le regard détourné. Par conséquent, la mécanicienne fut la seule à pouvoir poser ses yeux sur les courbes chaleureuses.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le missile a été lancée, balança Raven pour se distraire de ses propres pensées.

_ J'ai demandé à ceux qui avaient des connaissances en mécaniques de travailler sur un système de détecteur de départ d'un missile, répondit Bellamy. C'était une idée de Monty.

_ Le système est constitué de détecteurs de rayonnement infrarouge, expliqua l'intéressé à moiti flatté, à moitié embarrassé. Ils permettent de détecter les émissions infrarouges suspectes. La caractéristique principale d'un missile étant la forte puissance de sa propulsion, lorsque le système détecte une « tâche » thermique dans le décor ambiant, il y a fort à parier que cela provienne d'un missile en cours de lancement. »

Raven fut la première à sortir à la suite de Monty, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers un petit groupe de personnes, le regard rivé tantôt sur un appareil tantôt vers le ciel. L'un d'eux vit Monty arriver et alla à sa rencontre. Il salua respectueusement Bellamy et Monty, fit un petit signe de tête à Raven mais ignora superbement Clarke.

« Il semblerait qu'aucun autre missile n'ait été lancé depuis. S'il comme nous les pensons, il s'agît bien d'un modèle de type M51, nous estimons qu'il devrait nous frapper d'ici vingt minutes. J'espère que le système de défense est sûr.

_ Raven ? demanda Bellamy.

_ Il l'est, assura l'intéressée. J'ai simplement besoin de le préparer.

_ Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

_ Environ quinze minutes, répondit Raven l'air de ne pas y toucher.

_ Alors filez ! s'exclama le mécanicien de Monty.

_ Une dernière chose, ajouta Raven avant de partir, l'impact aura bel et bien lieu. Il sera moindre mais l'onde de choc risque d'être radioactive.

_ Je m'occupe de mettre tout le monde à l'abri », assura Clarke.

* * *

 _Clarke sentit sa jambe vibrer des orteils jusqu'à la hanche. Daemon s'effondra la tête la première. Presque aussitôt, il roula sur le côté pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la blonde et se releva. Néanmoins, il fut incapable de contre-attaquer, ses genoux fléchirent et il tomba de nouveau._

 _« C'est assez, jeune fille. Laisse le partir ou nous te tuons.»_

 _Clarke fit lentement demi-tour, fébrile en reconnaissant la voix. Une seule question passait sans arrêt dans sa tête : Pourquoi ? Rien de tout cela n'était une hallucination, cette fois-ci son esprit ne lui jouait pas de tour. Les membres de l'étoile rouge étaient là, les canons de plusieurs armes braquées sur elle._

 _« Pourquoi ?_

 __ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'exclama une femme rousse. Ne sais-tu donc pas qui il est ? C'est Charon, le passeur. Il est avec nous._

 __ Non, murmura Clarke, puis plus fort, non !_

 __ Comment-ça non ? gronda la rousse._

 __ Hendricks, du calme, la tempéra Illitch. Stevens, Bishop allez aider notre ami. »_

 _Clarke les vis s'exécuter sans poser de question pendant qu'elle regardait en direction d'Illitch et des arme dirigées vers elle. Ce fut en voyant Daemon sur ses deux pieds, soutenu par l'eugéniste et le haïtien, qu'elle retrouva soudainement la parole._

 _« Ce n'est pas Charon, essaya-t-elle, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce n'est pas l'homme que tu crois._

 __ Nous avons déjà vérifié, assura durement Illitch. Il correspond à la description qu'on m'a faite. Et il sait des choses que seul le passeur aurait pu savoir._

 __ J'ai pourtant rencontré le vrai Charon, dit encore la blonde. Ce n'est pas lui._

 __ Sebastian, hein ? devina Daemon. Et tu n'as pas envisagé que c'est lui qui pouvait m'avoir volé mon identité ? Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était elle, Illitch. Je nous aurais évité bien des troubles._

 __ Les communications n'étaient pas aisées, répondit l'intéressé. Et nous nous sommes dit qu'ainsi personne ne se douterais de quoi que ce soit._

 __ Que faisons-nous d'elle ? demanda Hendricks avec impatience._

 __ Neutralise-la, Juliette. »_

 _Les yeux de la jeune femme blonde se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la rousse, puis vers le canon de son arme. Elle resta immobile, elle réagit à peine lorsque deux flash vinrent l'éblouir. Clarke ressentit comme un pincement au côté gauche et un autre au niveau du sternum. Elle se sentit lentement basculer en arrière, sa tête rebondie sur le sol et sa vision se couvrit de rouge. La dernière dont elle se souvint avant longtemps fut la sensation d'un petit paquet tombant sur son ventre et une voix qui lui disait :_

 _« Tu pourrais en avoir besoin à l'avenir. »_

* * *

 **Bellamy** courut après Clarke. Dès qu'il la rattrapa, il la prit par le bras et lui apprit qu'il avait pris l'initiative il y a plusieurs semaines de faire creuser un tunnel secret reliant Exodia au bunker découvert par Finn et Clarke. Il lui proposa de s'en servir comme passage d'évacuation, une idée que la jeune femme blonde approuva. La menace se faisant de plus en plus pressante ils entreprirent d'amener les cents dans le tunnel dans le calme.

Bellamy alla voir où en était Raven. L'anti-missile était en position, la mécanicienne devait toutefois procéder à quelques ajustements de dernière minute qui dépendraient de la trajectoire du missile lancé par A.L.I.E.

« Comment est-ce que tu pourras être sûre de toi ? s'enquit-il.

_ Je le saurais quand je le verrais.

_ Pardon ? Tu ne mets pas à l'abri ? Tu as dit qu'il y aurait quand même des radiations.

_ Mon corps est constitué de moins de matière organique que le tiens ou celui des autres. Je m'en sortirais. »

Clarke sembla surgir de nulle part, elle tira Bellamy pour le forcer à courir vers l'entrée du tunnel. Il leva la tête, les yeux vers le ciel et vit très nettement la trainée que laissait le missile en fonçant droit sur eux. Clarke le jeta sans ménagement dans le tunnel terreux. Une onde de choc lui coupa le souffle, elle fut tout juste suivie par une vague de chaud. Une fois sa température corporelle revenue à la normale, il réalisa que la blonde ne l'avait pas suivi ici.

Il voulut crier son nom, il fit mine de porter ses mains à sa bouche en porte-voix mais deux silhouette sombre se dessinèrent en contre-jour. Raven, portée par Clarke fit son entrée dans le tunnel.

« Je vais bien, déclara-t-elle pour couper court à toute discussion. Debout, tous les deux et suivez-moi. »

Bellamy obtempéra. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas décrocher son regard des cicatrices brûlantes parsemant les bras et le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux roussis comme autant de tâche de rousseur ou de grains de beauté.

« Clarke, s'exclama Abby en la voyant arrivée.

_ Le plan de Raven a-t-il été efficace ? voulut savoir Jasper, aussitôt après. Pouvons-nous remonter à la surface ?

_ L'anti-missile a fait son ouvrage. Mais nous devons nous éloigner du camp au plus vite. D'après le système de détecteur de départ, un second missile aurait été lancé juste au moment où nous avons neutralisé le premier.

_ L'appareil détectait peut-être l'explosion, suggéra Bellamy.

_ Pas avec un anti-missile à cœur froid. »

Cette voix n'était celle de personne que connaissait Bellamy, celui ou celle qui venait de prononcer ces mots ne faisait pas partie des cents. Tout le monde se colla aux murs ou recula, les gens semblèrent s'éloigner d'un point situé plus profondément dans le tunnel. Bellamy fit un pas en avant dans cette direction mais Clarke lui coupa le chemin. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'origine de la voix. Il s'agissait d'un homme, grand, le visage couvert par une capuche. Derrière lui, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes était massé. Ils ressemblaient à des guerriers et Bellamy ne douta pas un instant que la situation allait dégénérer.

« Tu aurais dû te douter que cela arriverai, Clarke. Quand je t'ai dit que je savais exactement quelle menace planait sur les tiens, ce n'était pas pour me vanter. JE suis la menace.

_ Dégage le passage, ordonna calmement la blonde.

_ Navré, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Depuis des années, je travaille à cela. J'ai collecté l'ADN de ceux que tu as tué, de tous ceux qui sont mort par ta faute. Et j'ai amené leur clone avec moi. Depuis que tu m'as trahit, que tu as trahit ton serment, j'attends ce jour. Tu connais sans doute l'expression "faire face à ses démons". Eh bien il est temps de passer à la pratique.

* * *

 **Clarke** refusa d'en entendre davantage. Ainsi, elle courut droit vers Épiméthée. Un clone tenta de lui faire obstacle mais il se retrouva au tapis suite à un direct du droit. Elle fit subir le même traitement au suivant, lui brisant le bras en volant le couteau qu'il brandissait. La blonde se servit de sa nouvelle lame pour poignarder le prochain qui voulut se mettre en elle et Épiméthée. Elle repoussa un Terrien qui cherchait à l'aider, intercepta le double génétique de Carl Emerson et lui brisa la nuque.

Elle se redressa et regarda Épiméthée droit dans les yeux. Elle eut le temps de s'adresser à lu avant d'être replongée de force dans la marée humaine de clone et de ceux parmi les cents qui la défendaient.

« Tu me suppliera de te pardonner, un jour ! Et ce jour-là je te tuerais.

_ Je ne cherche pas la pénitence pour ce que j'ai fait, répondit calmement Épiméthée. Ni même pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Car je tout ce que je fais, c'est pour mon peuple. »


	28. Never Again

Never Again

 **Clarke** courut droit vers Épiméthée. Elle envoya au tapis quelques clones entre elle et Épiméthée, les expédiant au tapis, leur brisant le bras, volant le couteau que brandissait l'un. Puis se servant de sa nouvelle lame pour poignarder le prochain. Elle repoussa un Terrien qui cherchait à l'aider, intercepta le double génétique de Carl Emerson et lui brisa la nuque. Elle se dressa et regarda Épiméthée droit dans les yeux. Elle eut le temps de s'adresser à lui avant d'être replongée de force dans la marée humaine de clone et de ceux parmi les cents qui la défendaient.

« Tu me suppliera de te pardonner, un jour ! Et ce jour-là je te tuerais.

_ Je ne cherche pas la pénitence pour ce que j'ai fait, répondit calmement Épiméthée. Ni même pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Car tout ce que je fais, c'est pour mon peuple. »

L'ironie ne manqua pas de frapper Clarke. En regardant autour d'elle, la blonde réalisa que ses camarades l'aidaient activement. Seule une poignée de civil peu apte au combat restait en retrait. Elle vit que Lincoln était à l'arrière protégeant férocement son fils, et neutralisait tous ceux qui avaient l'audace d'approcher un peu trop près d'Octave.

Clarke intercepta en plein vol une flèche destinée à son cœur et s'en servit pour trancher la jugulaire d'un clone étrangement familier. Avant que son corps sans vie ne touche le sol, elle lui subtilisa son couteau de lancer. Celui-ci finit entre les yeux de l'archer. Clarke courut vers lui, fit un saut périlleux au-dessus d'un groupe de combattant et s'empara de l'arc et des flèches. Elle se plaça de profil. Elle écarta les pieds d'une largeur d'épaule, se tint bien droit en relâchant ses muscles. Clarke releva l'arc et tendit la corde. Les deux opérations furent réalisées simultanément et dans un mouvement fluide.

La blonde relâcha quatre flèches coup sur coup, toutes allèrent se planter dans des points vitaux d'aberration génétique. Elle estima s'en être correctement sorti compte-tenu du matériel qu'elle avait et qui n'était pas compatible avec son œil dominant. Œil qui de toute façon avait été rendu inutilisable un an plus tôt.

Clarke se retrouva rapidement comme isolée. Tout autour d'elle les gens se battaient, s'entretuaient, mourraient ou luttaient pour leur vie. Seulement, il y avait comme un cercle. Une petite clairière vide où elle était seule avec Épiméthée. Ils se regardèrent simplement, immobile. Ils ne se tournèrent pas autour. Clarke encocha une flèche, Épiméthée fit un demi-sourire. Avant même que la jeune femme ait pu bander son arc, Épiméthée la frappa à la gorge. Elle déglutit péniblement, juste à temps pour se préparer à encaisser le chassé dans l'estomac. Quand Clarke voulu contre attaquer, il la repoussa simplement. Il n'avait peut-être la puissance et l'endurance que procure le Mirakuru mais l'intelligence tactique, l'entrainement militaire et son excellente santé – contrairement à Clarke- lui permettait de faire face la tête haute.

La jeune femme se remit aussitôt au travail, elle enchaîna deux coups hauts et un fouetté bas. Épiméthée para les premiers coups et bloqua son poignet dans une position qui aurait pu être douloureuse pour quelqu'un de normalement constitué. Les crochets et les uppercuts qui suivirent atteignirent tous leur cible. Épiméthée tomba, l'élan lui ôta sa capuche. Il laissa la place à Sebastian, allié et camarade. Mais, naturellement, leur instant privilégié ne pouvait pas durer. Un clone surgit de la mêlé et se jeta sur Clarke. Au lieu d'un isolement, elle eut alors l'impression d'être encerclée.

Ce fut à ce moment, après vingt minutes d'intenses affrontements, que le monde explosa.

* * *

 _Clarke se réveilla, secouée sans ménagement. Elle revint à elle et ce fut comme si le monde explosait. La lumière brûla sa rétine, les sons de pas résonnèrent à l'intérieur de son crâne, les voix lui vrillèrent les tympans. Elle chercha à tâtons le paquet qu'on lui avait déposé dessus, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour d'un carnet au format bien connu. Toujours les sens perturbés, elle glissa maladroitement le carnet dans sa poche. Elle tendit le bras à la recherche d'un appui pour se relever. Des mains fermes la guidèrent vers une épaule large et solide._

 _« Sebastian ?_

 __ Je suis là », répondit-il._

 _Soulagée par cette confirmation, Clarke fit l'effort de se lever. La lumière s'apaisa, la blonde battit des cils pour chasser les larmes qui perlaient. En regardant autour d'elle, Clarke réalisa que les camarades de Sebastian qui s'étaient lancés avec elle à la poursuite de la taupe se trouvaient là. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant un corps allongé et que quelqu'un examinait. Elle dompta les flashs et trainées lumineuse qui obstruaient son champ de vision. Ces efforts furent vains._

 _« C'est bien lui, lui apprit Sebastian. Nous l'avons trouvé mort en haut de l'escalier quand nous sommes arrivés._

 __ De quoi il est mort ? grogna Clarke._

 __ Frappé à mort, répondit-il sans émotion. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?_

 __ Non… Attends, tu crois que je l'ai tué ?_

 __ Peux-tu m'en blâmer ? Tu es une machine de guerre, une tueuse qui ne connait pas l'étendue de sa force. Alors, oui. Je pense que tu l'as tué._

 __ Je l'aurais fait. Si Daemon n'était pas intervenu._

 __ Daemon ?_

 __ Il travaille avec l'étoile rouge, expliqua la blonde. Ils s'imaginent que c'est toi. Ils s'imaginent que Daemon est Charon._

 __ Pas étonnant, ils ne m'ont jamais rencontré. J'ai travaillé par correspondance avec un groupuscule balbutiant il y a bien longtemps._

 __ Comment avez-vous pu réussir ça ? La correspondance a dû être un véritable frein._

 __ J'avais un apprenti qui était aussi messager. Un petit garçon brun, curieux mais extrêmement timide. Il échangeait documents et formules avec un émissaire de l'étoile rouge. Ils parlaient de beaucoup d'autres choses entre eux, notamment d'un clan de guerriers vivant dans la forêt de l'autre continent._

 __ Qui était l'émissaire ?_

 __ Un gardien de la flamme, je crois, du nom de Titus. »_

* * *

 **Lincoln** fit de son corps une armure pour Octave et d'autres habitants d'Exodia. Des blocs de terre et de caillou tombèrent sur lui, dévalèrent sur son dos et percutèrent ses bras, ses jambes et sa nuque. Il colla son menton à son torse pour se protéger à son tour du mieux qu'il put. Il attendit, les dents serrées, plusieurs minutes que la terre cesse de trembler.

Le choc avait été bien plus violent que le premier. Néanmoins, même pour quelqu'un ayant aussi peu de connaissances en missile que Lincoln, l'effet aurait dû être bien plus agressif que ça. En comparaison, le missile qui avait détruit Ton DC devait avoir fait bien plus de dégâts. Selon Lincoln, l'engin que Raven avait conçu avait fonctionné une seconde fois lors de ce tir-ci. Une fois que le plafond cessa de trembler, il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Le tunnel s'était effondré à certains endroits, empêchant le passage. Lincoln délaissa un peu ceux qu'il protégeait pour chercher un moyen de sortir.

Il localisa une partie plus friable et se mit à creuser. Il commença par gratter avec ses ongles et ses doigts comme un animal. Puis il tomba sur un point de faille, Lincoln l'attaqua à force de coups de poing. Rapidement le mur de terre qui les isolait du reste du tunnel vola en éclat. La force du Terrien appliquée à l'amas terreux avait créé une déformation au bon endroit et fragilisé le solide entier. L'accès leur ouvrit la voie vers un groupe regroupant une majorité des cents et quelque uns des combattants ramené par l'homme sous la capuche.

« Lincoln, l'appela Bellamy. Où est Octave ?

_ Il va bien, il est avec moi. Des blessés de ton côté ?

_ J'en ai compté une douzaine, deux seulement sont gravement atteint. Abby est en train de s'occuper d'eux.

_ Quand ce sera fini, j'emporterais Octave ailleurs dans la forêt pour l'élever selon les coutumes de mon clan. Depuis que votre vaisseau s'est écrasé, c'est la deuxième fois qu'une chose pareille se produit. Je refuse de prendre le risque que mon fils subisse ce genre de menace à l'avenir.

_ Et tu penses que la fuite sera la solution ? Non, reste. Sans Octavia, il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je suis proche de Jasper, nous nous arrangerons pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Aujourd'hui était le dernier missile que le petit verra de sa vie. »

* * *

 **Clarke** ignora la terre et les petites roches tombant sur ses épaules et le haut de son crâne. Elle avança vers Sebastian, le prit par le col et le frappa. Il releva la tête mais la blonde lui mit un coup de boule en plein sur l'os pariétal. Elle le relâcha, son dos percuta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Épiméthée roula sur le côté et cracha du sang. Il replia ses jambes et sauta sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha de Clarke jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez, son visage à huit centimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

« Eh bien ? Le nargua Clarke. Où donc est passé ton assurance ? Est-ce que tu la cachais dans ta capuche ?

_ Clarke, je t'en prie. Ne t'abaisse pas à ce genre de discours. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis, n'est-ce pas. J'ai cloné tous ceux qui sont morts par ta faute.

_ Oh, je comprends très bien. »

Elle le poussa si fort qu'il vola sur un mètre avant de s'assommer contre une paroi du tunnel. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, les foulards noirs s'étaient occupés du corps d'Anya et elle brûlé elle-même la dépouille de Lexa. Alors, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Épiméthée sorte quoi que ce soit de son chapeau qui puisse marquer Clarke. Même s'il se plaisait à le croire, Épiméthée n'avait aucun élément ou aucune arme contre elle.

« Plus jamais je ne me ferais berner par des personnes dans ton genre, assura Clarke. Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. Il m'est arrivé trop de choses pour qu'il y ait quoi que soit de naïf en moi.

_ Qui crois-tu tromper ? Tu es faible et incertaine, tu l'as toujours été. Tu te caches derrière les mêmes excuses depuis tout ce temps, tu fuis continuellement la réalité.

_ Je prends mes responsabilités et je chasse les émotions inutiles pour diriger comme il se faut un peuple.

_ Tu n'as jamais été seule aux commandes. Mais la vérité et tes mots sont comme l'huile et l'eau. Ils vont parfois ensemble mais ne se mélangent jamais. »

Clarke évita le plaquage que tenta de faire Épiméthée. Pendant qu'il était à quatre pattes, elle le saisit par le col et la ceinture et le souleva. Elle le porta, pivota ses hanches et le lança contre un mur.

* * *

 _Clarke fut percutée par un corps surgissant de nulle part. C'était en réalité Costia qui lui offrait une embrassade surprise. Après un instant de stupeur, la blonde rendit son étreinte au clone étonnamment amical. Fort heureusement, Costia s'écarta avant que ça ne devienne embarrassant._

 _« Eh bien, commenta Clarke. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais vivre un jour._

 __ Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je déborde de sensations et d'émotions depuis que… que l'on m'a fait ce qu'on m'a fait._

 __ J'espère seulement que ça ne vas pas causer de catastrophe._

 __ Quoi ? Pourquoi des catastrophes, paniqua Costia._

 __ Ce n'est rien, la calma Sebastian. Inspire un grand coup et expire doucement. »_

 _Il guida ainsi Costia qui se détendit et reprit le contrôle sur ses toutes nouvelles émotions. Clarke regarda Sebastian faire pendant que les rouages de son cerveau s'activaient. Si les clones finissaient par s'éveiller à l'émotivité, peut-être qu'à la longue une intelligence artificielle pouvait le faire aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si A.L.I.E. devenait sentimentalement active ? Est-ce qu'elle n'en serait que plus dangereuse ? Ou au contraire, serait-il possible de faire la paix. Clarke se mit à rêver._

 _Elle sentit une gêne en s'asseyant. Elle en chercha la raison et tomba sur son carnet. Elle l'ouvrit pour tomber sur une liste de noms. Celle-là même que Clarke avait ramassé l'année précédente dans la prison du Peuple Sans Nom. La blonde se demanda alors si la paix avait encore un sens sans la guerre, si elle n'était plus désirée avec autant d'ardeur. Elle avait sous les yeux une liste de noms, une liste de personnes à tuer. Si le sang était le prix de la paix, était-elle prête à le payer ? Le monde était-il prêt ?_

* * *

 **Clarke** regarda la paroi sur laquelle elle venait de balancer Épiméthée. La terre friable avait cédée et les reconnectait au reste du tunnel et aux personnes s'y trouvant. Elle sentait peser sur elle les regards de Jasper, Monty et Harper. Mais aucun signe de sa mère, de Bellamy ou de Raven. La jeune femme délaissa Épiméthée et s'avança vers son peuple en quête de nouvelles. Comme les ombres et la terre venaient de lui donner naissance, Roan apparut pour lui faire un compte rendu détaillé.

« Cette portion du tunnel compte trente-neuf des nôtres et vingt-six clones. La plupart sont morts ou très gravement blessés. Nous en avons achevés quelque uns mais ils ne seront pas un danger. Ils ont blessé huit de nos camarades et tué trois tandis que l'éboulement a coûté la vie à douze autres.

_ En m'incluant, continua Clarke, nous ne sommes que vingt-cinq survivants. Où sont les blessés ? Je peux peut-être leur venir en aide.

_ Nous avons pris soin de six d'entre eux, il y a des survivants infirmiers parmi nous.

_ Tant mieux. Des nouvelles des autres ?

_ Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ceux qui sont sous tes yeux », fit remarquer Épiméthée.

Clarke fit volte-face. Épiméthée s'était relevé, il montra simplement un corps parmi les clones blessés. Quand elle l'interrogea du regard, il se contenta de hausser les sourcils et de faire un signe de tête qui invitait la jeune femme à aller voir par elle-même. Méfiante mais curieuse, elle se dirigea à l'endroit que pointait Épiméthée. Ce faisant, elle resta alerte et attentive au moindre mouvement. La blonde hésita, elle montra du doigt plusieurs restes de clones en regardant Épiméthée dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il lui confirma son choix, elle entreprit d'extraire le corps de l'amas de terre et de caillou qui recouvrait un tiers de son anatomie.

* * *

 _Clarke souleva la poutre qui bloquait un membre de l'équipage. L'eau s'infiltrait et lui mouillait les pieds. Elle poussa sur ses cuisses et ses bras pour jeter la lourde poutre de bois sur le côté. Elle tendit la main au matelot qu'elle venait de secourir. Il la prit et s'en servit pour se redresser. Sous l'œil attentif de la blonde, il testa sa jambe et sa cheville. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Il sourit à sa sauveuse._

 _« Je te remercie._

 __ Il n'y a pas de quoi, assura Clarke._

 __ Je suis Joseph, Joseph Grant. Et toi ?_

 __ Clarke Griffin._

 __ La fameuse Clarke Griffin, Commandante de la mort. Tu me vois ravi de faire ta connaissance._

 __ Tant mieux pour toi », rétorqua-t-elle._

 _Elle l'aida à sortir de la cale du navire. Mais une fois sur le pont la situation n'était pas vraiment meilleure. Les réserves de feu grégeois avaient cédée et enflammaient à présent la proue du navire. En dépit du manque de bonne volonté de la part de Joseph, Clarke le prit dans ses bras et le porta avec elle. Elle courut sur le mat abattu en travers du navire et plongea la tête la première dans les eaux sombres du fleuve._

 _Dès qu'ils parvinrent à se débattre pour remonter à la surface, Joseph indiqua un point sur la rive en disant que sa sœur devait être là. Ils nagèrent le crawl jusque-là. A peine essoufflé, mais néanmoins trempé, Clarke atteignit la rive juste derrière Joseph. Elle était restée légèrement en retrait pour surveiller qu'il ne coulait pas à cause d'une blessure qu'il lui aurait caché._

 _Elle l'entendit dire :_

 _« Slade ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?_

 __ Rose m'a dit où vous étiez, répondit l'intéressé. Mes formateurs m'ont donné l'autorisation de venir retrouver mes cousins pour un temps._

 __ En quel honneur ? S'étonna Joseph._

 __ Je vais incessamment avoir le droit de porter un foulard rouge sombre. Je serais moi aussi un instructeur. »_

 _Il n'y avait plus de doute à présent. D'ailleurs, quand Clarke se permit enfin de lever la tête de le regarder, elle reconnut immédiatement son ancien partenaire d'entrainement._

* * *

 **Clarke** dévoila une épaule. La peau était couverte par un tatouage, sous la terre et la saleté la blonde devina des motifs entrelacés. Elle déblaya encore plus, découvrit un visage droit équilibré, avec des lignes bien définies. Les contours étaient anguleux, avec un front large et une mâchoire volumineuse. La blonde remit en place une mèche brune qui s'était perdue sur ce beau front. Elle caressa l'arête du nez du clone.

« Plus jamais... je te le promets.

_ Clarke ? demanda Monty la voix vibrante d'inquiétude.

_ Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? La nargua Épiméthée.

_ Octavia… plus jamais »


	29. Watch The World Burn

Watch The World Burn

 **Robbie** , Hilary, Roan, Echo et Clarke cherchaient dans tout ce que Jasper et la blonde savaient sur leurs ennemis – A.L.I.E. comme Épiméthée – pour y trouver des faiblesses et le moyen de les exploiter. Les offensives avaient pris fin deux jours plus tôt suite à la bataille du tunnel, les pertes étaient non-négligeables et on savait se servir de cette pause à bon escient. Néanmoins, personne n'était dupe et aucun ne se reposait vraiment.

Robbie éprouvait des difficultés à se concentrer. Il s'égarait à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le tableau numérique sur lequel ils avaient affiché les informations dont ils disposaient.

Il battit des paupières pour chasser ces rêveries de sa tête. Il passa en revue ce que Clarke et Jasper savaient sur les derniers agissements d'A.L.I.E., il essaya de formuler des hypothèses logiques sur ce qu'elle pouvait être à présent. Selon sa chef, le message qu'ils avaient reçus ne venait pas d'A.L.I.E. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de sa voix. Quoi qu'une intelligence artificielle doit avoir un timbre vocal préprogrammé qu'il était aisé de reproduire. Soit l'IA avait été formaté et obéissait à Épiméthée, soit ils travaillaient ensemble. Clarke avait su que ce n'était pas A.L.I.E. dans la façon de parler, de formuler sa pensée. Mais même si Épiméthée était celui qui avait décidé ce qu'elle devait dire ou avait reproduit la voix, cela n'impliquait pas pour autant que l'intelligence artificielle soit hors de cause.

« Dis-moi Clarke, demanda Robbie, est-ce qu'Épiméthée ou quelqu'un de son entourage a les compétences pour accéder au disque dur de A.L.I.E. et le reformater ?

_ Pas que je sache, répondit la blonde. Mais malgré ce qu'il répète, il m'a menti. Il peut très bien m'avoir caché ce genre de détails.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Jasper.

_ Eh bien, vous êtes d'accord pour dire que les dernières décisions et actions ne collent pas avec le comportement habituel d'A.L.I.E. Ce qui veut dire soit qu'elle n'est plus au commande soit que ses commandes à elle, ont changés.

_ Autrement-dit, continua Clarke, soit ils travaillent ensemble de son plein gré ou pas- soit elle lui sert de second parachute.

_ De second parachute ? répéta Roan en haussant les sourcils.

_ Une astuce de génie en réalité, expliqua Robbie. Imagine que tu tentes de t'échapper d'un endroit quelconque. Si tu cours tout seul, tes ennemis n'hésiteront pas à te tuer. Alors que si tu prends un otage avec toi, leurs flèches ne voleront pas.

_ Jusque-là je te suis, confirma Roan.

_ Le second parachute sert de leurre, tu fais croire que tu vas prendre un otage. Ainsi, personne n'osera te donner un parachute abîmé de peur de tuer un innocent. Ce qui pourrait être le point faible d'Épiméthée. S'il ressent le besoin de se protéger, c'est qu'il reconnait lui-même qu'il n'est pas sauf.

_ Il est également possible que ce soit un piège ou une simple précaution. »

Robbie roula des yeux devant les réticences et la prudence excessive dont faisait preuve Clarke. D'un autre côté, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Comme d'habitude. Le leurre en lui-même pouvait être un leurre, ainsi Épiméthée les trompait en faisant croire à qu'il utilisait un stratagème dont il n'avait pas l'usage en réalité. Après cet éclat, l'entrain retomba. Robbie recommença à s'ennuyer. Il avait beau faire fonctionner son cerveau, il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir sortir se défouler, taper sur quelque chose. Il eut un peu d'espoir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Ce n'était que Raven qui demanda à Clarke si elles pouvaient parler en privé.

* * *

 **Raven** attira la jeune femme blonde à l'écart. Elle était pleine d'assurance, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait dire et dans quel ordre. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'elle se retrouve en face de la belle blonde, avant que ses yeux bleus la perturbent à ce point. A présent, Raven était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'intelligent. Elle ouvrit, puis la referma. Elle l'a rouvrit, elle essaya d'articuler quelque chose de cohérant mais échoua lamentablement.

« Raven, dit alors Clarke, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

_ Ah vraiment ?

_ Ton anti-missile à noyau froid a parfaitement bien marché, il a même limité les dégâts de la seconde explosion.

_ Ouais… l'explosion.

_ Ecoutes, ne t'en fais pour ça. Tu ne pouvais prévoir que cela arriverait. Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Ça c'est clair, je l'avais pas vu venir. »

Raven soupira doucement. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait si dur d'aborder un sujet aussi trivial. Et les souvenirs de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses doigts parcourant avec admiration son membre métallique et de son regard brûlant n'arrangeaient rien. Bellamy avait aussi été présent, et bien qu'il hante moins les pensées de Raven, ses baisers et ses caresses laissaient sur sa peau des plaies douloureuses. Comme si elle avait été marquée au fer rouge.

« Ça fait seulement deux ans que je suis revenu, continua Clarke sur un autre sujet, et j'ai la sensation que ça en fait déjà vingt.

_ Quand est-ce que tu vas réaliser que la vie était mieux avant que tu ne te mettes en tête de sauver tout le monde ? soupira Raven sans méchanceté.

_ Est-ce que tu as cessé de m'éviter pour la première fois depuis trois jours dans le seul but de me faire des reproches ? Parce que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire.

_ Ce n'était pas un reproche, assura la mécanicienne. Juste un constat. Et mes raisons de t'éviter ou de ne pas t'éviter sont d'un tout autre ordre. J'ai peur que nous nous soyons coincés dans cette boucle sexuelle insensée.

_ Eh bien, je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

_ Tu en as parlé avec Bellamy ?

_ Détends-toi, Raven. On sait tous que quand quelqu'un le dit pendant l'acte ça ne signifie pas "Je t'aime", cela signifie "J'aime avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi". »

* * *

 **Clarke** s'efforça en un regard, de faire comprendre à Raven qu'elles n'en parleraient pas. Entre autres raisons parce qu'il y avait bien plus urgent à traiter. La métisse fit oui de la tête et la laissa. Quand elle passa près de la blonde, leur main se frôlèrent et leurs doigts s'agrippèrent fugacement. Clarke regagna la pièce où son unité s'afférait. Un regard par la lucarne, vers l'extérieur, et elle se dit que ce devait être bon de simplement s'arrêter là. Et regarder le monde brûler. Cesser de se battre, d'agiter désespérément les bras comme s'ils combattaient des moulins.

Clarke se revit aux côtés de Raven juste avant que le premier missile ne soit contré par l'anti-missile à noyau froid. À cet instant, elle avait eu une vision précise de ce que serait un monde en flamme. Le fléau flamboyant ravageant tout s'était inscrit sur sa rétine. Si Raven était la dernière à lui avoir dit, Clarke n'était pas étrangère aux critiques selon lesquelles elle apporterait plus de mal que de bien. La jeune femme blonde se posait des questions. Qu'avait-elle vraiment accomplie ? La moitié des habitants d'Exodia – si ce n'était pas plus- la détestait et la voyait comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Même son cœur la lâchait. Clarke allait mourir avant la fin de cette année. Inutile de se le cacher. Alors, s'obstiner avait-il encore un sens ?

Clarke pensa à abandonner.

* * *

 _Clarke s'éclipsa avant que Slade n'ai pu la reconnaître. De toute façon, il était bien trop occupé avec sa petite réunion de famille. La blonde pensa à sa mère et à feu son père. Sa famille à elle ne lui manquait pas. C'est le fait d'avoir une famille qui lui manquait. Même en sachant qu'une famille ce n'était pas toujours le sang. C'étaient les gens dans notre vie qui nous veulent dans la leur. Ceux qui nous acceptent pour qui nous sommes et qui feraient n'importe quoi pour nous voir sourire._

 _Même en ayant cet espoir, les épreuves que Clarke avait traversées l'empêchaient d'oublier que ce sont les êtres les plus proches qui blessent le plus profondément. Elle entendit Sebastian apparaître subitement dans son dos :_

 _« Dans le temps, lui conta-t-il, j'avais une compagne qui était magnifique, comme toi. Qui me disait que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter autant... que je devais sourire plus. Elle était hyperactive et elle essayait continuellement de venir en aide aux gens autour d'elle. Elle disait que c'était sa mission. Un jour, elle a pris soin d'un enfant Terrien. Ce geste n'a pas su être apprécié par la Nation de la Glace. Ils lui ont lacéré le visage et brisés les mains. On n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour la soigner. Elle l'a pas supportée... mais je voulais juste revoir son sourire, je voulais juste qu'elle sache que je me fichais qu'elle ne soit plus aussi belle. Je lui ai dit que tous ceux qu'elle avait aidés lui étaient reconnaissants et que les autres ne lui reprocheraient pas d'être blessé._

 __Qu'as-tu fais, alors ?_

 __ Je me suis mis à la tâche, j'ai cherché comment la sauver... c'était ma mission, j'étais devenu un peu plus comme elle. J'en ai eu des accès de rage, de désespoir et de violence. Et tu sais... je lui ai donné l'envie de vomir. Et elle est morte... Mais maintenant je vois le bon côté. Maintenant je sais pourquoi me battre._

 __ Je crois que ce ne sont que des illusions. Il n'y a rien de tel, aucune de ces "missions". Ici-bas, soit on meurt en héros, soit on survit et on doit endosser le rôle du méchant. Le monde est cruel. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, j'ai contribué à le rendre ainsi._

 __ Wanheda, comprit Sebastian. C'est amusant de voir comment tu as évolué de celle qui disait que la vie devait être plus que de la survie à la femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est à force d'être repoussée et laisser derrière encore et encore ? Tu as perdu la foi en ceux qui ne croient plus en toi ?_

 __ Juste pour une fois, je veux que quelqu'un ait peur de me perdre. Juste pour une fois, je veux qu'ils reconnaissent qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Peut-être alors que je les sauverais… ou peut-être pas._

 __ La colère décuple ta puissance mais si tu la laisses te dominer, elle va te détruire._

 __ J'ai essayé d'être la gentille, mais j'ai déjà bien trop de sang sur la main. Plus que je ne pourrais me le pardonner. J'aimerais les voir morts, tous sans exception. Ceux qui se sont opposés à moi, ceux qui n'ont pas voulu de la paix._

 __ Non, répondit Sebastian en haussant la voix. Si tu cèdes tu deviendras comme eux. Tu as le droit de perdre espoir, c'est humain, mais ne perd jamais de vue ta mission. Nous ne sommes pas là pour la vengeance ou la justice. Nous sommes là pour la paix. Pense à ton peuple, il a besoin de toi._

 __ Mon peuple m'a abandonné. Parfois, je veux juste voir le monde brûler._

 __ Et qu'y gagneras-tu, hein ? Que te rapporteras cet accès de démence ? Rien à part des remords et de la solitude._

 __ D'après ce que tu m'as dit tu es la pire personne pour donner ce genre de sermon ! Il ne s'agit pas de gagner ! Il s'agit de faire passer un message_ _. »_

* * *

 **Épiméthée** se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos, presque au garde-à-vous. Son regard calculateur plongé dans les yeux sans émotion de l'intelligence artificielle au corps de femme. Il avait laissé le clone d'Octavia auprès de Clarke. Il ne faudrait pas plus d'une semaine pour que l'expérience de Costia pousse la blonde à prendre une décision catastrophique. Ce n'était plus l'amie, la sœur ou la femme qu'ils avaient connues. Si la plupart des clones finit par retrouver la mémoire – à cause de la maturation des neurones et du renouvellement des connexions – celui-ci n'en ferait rien. En lieu et place de la conscience, ce double génétique avait reçu une puce particulière.

Le clone d'Octavia Blake était en réalité A.L.I.E. 2.0.

L'enveloppe corporelle de la femme en robe rouge qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était rien d'autre que le réceptacle d'une arme révolue. Une relique du passé. Tout juste bonne à prêter sa voix.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, déclara-t-il.

_ Oui, répondit mécaniquement A.L.I.E., protocole 2-16. Autodestruction enclenchée.

_ Bien. Passons à la phase suivante, Clarke Griffin doit mourir. Des objections, Costia ?

_ Je ne réponds plus à ce nom-là.

_ Pour moi si, répondit Épiméthée avec un sourire en coin. Et certainement pour elle aussi.

_ Clarke a emprunté la mauvaise route. Sa paix n'en ait pas une. Elle ne fait pas la différence entre sauver le monde et le détruire. Même si je crois savoir d'où, ou plutôt de qui, elle tire cette confusion, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

_ Tu penses que je suis responsable de ce qu'elle est devenue ? demanda Épiméthée.

_ Je crois que tu es trop proche d'elle pour l'avoir réalisé. Elle t'a changé autant que tu l'as changé. Clarke est devenue une idéaliste quand elle a fait de toi un homme froid, un tueur calculateur. Tu as pris au moins autant de vie qu'elle et peu importe que tu serves un plus grand but ou que notre mission soit juste. Tu as changé, elle t'a changé. Tu n'es plus l'homme que ton équipage admirait, les gens continuent de te suivre parce qu'ils savent que tu as raison.

_ Me verrais-tu à présent comme un mal nécessaire ? Tu n'aimes pas celui que je suis mais tu reconnais que ma mission, notre croisade est juste. Et malgré ce que tu dis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre que tu aimes encore Clarke. Tu l'as gratifie injustement du terme d'idéaliste sauf qu'elle n'est pas ouverte à quoi que ce soit. Elle cherche à imposer sa vision et tend à tuer tous les obstacles au fonctionnement de son système. Clarke Griffin est une terroriste, une dictatrice.

* * *

 _Épiméthée ne tenta pas de rattraper la blonde qui s'en allait. Il espérait néanmoins que son cœur s'apaise et qu'elle revienne à la raison. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter pour Clarke Griffin. Daemon, l'usurpateur guidait l'étoile rouge sur un chemin dangereux. Si leur généticien – Stevens –parvenait à créer l'armée de super soldat que souhaitait Daemon, l'équipage d'Épiméthée ferait pâle figure en comparaison. Qui plus est, ils ne se montraient pas très regardants sur leurs cobayes. Sebastian les savait capable de tuer femme et enfant, de commettre un génocide ne serait-ce que pour obtenir un seul soldat aussi fort que Clarke. Et sans doute avec les mêmes effets secondaires._

 _Épiméthée entrevoyait une solution, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Avec un peu de chance, ses contacts accepteraient de lui arranger une entrevue avec les Pères et la Mère du Peuple Sans Nom. Après tout, le sérum miracle était issu de leur culture et leur rituel. S'il parvenait à obtenir leur soutient, ne serait-ce que petite troupe de foulard noir, il pourrait renverser la situation. Les soldats formaient là-bas étaient cruels, froids, incroyablement meurtrier, quasiment inarrêtable mais également d'excellent pisteur. En dépit du changement radical de terrain, le Peuple Sans Nom avait la possibilité de tout changer._

 _« Monsieur Érèbe ! cria-t-il._

 __ Qu'y a-t-il mon capitaine ? répondit le second en accourant._

 __ Trouvez-moi le navire en meilleur état, nous devons faire voile vers l'autre continent._

 __ Même le moins abîmé de nos navires va demander du temps avant d'être à nouveau mis à flot en toute sécurité. La coque a été endommagée et le mat a été partiellement calciné. Nous pourrions utiliser le mat d'un autre navire resté à l'abri des flammes suffisamment longtemps. Mais la coque aura toujours besoin d'être réparée._

 __ Faites ce que pouvez, monsieur Érèbe. Prévenez-moi quand nous pourront partir._

 __ Bien, mon capitaine. Mon capitaine ?_

 __ Oui ?_

 __ Si je me puis permettre, j'aimerais savoir ce que nous allons chercher sur l'autre continent. Les embarcadiers du désert ne nous ont pas envoyé de message. Alors qu'elle est la raison de notre voyage ?_

 __ Une armée, assura Sebastian. Et nous ne reviendrons pas sans, c'est une promesse. Nous ne resterons pas sans défense à regarder le monde partir en cendre. »_

* * *

 **Monty** s'assit à coté de Bellamy et de Raven. Ils se turent aussitôt dès qu'il les rejoignit, il devina alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler de ce qu'il avait surpris trois jours plus tôt. Il dissimula un petit sourire devant leur embarras évident.

« Monty, avertit Bellamy, si tu parles de ça… je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

_ Okay, je m'en vais.

_ Non reste, le retint Raven, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Bellamy voulait te parler de toute façon.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui, reprit Bellamy. Pour faire simple, j'ai demandé à Raven de voir si son anti-froid pour missile pouvait servir à neutraliser d'autres choses. Tu vois, d'une manière plus générale.

_ Quel est mon rôle dans cette affaire ?

_ Clarke et Jasper ont passés du temps avec A.L.I.E. et Épiméthée, ils se connaissent. Ils connaissent la façon de penser, les armes que nous avons. On ne peut pas les surprendre comme ça. Par mesure de sécurité, on va considérer que tout ce que Jasper et Clarke savent nos ennemis le savent. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire des armes chimiques. Nous devons nous diversifier.

_ Sans rien dire ni Jasper ni à Clarke ? s'assura Monty. On va travailler là-dessus en secret et il y a de fortes chances que ça ne marche pas. J'ai tout compris ?

_ Oui. Tu es partant ?

_ Évidemment. »


	30. Agressive Expansion

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

 **aujourd'hui se clôture le deuxième opus de Deathstroke. Faites attention, deux chapitres seront publiés et ceci est le premier des deux.**

* * *

Agressive Expansion

Jour 1

 **Jasper** tenait un conseil réduit avec Abby et Bellamy. Il avait pris cette décision parce qu'il croyait que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos. Abigail Griffin parut sincèrement surprise d'entendre de telles choses, mais elle finit par admettre que ce devait être normal pour quiconque ayant un minimum de pouvoir. Bellamy, quant à lui, ne releva pas la chose et se contenta de proposer que l'on réfléchisse calmement. Qui pouvait être à l'origine de ces affaires mystérieuses, représentaient-elles une menace ?

« Tu penses donc que l'on puisse intriguer sans vouloir renverser le pouvoir en place ? S'il s'agissait d'aider notre peuple, pourquoi faire des messes basses ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Bellamy. Pas encore, mais ils ont certainement leurs raisons.

_ Ne prenons pas trop de risque, dit Abby. Nous savons tous les trois à quelle vitesse les choses peuvent dégénérer. Surtout en ces temps troublés.

_ Sur qui se portent tes soupçons ? soupira Bellamy en regardant Jasper.

_ Les sympathisants de Pike que nous avons libéré. Je ne pense pas qu'il voit ce geste comme de la clémence, ni même de la justice. J'ai entendu dire que certains ont toujours mon élection en travers de la gorge.

_ On ne peut pas leur reprocher de faire partager leur opinion, déclara Bellamy. C'est un droit qui a toujours été reconnu.

_ Une liberté qui a des limites, lui répondit Abby, la diffamation, l'injure et la provocation à la haine.

_ Et personne n'a fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse rentrer dans cette liste, j'en suis sûr, affirma sèchement Jasper. J'ai besoin que… »

Jasper s'interrompit. La rumeur du monde extérieur devint un brouhaha trop présent. Il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le bruit se rapprocha, il entendit des voix, des protestations et un bruit sourd. Comme si quelqu'un venait d'être frappé. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et deux personnes en tenues de combat orange et noir entrèrent. L'un d'eux tenait à bout de bras, un garde d'Exodia inconscient.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? s'exclama Jasper. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ J'ai un message à vous transmettre, dit l'un des membres de l'unité Deathstroke. De la part de notre chef.

_ Clarke ? Que me veut-t-elle ?

_ Rien. Elle tenait simplement à ce que vous sachiez que vous êtes dès aujourd'hui destitué de vos titre et de votre rang. Deathstroke prend le contrôle d'Exodia.

_ Quoi ? sursautèrent simultanément Abby et Bellamy.

_ Pour qui se prend-elle ? continua Jasper. Y a-t-il une quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle ait à me dire ?

_ Devant l'inutilité et le coût des récentes batailles, Clarke a constaté qu'elle est la seule en état de faire ce qui s'impose.

_ Quelle arrogance !

_ Veuillez-nous suivre sans résister, demanda le deuxième membre de l'unité Deathstroke. Il est préférable pour tout le monde qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement. »

* * *

 **Clarke** fit une déclaration officielle. Entourée de ce qu'il restait de son escouade de la mort dans leur armure haute en couleur. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une robe gris claire, coupé au-dessus du genou mais longue sur le côté droit. Par-dessus, elle avait un corsage doré marbré de rouge qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Ses cheveux blonds - redevenus long depuis son retour deux ans plus tôt- avaient été tressés et soigneusement coiffés. Elle avait également maquillée ses yeux, de longs traits jusqu'à ses tempes. À la fois élégant et majestueux.

Clarke avait l'air d'une reine, la posture d'une impératrice mais l'attitude d'une dictatrice. Sous les yeux de tous, elle s'autoproclama Chancelière. Elle s'appropria officiellement le titre de Wanheda, Commandante de la mort. Sans même fléchir ou cligner des yeux, la jeune femme s'octroya également un pouvoir quasi-absolu. Quand elle finit de parler, elle fit demi-tour en ignorant les cris. Des sympathisants de Pike voulurent l'agresser. Ils furent sévèrement corrigés par Echo et Roan.

Clarke fut abordée dans le couloir par Abby et Bellamy. Tous deux passablement effarés et furieux de ce que venait de faire la jeune femme blonde. Elle vit leur bouche s'ouvrir, entendit les premiers mots sortirent. Mais elle ne chercha pas à les comprendre, elle les congédia d'un geste de la main. En continuant son chemin, elle vit du coin de l'œil sa mère et Bellamy bouche bée, elle ne ressentit rien. Pas de culpabilité, pas de joie à l'idée de les dominer ainsi.

* * *

Jour 2

 **Raven** faisait les cents pas dans l'atelier en attendant Clarke. La nouvelle Chancelière l'avait convoquée un jour seulement après sa prise de pouvoir. La seule information que la mécanicienne avait était que Clarke voulait parler de son travail. Quand finalement elle arriva, Clarke avait le visage fermé. Elle ne portait plus ni maquillage ni beaux habits, ses cheveux dévalaient sur ses épaules en toute liberté. Après le spectacle d'hier, Raven eut l'impression qu'elle était bien plus humaine. Un écho de sa beauté presque inhumaine passait encore sur son visage quand son œil se posa sur la métisse.

« J'ai besoin de toi.

_ Ouais, demande moi ce que tu veux et j'obéirais ! Tu joues peut-être l'impératrice devant les autres mais je ne suis pas à tes ordres !

_ Quel est le problème ? demanda patiemment Clarke.

_ Il y en pas, maugréa Raven.

_ Dans ce cas, rends-moi service et mets-toi au travail. Je veux que tu finisses la tâche que Bellamy t'a donnée. Après quoi…

_ Faisons un marché, la coupa la métisse. Je te viens en aide et tu acceptes de parler avec moi de ce qui me plait. Il faut qu'on en parle, Clarke. Ce n'est pas sain de garder ça enfoui ainsi, de le refouler.

_ D'accord, répondit l'intéressée en haussant les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant pour les plans de Bellamy mais je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre. De toute façon c'est trop tard.

_ J'ai aussi besoin d'un nouvel œil. Tu voulais parler de ce qui s'est passé entre toi, moi et Bellamy, non ?

_ Tu réalises qu'un œil représente en tout autre niveau de complexité qu'un bras ou une jambe ? Oui, de quoi d'autre ?

_ J'ai toute confiance en tes capacités, répondit Clarke.

_ Et pour ce qui est arrivé entre nous trois ? »

La blonde s'approcha de Raven posa ses mains sur la taille de la métisse et l'embrassa. Elle déposa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Raven pendant une poignée de secondes avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter l'atelier.

* * *

Jour 5

 **Épiméthée** leva sa nouvelle armée de clone selon les indications que lui avait transmises A.L.I.E. 2.0.

Sans surprise, les proches d'Octavia faisaient tous les efforts pour qu'elle s'adapte à leur vie et pour se persuader que ce clone était leur chère disparue. Épiméthée avait dû écouter, avec un sourire en coin, combien il était complexe pour une intelligence artificielle de prétendre avoir un instinct maternel. Néanmoins, cet incident de parcours donna à Épiméthée un endroit où frapper. Si A.L.I.E. revenait auprès de lui avec le gamin, Clarke, Jasper et leurs amis en seraient tout retournés.

Il songea sérieusement à rappeler A.L.I.E. auprès de lui d'ici à deux jours. Dans le même temps, il se mettrait en marche afin que la rencontre ait lieu à mi-chemin. S'il avait avec lui l'enfant, il avait le cœur des leaders. Bien qu'il ait entendu parler du mouvement de Clarke. Épiméthée ne doutait pas du pouvoir dont disposait encore Jasper et ses conseillers. Par ailleurs, Bellamy s'était confié à sa petite sœur sur beaucoup de chose. Il ne serait pas surpris quoi qu'il arrive.

Costia l'attendait dans le couloir, assise contre un mur. Elle le suivit lorsqu'il descendit les étages du bâtiment Colbert.

« Est-ce que l'on se met en mouvement, Sebastian.

_ Oui, très bientôt. Sais-tu où est Monsieur Érèbe ? Il me reste encore une ou deux affaires à régler avant que nous puissions passer à l'action.

_ Certainement avec son équipe à l'hôtel des ministres. Pour quelle ligne d'attaque optons-nous ?

_ On les faits sortir. Clarke va mordre et entraînera son unité ainsi qu'une poignée de ses amis. Au vu des dissensions ils vont soit se séparer soit se gêner. Une partie de nos troupes les contourne et compose la première vague. On simule une prise en revers et ça détourne leur attention. L'autre partie des troupes localise une ouverture dans leur défense et la charge. Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre et en intellect, tout ira bien. »

* * *

 _Épiméthée occupa le temps qu'il avait avant que la coque du bateau soit réparée en s'entraînant. Il pratiqua ses réflexes et son style de combat en compagnie de Slade. Apparemment il était lié à deux des matelots de Sebastian. L'homme se révéla être un partenaire d'entrainement redoutable et challengeant. C'est pourquoi Épiméthée ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que ses talents venaient de son entraînement par le Peuple Sans Nom._

 _Slade proposa l'entrainement suivant. En disposant trois carcasses sur des cordes tendues et a une distance de quinze mètres, il défia son partenaire sur la précision. Il lui donna le choix des armes, couteaux ou arc. Épiméthée choisit le tir à l'arc et laissa la main à Slade. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air goguenard avant d'encocher une flèche. Il tira sans même regarder la cible et atteint la carcasse de cervidé. Répondant comme il fallait à la provocation, Épiméthée envoya sa propre flèche se ficher juste en dessous._

 _Ils se retournèrent en entendant derrière eux, le bruit du métal signifiant que d'autres membres de l'équipage s'entraînaient au combat. Prit par le jeu, Slade encocha une nouvelle flèche. Son tir fila entre les armes d'entraînements qui s'entrechoquaient et alla se planter dans un bouclier de bois. Les équipiers d'Épiméthée se séparèrent. Ils lancèrent des regards amusés et intéressé aux deux autres hommes. Sebastian leva un sourcil en regardant Slade qui lui répondit par un signe de la tête affirmatif. Ils prirent chacun une arme de combat rapproché. L'un une épée, l'autre une hache et ils entrèrent dans l'arène._

 _Épiméthée commença par quelques passes d'armes avec l'un de ses hommes. Dès l'instant où il le força à se baisser pour esquiver un coup circulaire, il prit l'avantage. Le guerrier se défendit encore plus férocement mais finit avec la lame d'Épiméthée sous la gorge. Il échappa à l'étreinte de son capitaine en le frappant du coude dans les côtes. Il tourna sur lui-même en mettant de la distance entre eux. L'instinct de Sebastian lui permit d'éviter la hache de l'adversaire de Slade qui lui sauta de la main et s'envola._

 _Les quatre hommes se tournèrent et cherchèrent la hache des yeux. Elle avait été rattrapée en plein vol par la main habile de Clarke Griffin._

* * *

Jour 8

 **Clarke** était parvenue à ce que les clones qu'Épiméthée avait abandonné ici soient sortis du tunnel et amené à l'intérieur de camp. Malheureusement en dépit de son statut de Chancelière et de Commandante de la mort, certaines personnes lui tenaient encore tête. Parmi elles, sa mère Abby qui n'accepta que les doubles génétiques soient déterrés à la seule condition qu'elle dispose elle-même des corps. Clarke lui concéda, sachant reconnaître les batailles inutiles. Qui plus est, la blonde pourrait retrouver les clones plus tard, peu importait où et sous quelle protection Abby les avait gardés.

Clarke ordonna à Robbie de mener les recherches pour elle. Parmi l'unité Deathstroke il était celui qui savait le plus se faire apprécier et qui pouvait encore circuler sans attirer des regards allant de suspicieux à haineux. Il lui rapporta qu'Abby avait entreposé les clones dans une salle souterraine. Un bunker secret creusé pendant les cinq ans d'absence de Clarke.

« Ils avaient un refuge tout près et personne n'a rien dit lors de la crise des missiles ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

_ De ce que je sais, Jasper allait en parler mais comme toi ainsi que Bellamy et Monty avaient d'ores et déjà trouvé une solution secondaire. Le conseil a voté pour qu'il se taise.

_ Mais ils le gardent tout de même secret… bon, quoi d'autre ?

_ On y accède en descendant un escalier. Un escalier protégé par une porte à verrou magnétique.

_ Et pour l'ouvrir ?

_ Il te faut la bonne main. Mais j'imagine que tu ne vas traîner ta mère dans les couloirs du bâtiment pour aller ouvrir la porte.

_ Il y a peu de chance en effet. Surtout qu'il y a fort à parier que ce n'est pas son empreinte qui ouvre la porte. L'idéal aurait été de prendre un individu lambda et de le tuer puis de lui détruire les mains. Mais ma mère n'a ni l'esprit d'un stratège ni le cœur suffisamment dur. Ce doit plutôt être Jasper ou Bellamy. Peut-être Monty, je crois qu'elle a confiance en lui.

_ On les kidnappe tous, suggéra Elyas.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, abruti, le corrigea violement Hilary.

_ Quelle est la sécurité en cas de panne ou de défection du système ? voulu savoir Clarke.

_ C'est sans doute la partie la moins performante », expliqua Robbie.

* * *

 _Clarke fusilla du regard les deux imbéciles heureux qu'étaient_ _Épiméthée et Slade. Elle ne manqua de constater l'expression de stupeur qui anima le visage de ce dernier. La jeune femme_ _ajusta sa prise sur la hache. Elle soupesa l'arme, elle lui convenait. Elle se lança sur eux, non pas pour s'entraîner mais pour leur donner une leçon. Ce ne fut pas un problème avec le Mirakuru arpentant son réseau sanguin._

 _Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir de les corriger car le second – Monsieur Érèbe – vint les interrompre. Il déclara qu'un des navires était prêt à partir pour l'autre continent. Sans poser de question ni demander de permission, Clarke décida qu'elle ferait partie du voyage. Slade fut lui aussi convié, pour "des raisons diplomatiques et afin de faciliter la discussion " selon Épiméthée. La jeune femme blonde soupira mais ne trouva aucune raison valable de rejeter sa présence._

 _Le trajet dura environ une semaine. Sept jours pendant lesquels Slade continua à entraîner qui voulait bien lui et Clarke ne parlèrent pas ou simplement un petit mot. Slade affirmant encore et encore son désir de communiquer et la blonde l'envoyant balader encore et encore. Sept nuits pendant lesquelles Clarke prit le partit de méditer plutôt que de dormir. Elle rêva les yeux grands ouverts, elle eut des visions d'un monde partant en flamme. Elle comprit qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas le monde qui explosait, mais sa propre tête. Clarke pensa ensuite aux nombreux cadavres qui marquerait son passage si elle voulait s'occuper des noms de la liste._

 _Arrivé sur l'autre continent, le navire et ses passagers furent accueillis par des embarcadiers portant des tuniques et des foulards. Le Peuple Sans Nom. Clarke éprouva un sentiment de regret. Autant des temps passés que d'être revenus dans ces lieux devenus lointains, auxquels elle n'associait que le passé. Ce fut comme si elle faisait marche arrière. Clarke détesta cela._

 _« Un problème ? demanda Slade dans une énième tentative._

 __ J'aurais souhaité ne jamais revenir ici, répondit Clarke sans réfléchir. J'ai l'impression de régresser. Pourquoi est-ce que Épi… Sebastian nous ramène-t-il ici ?_

 __ Peut-être qu'il est lassé de toi, essaya de plaisanter Slade._

 __ Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je refuse de te parler, rétorqua Clarke._

 __ Il vient chercher une armée, lâcha-t-il finalement, notre armée. »_

* * *

Jour 9

 **Clarke** se rendit à l'atelier en espérant que Raven n'y serait pas. La conversion de l'anti-missile à noyau froid avait été presque terminée. Presque, devrait suffire. La jeune femme blonde activa l'appareil ce qui généra une impulsion électromagnétique. Elle tourna sur elle-même, elle balaya des yeux l'atelier et constata que tous les appareils avaient été désactivés. Il devait en être de même pour l'infirmerie, la salle du conseil et bien sûr le verrou sur une certaine porte.

Clarke se repéra grâce aux indications que lui avait données Robbie. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte menant à l'escalier, la blonde retint son souffle et poussa le battant. Tout se déroula comme elle l'espérait, la porte s'ouvrit simplement. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de sécurité. Elle descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et pénétra dans le bunker secret. Là, elle tomba nez à nez avec sept clones en piteux états. Clarke estima leur état en un clin d'œil, elle sélectionna celui qui semblait être le meilleur sujet.

La blonde sortit de sa poche un kit de transfusion sanguine. Elle en planta une extrémité dans sa veine basilique au creux du coude et planta la deuxième extrémité dans le bras du clone. Elle attendit avec impatience et curiosité que la transfusion soit complète. Après quoi, Clarke s'assit simplement, dos au mur, jusqu'à ce que le clone test se réveille.


	31. Introduce A Little Anarchy

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

 **aujourd'hui se clôture le deuxième opus de Deathstroke. Faites attention, deux chapitres seront publiés et ceci est le numéro deux.**

* * *

Introduce A Little Anarchy

Jour 9

 **Raven** jura entre ses dents quand ses implants faiblirent momentanément, elle comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas un défaut dans la conception. Bien au contraire, ses membres mécaniques avaient subi une impulsion électromagnétique qui aurait dû neutraliser la totalité des appareils d'Exodia. Mais le travail de Raven avait immédiatement redémarré. Elle laissa sa fierté de côté et commença à investiguer.

La première chose qu'elle vérifia fut son atelier et l'état de son atelier et de ses affaires. Son ordinateur était complètement à plat, elle reconnecta tous les ports et lança un reboot de la machine. Toutes les ressources et les informations utiles avaient été sauvegardées par ses soins sur dix disques durs externes. Raven, prit ensuite la direction de l'infirmerie afin de voir comment Abby gérait les conséquences de l'impulsion électromagnétique. A mi-chemin, elle lui rentra presque dedans.

« Raven !

_ Abby, j'allais justement te voir.

_ Ah oui ? Moi aussi, il y a eu un problème…

_ Je sais, répondit aussitôt la mécanicienne. J'étais en train de faire quelques réglages sur… sur quelque chose et j'ai accidentellement provoqué une impulsion électromagnétique qui a grillé et neutralisé la plupart des systèmes électroniques du complexe.

_ Grillé ? répéta Abby

_ Hein ? Non, ça ira. J'ai réussis à redémarrer mes appareils et ils étaient à l'épicentre de l'impulsion. »

Raven continua son tour d'Exodia cette fois-ci en compagnie d'Abby. Finalement, elle fut informée de l'existence d'un bunker secret. Une pièce souterraine qui avait conçue pour contenir des noyaux nucléaire instable. Quand la mécanicienne voulut savoir qui avait eu cette idée de génie, elle n'obtint pas d'autre réponse qu'un regard embêté. Elle craignait de trop bien comprendre ainsi elle choisit d'ignorer temporairement ce sentiment. Au lieu de s'en préoccuper elle suivit Abby jusqu'à la pièce secrète.

Elles trouvèrent la porte ouverte, ce qui inquiéta considérablement Abby. Raven n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que voulait dire Abigail en disant qu'elle espérait que rien n'en était sorti. La métisse la laissa passer devant. Elles dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à une pièce où on avait disposé sept corps abîmés que Raven reconnu comme étant des clones. Les sept clones étaient étendus en cercle autour d'une femme blonde. Elle était debout, au centre du cercle, et regardait avec attention le clone d'un puissant guerrier Terrien.

« Oh, bon sang ! »

Raven laissa échapper une exclamation en réalisant ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Sans sursauter, la blonde sembla remarquer leur présence et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle se tourna à peine, ne permettant à Raven de voir qu'un peu de peau et un œil entre les mèches blondes. Ce fut suffisant pour glacer son sang, ces pires craintes venaient d'être confirmées. Car elle venait de voir un œil blanc et une paupière ravagée par des tissus cicatriciels.

Clarke Griffin ne faisait plus les choses dans les clous. Elle passait de coup d'état et d'expansion agressive à la création du chaos. La Commandante de la Mort s'apprêtait à tout faire pour mériter son titre stupide.

« Maman, Raven… ne touchez à rien, s'il vous plait.

_ Il y avait une raison si j'ai placé ces aberrations médicales hors de ta portée, Clarke ! s'exclama Abby.

_ Penses-tu vraiment que tu as les compétences pour placer quelque chose hors de ma portée ? C'est amusant. Mais j'ai besoin d'eux, il faut que je sache si ça fonctionne.

_ Quoi que tu espères en faire, ce n'est pas sain. C'est contre nature et je ne peux pas croire que ma propre fille se livre à ce genre d'expérience.

_ N'est-ce pas que tu as dit à Raven ? Et pourtant… »

En disant cela, Clarke pointa la mécanicienne du doigt. Raven se mordit la lèvre, Abby baissa les yeux. La blonde marquait un point, même si voir ses sourcils se lever avec autant de satisfaction. Raven s'apprêtait à protester avec toute la répartie qu'elle avait en réserve. Mais elle fut interrompue par un gémissement. Le Terrien que Clarke regardait plutôt s'assit et se plaignit en trigedasleng.

* * *

Jour 11

 **Clarke** avait enfin sa petite armée de clone drogué avec son propre sang. Elle se moquait bien de s'être affaiblie durant le processus car tout allait changer et elle aurait largement le temps de reprendre des forces lorsque Deathstroke aura écrasé Épiméthée et ses clones à l'esprit trouble. Elle en choisit cinq sur sept. Elle les fit enfiler l'armure de l'escouade Deathstroke. Sous leur masque, Épiméthée ne verrait pas que ce n'était pas les véritables guerriers qu'il affrontait.

Elle se rendait à la salle du conseil afin d'exposer son plan à son unité quand elle fut plaquée contre un mur par Lincoln. Clarke aurait pu se dégager aisément et mettre l'amant d'Octavia au tapis. Mais elle voulait comprendre. Qu'est-ce que lui reprochait Lincoln ?

« C'est de ta faute ! s'écria-t-il. Il les a pris à cause de ce que tu as fait.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles, articula la blonde.

_ Octavia et notre enfant ! Ils ont disparus. Épiméthée a laissé un mot.

_ Ce n'est pas Octavia, lui rappela-t-elle sans douceur. Peu importe à quel point toi ou moi voulons y croire ce n'est pas elle.

_ Ne rejettes pas la faute sur elle, ce sont tes erreurs qui ont causés ça.

_ Lincoln, c'est un clone ! Un clone qui n'a connu que la froideur des laboratoires et nous l'avons ramené et presque noyé dans notre monde et dans celui de la vrai Octavia. Elle a simplement eu peur et c'est enfuit. Si nous la retrouvons et l'apaisons tout reviendra comme avant. Peut-être même qu'elle fera demi-tour d'elle-même.

_ Non, elle n'aurait pas pris l'enfant avec elle.

_ J'ai déjà vu des clones réagir à des stimuli émotionnels. C'est peut-être ce qu'est votre fils pour elle. Et maintenant, si tu ne me relâche pas sur le champ je te promets que je te brise la nuque. »

Lincoln s'éloigna. Clarke le frappa tout de même. Et si le clone était retourné auprès d'Épiméthée ? Non pas par trahison, mais parce qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un foyer. Si Octavia n'était pas partie depuis trop longtemps, il était possible de se servir de sa piste pour trouver Épiméthée. Ensuite, elle pourrait la ramener à Exodia et réparer au mieux les torts qu'elle avait causé à Octavia.

* * *

 _Clarke était particulièrement mal à l'aise et certainement pas heureuse de se retrouver face aux Pères et à la Mère du Peuple Sans Nom. La jeune femme blonde sentait les regards sur sa nuque. Pendant que Slade était accueilli à bras ouvert que les négociations de Sebastian se déroulaient sans problème, Clarke pouvait se taire et faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Malheureusement, le temps de l'inspection de l'armée été arrivée. La blonde avait été conviée à rester là en attendant._

 _«Tu dois repartir avec le passeur et son armée, déclara un des Pères._

 __ Est-ce une façon de me dire que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici ?_

 __ Nous t'avons recueilli. Nous t'avons entraîné. Nous t'avons rendu plus forte. Et tu as fui. Tu as refusé notre cadeau. Si tu remets les pieds dans notre campement, tu seras considérée comme une traîtresse. Et tu seras éliminée._

 __ Je n'ai pas refusé quoi que ce soit, j'ai tué pour vous. J'ai versé le sang de mes amis pour notre peuple._

 __ Ce n'est plus ton peuple, répondit la Mère. Si tel était encore le cas, nous parlerions à Ariha et non pas à Clarke. Je te prie de ne croire rien de ce que ton arrogance te dit. Tu ne pourras rien contre les assassins que nous t'enverrons. »_

 _Épiméthée et son armée revinrent, à leur tête il avait un air triomphant que Clarke ne lui connaissait pas. Il l'informa de la décision de Slade de rester ici et lui dit qu'il n'attendait plus qu'elle pour mettre les voiles. La jeune femme blonde le remercia d'un signe de tête. Épiméthée savait certainement combien être ici était éprouvant pour elle. Néanmoins, elle lui apprit qu'elle les rejoindrait dans peu de temps._

 _De nouveau seule avec les Pères et Mère du Peuple Sans Nom, Clarke leur fit face avec fierté et colère. Déterminée à leur prouver que le Mirakuru qui coulait dans ses veines valait cent fois mieux que la meurtrière qu'ils voulaient faire d'elle. Elle s'empara de ses deux épées et abattit les deux Pères avant que ceux-ci n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit. Lentement, elle se tourna vers la Mère qui l'avait menacée. Elle croisa ses lames sous sa gorge, et comme un ciseau qu'on referme. Clarke lui fit sauter la tête. Le sang coula et gicla, tâcha ses bottes et sa veste comme pour souligner davantage l'ironie de la situation._

* * *

Jour 14

 **Épiméthée** caressait la tête de l'enfant. Il était assis sur une chaise de camp en toile, le petit Octave posé sagement sur ses genoux regardait d'un air passionné les hommes d'Épiméthée se mouvoir avec organisation et coordination dans le campement militaire. Depuis le jour précédent, la troupe avait atteint la moitié du parcours de la ville lumière à Exodia. A partir de ce point, il comptait attendre que viennent à lui ces ennemis.

« Capitaine, l'appela-t-on.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Érèbe ?

_ Trois véhicules motorisés ont été signalés aux abords du camp. Ils seraient accompagnés d'autres combattants à cheval.

_ À quel distance sont-ils ?

_ Moins d'un kilomètre, mon capitaine.

_ Très bien. »

Il se leva, confia Octave au clone de sa mère et sortit attendre ses invités. Il fit un signe de têtes à ses hommes les plus proches de lui. Le message passa et bientôt, tous les combattants furent prêts. Ils se mirent en position comme il avait prévu. Dissimulant la moitié des effectifs tandis que l'autre se préparait à prendre les assaillants à revers. Épiméthée fut le seul à être visible lorsqu'ils descendirent de leur monture et sortirent de leur véhicule. Il compta six individus portant l'armure orange et noir caractéristique de l'escouade Deathstroke. Apparemment, ils n'avaient souhaité remplacé celui qu'il avait exécuté.

Faisant preuve d'une impatience remarquable, le meneur de l'unité Deathstroke – ce devait être Clarke- fonça tête baissé et attaqua Épiméthée. Elle le frappa de ces deux lames, il contra avec sa lance. Il esquiva une botte destinée à le priver de sa tête et lui décocha un crochet en pleine mâchoire en se relevant. Épiméthée sentit les vibrations qui remontèrent jusqu'à son coude, il vit la tête de la guerrière être violement projeté en arrière. Elle se figea et Épiméthée comprit. C'était un leurre, avec sa force Clarke aurait encaissé le coup sans cligner. Il prit l'arme à feu à la ceinture de l'usurpatrice, arracha le casque et tira une balle dans le crâne de la Terrienne Echo.

Il se douta également que le reste du groupe portant les armures bicolores n'étaient que des imposteurs. Une tromperie de Clarke – encore une. Des coups de feu retentirent et Épiméthée plongea pour se mettre à couvert. Mêmes les soldats miracles n'étaient pas immunisés contre les balles, alors lui ne prendrais aucun risque même avec une veste en kevlar. L'affrontement tourna en fusillade.

Épiméthée jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus sa couverture. Il avisa un homme portant une veste bleu marine de garde en train de mitrailler un clone d'un ancien camarade en pleine poitrine. De là où il était, Épiméthée vit le choc se peindre sur son visage. Au lieu de le prendre en pitié ou de faire preuve de compassion, Épiméthée se leva et tira. Cinq balles d'une précision incroyable : une dans la trachée, une dans l'estomac, une dans le poumon d'un de ses amis venant le défendre, une dans la rotule d'un des Deathstroke et une dans le canon de ce même type.

L'arme explosa. Et peu de temps après l'un des clones eu la brillante idée de balancer une grenade sur les véhicules de Clarke et de ses amis. Les moteurs explosèrent, les munitions illuminèrent le ciel comme des feux d'artifices. Les chevaux éclatèrent en morceaux, l'un deux – une cuisse d'alezan- atterrit juste à côté d'Épiméthée.

* * *

 _Épiméthée se tenait fièrement debout sur la proue de son navire, sa capuche rabattue sur ses yeux, sa lance dans la main. C'était en quelque sorte son totem. Un totem d'hast avec une hampe en wengé et un fer luisant au soleil. Un totem qu'il garda en main tout le temps que dura le trajet, puis tout le temps qu'il leur fallut pour rejoindre la station de métro abandonné où l'étoile rouge était d'après les dires de Clarke._

 _Seulement deux membres du groupuscule étaient présents. Le premier mourut rapidement, une lance en travers de la gorge, il se noya dans son sang. Le second tomba sous les coups d'un foulard rouge. Bien qu'il fut un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir écraser l'ensemble de ces ennemis en un seul assaut. Il considéra que détruire le complexe serait un bon moyen d'ôter un peu plus d'échardes de son pied à défaut de l'épine entière. Chacun s'y mit. Ils dégagèrent les installations électriques, brisèrent minutieusement chacun des flacons et des microscopes de Stevens. Avant de quitter la station, l'équipage et les combattants du Peuple Sans Nom disposèrent les explosifs d'Épiméthée sur les murs et dans le tunnel._

 _Sans aucun doute, l'explosion allait attirer l'attention. C'était exactement ce qu'Épiméthée voulait, ce serait à la fois un avertissement et une démonstration de force. Dès qu'il en eu assez de contempler les flammes s'élevant haut dans le ciel, le capitaine donna l'ordre de se diriger vers Bercy. Comme prévu, un comité était là pour eux._

 _« Charon, déclara ironiquement Épiméthée en voyant Daemon. As-tu fais la paix avec toi-même ? Te sens-tu prêt à rencontrer ton créateur ? »_

 _Épiméthée arma son bras et lança sa lance comme un javelot. Il avait visé le sternum de Daemon mais un de ses alliés se jeta entre lui et l'arme. Il fut transpercé de part en part. Le sang tâcha le visage de Daemon et donna à son regard cruel un aspect démoniaque. Les événements qui suivirent furent comme un kaléidoscope violent de scènes sanglantes. Des foulards noirs balancèrent leurs ennemis du premier étage, Clarke brisa froidement la nuque d'un homme vêtu de haillons._

* * *

 **Clarke** et la véritable unité Deathstroke se tenaient à l'écart. Elle avait assisté à l'exécution de sang-froid d'Echo. La blonde aurait voulu intervenir mais elle se devait de rester à sa place et de s'en tenir au plan. Elle vit venir la deuxième vague de clone, juste après l'explosion. Elle attira l'attention de ses camarades là-dessus et se mit en route. A cinq, ils prirent à revers ceux qui voulaient prendre leurs amis à revers. Une sorte de retour à l'envoyeur en somme.

Clarke ne se fit pas prier, elle sectionna d'un coup d'épée l'artère fémorale du premier clone qui lui tomba sous la main. Son arme enfoncée dans la cuisse de sa victime, elle dégaina son desert eagle et tua un des hommes d'Épiméthée d'une balle dans le thorax. Elle esquiva un coup de lance, fendit à la verticale le crâne du jumeau génétique de Caliban. La blonde perçut la présence d'un assaillant derrière elle. L'angle d'où il venait n'était pas évident et Clarke du se contorsionner et tordre son bras de manière inconfortable pour pouvoir pointer son arme sur son assaillant à l'abattre.

La jeune femme blonde, entendit une explosion. Elle fit volte-face, faisant au passage une pénectomie à un clone, et vit les véhicules sauter. Elle voulut courir au secours de Bellamy, de Jasper et de Lincoln mais son devoir la rappela. Ce rappel prit la forme d'une hache qu'un clone lui planta dans l'épaule. Clarke grogna sous la douleur. Elle mit un coup de tête à celui qui venait de la blesser, elle arracha la hache de sa chair et le frappa avec. Le nombre d'ennemis dans cette deuxième vague avait considérablement réduit, ainsi la chef autorisa ces soldats à aller prêter main forte au reste de leur troupe.

Elle fit face seule à ceux qui restaient. En temps normal, vingt adversaires n'auraient pas représentés une menace suffisante pour insuffler la peur dans le cœur de Clarke. Même si l'un de ces adversaires avait le visage de Lexa. Sauf que la situation était tout sauf normale. Et si le cœur de Clarke avait peur c'était de son propre rythme. La jeune femme se senti suffoquer et porta la main à sa poitrine. Sans état d'âmes, un double génétique la frappa à la tête. L'étourdissement. Une lance lui transperça la jambe, elle tenta de se défendre mais ne reçut que des coups dans les côtes. Le vertige. Elle entendit à peine le coup de feu. La nausée. Elle ne sentit pas la chevrotine lui perforer l'abdomen ou ses intestins qui essayaient de sortir.

Clarke s'effondra dans la boue, sa vision se couvrit de rouge. Les blessures à la tête saignent énormément. C'est du moins ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

* * *

 _Clarke secoua la tête et battit des paupières, elle chassa le rouge dansant devant ses yeux. La blonde se détendit, la bataille était gagnée. Elle espérait ne plus entendre parler de la ville lumière pour longtemps. Elle se laissa à sourire mais sa joie fut de courte durée. En effet, il apparut clairement que ni Daemon, ni A.L.I.E. ne faisaient partie des cadavres répartis dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient également introuvables. Ils avaient fuis. Et ils devaient revenir, Clarke en était certaine. Ce dont elle était certaine aussi, c'est qu'elle le sentirait venir et qu'elle serait prête._

 _« Ça va ? lui demanda Épiméthée._

 __ Pas vraiment. Toi ?_

 __ Pas vraiment. Le point positif c'est que cette victoire nous accorde au moins un répit considérable._

 __ Tu vas rester ici ? Toi et… Costia._

 __ Oui, sans doute. J'imagine que tu comptes partir._

 __ J'ai une liste de personnes que je dois voir. »_

* * *

 **Robbie** se retourna pour savoir comment s'en sortait sa jolie blonde. Il la vit au sol, étendue dans la boue. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier, il en avait tant vu auparavant. Clarke Griffin l'avait quitté définitivement. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait prédit.

« Jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs… »


	32. Hey! Note

p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Hey, friendly readers !br /As we say earlier our number writer (and one of our scenarist) just left the team. Anyway, we are not losing hope and starting to think about a third opus to the deathstroke/ the 100 fanfiction./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As a reminder you can find the 2 first one (both complete) following these links :br /a style="color: #365899; cursor: pointer;" href=" s/11485523/1/Deathstroke" target="_blank" rel="nofollow" s/11485523/1/Deathstroke/aspan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline;"br /a style="color: #365899; cursor: pointer;" href=" s/12001158/1/Deathstroke-Always-Strike-Twice" target="_blank" rel="nofollow" …/Deathstroke-Always-Strike-Twice/a/span/p  
div class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px;"PS : The third - if there is- will be published probably next year. Stay in touch for updates/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"_ _/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"The Asylum Network/p  
/div 


End file.
